Rectoverso
by Killy AdVae
Summary: .. Un incident, un amnésique, on tourne la carte, et on est surpris...voilà, l'est mieux le résumé non?.. XD..
1. Chapter 1

Yayyy une nouvelle fic –non en fait vais vous raconter – j'l'avait écrite il y a un suuper bout de temps mais bon l'ordi s'est planté total et j'ai tout perdu (T.T). Mais j'ai repris du courage (TADADAdaaaam…) et là je l'écrit une nouvelle fois en espérant pouvoir touuut retranscrire Et pas vive les mémoires poissons rouges….- -'' (je croise les doigts XD)

Disclaimers : (J'ai l'air un peu plus organiser non ????) Bon..non je crois que tous les fanficceuses (ahem !!!) dont moi, ne possède toujours pas les droits de Môssieu Takao Aoki donc .. ben j'emprunte juste les persos c'est tout

…

Bon alors vous explique la chose… cette fiction en fait faudra la lire.. Bon t'façon vous verrez je l'expliquerai tout à l'heure..

Kaï : vachement précis comme d'habitude.

Killproduct : Attention tu te relâches tu fait de trop longue phrase là spa bien pour ta réputation.

Kaï : Hn !

Killpddt : voilààà là on te reconnaît …………………..

Bientôt Gakuto tu auras ce que je t'ai promis

Pensées de Kaï

Pensées de Rei

_Paroles en chinois._

#Pensées de quelqu'un d'autres#...D !!!!

err..ben c'est parti…

Chapitre 1 : le crépuscule… un simple incident ?

Doux feuillages qui frémissent au grés d'une légère brise… le parc artificiel s'était vêtu d'une robe qui commençait à jaunir..

Un groupe de 3 enfants s'amusaient. Paix, Bonheur et Innocence s'étaient jointes à leur ronde joviale et infantile…. Trois enfants. Un bleuet à casquette ouvrait une large bouche pour protester contre un blondinet qui n'arrêtait pas de s'exciter ou d'éclater d'un rire juvénile et enfin qui avait du mal à les suivre un petit brunet qui essayait tant bien que mal de les séparer pour la énième fois.. en vain rien à faire et c'était comme ça à chaque fois. Habitude a fait que ça se termine ainsi…

Sur un coin tranquille ombragée par un vieux cèdre quinquagénaire, tranquille loin du son urbain et strident lisait un jeune russe, lentement au rythme de sa lecture tournait les pages. Ses yeux de rubis suivaient les lignes, respiration régulière de temps en temps regardait le groupe comme s'il devait y faire attention.. en face de lui tout aussi calme une personne aux long cheveux d'ombres, des écouteurs dans les oreilles qui était connecté à un mini-ordinateur portable ; une trousse dans lequel on reconnaissait déjà la nature de sa passion. Une gomme blanche, plusieurs crayons de toutes natures, des mines de plomb, des craies d'art, une mie de pain, des feuilles, une multitude de pinceaux mais le tout dans une simple trousse de tissu noir. Un carnet de croquis A4 de feuilles blanches de 80grs dans sa main, il venait de terminer un crob'art à l'encre de Chine noire, il laissa sécher quelques minutes et leva les yeux de son chef-d'œuvre pour admirer les couleurs fades du commencement du crépuscule. Le ciel était ce soir là d'un rosé d'or mélangé à du pourpre, il photographia cette vision céleste. Puis ferma en laissant une feuille de calque soigneusement posé sur le dernier croquis puis le mit dans son sac à dos. Puis se leva et s'étira et enfin se frictionna les bras en sentant la brise fraîche effleurer ses bras nacrés nus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui venait de finir un chapitre et avant qu'il n'en commence un…

« A…hem, fit une voix douce »

Un regard de rubis attentif,

« Il commence à se faire tard tu crois pas ? »

tout de suite replongé dans le livre.

« les autres commencent à être fatigué et…

- et toi aussi ?

- euh…non, enfin non. Mais je me disais qu'il commençait à faire frais et…

- tu as froid ?

- euh, non ! juste que ça va bientôt être l'heure du dîner…

- tu as faim ?

- non pas spécialement… »

Kaï ferma son livre après avoir prit le soin de poser son marque-page à la fin de son chapitre et posa un œil légèrement fâché sur son compagnon.

« .. D'accord, t'as gagné, dit le jeune chinois en se passant la main dans les cheveux, je **veux** rentrer. »

Une éclaircie dans le ciel, un reflet carminé dans ses yeux de velours incandescents, un sourire chaleureux qui bien qu'il en était habitué le surpris toujours.

« Et, c'était pas plus simple de le dire… plus tôt… ? »

Après un raclement de gorge, Rei s'étira, se leva du banc suivi du grand russe. Le petit brunet les ayant remarqué rappela les deux autres.

Max bondit jusque dans les bras du jeune chinois souriant, mais vite remplacé par un regard sérieux avec une pointe de culpabilité en voyant le regard apitoyant de son ami blondinet..

« Mais il est quand même 19 h 00 !

- Ooooh.. déjà !! »

Avec un mouvement de tête du chinois le groupe entamèrent le chemin du retour. Il y avait d'abord le duo des plus excités (Max et Tyson – on sait jamais XD), ensuite suivait le cerveau ultra sophistiqué suivi de son alter ego (Dizzie et Kenny) puis ensuite Kaï et enfin Rei.

« Moi j'dis la prochaine fois qu'on la r'fra et ben-

- Tyson j'ai gagné de toute façon, juste que monsieur est toujours aussi mauvais joueur c'est tout !

- MOI Mauvais Joueur.. na na nananannanaannaaaann…

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous disput- »

C'était toujours comme ça, chaque jeu se terminait de la même façon, Max gagnait un partie profita par taquiner un Tyson déjà rabougri puis un Kenny qui essayait tant bien que mal d'éteindre les étincelles en vain. Une vitrine de supermarché…

« - Dis moi Rei tu f'ras quoi comme dîner ?

- euh.. ben.. ce que vous voulez, dit le concerné

- Ben moi j'propose une éééééééééééééééééénorme pizza avec plein de GIGA hamburgers et pleiiiiiiiin de frites et-

- Tyson.. Judith t'as mis en diète c'est pas pour rien. Décréta le brun. »

Tyson se remit à ruminer dans sa tête en marmonnant quelques brides de phrases sans queue ni tête.

« Moi j'dis une énooooooooooooooooorme charlotte aux fraises avec du sucre glace dessus et-

- Max !!! On a dit le dîner pas le dessert, soupira le chinois.

-..oooooh c'est pas -..attends, t'as dit que t'allais faire ça pour le dessert, hein ? hein ?

- Max, s'impatienta Kenny, ta maman

- m'as dit de ne plus abuser de sucres, je saiiis.. continua tout penaud le blondinet puis tourna sa tête vers le cuisiner, dans ce cas à toi de jouer Rei, je suis sur que tu trouveras de quoi rassasier 5 estomacs affamés. »

Un soupir. Et ben voyons comme d'habitude, de toute façon il fallait s'en douter dans ses conditions c'était quasiment à chaque fois le même résultat. C'était lui qui devait se dégoter pour trouver de quoi leur satisfaire. Après tout, il était fait pour ça, peut être que c'était son rôle de cuisiner. Et puis ça ne ch-

Shbouff !

Oops je crois que je devrait arrêter de penser.

« Tu devrais regarder de temps en temps. »

Un voix grave, et deux yeux carmins que son regard d'ambre rencontra. Rei rougit…

Les Bladebreakers tournèrent et s'apprêtèrent à traverser le carrefour quand…

« Oh ! j'ai oublié ma trousse au parc, allez y je vous rejoindrait, s'exclama le chinois

- Ah mais non mon ami on va t'attendre ici ! répondit les mains sur les hanches le jeune demi- américain.

- Euh.. alors je vais faire vite () »

Et d'un éclair le jeune chinois courut vers le parc de verdure, une fois arrivé il chercha de vue la table d'où il revenait et une fois retrouvé, il prit sa trousse tout en n'oubliant pas de la refermer après avoir vérifier son contenu. Quand tout d'un coup en se retournant, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul, ou plutôt qu'on le surveillait… Il mit tous ses sens en alerte, il scanna les moindres recoins de la clairière et à sa grande déception ne vit absolument rien, il ne sentit plus rien, pourtant .. raah.. J'ai sûrement dû rêver, Rei il faudrait arrêter de te faire des films

Il revint rejoindre les Bladebreakers, tout en n'arrêtant pas de penser à la clairière, il en avait des frissons.. Frissons ?.. la peur ? non, c'est impossible comment pourrait on ressentir cela alors qu'on a appris à être immunisé contre, d'autant plus que, non.. ce n'est pas la Peur. Je le sais je ne sais pas comment mais-

« ATTENTION !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Rei releva la tête et se vit en plein milieu du carrefour, il tourna sa tête vers sa droite une voiture venait de freiner sec et n'était qu'à un millième de centimètre de lui, et Rei, il était terrorisé non pas ça !.. il n'arrivait pas à bouger, il sentit que ses muscles ne répondaient pas. Ils étaient comme tétanisés.

Pendant ce temps là Kaï, une fois la route 'libre', se dépêcha de prendre le jeune chinois par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'autre côté. Auprès des autres, Rei n'arrivait pas à regarder…

« MAIS REI QU'EST C- »

Max chuchota dans l'oreille de son co-équipier

« Tu crois pas qu'on devrait d'abord le laisser un peu souffler… »

De son côté Kaï se posait des questions, il savait que son camarade avait des capacités qu'il lui permettaient de réagir vite, de se sauver, de les sauver et à maintes reprises il les avait utiliser à bon escient mais là, à ce moment là c'était différent.

Devant lui Rei, se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé, comment ce fait-ce ??? c'est pas possible, pas à moi, je ne peux pas.. les avoir perdu, non ?..NON ! Mes, mes réflexes ne m'ont pas abandonner. Noon, je ne crois pas… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.. je … non, je ne peux pas avoir eu peu-..

Re- shbouff… Encore une fois la figure clair de neige entra en contact avec la forte épaule de son capitaine.

« Les yeux.. existent, intelligent comme tu es tu devrais savoir t'en servir. »

y a que moi pour faire ça.. mais malgré moi, je sais quoi occupe son esprit… pourtant..

Quand il l'avait vu, aperçut de ses yeux et fixer les siens, il l'avait vu. Il avait vu ses yeux d'ambres scintillés et cette expression, comme s'il demandait de l'aide, oui exactement, Rei quand il avait rencontré le regard de rubis de son ami demandait de l'aide mais si réellement il en avait besoin il savait que son capitaine était là pour le soutenir.. et qu'il l'aiderait.. pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne s'était il pas confié.. avait il un problème

Qu'est ce que t'as ? Que garde tu au fond de toi que tu me caches.. Rei tu sais très bien que je serai là.. tu m'as aidé, et je sais que je pouvais te rendre la pareille… Pourquoi ?..

Et pourtant…

-------

Arrivé dans la mansion gentiment donné aux Bladebreakers par La BBA ou plus précisément Mr Dickenson pour passer de bonnes vacances, le duo électriques coura au canapé pour se lancer des parties de Playstation, tandis que Kenny alla encore une fois s'enfermer dans sa chambre, Kaï s'assit sur une chaise de la salle à manger et continua son livre, puis enfin Rei rejoignit son 2e 'lieu de vie' la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kaï se rendit compte que même s'il survolait les quelques lignes de son livre, il ne comprenait pas le sens tant son esprit était occupé par l'incident. Il entra dans la cuisine et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver : Des verres alignés sur le bord du plan de travail, son co-équipier d'une main les fit tombé et de l'autre les rattrapa. Quand il se retourna pour une quelconque raison il sursauta.

« Oh ! Kaï.. euh c'est toi ! Je, je ne t'avais pas entendu !

-.. Hn ! et.. c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Euh.. ben je testai mes réflexes.. »

Les mots avaient dû mal à sortir de la gorge.. comme si.. la vue de son capitaine l'empêchait de venir au bout de sa demande…

« .. ah ouais ?

- euh.. oui, je croyais que mes .. enfin que j'avais perdu mes réflexes et..

- Et ?

- et ben c'est pas ça !

- hn !.. tu sais .. c'est peut être la peur.

- Non. Non ce n'est pas-

- tu as le droit d'avoir peur, Rei,

- Je sais mais non ce n'est pas la peur, je te jure que je n'ai pas eu peur, non je n'ai pas eu peur. »

Le regard indécis du jeune chinois ne convainc pas du tout le grand russe.

« Hn !.. tu as eu peur Kon. »

Mais là, non , il le savait en lui-même ce n'était pas la peur qui avait causé ça c'était.. autre chose.

« Kaï, je te jure que ce n'était pas la peur. Non Absolument pas la peur. Je te jure…

- Rei, sais tu au moins ce que c'est ? »

Un silence. Si.

« Si je sait ce que c'est, c'est quand ton estomac se noue et que tu as des frissons et-

- Je te parle de ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête.. allez va te reposer on parlera de tout ça demain.

- … »

Mais non... .

Avec l'absence de réponse, Kaï en déduit que son ami n'avait peut être pas eu affaire à ce genre de sentiment. D'un côté ça le surprit et en même temps… C'est peut être ça aussi sa grande faiblesse qui dans d'autres situation en avait fait sa force. Mais ça voulait dire aussi qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'expérience ou alors qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'avoir plusieurs fois de suite.

« -.. Mais.. et le dîner ?

- Ils sont trois, ils peuvent très bien trouvé quelque chose.. »

Un soupir, raisonnable ?

« Voyons Kaï ils sont jeunes laisse les s'amuser ().

- Alors je ferais le dîner.

- Non, non, non. De toute façon y a que moi qui sait cuisiner ici alors.. mais si tu veux tu peux toujours m'aider. »

En attendant le russe rangea les verres tandis que le jeune chinois commença à sortir les ustensiles de cuisine…

-------

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kaï prépara la table, surpris par un certain brunet qui ne dit rien savant son modèle très taquin. Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour que après avoir humé l'odeur gratiné qui s'échappait de la cuisine, Tyson lâcha la manette et vint immédiatement s'asseoir suivi de très près de son camarade blondinet puis enfin Kenny qui mit Dizzie en veille et Kaï puis Rei un plat ovale en main.

« Mmm ça sent de l'Europe savoyarde, remarqua le petit brun.

- Woaa Rei, je ne savais pas que tu savais faire des autres plats, sourit Max.

- C'est parce que je ne savais pas si ça allait vous plaire (), sourit le concerné.

- Moi je sais pas ce que ça va donner mais BON APPETIT, s'écria le casquette man »

Il ne s'en fallut de peu pour savoir que les autres apprécièrent, plus un bruit ne s'échappait de la bouche des 'affamés'. On entendit que le tintement des fourchettes, des verres etc…

Puis après le dîner le duo excité se réinstalla sur le canapé pour terminer leur parti de Playstation. Kenny rejoignit sa chambre l'éternelle Dizzie en main, et Rei après avec l'aide de son capitaine nettoyé, lavé et ranger la table partit dans sa chambre qu'il partagea avec son co-équipier.

« j'vous prévient 22h30 je veux voir tout le monde au lit c'est clair ?

- D'accord capt'n, répondit l'électrique voix de Max.

- Ouais ouais, suivit de mauvaise volonté un certain nippon à casquette. »

Kaï alors entra dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur un lit, puis sortit son livre et continua sa lecture. Pendant ce temps on vit la porte de la salle de bain (en fait la salle de bain est à l'intérieur de la chambre si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire XD), un Rei les joues rouges tenant une main la serviette qui enroulait son torse et une autre ses cheveux se dépêchait de prendre dans l'armoire un pyjama satin bleu sombre. Avec un sourire enfantin dit à son capitaine :

« Ahihihii.. hm.. j'avais oublié mon pyjama !! »

En se retournant il fut soulagé quand il sentit que son capitaine ne fit qu'haussé les épaules… Quelques minutes plus tard…

« Euh.. Kaï la douche est prête, alors si tu veux… »

Noblement il se leva prit ses affaires en jetant un coup d'œil malicieux à Rei et à son tour il entra dans la douche.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il sortit et comme pour ne pas troubler le silence qui planait dans cette pièce, il marcha à pas feutrés à l'intérieur de la chambre et se mit derrière Rei. Il venait de terminer un de ses magnifiques dessins.. ça représentait une fille, environ 6 à 8 ans, elle souriait, ce sourire brillant et presque aussi pur qu'un Lys… Rei la regardant une dernière fois protégea la feuille d'un papier calque et la plaça dans une reliure..

« Qui est ce ?

-Ah !! Kaï ehm.. tu m'as fait peur je ne t'avais même pas entendu…

- Hn ! peut être que tes sens sont en veille quand tu dessines, finit il d'un sourire.. »

Rei rougit.

« tu.. tu veux bien m'en montrer quelques uns ?

- euh… ben.. d'accord mais ils sont pas aussi beau que celui là. »

Au moment ou Rei s'apprêtait à sortir une reliure différente de celle où il avait mit le portrait de la jeune fillette, on entendit un grand BOUM venant d'en bas. Il se précipita et vit en bas une grande personne qui pointa un revolver sur Kenny mis en avant par les deux autres (bandes de lâches !!!). Sans perdre de temps, le jeune chinois, sauta pardessus la rambarde, d'un coup de pied désarma l'agresseur et d'un autre le fit voltiger dans les airs puis l'agresseur s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Pendant ce temps du premier étage, Kaï vit que la situation était entre de bonnes mains alla satisfaire sa curiosité. Rei, instinct félin, se retourna vers les trois jeunots qui étaient restés interdits et vérifia s'ils n'avaient rien. Il fut soulager, puis :

« Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? demanda le jeune chinois calmement

- Ben on a pas trop comprit, commença Max

- Ouais c'est vrai il est venu comme ça et pi il a pointé son gun sur nous, s'excita Tyson

- Et il a dit quelque chose mais .. tenta de continuer Max.

- Ben en fait on a pas trop compris ça se peut c'était du japonais mais avec sa cagoule on a rien compris…(XD)

- Bon je ferai mieux de faire un tour on sait jamais si-

- Kon, monte tout de suite !

- Mais Kaï si ça se peut il y a des-

- J'ai dit : monte sans discuter.. »

Alors Rei en tant que co-équipier exécuta l'ordre de son capitaine en se demandant bien pourquoi ce ton là !!

« Alors comme ça on aurait mentit ??

- Ment-«

Puis quand le jeune chinois vit sur le bureau quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas montrer à ce membre de l'équipe devint plus rouge qu'une pivoine…

« Oops…

- Tu me copieras 50 fois je ne dois pas mentir à mon capitaine !!

- Ahahaha.. tu blagues là, pas vrai ??

- Non, non, je t'ai même tout préparer. »

Après avoir laissé derrière lui un chinois confus et 5 feuilles à carreaux sur un bureau, le capitaine russe descendit les escaliers et retrouva les trois jeunots, le duo qui reprenait de plus belle les parties de Playstation et Kenny sur la table de la salle à manger qui pianotait Dizzie. Le grand russe rejoignit l'informaticien.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ben.. le mieux c'est que tu regardes. »

Puis Dizzie, malgré les vacances se mit encore une fois à jouer les caméras de surveillances et … On vit la vidéo de l'agresseur qui rentrait comme un bourrin dans le salon grommela des paroles incompréhensibles et pointa cet arme à feu sur les trois jeunots puis enfin la suite il l'avait vu, et

« Attends écoutes, c'est incroyable quand même le bonhomme viens de se prendre une torgnole et regardes là il sort le sourire au lèvres !!!

- mais le plus inquiétant, continua Dizzie, c'est qu'avant de franchir la porte ce monsieur très poli regarde Rei et lui dit 'On se reverra'…

- Hn ! Alors dans ce cas y a qu'une personne qui pourra nous éclairer, prends Dizzie et amène toi on va rendre visite à môssieu. »

Le capitaine suivi du petit brun avec l'ordi dans ses mains ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et trouva un Rei tout souriant !!

« Voilà Capt'aine j'ai terminé ma punition !!!!

- Toi t'es le gars le plus stupide que je connaisse !

- Peut être mais t'es prié de ne pas le jeter sur la voie publique !

- Hn ! Assieds toi on a deux chose à te dire.

- Rei, fit gravement le petit brun, Le mec que tu viens de boxer a l'air de te connaître.

- Enchanté !

- c'est pas drôle !! s'exclama l'informaticien, As-tu déjà vu des bonhommes de ce genre ? Ou avec cet accoutrement ?

- t'es tu déjà fait suivre ? As-tu senti qu'on t'observait ?

- t'as t'on déjà agressé et que tu ne nous ai rien dit ?

- C'est super important !! Tu es peut être en danger !!

- As-tu déjà eu vécu ce genre de situation ?

-eh.. EH EH !!!!! Une question à la fois OK ?!! ensuite je ne suis pas un bébé et comme vous l'avez vu je peux me défendre d'accord.. ensuite non pas dut otut ce bonhomme je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez pour m'agresser avec des question stupides !!

- REI !! On s'inquiète c'est normal

- Si c'est pour me séquestrer ici comme un bébé de 4 ans c'est pas la peine, je vous l'ai déjà dit je suis un grand garçon et je sais très bien envoyer balader ceux qui m'embête alors c'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter.. Et puis d'abord fichez moi la paix !

- Hm !! fit Dizzie le jour ou il seront 40 armés jusqu'au dents faudra pas te plaindre !!

- Et ça veut dire quoi ça, grommela Rei de fureur !

- Laisse tomber d'accord, mais il vaut mieux que tu te reposes, conclut désespérant son capitaine. »

Kenny s'en remit à sa chambre et s'endormit par tous ses évènements. Kaï sortit pour avertir encore une fois le duo scotchés à la télé. Et Rei s'allongea sur son lit.. Et réfléchissait.

.. Bon d'accord supposons, mais j'ai bien dit supposons que tout à l'heure ce soit bien lui qui m'observait et que quelqu'un m'en voulait bien du mal.. mais noon.. qu'est ce qui prouve que ce soit bien moi qu'il voulait et si c'était une diversion oui c'est ça.. moi qu'est ce que j'ai de plus que les autres tu m'aurais dis Kaï riche comme il est.. ou alors Max sa mère travaille dans un institut de recherche ou alors Kenny génie de la science ou Tyson il possède un formidable dojo… pas moi .. naaaa et pi.. t'a l'heure je rêvais sûr et certain et puis… -Bâillement- de toute façon je sais que je n'ai pas à m'en faire j'ai déjà eu affaire à pire et je m'en suis toujours sortit…..

Le jeune chinois après tout cet effort de concentration et avec toutes ces émotions défiler en un temps si court l'avait épuisé… Après encore quelques minutes de dilemme il s'endormit et son esprit s'enfoui dans….

----------

« Vous attendez quoi que je vous le dise c'est fait AU LIT !!!!!

- Err… Oouups, oui on avait pas vu l'heure désolé Kaï !!

- Hn ! »

Le duo remit leur partie à demain et partit préparer une longue nuit accompagnée d'une petite grasse matinée dans leur chambre et Kaï entra dans la sienne. Il vit du coin de l'œil son ami qui avait un poing crispé sur le matelas… Son visage grimaça, et conclut alors que Rei cauchemarda, et en effet, deux secondes plus tard il se releva d'un coup inspira lourdement, et se passa les deux mains sur son visage.. puis soupira.

« Hn ! cauchemar quand tu nous tiens…

- C'était pas un cauchemar… »

Kaï qui s'apprêtait à poser sa tête sur l'oreiller se releva et fixa le jeune chinois qui se rallongea.

« Ah ouais ?

- Rien… Oublies ce que je viens de te dire. Bonne nuit. »

La réponse brève et dure du chinois laissa perplexe le grand russe qui essayait tant bien que mal de lutter contre le sommeil pour donner des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Mais en vain le marchand de sable était plus fort que lui et emporta son esprit aux pays des rêves

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Commentaire de moi : alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?? J'ai vraiment du mal à reconstituer exactement le récit que j'ai fait au départ Snifffffff … je maudis cet ordinateur qui m'a lâchement abandonné l'a planté alors que j'avais trooop de chose .. je suis troooop dégoûté m'enfin le fait est fait maintenant faut réparer… Quoi ?

Rei : … moi j'ai rien dit je parles c'est l'essentiel

Kaï : et t'es super chiant quand tu parles.

Killpdt : t'auras pas finit dans baver mon pote.

Kaï : Comme toujours.

Killpdt : ………………A vous de jouer ()


	2. Chapter 2

Yo !! c'est moi et me revoilà avec ze rebagage XD.. j'ai retrouvé un petit bout.. (à la base la fic fait sur Word plus de 35 pages et j'avais vraiment pas fini) alors imaginez bien un bout de 5, 6 pages dessus XD..

Kaï : en gros tu vas encore nous faire un tome de 15 volumes c'est ça ??

Rei : noooon elle est même pas sur.. je crois même qu'elle hésite entre 2 à 3 tomes de 32 chapitres chacun…

… XD………..n'importe quoi !!!!! Bon Pour la peine stoi qui va faire le Disclaimers

Rei : z'avez le droit aux flame et critiques surtout n'hésitez pas mwahahaha..  
O.O………….Arrêtes de fréquenter Kaï tu fait vraiment peur…

Kaï : Takao Aoki……..Si tu pouvais ajouter une saison où tu enflammerais touuuuuuuuut les fanficceuse de son genre MWAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH

Re- O.O''''''' …………….Bon en gros on y va.

P.s : ……………………..Marie-Pier merci dix mille fois de m'avoir reviewé ça fait toujours plaisir (Big smile and big hug si on pouvait le faire sniff !!!) Rei t'a oublié un truc je crois…

Rei : de rendre le french kiss………………. (Rei appelle Marie-Pier…)

Kaï : J'ai coupé la ligne, la lumière et toi viens par ici.

Rei : …………………………………..Oups !!!

Re-P.S : … Bon je crois qu'on va commencer l'histoire sans eux…

Oui au fait (3 ans après !!) je comprends ton mécontentement pour aller à l'école moi c'est pareil mais c'est là-bas que j'ai le plus d'inspiration XD .. eeen lalalalala.. pas biiiiien la fille elle écrit tout sauf ses cours pendant les heures d'école XDD !!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2 : La nuit…………… Une grande perte ?….

L'aurore de ses doigts roses relève les brumes matinales pour laisser place au splendide soleil… Et quelques rayons qui se posèrent joyeusement sur un visage franc et reflétaient de couleurs d'argent quelques mèches en batailles.. Puis une silhouette qui noblement se défit de la chaleur du sommeil pour entrer dans la fraîcheur du conscient. Cette silhouette haute et forte de sang russe passa la première étape du réveil dans la salle de bain puis ensuite se dirigea dans la cuisine pour achever le passage sub-conscient / inconscient. Pour ce faire il se fit une tasse de café noir avec deux sucre puis un beignet et s'installa tranquillement dans la cuisine.

Un demi heure plus tard, un petit brunet à lunette rejoint la cuisine et se fit à son tour son plateau déjeuné et le mangea par contre sur la table du salon.

« Bonjour Kaï. »

Un signe de tête suffit pour faire comprendre la réponse au génie de l'informatique.

Un heure après se fut le tour d'un blondinet à moitié endormi qui traînait un bouboule japonais qui avait dû mal à ouvrir les yeux !!

« WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! roooolololalala… il est tôt lààà… Ouvrit une large bouche môssieu Tyson.

- Roo tout de suite, 9h30.. c'est pas tôt ça allez viens on va prendre le p'tit dèj'.

- Pff… Mais regardes Rei il est même pas là..(WOaooooh 2e bâillement…XD) , on va le faire comment le tit dèj…

- Mais t'en fais pas c'est pas compliqué regardes je vais te montrer ! »

Puis le blondinet sortit 3 plateau-repas, mit un bol dans chacun et versa des céréales dans deux bols et le troisième il mit juste deux sucres. Ensuite prit 4 beignets du sachet et en mit deux dans un et dans les 2 restants un seul suffisait. Puis prit 3 verres et versa du jus d 'orange. Et les plaça dans chaque plateau. Enfin fit bouillir de l'eau..

« J'espère que c'est comme ça !

- moi à ta place quand on sait pas on fait pas.

- Oh bah j'aurai essayé .. »

Pendant ce temps Tyson pris son plateau et s'installa dans le salon et commença son petit déjeuner.

Enfin.. une heure plus tard, Un jeune chinois encore en pyjama descendit d'un pas qu'on aurait qualifié de soûl les escaliers.

« Bonjour tout le monde !

- Salut Rei, répondit le blondinet et le brunet.

- S'lut, fit un Tyson la bouche pleine. »

Et enfin un signe de tête de la part de son capitaine, puis le chinois se rendit dans la cuisine et vit son plateau déjà prêt.

ça alors mais qui .. En tout les cas c'est très gentil de sa part..

« MERCI A CELUI QUI A PREPARE MON PLATEAUU !!!!

- héhihihihi.. de rien, rit le blondinet »

Puis il le prit et s'installa à son tour sur la table du salon et se mit en face de Tyson qui termina son 3e bol de céréales.

Enfin après avoir débarrassé et finit sa corvée de vaisselle il se rendit dans sa chambre et s'habilla puis se munit de son éternel sac en bandoulière où il mettait sa trousse et son calepin de feuilles blanches puis descendit les escaliers.

Durant tous ses jours en vacances c'est ce qu'il faisait. Le jeune chinois faisait sa promenade artistique du matin. Il en avait besoin, ce sentiment de liberté qui sommeillait en lui avait ce besoin de s'évader ne serait-ce que de déambuler dans les rues, ou de regarder les gens passer. Il devait, s'était quasiment donné l'obligation de sortir, de sentir au moins une fois cet air légèrement pollué et puis aussi ce parc.. ce parc de verdure trouvé récemment, ou planait de si jolis paysages…

-------

Beautiful landscapes never be forgetting…………………………………………

--------

Rei venait de finir un croquis, il représentait la tendresse d'une personne du 3e âge envers des canards, un couple de cygnes qui brillaient sur le lac de couleur zénithale et une flore qui s'étaient teintes de carmins rouillé. Il regardait sa montre : 12 h 30.

Mmm, c'est Tyson qui va encore râler….. aah celui là qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour que je satisfasse son estomac !!!

Il se leva et cette fois ci vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Satisfait il s'en alla et jeta encore un long coup d'œil à ce site… Puis se rappela mentalement que son capitaine voulait à tout pris qu'il revienne pour l'heure du déjeuner.

Chemin du retour, passage devant une boulangerie, gourmandises, gourmandises… Rei se lécha les lèvres en regardant une forêt noire (Gâteau alors y a de la mousse au chocolat dedans et pis dessus de la crème liquide de chocolat avec des pépites de chocolat encore dessus et pis….. moi qui bave XD). Encore quelques instants de délice puis quand il vit du coin de l'œil, le reflet de la vitre, un danger : un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui traversait alors que le feu était vert pour les voitures. Rei abandonna son désir gustatif et courra puis poussa le gamin jusque dans les bras de sa mère mais… Au moment où il devait, où il fallait user, prendre de bonnes décisions agir là maintenant tout de suite …

Non… ça, ça recommence… Oh non pitié.. Pitié pas ça… Je..j-….

Il était une fois de plus tétanisé, ses membres ne voulaient plus obéir, ils ne réagissaient pas au danger, quelque chose l'en empêchait mais quoi, mais qui ?.. Mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi moi……………………..Pourq-

Un regard d'ambre perdu, perdu… implorant maintenant, Une seule chose que ses yeux avaient réussi à faire : verser des gouttes cristallines sur ses joues. Ces gouttes auraient elles le temps de traversaient tout le visage ?

Si seulement..

----

Miracles don't exist for you…

----

Regard de rubis perdu dans ses pensées…

Est-ce trop tard…

Inconscience quand tu nous tiens jamais tu ne nous lâche mais s'il te plaît cette fois prends soin au moins de ceux qui me sont chers…. Inconscience me trahirais-tu ?

Des lumières dansent, ds personnes qui s'affolent, des curieux et cette mère… qui elle, prend soulagée son enfant, et cet enfant, lui qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qui a bien pu lui arrivé.. Mais enfant si tu nous écoutes c'est toi qui est le plus chanceux car tu vivras ta vie tranquillement mais qu'en est il des autres ??

« Vite !! Il perd beaucoup de sang….

- Je vais lui faire un massage… Allez petit c'est pas le moment.. 1, 2, 3.. souffle souffle…1, 2, 3…

- Plus vite s'il te plaît c'est un état d'urgence… »

Sur le carrefour un jeune homme prenait des notes étant en formation, puis s'aperçut de quelque chose de brillant, il s'approcha…

----------------------

Et voilà.. oui je saiiis l'es trèès court par rapport au précédent mais… c'est normal.. encore une fois il faut que j'aille puiser au plus profond de ma mémoire..

Bref, J'espère qu'il vous a plu et sinon si jamais à touuuuuuuuut hasard il y aurait des phrases que vous n'ayez pas compris ou un truc comme ça ben n'hésitez pas à me le souligne je suis là pour prendre tous les conseils

Rei : Flamez là.. ou alors le prochain chapitre je sens que c'est encore ma pomme qui va prendre .T.T

Kaï : T'a qu'a te faire détesté…

Même si je détestait un perso je le ferai souffrir doublement….

Rei : ………………………………………R.I.P.. encore une fois, qui c'est qui me ressuscite à chaque fois çuilà je lui f 'rai sa peau (èé)

XD… Bon courage à tous pour le boulot et pis moi vais dormir avant que Madame maman me tape un crise du genre QUOI t'es pas encore au lit à Minuit !!!!!!

Happy Halloween tout le monde (oué je sais je suis en avance un ti peu XD) .. vais voir pour faire un One-shot pour cet évènement … Ptêt une poésie en prose comme je sais en faire


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo everybody !!!!! Alors, alors confession, confession :… Bon c'est simple en fait comment dire.. si la mémoire me réveille je rééditerai les chapitres, parce que comme je sens qu'il y a encore des choses qui manque béé vé faire en sorte de les remettre de toute façon si ça arrive je signalerai ()

Rei : ………….Merci pour le soutien comme toujours bande de masochiste !!!

Allons, allons on insulte pas le public sinoooon… maman va se fâcher XD !!

Kaï : …. Tsss et c'est môssieu Rei qui se plaint

Rei : je me plaint pas je constate c'est pas la même chose nuance monsieur !

Kaï : Hn.. toujours est il que c'est les même qui prennent

MERDE ICI C'EST MOI QUI COMMANDE C'EST CLAIIR ALORS AU BOULOT ET QUE ÇA SAUTE …………………….. Aaah je me sens mieux dis donc !!!

Rei/Kaï : O.O''

Disclaimer : AAH savez pas la nouvelle !!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA… la semaine dernière à l'euro-millions j'ai gagné la cagnotte : 96 000 000 d'€ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH et avec 6 000 000 € j'ai acheté les droits de Takao Aoki donc

BEYBLADE M'APPARTIENT MOUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH

Rei : Excusez le service technique pour ce contretemps pour vous passer le bulletin météo …  
IL PLEUT DES BILLEEEEEEEEEEEEETS EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWPPPP

Rei :…………..Euh… non c'est pas celui là….

Kaï : …………Hm.. on f'rai mieux de transférer directement le scénario… Kenny ?

Kenny : C'est fait…

P.s : Alors pour ce qui est de plus d'info sur cette histoire (je parle de Kalas 1209 qu'avait demandé ) béé je pense que c'est sous-entendu en général j'aime bien laisser les gens découvrir par soi-même à part quand y aura de la violence ou un peu de lemon des trucs comme ça je préviendrai au chapitre d'avant.. Si vraiment vous y tenez je vous reviewerai personnellement O.K

-----------------

Chapitre 3 : La nuit………. Un long sommeil

Première partie : … Absence sans nom.

----

3 jours et 3 nuits… vingt quatre heures multiplié par trois…. Absent pendant 72 heures… Comment cela se faisait il… Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire.

Frustration.

Ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Plusieurs fois il lui avait fait ce coup là. A quoi il jouait ? ça l'amusait de faire perdre la tête aux autres. Pourtant il le savait plus raisonnable que lui-même. Alors quoi ?

Deux yeux carmins qui venait de quitter un texte 'Times new Roman' noir sur blanc pour fixer la vitre. Il ne pleuvait pas, dehors il pouvait aisément sentir les rayons de ce soleil automnal briller.

« Mais arrêêêêteeeeuh !! c'est mon tour de jouer et tu le savais !!

- t'as fait ce coup là deux fois Tyson ça suffit maintenant !

- MENTEUUR !! Et pis d'abord c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé le jeu alors c'est à moi de commander

- Mais Tyson sois pas stupide c'est quoi cet argument que tu me sors là !!

- J'fais ce que je veux !

- Passe moi la manette

- Non

- T'as cassé l'autre sois gentil passe moi maintenant c'est mon tour alleeeezz

- Non.

- Tyson t'es pas gentil c'est à moi maintenant et TU LE SAIIS !!

- NONONONONONONONONONONNNNNNOOOOOONN !!!! MAX T'ES CHIANT !

- TYSON JE TE DÉTESTE !!! »

Et ça s'arrache la manette, qui voltigea ensuite par-dessus la télévision puis atterrit bien lourdement avec un SHBRIK sur le sol. Triste sort pour une si précieuse chose dont son seul but était de passer le temps…

Ensuite ça se colle des pains et puis ça ouvre la bouche, ça s'envoie des coussins et ça s'insulte et des chamailles qui n'en finisse plus . C'en était de trop pour un petit génie qui avait besoin du silence même enfermé dans la chambre.. Soupir qui serait le fou pour intervenir entre ses deux zigotos.

« C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI OUI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Une seule voix qui cinglait l'air comme une flèche qui traversait le vent.

Autorité acceptée. Avaient il le choix ? Doucement, tranquillement sous l'œil colérique de leur capitaine les deux 'ennemis' gravirent les escaliers pour monter dans leur chambre.

Seul maintenant il restait dans ce salon. Vide ?... occupé par ses pensées.. perdu dans ses pensées, regardant encore et encore, ses yeux rubis maintenant fixaient –oh comme par hasard- vers la cuisine, et cette fois, non, il n'entendit pas les tintements des casseroles ni les crissements des tiroirs et encore moins le SCHTAKSCHATK des couteaux… Perdus dans ses pensées, l'heure qui passe

Colère.

3 fois qu'il fit le coup, 3 fois qu'il lâcha le groupe pour s'enfuir seul.. Pendant ces 2 mois de vacances il fit 3 excursions de durée différente chacune…

Mais Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu ne l'as pas encore fait quand même ! t'es pas encore parti?

3 fois que môssieu sans rien dire se barre dans la nature…

La première fut tout excusé, déprime, claustrophobie passagère, Rei revint 1 semaine après, prétextant qu'il voulait souffler en effet ce fut le deuxième jour après les tournois cantonales (AN : juste imagination bien sur, ce récit pourrait, ou plutôt je voulais le situer juste après la saison 1).

La deuxième, aucune raison Rei revint souriant, et aucune justification en main. Juste une petite dispute qui a valu une semaine sans paroles avec son capitaine.

La troisième, voyage culturel en Toscane avec un certain Oliver voulant montrer une richesse patrimoniale de la renaissance.

Eh bah voyons… c'est ça surtout sans oublier la Oh surprise visite de Môssieu Enrique… Bien sur Rei t'es quand même pas reparti chez lui ?!!!

Et cette fois.. que va-t-il encore bien inventé. Kaï le russe le savait romantique, artiste, voyageur, et expérimenté… Que d'avantages à parcourir le monde sans moi - -'''

Kaï aurait bien voulu en faire parti non pas que ce soit la compagnie de Rei qui l'aurait déplut mais plus sa fierté à ne pas lui en avoir demandé l'autorisation !

Tu parles d'une fierté !!!!!

Toujours est il que maintenant, dans ces moments là, il se sentait plus seul, l'ombre de Rei ne se faisait pas sentir.  
Bizarre.

-----

Comme si il complétait quelque chose en lui, comme si il le lui manquait. Son odeur florale qui se baladait après son passage, ces gestes qui l'accompagnaient, ses bruits habituels…….. Et surtout ce rire, ce rire si léger que s'il l'aurait réellement abandonné sa réputation de 'Icy-man' il aurait rendu avec grand plaisir. Ce sourire.. Cette voix, toujours là à se soucier, c'est à cause de lui qu'il avait un cœur, ou plutôt c'est lui qui le lui avait rappeler. Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas, pour juste inciter sa voix à ne plus s'arrêter même si il le savait en lui-même que Rei était chiant, sensible à souhait et surtout, surtout, avait cet instinct maternel à fleur de peau..

Râââh…. Qu'est ce que tu soûles à toujours t'inquiéter…………………

Mais là, là en ce jour du quatrième, c'était son esprit à lui qui s'inquiétait. Il tournait en rond encore, fit plusieurs fois celui de sa chambre, encore jeta oh comme par inadvertance un coup d'œil sur le lit de son camarade de chambre absent………..

-----

Il .. non non pas comme ça.. Il sentait des sueurs froides.. quoi ? QUOI ??? Mais POURQUOI ???... Pourquoi je ne me suis pas rendu compte !!!

Il tremblait, il tremblait dans sa chambre, devant son armoire, la porte de bois grande ouverte, une étagère qui était tombé et des habits si bien pliés tout froissés à présent et là planté devant presque plié en deux qui se relevait lentement et ses yeux rubis qui s'écarquillait.. mais.. des joues qui pâlissaient, des gouttes qui perlèrent sur son front blanc comme un linge..

Tu le savais n'est ce pas ? .. c'est pour ça que tu es parti ? Tu ne voulais pas nous le dire ? Ou alors… oui c'est ça.. Rei.. REI.. J'ARRIVE.. tiens bon mon ami……

RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN

Commentaire de moi : walaaaaaaaaaaaaa alors, alors c'était comment z'avez compris XD, c'est vrai que mes phrases (je sais pas si c'est moi ou mon impression) ont une tournure bizarre, donc si z'avez pas compris dîtes le moi (T.T). Bon en tout cas reviewé moi si y a un problème d'accord…. Aaaaah vous voulez savoir si Rei est mort ou pas ?? est ce qu'il est vivant, qu'est ce que Kaï entend par… 'Tu le savais n'est ce pas ?' ?.. héhé… suite au prochain épisode ( la fille ne fait pas genre ça passe à la télé XD)… si seulement en plus je le vois teeeellement bien (pourquoi pas un tite page de BD … ça existe des FanBD….XDDDDD !!! moi et mes idée tordue … dommage qu'on peut pas insérer des dessins dans striiiiiiiiiste TT.TT)

Kaï : quand t'en aura marre de tourner en rond tu nous le dit…

… eerrr.. vous trouvez que je tourne en rond ?? moi noooon enfin. J'crois pas . Dîtes est ce que vous savez comment on peut insérer des smileys paske j'en fait pleins et pis ça marche pas c'est comme (j'avais oublié de le mentionné.. ralalalalal moi sans les oubli j'existe pas XD) pour j'avais marqué au touuut début de ma fic : pensées de Rei et pensée de Kaï et quand je regarde je vois pas les crochets qui encadraient les pensées de Rei et les accolades qui encadraient ceux de Kaï.. Bravo comment on peut les différenciés ça va être dur la suite donc si z'avez des idées auriez vous la gentillesse de me les communiqué merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii …

Marie-Pier : ..ZE TAIMEEUUUH MOAA AUSSIII !!! (tu m'envoie des sirops d'érable j'adoooooore XDXDXDXD.. je maudis ma sœur qu'est parti au canada l'hiver dernier sniffffffff !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

+ tout le monde


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : La nuit ……… Un long sommeil.

Deuxième partie : Où est tu ma perle d'or ?

Je te tirerais de là… je te sauverais, tiens bon Rei… Tiens bon mon ami…

Il dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers, une main serrant un indice de sa disparition, une autre se serrant en poing..

Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé.. POURQUOI ??? … Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait…. Non un Hiwatari ne doit Jamais avoir un esprit aussi, aussi… pessimiste ?... se sentir… coupable…

Max leva la tête d'un coup

#Tiens.. ça ne ressemble pas à K-#

« Kaï, fit Kenny, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a que Rei n'est pas en vacances !

- Et comment tu sais ça môssieu je-sais-tout-mais-je-ne-dis-rien !!!

- T'as déjà vu quelqu'un partir à l'étranger sans ses papiers ? »

Le cœur du génie fit un bond.

« Est-ce que.. enfin .. je veux dire que…

- On va en avoir le cœur net. Dehors tout le monde, avant de conclure quoique ce soit on va.. d'abord faire un tour peut être trouverons nous des indices. »

En deux temps trois mouvements l'équipe fut dehors.

« C'est simple, ordonna le capitaine des Bladebreakers, on se sépare en deux groupes Tyson et Max allez faire un tour du coté de la rue là-bas, nous on va aller là où on a été hier c'est d'accord, récoltez un max d'informations demandez au gens faîtes n'importe quoi et dans une heure on se retrouve ici c'est clair ? »

Après un acquiescement du blondinet, le duo de 'choc' s'en alla de leur côté, tandis que les deux autres partirent du côté opposé.

« Kaï… tu crois que.. enfin que Rei se serait faiit…

- Kidnapper ?.. Je ne sais pas, j'espère que non, vraiment je l'espère … »

Kidnapper… Rei, Mon Rei…MON ????... rah… c'est pas le moment !!!

« Pourquoi.. on,.. tu n'a pas fait appel à la police ?

-…Parce que je ne tiens pas à les avoir dans mes pattes !

-Ah.. euh bien sur !!! »

Il repartit vers le parc, ce parc qui fut dernièrement source d'inspiration pour le jeune chinois. Ils trouvèrent une personne, une vieille dame…

Une heure après comme ils avaient dit les revoilà tout les 4 ensembles.

« Alors, commença le capitaine tout en sachant très bien qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de leur côté, qu'est ce que vous avez ?

- Bé pas grand-chose, commença Max les yeux bleus qui se ternit..

- Ben les gens ils ont dit qu'il l'avait vu au retour comme ça mais c'est tout..

- Nous aussi, fit Kenny qui lui aussi commencer à désespérer, tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il était au parc la semaine dernière »

Lueur d'espoir ?

« Eh !! mais j'y pense Tyson t'es bien rentré dans une boulangerie.. alors t'a demandé quoi ???

- Un beignet.

- TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE C'ÉTAIT LE MOMENT DE T'EMPIFFRER !!!!!!!!!!!! »

L'impassible Kaï aurait il perdu son sang-froid ?

« cap'taine tu veux qu'on refasse le tour des boutiques, on sait jamais, Rei aime faire du shopping ??

- On f'ra la même de l'autre côté. »

Le cœur de Kaï s'accéléra dans son fort torse, il en avait mal .. ces nouveaux sentiments qui jaillissait, et ceux là.. c'est lui qui les faisait blesser son cœur (AN : je sais c'est pas français. Mais quand je me relis je me dit que c'est ça que je veux dire T.T c'est dur de retranscrire ce que l'on veut faire ressentir XD)

Dizzie rappela un e-mail à Kenny :

'Avons trouvé qqch. Urgent. Rue du 7th avenue. Maxie'

Sueurs froides, Chaleur passagère. Le souffle qui s'accentuait. Partagé.

« Alors en fait, Fit Tyson content que ce soit bien lui qui ai demandé au boulanger,…

- Ben en fait.. euh, fit Max

- Eh ben quoi !! continuez, s'impatienta Kenny l'espoir bien présent dans son cœur.

- En fait le boulanger il l'a vu, bien vu enfin Rei… continuait tant bien que mal Tyson. »

Courage, inspiration et d'une traite.

« Rei s'est fait renversé et a été transporté dans une ambulance. »

#ça y est je l'ai dit.. #

« Désolé Kaï, continua le blondinet après sa déclaration, mais j'ai oublié de lui demander dans quel hôpital il aurait pu être emmené »

Dépité. Non. Fierté maintenant.

Kaï lui adressa un sourire et acquiesça de la tête. Il fut fier du blondinet qui avait su user de la tête, il a su le soutenir dans son rôle de capitaine. C'est pour cela que malgré ça il fut fier de l'avoir en tant que co-équipier. Et en retour le blondinet fut soulagé de la réponse gestuelle du capitaine.

« Kenny, les ambulances fonctionne par secteur pas vrai ?

- Je te trouve ça tout de suite, le sourire au lèvres. »

Oui un espoir était là cette perle d'or était l'occasion à ne pas manquer.

« Hôpital du Nord.

- Alors c'est parti. »

Le groupe après s'être renseigné auprès d'un plan de la ville courra jusqu'à ce fameux hôpital.

A l'accueil, on vit une femme vraiment le type de secrétaire que l'on voit dans les films américains (ouais je sais c'est pas bien XD !!!) une blonde avec une queue de cheval haute, lunettes carrées noires en train de parler au téléphone…

« Bonjour madame, commença Kenny.

- Est-ce qu'un certain Mr Kon serait hospitaliser chez vous ?

- Attends j'ai des clients… Ah, en parlant ensuite aux Bladebreakers, Qui… ??? quonne… je cherche .. Euh ça s'écrit comment ?

- K-O-N.. c'est pas compliqué, répliqua de suite Kaï légèrement impatient par les manières loufoques et stupides de cette 'hôtesse'.

- Aah non, on a pas ça chez nous…

- Et lui, dit Kenny en présentant une photo dans laquelle souriait le jeune chinois, lui vous l'avez certainement vu, non ?

-Euh… ah.. peut-être… Mais voyez demandez plutôt à un médecin peut être qu'il vous renseigneront mieux que moi. »

Dans sa tête le russe bouillait. Renseigner, c'était pas son devoir ??

Ils interceptaient un médecin.

« Monsieur dîtes nous franchement vous avez bien pu voir quelqu'un comme lui cette semaine ? demanda le génie de l'informatique en présentant toujours cette photo.

- Vous voulez dire la semaine dernière oui, en fait c'est même moi qui l'ai ramené à la vie. J'ai bien eu peur. »

Soulagement.

« Et vous savez où il est là ?

-Bien sur mais c'est pas ici »

Restons calme.. restons caaalme….

« Où ça ? fit brèvement et de manière glacial le capitaine.

- Ah l'Hôpital Louis Corvisart. Il se trouve un peu à l'Est de la ville. Mmm le mieux c'est de prendre le bus n°45, deux arrêts et vous y êtes.

- Merci, fit Max avant de rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà dehors. »

Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, vite, il ne faut PAS perdre de temps. Que lui diras t'il .. Une semaine tout de même, s'il n'était qu'à l'hopital, pourquoi n'avoir pas appelé ?

Aurais tu peur de notre réaction ?.. aurais tu.. peur ……….de moi ?.. Noon, jamais je ne.. t'aurai .. Tu ne devais pas tout garder au fond de toi.. Une semaine serais tu réellement malade ? qu'est ce que t'as ? Que vais-je lui dire en le voyant, non jamais je ne me fâcherai, je,, oui c'est ça je lui présenterai mes excuse d'abord. Exactement, c'est ce que tu mérites des excuses, c'est vrai que c'est derniers temps on ne s'est pas très bien entendu mais, c'est pas grave…

Arrivé à l'hôpital, ils firent de même c'est-à-dire se dirigèrent vers l'accueil une jeune brune avec une pochette dans les mains avait l'air un peu plus sérieuse que cette blonde.

« Bonjour Madame, fit avec un joli sourire le tacticien du groupe, est ce qu'on pourait avoir le numéro de la chambre de Rei ?

- Rei ?

- euh.. Mr Kon !

- Kon ??? euh désolé mais on ne l'a pas sur ce site !!

- mais vous le faîtes exprès ou quoi !!!!! s'indigna Kaï, bon j'ai compris.

- Lui, grommela Kenny (si c'est possible XD), vous l'avez certainement vu cette semaine ou la semaine dernière..

- aaah oui bien sur il était dans le secteur réanimation. »

Réanimation.. alors ça devait être si grave ??.. Rei.. Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ??

« Demandez à un médecin du secteur, je crois qu'il est bien ici mais on a pas noté le numéro de sa chambre désolé.

- Pas grave, l'essentiel est qu'on le trouve, sourit une fois de plus le blondinet. »

enfin, vais-je enfin revoir ta si belle figure……- -''…….. c'était bien le moment Kaï !!!!!

Un médecin venant du secteur venait d'être malencontreusement bousculé par un nippon à casquette !!

« MONSIEUR.. VOUS DE-

- Tyson on est dans un hôpital !! alors ferme la un petit peu.

- en fait mon ami souhaiterai savoir si (il repris la photo de Kenny) à tout hasard vous ne l'auriez pas déjà vu ?

- Oui il est dans la chambre n°201, mais je vous prie de faire un peu plus de calme, comme l'a dit votre copain ce secteur en demande beaucoup.

- Oui monsieur promis, fit Max rayonnant de joie. »

Il le pouvait après tout, Rei n'était pas perdu.

Et encore moins kidnappé.. c'est l'essentiel… Rei… comment t'ai tu trouvé ainsi ?

Il se rendit dans le couloir n°200 et tout au fond la chambre une, quelques personnes dans le couloir, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui les virent du regard. Mais les quatre garçons trop occupés à sentir la joie de retrouver leur ami qu'ils ne virent pas que ce jeune docteur les suivait.

La poignée Bleu plastifié était devant lui. Il n'avait qu'à la baisser pour ouvrir.. Hésiterait il ?

« dîtes on a pas besoin d'être 50, Ok. Alors allez attendre tous les deux dans la cafétéria c'est clair..

- Bon d'accord, fit Max puis en pensant – du moment que je le revoie -

- Euh.. t'aurais pas un peu de sous, je meurs de faim (XD)

- Tiens maintenant dégagez ! »

Voilà. Seul, ou presque le génie était à ses coté n'attendait qu'une chose que la porte s'ouvre.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? demanda le jeune docteur.

- On l'a trouvé. Répondit séchement le russe. »

Fin du dialogue, la porte fit un 'criiii' en s'ouvrant, une chambre blanche d'hôpital et en face d'eux…

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNPIIIIIIICHHHHHHHH

Ahem..

Rei : Grâce à Marie-Pier on a le droit à l'absence de la ficceuse.. Je te remercie du fond du cœur

Ta bouche !!!

Rei : Mais.. elle avait dit que tu parlais trooop et que je me suis permis de-

J'AI DIT QUE C'EST MAAAAAAAAAAAAA FIIIIIIIIC ET QUE VIVE LES POINTS COMMUNS MWAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Rei : . … zut alors ça y était presque…

Au fait si, si j'ai déjà connu une Marie- Pierre mais écrit comme ça c'est originale un prénom comme le tien …... en fait sous ce terriiiiiiiiiiible pseudo qui est Killproduct se cache une……………. Z'allez tout de même pas croire que je vous le dirais Hn !! ce serait mal me connaître hihi .

Pour le sirop d'érable je suis suuur qu'avec de la volonté on peut le faire passer par mail et ensuite l'ordi il le crache par un conduit électrique et ç-……………… XD……….. rralalalalala de ces imaginations moi j'dis XD !!!!!!!

tout le monde.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo Salut tout le monde, alors racontez moi un peu comment se passe vos vacances d'Halloween… si vous en avez XD… Moi tout baigne que d'ennui si y avait pas mes fics je serait morte …. Et vive les dessins

Chapitre 3 : La nuit……….Un long sommeil

Troisième Partie : … Le vide inter spirituel.

La porte lentement s'ouvra d'elle-même grâce à la force de Kaï… Une chambre d'hôpital blanc, les murs nacrés, vernis reflétaient des rayons zénithaux. Un rideau tranchait deux parties, deux lits, deux lits….

Vide ??...Rei… Où te cache tu encore ???

Le grand russe eut un pincement au cœur, ses yeux ne voulaient pas en croire ce qu'ils photographiaient. Le lit, non les Deux lits étaient vides, pas même l'ombre d'un passage corporel. Les lits presque neufs.

Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

« C'est lui que vous chercher ? »

Kenny était choqué lui aussi ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y était pas. La photo glissait lentement jusqu'au sol enfin avec la gravitation c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait sauf qu'elle fut rattrapé par une douce main. Le jeune docteur prit la photo et sourit.

« C'est lui que vous cherchez ? »

Kenny tourna lentement sa tête…

« O.. oui monsieur mais.. je crois qu-

- Je sais où il se trouve exactement. »

Deux yeux rouges carmin quittèrent cet endroit pour la dernière fois….

« Comment ça ?.. J-.. »

Les mots n'arriveront pas à destination, de toute façon pourquoi faire…

« Venez je vous expliquerait en route. »

Les deux acquiescèrent sans un mot.

Au parking les 5 entrèrent dans une simple Renault 5( err.. essayé de voir avec Google ce que c'est si vous savez pas comment c'est : voiture en principe 4 places très petite pour Tyson XD) rouge sale.

« Ben vas y lààà on est serré !!!

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez plusieurs.

-.. Et, commença Kaï, comment ça se fait que vous-

- Tu, tutoies moi s'il te plaît

- bref que tu saches où il serait.

- D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que vous quatre.. ce n'est QUE maintenant que vous venez ?

- Hn !.. Parce que. »

Le jeune adulte sourit. Il le savait à cette figure franche et à ces yeux froids qu'il serait confronté à une porte de glace.

« Il y a une semaine.. euh descendez c'est ici. »

Immeuble, pas délabré mais pas neuf. De brique et de pierre. 8 étages. Sans ascenseur.

« pfiouuu !! On est encore loin là !!

- Mon appart' est au 7e. Donc ce que je voulais te dire, vous dire, c'est que votre ami s'est fait percuté la tête par deux fois.

- D'où le mal de cœur,

- D'où l'arrêt cardiaque ! Les médecins ont réussi à le ranimer même s'il a passé deux jours plongé dans le coma, un coup de chance pour ce garçon. Mais à cause du manque de place, on a dû le transférer. C'est pour ça que j'imagine que vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé à l'hôpital du Nord. »

Coma… Ce Rei, lui, celui que je connais dans un coma ?!!! Mon dieu…

Les deux jeunots se sourirent et le génie de l'informatique jeta un léger coup d'œil à son capitaine qui avait toujours les sourcils froncés.

« Et pourquoi il est là haut ?

- C'est une initiative de ma part, je savais très bien qu'il n'allait pas le garder éternellement alors j'ai décidé de le prendre sous mon toit. Et ensuite vous voilà, je suppose que vous êtes de sa famille ? non ?

- euh, non pas vraiment, répondit Max, on est ses amis. »

Un trousseau de clé, Clé qui ouvre une porte blindée, un appartement simple, un studio de trois pièces. Salon- cuisine, une douche et une chambre. Pour un étudiant ça suffisait largement.

« Bienvenue chez moi. Je vous sers quelque chose ?

- On veut d'abord voir Rei, dit d'un sourire Max.

- Bien sur il est dans ma chambre. »

Kaï et Kenny s'assirent sur le canapé, tandis que le duo s'excita jusqu'à la chambre du docteur qui lui en profita pour faire un petit plateau de bric-à-brac gustatif.

---------

Max ouvrit la porte, son cœur bondit joyeusement en voyant enfin son ami chinois. Il était de dos, en face d'une fenêtre, ses longs cheveux noirs luisaient même à contre- jour.

---------

Quelque chose clochait. Tout de même ça faisait une semaine, oui une semaine que Rei les avait quittés et avait eu cet accident mais alors pourquoi le russe se demandait toujours pourquoi il ne leur avait rien dit, au moins fait un signe pour qu'ils aillent le chercher. Ce n'était pas son habitude de déranger les gens ainsi.

--------

« Ah ben t'es là toi, fit brusquement Tyson, si tu savais comment on s'était inquiété !!!

- Tu veux plutôt dire Kaï, il s'est fait un sang d'ancre (expression de chez nous pour dire qu'on s'était drôlement inquiété ch'ais pas si ça marche comme ça aussi chez vous au Québec) »

Aucune réaction. La personne qui a été hébergé pendant ces trois jours ne bougea pas comme si elle était sourde.

« EYH !! REIIII TU NOUS A MANQUÉÉÉÉÉ !!!!!! »

Tyson aussi délicat qu'un éléphant se jeta au dos du jeune garçon nommé Rei. Ce dernier sursauta, et repoussa violemment Tyson qui n'y comprit rien du tout ! Puis Rei recula vivement jusqu'au lit, et s'y recroquevilla.

« Mais t'es con ou quoi c'est nous !!!!

- Et bé Rei qu'est ce que t'as ? On t'a fait quelque chose de mal ? Réponds nous ? »

Que de voix stridentes que ses oreilles emmagasinaient, elles lui faisaient mal aux oreilles, et ses paroles agressives, elles lui faisaient peurs, ce qu'il communiqua par des larmes à ses yeux fermés. Il plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles et fit non lorsque Tyson le secouait de l'épaule.

« A votre place je le laisserai seul, fit une voix ferme. »

Les deux jeunots sortirent de la chambre et questionnait du regard le jeune adulte.

« Mais l'es bête ou qu-

- Il est amnésique. »

( Et là me suis dit si je m'arrêtais ici..XD….sniff mais je me suis fait avoir par le suspens précédent Zut alors !!!)

Amnésique… Il a perdu la mémoire. Il ne nous… connaît plus… Alors….

Dépité, incapable de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, Inutilité d'une quelconque action. Il se sentait faible. Oui Kaï Hiwatari cette fois était faible.

Le duo voulait encore le revoir mais…

« Non, non,non.. vous avez déjà trop fait. Laissez le se calmer d'abord ! »

Souffle rauque, comment avoir trop fait alors qu'on n'a même pas commencé !!

Depuis plus de cinq minutes maintenant les Bladebreakers s'étaient 'installés' chez le jeune étudiant en médecine qui rédigeait un rapport. Max et Tyson se disputait sur la chaîne de télé, Kenny se mit des écouteurs dans les oreilles et pianotait Dizzie et Kaï.. Kaï, lui, il était simplement adossé au coté du mur. Sur le seuil de la porte, il fixait du regard cette autre personne.

« Ben vas-y Kaï ! lança Kenny

- Hn !... Qu'est ce que je ferai de plus que vous ?.. Rien.

- Mais… Tu étais le plus souvent avec lui, répondit le jeune informaticien.

- Oui c'est vrai je l'étais mais plus maintenant. Maintenant je ne suis plus rien à ses yeux, murmura t'il désespérer.

- Mais tu étais le plus proche de Rei que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, continua le blond de l'équipe, celui auxquels Il se confia et aussi celui qui le supportait le plus

- MAIS JE NE SUIS PLUS RIEN ... Je.. je n'ai pas été là LÀ où je devais être !!! »

Un lourd silence. Kaï.. le capitaine des Bladebreakers, celui dont le cœur était plus dur que du marbre avait fendu sa propre glace. Personne ne niait sa réponse… Où plutôt personne de l'équipe…

« Peut-être mais là ton ami demande de l'aide, et c'est maintenant que ça se passe. Il est déboussolé et ne sais pas vers qui se tourner.. Tu es peut être sa seule chance.. »

Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous… .. Tu ne sais pas maintenant quelles ont été nos récentes relations….

« allez.. je te conseille vivement avant qu'il s'attache à moi »

Un regard de braise. Attachant attaché à celui de la colère… Ou de la peur ?

Il dépassa le seuil de la porte, de quelques pas, quelques pas feutrés pour ne pas briser cet atmosphère, douce paisible. Il le vit, où était il ? Où s'était il perdu cette fois….

Il le vit encore une fois ce chinois si cher à son cœur…  
Encore une fois, encore ce même pincement au cœur qui lui rappela que ses sentiments prenaient le dessus de plus en plus et son esprit qui commençait à s'en habituer… Bizarre….

Il était assis, doucement, il gribouillait quelque chose sur une feuille, on entendait doucement le bruit d'un effritement dû au crayon qui se posait et suivait avec joie la main douce clair de neige du jeune amnésique. Quelques rayons se frayaient un passage à travers les persiennes jaunis par la poussière, il s'avança encore une fois, encore plus doucement qu'avant, la porte de la chambre fermée, les deux adolescents fermés entre ces quatre murs. Juste un espace de quelques mètres les séparait, comblés peut être par la lourdeur du silence…

Comblé par une curiosité, par une volonté, Kaï le russe s'assit à coté de l'ancien malade. Ce dernier avait sursauté légèrement. Il arrêta tout mouvement et leva lentement la tête vers cet étranger. Il fixa ses yeux d'ambres sur ceux de braises qui se métamorphosaient en velours au contact de l'or. Après cinq minutes de regards, Rei retourna à ses occupations sous l'œil attentif de son capitaine, comme un gosse qui faisait ses devoirs sous l'œil attentif de son tuteur.

Zack a peut être raison, tu n'as pas perdu la main.. On a peut être une chance…minime soit elle…

Il vit ( de là où il était) qu'en fait le jeune chinois dessinait. C'était léger, presque transparent, ces gestes paraissaient si fragiles, si… si perdus…. Oui il était perdu, Il y avait de quoi… Enfin, le fait est fait et maintenant il va falloir réparer. Soudain. Il s'arrêta encore, Kaï s'était approché de très près pour pouvoir juste apercevoir un bout de son chef d'œuvre, il penchait sa tête de sorte à pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité mais pris de panique, l'amnésique écrabouilla dans ses mains ce pauvre chef-d'œuvres et parti se 'cacher' sur le coin du lit.

Pourquoi ?

La peur ?.. La honte ?...

Qui sait ?

… Lui seul ? Kaï pourrait le comprendre ? Le voudrait il ?

est ce que je mériterais de le comprendre.. Est-ce que je mériterais Rei..

3e pincement au cœur. Ça faisait si mal… SI mal de savoir qu'on se sent inutile, qu'on ne maîtrise pas la situation, de se sentir si rejeté… De savoir qu'on a perdu, son amitié.. non ça c'est déjà fait, sa vie ?... Non je ne veux pas le savoir !

Alors.. que faire ?

C'est simple il s'était levé lentement pour ne pas l'effrayé encore plus et se mit devant lui. Cet autre, son autre qui devenait presque sa moitié.

Ma ..Moitié ?...

Peu lui importait, maintenant il fallait le ramener.. le ramener à lui.

Après tout ce que tu as subi auprès de moi… des autres… Je suis peut-être en train de le payer ou peut être que je suis plutôt en train de me faire pardonner…

Bizarre.. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi confus, d'abord à être attiré par ce co-équipier là, puis ensuite à se culpabiliser pour certaine réaction. Et là à presque vouloir se confesser. Mais ses pensées ne devaient pas être là, elle devait plutôt se concentrer en face de lui. Il s'assit lentement près du jeune amnésique toujours les deux bras qui enroulait ses genoux, il se balançait légèrement, de l'avant à l'arrière…

Comment commencer ?

Oui il était vrai que le capitaine n'était pas expert en la matière mais, essayait de se mettre dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre par observation. Çà il pouvait le faire. Il posa une main lourde, celle qui rassure, celle qui veut se rapprocher, celle qui veut relever doucement la tête, celle qui invite un regard à se rencontrer, celle là, qui maintenant quitte l'épaule et pointe la misérable boule de papier qui avait fini sa course folle sur le parquet. Celle qui s'est fait comprendre. Celle qui est satisfaite de la réaction du récepteur… Alors il se leva, quitta son bouclier et perça sa bulle, traversa sa pièce, celle qui l'avait gardé froid et distant pendant trois jours et obéit. Il ramassa son propre morceau de rejet et le passa à cet étranger. Puis il se rassit, aussi doucement que la première fois et attendit encore recroquevillé la réponse. Kaï, de son côté, déplia tout en douceur 'le misérable' et découvrit avec stupeur… stupeur, surprise surtout. C'était un portrait fait avec un crayon HB mais on aurait presque dit du 2H tant la pression du crayon sur le papier était légère, et ce portrait ; quel portrait !...

Depuis tout ce temps là il m'attendait, depuis tout ce temps là il avait pensé à moi.. Depuis tout ce temps là.. j'ai failli te briser, t'oublier, te tuer, te rendre noir et toi.. Toi Comment m'avais tu trouver pendant tout ce temps là en ma compagnie.. Comment est ce possible ?

En effet, depuis tout ce temps là, ce portrait avait immortalisé le seul aspect visible que de Rei de ce capitaine que tout le monde appelait Icy-man ou encore, Le prince de Glace, Forteresse de marbre. Et lui ?

Et toi… mais toi…

Et lui il l'avait dessiner en train de sourire ! Le regard tendre et bienveillant…

Serait-ce possible ? N'étais tu pas amnésique ? N'étais tu pas sensé m'avoir oublié ?Je ne comprends pas, suis-je si aveugle que ça ?.. et toi comment as-tu fait ? Malgré toutes les épreuves que tu as passé… J'aimerait tant te comprendre, me ….rien, je comprends vraiment plus rien…

Il en restait stupéfait. Puis il se leva, l'adolescent sans mémoire se serra les membres, trembla de peur ? personne ne le sait, mais il tremblait ça c'est ce que le capitaine vit du coin de son œil carmin. Le russe se dirigea encore une fois à ses cotés. Rei fit non de la tête. Kaï essayait tant bien que mal de le comprendre. Non. Réponse négative, celle qui repousse ? Qui LE repousse ??...

Idée de génie. ?

« Kaï. »

Le capitaine pointait le dessin, le portrait cette tête crayonnée.

« Kaï. »

De l'autre coté, lentement, il avait cessé de trembler, et encore plus lentement il se rapprocha. De, de l'autre. As-tu entendu cette voix grave dans ton cœur ? As-tu entendu cette voix de ténor qui t'attire ?

Je l'ai entendu dans mon rêve… Mais pourquoi ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil craintif dans ce velours carmin, puis ensuite examina cette tête.

Oui c'est lui qui l'avait dessiné, c'est lui qui l'avait attendu alors ce 'lui' s'appelait Kaï.

Une main se leva de ce dessin et se posa sur une poitrine. Le russe se pointa.

« Kaï. »

Il s'appelle Kaï. Le garçon qui se trouve en face de moi et aussi celui que j'ai rêvé et encore celui que j'ai dessiné s'appelle Kaï

Et encore une fois qui n'ai jamais de trop.

« Kaï, je m'appelle Kaï. »

Alors comme un bon élève, le jeune chinois le dévisagea et dit :

« Kaï. »

Un sourire, celui qui réchauffe l'âme et le cœur. Non pas tant que ça, parce que..

Lui, il a un nom c'est quelqu'un il existe parce qu'il a un prénom, il s'appelle Kaï.. mais moi je ne suis rien, je ne m'appelle rien !..

---------

… Sorrow and despair took me where I leave…

---------

Il quitta lentement 'son' lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, cette petite fenêtre d'où se reflétait une seule goutte…

Que lui fallait il pour qu'il puisse retrouver le sourire, qu'est ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il perde cette notion de tristesse qui prenait peu à peu son cœur. Kaï le russe se creusa la tête, d'accord c'était peut être pas Sa propre personne qui réussirait à le faire sourire.

Pincement de cœur qui l'emmène lui aussi vers la tristesse.

Mais une autre partie de lui réussit à le laisser au bord de la rive, celle de l'ignorance.

Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire…

Rayon solaire qui éclaire l'esprit…

Kaï sortit du portefeuille de son co-équipier une photo d'identité. Elle lui représentait, toujours aussi naturel. Puis il se leva du lit et se mit derrière lui et il posa sa main sur son épaule. Ce dernier tourna lentement la tête vers le russe qui avait ses lèvres légèrement incurvées.

« Rei. »

Il prit la photo puis le pointait lui :

« Rei. »

Le jeune amnésique prit des ses mains fines et blanches la photo d'identité et se regarda par le reflet de la fenêtre. En effet c'était la même tête qui y figurait. Cette même tête tristounette, sa tête qui était là et maintenant, maintenant tout ce qu'il savait de sa tête ou plutôt de lui, était qu'il s'appelait Rei.

Et le russe qui l'observait cet être précieux en son cœur, avait compris sa demande de la dernière fois, il avait compris ce qu'il voulait, il commençait à comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Et lui avait compris une chose à présent, cette chose se transformait en serment, serment qui disait une promesse et cette promesse, là- voici : il se jura de retrouver la mémoire de son ami, Rei aux yeux d'ambres et aux cheveux d'ombres.

--------

---

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOPPPPPIIIIIICCCCHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!

WALAAA suis fière de moi, finalement je suis bien contente de la récrire, je me rappelle ne pas avoir mis tous ces détails sur les ressentis de ce pauuuuuuuvre Kaï

Kaï (sarcastique) : ah ouais pauvre de moi !

- -''.. Enfin breeeeefffeeeuhh !!!! XD Bisous Marie-Pier et tant pis pour le sirop d'erable snif !! une prochaine fois j'irai moi-même au Québec et m'installerai chez toaaa XDDDD !!

+ tout le monde et bon courage pour la rentrée les français XD!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayo everybody !! Comment allez vous ? Bien .. pas bien.. allez vais vous remonter le moral avec ma suuuperbe histoire XD !!

Bon tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que :

_Blabla_ : pensées de Môssieu Kaï

Blabla : µ- pensées de Rei -µ

**Blabla **: Flash du passé (z'avez capté !!!!!!!)

ATTENTION : ça commence à être sérieux, quelques notions futiles sur le Yaoi mais surtout quelques paroles concernant le Blood Powaa !! c'est léger mais ça pourrait se corser (avec mon imagination.. faut voir XDXD : héhé.. mais c'est SNT59 qui a capté en premier )

Donc je mets K+ et encore ch'uis gentil

Marie – pier : Je te rassure sur le côté vulgaire.. spa choquant, t'sais les français ne son tplus réputés pour être galant et courtois XD..alors la police hein ?!! bééé.. hihihi.. Chicken Box XDDDDD.. (et là vé m'faire défoncer par elle là tout de suiiiteeeuh AAAAAAAAAH.. Qui va m'aider XDD…Rei ??... #Rei : .. et puis quoi encore ??#)

--------

------------------------

Chapitre 4 : La nuit… Des visions…

Rei après avoir observé longuement et répéter dans sa tête maintes fois ces deux prénoms qu'il connaissait à présent laissa ses yeux se balader à travers cette minuscules fenêtre, tandis que Kaï assis cette fois sur une chaise se demandait comment le faire sortir d'ici sans trop le brusquer.. Puis tout d'un coup se rappela…

**« ça fait trois jours qu'il n'a rien avalé, il ne veut rien mangé ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, soupira le jeune docteur, je ne sais pas ce qui a fait qu'il repousse mon aide.. peut être suis-je une de ces 'blouses blanches'**

**- Blouse blanche ? questionna Kaï**

**- Oué… en général je sais que beaucoup de 'clients habituels' évite de nous regarder dans les yeux nous réponde par de vague phrase sans précisions, ou alors nous fait la tête en nous voyant. En même temps je les comprends on leur fait mal physiquement et mentalement on parait comme des bourreaux, tu comprends…**

**- Euh, menti le capitaine, ouais.. bien sur… »**

Il s'approcha de 'l'ancien malade' et racla sa gorge. Deux yeux d'or lui prêtèrent attention.

« Tu… as faim ? »

Rei fronça les sourcils…

_Ouais autant parler à un mur._

Kaï partit brusquement, et une boule d'angoisse fit son apparition. C'était une mauvaise réponse de ne pas lui avoir répondu. L'as t'il prit mal ? Va-t-il l'abandonner ?.. Va-t-il encore une fois le laisser seul ? Va-t-il revenir ? Que de questions, que de questions qui tournaient sur une même personne…

-----

« Euh.. »

Les yeux concentrés du jeune docteur quittèrent la pile de paperasses jonchées sur un bureau pour regarder dans ceux du capitaine.

« Oui.

- est ce que tu crois que.. il a tout perdu ??

- Précise, incita gentiment le jeune adulte.

- Ben il parle pas.

- Peut être qu'il a du mal ou alors qu'il ne parle plus notre langue.. Je suis pas expert en la matière désolé mais peut être qu'il y a une langue universelle et celle la y a pas besoin d'être génie pour la connaître »

Finit il avec un petit clin d'œil à Kaï qui d'un sourire n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte en faisant sursauter le jeune amnésique qui s'affolait à présent pourtant la personne qui s'avançait vers lui n'était pas fâché, ni contrarié pas comme la dernière fois…

**Il était seul dans sa cellule, presque comme un prisonnier, il avait faim et ne savait pas comment le lui demander, et l'autre tout de blanc vêtu s'avançait à pas vifs presque rapide, des gestes brusques, les sourcils froncés. Il le malmenait avec un thermomètre, lui criait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, il ouvrait la bouche parce qu'il l'avait forcé, et lui, essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre sa faim juste une petite demande, et l'autre méchamment qu'il lui renvoyait la réponse en le giflant, depuis il n'osa plus, il ne voulait plus avoir mal, ne souhaitais pas souffrir, n'essayait plus de vouloir, mais une chose qu'il réussit à faire était de s'enfermer, seul, dans sa solitude, celle qui peut-être avait bercé son enfance.**

Mais là c'était différent, lui était différent, il était pas comme les autres, en tout cas il ne leur ressemblait pas. Il était, avait l'air plus gentil ?...

« Regardes, je t'ai ramené des gâteaux tu verras c'est bon. »

Il dévisagea, essaya par n'importe quel moyen de comprendre, de décoder ce qu'il venait d'écouter en vain c'est à peine s'il pouvait soutirer les mots.. mais il vit quelque chose dont il savait la destination. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller…

Kaï lui présenta un cookie au chocolat, tout droit sortit de la boîte en carton, frais neuf. Attirant, cette odeur qui venait vous titiller les narines..

Un sourire suffit pour que le jeune chinois vienne à coté du russe et sur le lit, il dégusta le délicieux présent. Ça craque sous les dents, c'est sucré, chocolaté surtout, ça fait pleins de miettes et ces pépites de chocolat à 76 qui fonde dans votre bouche..mmm… Gourmandises, gourmandises… Ces sensations…

**A travers une vitre on voyait un gâteau, de forme cylindrique, un gros pâté tout brun chocolaté, finement recouvert de pépites de chocolat.. et BOUM !!**

Ça faisait mal ! terriblement, il se tint la tête avec ses deux mains, il avait mal à cette tête qui lourdement s'était mise à l'endolorir… Le délicieux cookie maintenant gisait en pièce, Kaï se releva et vint s'appuyé contre l'autre adolescent qui s'était brusquement levé et qui maintenant fermait les yeux très fort, il avait mal au cœur à la tête.. partout !! Et lui, ce franc russe était encore dans une situation critique, que faire maintenant on est côte à côte, devant, l'un devant l'autre, ouais c'est logique de le faire et en même temps c'était si bizarre. En fait avant il n'avait pas l'habitude de le faire, logique, il n'en avait pas besoin et Rei n'en éprouvait non plus le besoin, et pourtant.. En fait jamais il n'oserai ne serait ce que de le caresser, de l'effleurer sans raison et là, LÀ il en avait l'occasion ! Alors il se rapprocha d'encore plus près et pris le plaisir à l'enlacer passer sa main dans les cheveux d'ébènes de l'autre…

_LE PLAISIR ……………………….. qu'est ce que ça signifie ???_

Pourtant, il sourit en lui, à lui aussi ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir ENFIN l'avoir dans ses bras, à lui, sans avoir à le lui demander, à devoir le faire, pouvoir se l'approprier…

Il rencontra le regard innocent d'ambre qui n'était pas triste mais plutôt rassuré…En effet c'était tellement agréable de se sentir plus seul mais accompagné par quelqu'un qui apparemment prenait attention à vous, qui savait que si vous êtes là ce n'était pas par hasard.. Alors ce rêve était bien réel…

_Ne t'inquiètes plus, je vais bien m'occuper de toi …_

La porte s'ouvrit en faisant un 'criii', il eut le temps de se détacher de la chaleur innocente de Rei.

« Kaï.. tu sais il ne faudrait pas abuser de la gentillesse de Zack, dit doucement Kenny.

- Ouais on arrive dans 5 minutes….(_casseur de mythes !!!)_

- alors, ça y est enfin, il a réussi à vouloir venir avec toi ??

-..Tss.. si on veut… »

Et c'est avec un sourire rayonnant que la porte se referma, la tête de Kaï fit un tour de 45° et vit Rei qui s'était accaparé le paquet de gâteau et le mangea avec un peu plus d'assurance. Et au moment où il alla…

« ALORS A Y EST ON S'CASSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Quelle supra- douceur que tu es cher Tyson…

Souffle rauque, regard fatal.

« Crétin. »

Et le jeune amnésique qui avait à ce moment là sauté presque au plafond tant il avait eu peur. (Quand j'ai écrit ça j'étais éclaté de rire, non mais imaginez la scène XDXD)

Et Kaï qui se rapprocha dangereusement du nippon à la casquette qui avala gentiment sa salive..

« La prochaine gueule encore PLUS fort. Maintenant prépare tes affaires et OUI, on se casse !!! »

Puis Kaï retourna et repris la main de Rei et l'attira vers lui, et d'un sourire, l'incita à venir avec lui en le tirant petit à petit vers lui. Mais la main prise se serra, deux yeux carmin regardèrent cette tête claire de lune qui fit non de la tête.

_Bon tu commences pas, t'avais bien tout suivi jusque là !!!_

Puis il le ré-incita à le rejoindre, en fait il ne lui avait pas laisser le choix, Rei prit peur, il baissa la tête, il ne lui avait pas laisser le choix, il l'avait obligé, il ne pouvait pas, n'avait pas à dire non. Et lui qui le croyait différent, à ce moment précis il sentit qu'il n'avait pas affaire à celui qu'il attendait et pourtant… Il sentit de la chaleur sur son dos, une main lourde et forte lui caressa son dos, il eut des frissons mais quand il leva les yeux vers son nouvel 'ami' il vit toujours ce sourire, bienveillant qui réchauffe il fit de même ..

µ- Noon, j'y ai cru mais je m'étais trompé, c'est toi que je voulais, c'est toi dans mon rêve qui m'avais pris, c'est toi qui me consolais de mes peurs, c'est toi de tes ailes sombres qui m'avais enlacer… -µ

--------------------

'Have my heart so don't hurt me…

--------------------

Ils franchirent la porte de la chambre, Rei la regarda une dernière fois, sa bulle s'éclata, son monde de solitude fut brisé en mille morceaux, il sourit et une main attachée à la veste noire de son capitaine il le suivit.

« Ehm.. Euh.. Faut y aller.

- Ok ! si y a quoique ce soit voilà mon n° de téléphone, et bon courage pour la suite d'accord ?

- Hn !

- N'oublies pas, les personnes amnésique sont très influencé par leur environnement, à commencer par les personnes qui l'accueille, surtout que maintenant tout est centré sur toi.

- Ouais j'ai compris, fit Kaï légèrement agacé.

- A+ alors.

- AU REVOIR !! fit Max en bondissant. »

Les Bladebreakers enfin réunis sortirent de l'appartement. D'abord il y eut les inséparables qui firent une course dont le but fut d'arrivé premier à la sortie de l'immeuble et dont la récompense était une double crème glacée, ensuite suivait le génie de l'informatique et derrière Kaï qui avait mis une main sur l'épaule du jeune chinois pour plus de maniabilité.

--

Dehors, dehors, rideau urbain, bruyant, trop pour le jeune chinois qui pendant ces 5 jours était resté enfermé dans le silence mortuaire de son ennemi la Solitude, mais il était pas seul cette fois et en voyant les trois jeunots de devant qui ne pensait même pas à ce qu'il ressentait intérieurement pour ce paysage urbain, il fut beaucoup plus rassuré.. Bizarre…

« OOOOOH KAAAAAAAAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏ !!!!!!!!!! STEUUUUUUUUUUUUUPLÉÉÉÉ !!!!!!!!!!!! ON peut aller dans ce resto là-baaaaas !!!!!!!!!!!! s'écria Tyson.

- Ouais allez cap'taine, il a l'air d'être raisonnable, non ? »

Une entrée, tapis rouge, pour un modeste restaurant italien, le capitaine baissa les yeux vers ceux azurées du tacticien qui sortait son fabuleux sourire 'please you're very welcome !' puis ses yeux regarda la lamentable face de son rival de tout les temps qui fit une grimace apitoyante et enfin plongea dans ceux d'ambre qui ne comprenait rien de rien à la situation.

**Il n'a rien mangé depuis trois jours…**

A part ce paquet de gâteaux et encore il ne l'avait pas fini, il l'avait même laissé sur le lit de Zack.

« Hn ! Prenez des places sur la terrasse, c'est clair.

- OUAIS, firent unanimes les deux excités. »

Une fois installé, Rei se mit à faire le tour du panorama. Il était à première vue en hauteur, puisqu'il pouvait aisément voir les passants se trémousser en bas et les voitures dont les moteurs vrombissaient et quelques stores qui se baissaient ou remontaient selon les envies des propriétaires des magasins. Puis ses yeux atterrirent sur la terrasse sur laquelle il était, une barrière verte qui fit le tour de la place. Quelques personnes qui mangeaient tranquillement, des enfants qui chahutent, deux adultes qui se crient dessus, scène de ménage, puis.. près de lui, il soubresauta il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver.. Un enfant à peu près 8 ans qui le dévisagea avec un large sourire. Et derrière sa mère qui arrivait et s'exclama :

« Ooh !! mais oui mon chéri c'est bien lui. »

Rei se tourna vers son capitaine qui ne comprit pas plus que lui.

« Dis merci au monsieur, Jonathan !!!

- MERCIIII !!!!

- Mais pourquoi vous dîtes ça madame ?? fit 'intelligemment le blondinet du groupe.

- Mais peut-être que votre ami ne se rappelle pas mais il a sauvé mon p'tit ange, lança t'elle avec un regard d'extrême tendresse sur son bambin !! »

_Bouffonne !!!! Espèce de.. Hn !! en plus elle en est fière, à cause de son mioche MON Rei a perdu la mémoire !! à cause d'elle il doit se battre pour.. hn !! JE dois me battre pour qu'il retrouve sa personnalité, à cause d'elle, Rei ne sait que son prénom, à ca-…. J'en aurai presque dit grâce mais je dois penser à toi, Rei, si tu savais, si seulement tu pouvais te rappeler de ce moment précis…_

Les plats furent servis, la mère et son fils partis, ils mangèrent. Lentement, il plongea sa fourchette dans son plat de tortellinis au basilic, il 'admira' sa prise, des pâtes en forme de papillons aux ailes dentés huileuse, qui brillait à la lumière du soleil couchant. Sa prise entra dans sa bouche, c'était salé et ça avait un goût non.. pas épicés mais avec cette herbe c'était.. il le savait mais n'arrivait pas à le dire… Comment le savait il ? Un peu d'eau lui rafraîchira la mémoire…

**Cette fois, c'est un petit garçon aux long cheveux d'ombres qui gambadait joyeusement la contrée verdoyante et à la sortie de la forêt qu'il connaissait sii bien il trouva un ruisseau, se pencha et à l'aide de ses deux mains jointes recueillit au creux de celles-ci un peu d'eau fraîche claire, pure…**

Il se sentit légèrement étouffé. Le reste de l'équipe avait fini il n'attendait que lui, mais son assiette à moitié fini lui suffisait largement, il ne voulait plus manger. Il le fit comprendre en repoussant son assiette et fit non à Kaï.

« Baaah ! pas grave vais le finir moi !! »

Et en ouvrant une large bouche Tyson engloutit le reste en moins de deux !

Après cela, ils se levèrent et entamèrent le reste du chemin du retour.

Ils passèrent le carrefour, ce carrefour, celui où l'incident avait eu lieu

Vous souvenez vous ?

Deux yeux d'or scrutèrent longuement cet endroit, cet endroit fatal qui lui a coûté une chose aussi précieuse que la vie…

Enfin le groupe arriva à la mansion qui leur a été attribué. Une fois entré, le duo se remirent à leur partie de Playstation.. (An : Kenny a réparé les 2 manettes XD !!!), Kenny s'enferma une fois de plus dans sa chambre et Kaï s'assit comme à son habitude sur une chaise du salon et le dernier non cité fit un tour visuel de cette maison, de son nouveau toit.

Pourquoi était il ici ? c'était là qu'il devait être ? Les autres ont l'air de rien, comme si tout était normal, tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Alors il se mit à photographié toutes les pièces, en entrant dans le mini-couloir, il était directement arrivé dans une grande place ou visiblement il y avait deux parties, un coin avec une table et 6 chaises dont l'une était occupé par Kaï ; l'autre partie fut un canapé XXL avec en face une table basse avec un drôle d'appareil relié à d'autre bric-à-brac dont pleins de bruits sortait d'une télévision 32 pouces (An : AHAHAHAHA… ch'ais même pas si ça existe XD !!) puis il vit entre les deux parties une porte ouverte et l'entrée laissait voir un évier avec des placards, une petite table ronde avec juste trois tabourets, au fond du salon il vit deux autres portes fermés puis enfin il vit tout à sa gauche un escalier de bois. Escalier de 17 marches qui menait à un étage avec quatre portes. Il regarda avec persistance le russe qui en se sentant observé rencontra deux orbes interrogateurs. Rei pointa du doigt là-haut. Le russe ne prit pas la peine de comprendre trop concentré sur son livre et fit un oui de la tête. Alors le jeune chinois monta les escaliers doucement, une marche après l'autre, à pas feutrés et enfin à l'étage, osa ouvrir une porte. Une grande chambre, avec deux lits une armoire et un bureau et une autre porte à sa gauche à l'intérieur de la pièce. Quittant la chambre, il ouvra la deuxième porte, quasiment les même meubles, avec pleins de vêtements dessus des paquets métallisés des miettes de n'importe quoi sur ses deux lits défaits, toujours une armoire ouverte et qui semblait d'un désordre que personne n'aimerait ranger !! il laissa telle quelle la deuxième chambre et tout en douceur ouvrit la troisième porte. Il sursauta doucement, il y avait le jeune brunet, celui qui se promenait avec un truc gris qui faisait des bruits électroniques. Le petit personnage était de dos, alors silencieusement, Rei se permettait d'aller s'approcher de lui. Un enfant.. c'est doux.. ça ne fait pas de mal…, il se frictionna les bras. Il ne ME fera pas de mal Il était toujours de dos, en fait Kenny les deux écouteurs dans les oreilles n'avaient pas entendu la présence de son co-équipier chinois et Dizzie qui lui mettait gentiment sa chanson préférée, celle qu'un certain ami s'était mis à lui chanter en berceuse…

De là où il était, Rei vit aisément l'expression qui résidait sur le visage du petit génie. Le cœur de ce dernier baignait dans la tristesse, et quelle tristesse… Il ne voulait pas le voir comme ça, alors essaya quelque chose…

« Rei ? »

Fit il gentiment en posant la main sur l'épaule de Kenny. Ce dernier sursauta en voyant l'amnésique. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver, mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là.. Là n'était pas la question.. Il sécha ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais son cœur n'avait pas fini de se vider, imaginez, imaginez une seconde que celui qui a causé cela est celui qui l'aime.. (An : non, non Yaoi je sais mais pas Rei X Kenny !!!)..

De l'autre coté, Rei voulait repousser ces ondes noires qui entourait le jeune génie. Alors il fit ce qu'on lui avait appris ou plutôt ce qu'il avait observé, il enleva la tristesse du cœur du génie de la même façon que Kaï le lui enlevait l'autre fois, il l'enlaça tendrement et dit

« Rei !!... »

Gentiment, si candide… Mais ce qu'il sentit était totalement contraire à ce qu'il voulait faire, il ne comprenait pas, Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi alors le génie éclatait aux sanglots il le repoussa vivement et s'enleva de cette petite personne, pourtant il avait bien suivi ce qu'on lui avait fait, Kaï l'avait entouré de ses bras et caresser son dos et il s'était sentit bien alors pourquoi devant lui, Kenny se tenait recroquevillé, la tête baissée et que l'on pouvait aisément entendre des sanglots étouffés ?

Était ce de sa faute ? Oui sûrement.. Pourquoi.. Peu importe maintenant.. Peu importe la raison, il n'avait pas à le savoir, plus à la connaître, il était mal.. C'était sûr alors il recula, lentement d'abord puis vivement, les yeux horrifiés, directement sur le génie qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, et un vent glacial de la culpabilité qui s'installait sur l'âme du fautif.. Et ce fautif qui s'enfuit dans une autre pièce, il s'y enferma et lui-même se ramassa, la tête sur les genoux et les bras autour, il plongea son esprit, son esprit dans les abîmes, abîmes sombres… Ceux de l'inconscience qui n'oublia pas elle, de l'héberger…

# Pourquoi avoir versé des larmes alors qu'il essayait de me consoler. Pourquoi il m'avait consoler alors que c'est lui qui demandait toutes ces choses.. Pourquoi c'est arrivé à lui, dont on ne connaît rien.. POURQUOI JE N'AI RIEN PU FAIRE ??? #

Une seule chose que l'on sait : c'est à cause de tout ces pourquoi qu'il a pleuré.

----

« Z'êtes encore à jouer.. mettez au moins vos pyjamas !..(Même ça faut leur dire !) »

Il retourna à son livre, _encore quelques pages et mon chapitre se termine_…

Le duo, eux, entra bruyamment dans leur chambre, si bruyamment que l'amnésique, releva d'un coup la tête. Les yeux ronds il s'aida de ses mains et du mur pour se relever et tout en le longeant, comme pour ne pas les toucher, comme pour ne pas leur faire de mal il sortit de la chambre et rejoint la dernière qui ne fut occupé que par les spectres du passé. Fatigué de cette journée, fatigué de toutes ces questions qui lui torturait l'esprit, fatigué de devoir essayé de comprendre certaine situation, fatigué de devoir répondre au demande de son cœur, il s'endormit sur le lit, qui n'était pas le sien, il s'y roula en boule un bras enroulant sa tête. Et après un seul soupir, son esprit s'enfonça dans un monde…

-----

Un quart d'heure après, Kaï entra dans sa chambre se mit en pyjama dans la salle de bain, comme habituellement et vit, que son lit était occupé par sa créature. Elle était allongé paisible, poupée de porcelaine dont il ne manquait qu'une histoire, il s'approcha d'elle. Pâle, il passa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, lisse, clair de neige, ses doigts effleurèrent les lèvres rosées de cette poupée…

_Qu'est ce que je fait ? pourquoi.. ces drôles d'actions, je sais que c'est ce que JE veux mais en même temps, je me sens bizarre, comme si ce quelque chose qui traverse mon corps me dicte ces choses.. qu'est ce que j'ai ?_

Il recula d'un coup mais son regard ne lâcha cette belle endormie.. Justement, il avait encore ces habits..

_..Non c'est encore trop tôt Kaï……………… Trop tôt !!!!.. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend !!!_

**Rei était dans la salle de bain et juste avant de sortir il se retourna et se retrouva presque la tête dans la poitrine de Kaï, ; il rougit. **

**« Euh.. désolé, ehm.. pardon je.. je veux sortir.. »**

**Kaï se décala mais Rei aussi, en fait comme ils se décalèrent en même temps et du même côté ils furent 'bloqués ! Un rire enfantin s'échappa de la gorge du jeune chinois, il refit la même expérience une fois de plus. Comme si Kaï ne voulait pas le laisser passer.. Encore ce petit rire, comme quelques touches de piano qui défilèrent… cette fois se fut Kaï qui rougit, Rei mit ses mains sur les bras de Kaï et fit :**

**« Alors tu te mets là, pas bouger !! et moi (en se décalant du coté opposé au capitaine de sang russe) voilàà !!!! »**

**Et le russe se retourna pour juste avoir le temps d'apprécier la sortie nonchalante, et svelte de Rei, ses cheveux libérés par une simple queue de cheval (basse.) qui se balançaient au rythme de ses pas…**

Oui c'est vrai que plus il y pensait et plus il aimait admirer Rei, il aimait le voir marcher, souffler, parler, tout ! Il l'aimait tout court. Sa personnalité, son équilibre, sa façon de le calmer, et ce regard qui signifiait tout, des fois il ne se parlait même pas, il suffisait d'un coup d'œil pour se comprendre…

Il laissa un dernier coup d'œil à cet autre Rei, différent, qui avait les mêmes apparences, cette même enveloppe corporelle mais plus le même esprit. Et le sien à lui, qui maintenant voulait ne plus réfléchir, enfin presque, il réfléchit en plongeant dans une douceur chaleureuse et nocturne, celle que le Sommeil lui tendait, et aussi se laissa envoûter par le parfum vanillé du lit, étrange ; 5 jours qu'il l'avait quitté et pourtant ce parfum restait toujours intacte…..

------

Un monde sur fond noir, où baignaient quelques larmes de sang, Rouge sombre, rouge, brûlant, du feu, Il faut partir, des âmes qui s'en allèrent qui quittèrent un monde de vivant, et des morts qui jonchaient çà et là, des membres mutilés, quelques veines éclatés, sombre et maintenant c'était blanc, mais toujours ces gouttes, me suivraient elles ?

C'était doux, c'était pourpre, ça l'était maintenant c'est tâché c'est plus propre c'est pas beau…Je passais mes doigts dessus c'était doux, c'était.. maintenant y a des croûtes brunes dessus, ça me fait peur, ça me dégoûte.

Une envie, envie pressante de s'en sortir, de se réveiller de se lever, de le vider, ça fait mal ça remonte, il faut l'enlever, il faut l'expulser il faut s'en vider.

Il se leva, il avait chaud mais se sentait humide, se sentait mal, sa tête, son ventre son système digestif, il mit une main à la bouche, il déambula maladroitement, il s'empêcha avec une main serré sur le ventre, il passa le corridor, il ouvrit une porte.

Cette nuit, il eut chaud, cette nuit, il eut mal, cette nuit fut noire, autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, cette nuit il a vomi.

RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCHHHH

WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !! a y est je suis fière, je vais pouvoir réecrire ce qu'il y avait sur mon cahier (ouais s'bout là j'l'avais gardé !!) Alors comment trouvez vous ce récit. Bien, pas bien ?.. Bizarre, commence à faire peur, j'espère qu'il vous donne quand même l'envie de continuer.. Allez please, surtout dîtes moi, ou plutôt autorisez moi à le faire plus hard, parce que moi j'en ai besoin, surtout que c'est pas encore trèèès gore pourtant j'en ai grandement besoin..

Kaï : c'est qui qui morfle dans l'histoire.

….

Rei..…- . -'''

On est d'accord !!!! Read and Reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Tout le monde que j'aimeuuuuuuuuuuh XDXDXDXD.. Non vous aime pas ?? O.O maaa siiiiieeeuuh !!! Bon trêve de plaisanteries

Bisous Marie-pier et t'en fait pas pour ce qui est de raconter la vie bé moa...hum.. comment dire, si je me controlait pas y aurait la moitié de la fic sur ma vie là...XD (et encore ch'uis gentil)

Rei : T'a un home page pour toi toute seule alors hein!!!!

Donc ce que vous devez absolument savoir

**Blabla** : Flash du passé.

_Blabla_ : paroles en chinois.

$blabla : Kaï qui pense$

µ- Blabla -µ : Rei qui pense.. j'ai pas trouvé autre chose XDXDXDDDDD !!!!!!!

Walaaa allez sparti pour un tour dans les dédales de mes lignes

----

--

Chapitre 5 : Une étoile….. Prie plume de corbeau…

L'aurore effaça de ses rayons les dernières étoiles du Soir et laissa la place à un ciel pur d'azur où resplendissait un soleil sans chaleur.

Comme tous les jours, Kaï le russe se leva en premier, il fut surpris de l'absence de son co-locataire. Il descendit des escaliers, et comme d'habitude ; les autres garçons dormaient, un silence régnait sur cette place déserte. Il prépara son petit déjeuner : un café noir et un beignet au chocolat (AN : c'est moi ou je met du chocolat partout XD !!), il fit aussi celui de Rei en quête de son identité mais tout d'un coup, il arrêta tout mouvements… Et s'il était dehors. Liberté sonnait dans son esprit, oui le jeune chinois aimait être libre. Puis il hésita, pendant une semaine, Rei s'était enfermé du monde et il n'y avait qu'hier où il avait pu sortir de son refuge. Le jeune russe chercha, chercha dans toutes les pièces, le débarras, non bien qu'il aurait vu s'y enfermer, la cuisine, il en sortait, le salon ? il l'avait parcouru – où était il ?

$ où est ce que tu te cache ?.. Pitié que tu ne te sois pas enfuit.. $

Hasardement il ouvrit la porte des toilettes.

Soulagement, crainte étaient les deux sentiments à s'être refléter dans son cœur.. Le jeune chinois, en effet, y était il le vit de dos, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête contre le mur. Assoupi. Était il ici toute na nuit ?

$ C'est impossible, je l'ai vu dormir sur le lit…$

Mais trêve de bavardage, Kaï s'approcha, encercla dans ses bras son ami et aussi légèrement que possible il le transporta jusqu'au canapé. Juste avant, il vit là cause à laquelle son ami était resté dans cet endroit d'où maintenant planait une odeur nauséabonde. Mais il ne comprit pas le pourquoi.

Max arriva trois quarts d'heure plus tard, toujours souriant, et surtout d'extrême bonne humeur.

« B'jour capt'aine, fit il rayonnant de joie.

- Hn ! »

Le blondinet se fit un grand bol de céréales et se prit un jus de fruit et une pomme et vint dans le salon. Au moment où il visualisa sa place, il s'aperçut qu'elle était prise. Il était vrai que le blondinet avait l'habitude de prendre son petit déjeuner devant la télé en regardant les dessins animés. Mais cette fois, c'est toujours dans la gaieté que Max s'installa sur la table du salon et par respect n'alluma pas la télé.

Une demi-heure après, Kenny arriva encore en pyjama, il vit son plateau et se demanda qui l'avait préparé. Il se retourna vers la seule personne capable de tel geste mais celle-ci était dans l'incapacité alors son regard se posa sur son capitaine. Kaï, de ses yeux de corail parcourait un livre assis à l'écart, il lisait et de temps en temps jetait un coup d'œil à l'endormi.

Une heure encore avait passé. Max lisait sur sa chaise une Bd, Kenny pianotait Dizzie et Kaï, cette fois, s'était mis à la fenêtre. Il contemplait le paysage urbain, étouffant pour son ami chinois. Il se demandait pourquoi Rei n'avait jamais aimé les villes, pourquoi il s'escapadait toujours, cherchait toujours un coin de verdure, pourquoi dans tout ce gris préférait il le vert. Il venait de se rendre compte d'une chose nouvelle encore (AN : depuis le temps !!) qu'il était complètement différent de lui. Alors que Kaï préférait le monde, la foule, le bruit, le feu, le gris et le bleu ; Rei penchait pour le Silence, l'absence, le rouge et le vert….

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... Y A PLUS DE CÉRÉAAAAAAAAAAAAALES !!!!!!!! »

L'entrée fracassante de Tyson en scène.

IL se mit à courir de partout en ouvrant sa large bouche jusqu'à ce que Kaï le prit violemment par le col.

« Tu vas t'habiller et tu ne reviens uniquement quand tu auras acheté déjeuner, dîner et petit dèj. C'est clair. »

Puis il le repoussa violemment vers l'escalier où Tyson très mécontent monta avec la légèreté d'un pachyderme en frappant lourdement sur chaque marche.

Rei, pendant ce temps là, avait sursauté et s'était assis brusquement, ses yeux dont les pupilles s'étaient rétractés se mirent à l'affût du moindre danger.. Puis en vue du silence, Le jeune amnésique se remémora les derniers souvenirs de cet endroit et se calma et fut encore plus soulagé quand il vit son protecteur se rapprocher de lui. Naïvement, il sourit.

« Kaï ! »

Quand il prononça le prénom de son mentor on aurait presque dit qu'il en était fier. Le jeune chinois était fier de s'en être rappeler. Kaï le vit bien quand il aperçut ses yeux d'or brillé au soleil. Kaï l'incita à venir avec lui. Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain et lui montra qu'il fallait enlever ses vêtements tel un bon élève, il s'exécuta tandis que le russe lui fit couler un bain chaud et relaxant pour commencer la journée tout en douceur et… en exquise…

Rouge, il devint quand il vit son ami juste une culotte (ou slip ch'ais pas !!!!). Rei, candide et vierge comme son âme, s'était dévêtit sans aucune pudeur et naturellement se posa devant lui. Le jeune russe aussi rouge, l'emmena dans la baignoire moussante d'où s'élevait une odeur florale. Le jeune chinois, avec une délicatesse féline s'enfonça dans cette neige de bulle. Kaï s'en alla quand il vit que son co-équipier avait fermé ses yeux pour se laisser aller dans ce paysage lunaire…

Rouge il était. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux et de si près, comme si on le lui avait présenté sur un plat. Sans aucun voile, aucune protection, il avait vu son corps fin, dégusté de ses yeux de braises ses formes sveltes, il revit encore dans sa mémoire fraîche la peau claire de lune, d'où se détachait une cascade capillaire sombre, tel une comète ténébreuse qui continuait à flotter aux vent. Ce fut pour Kaï une révélation, comme si un être de Lumière s'était incarné en cette créature qui pourtant ne l'était pas…

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.. Jamais de si près, jamais comme ça, d'accord il l'avait déjà vu torse nu, en short mais il gardait quasiment toujours les bras croisés, Rei était très pudique, il ne restait jamais très longtemps comme ça, même si il faisait 50° à l'ombre, Il gardait toujours une chemise sur lui, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de sa pudeur qu'il ne dormait qu'en pyjama. Et puis il pensait à la plage ou à la piscine Rei trouvait toujours un moyen de 'cacher' son corps, ou il se drapait d'une grande serviette de bain, ou alors il plongea le premier dans l'eau et n'en sortait que quand il avait le dos tourné une fois il avait laissé ses yeux admiré la douceur de ses jambes qui se frottaient entre elles lorsqu'il était en chemise de nuit. Mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi longtemps, le corps quasiment entier à lui. Et il repensa

**« EH !!!! Faut frappé avant d'entrer !! »**

**Une voix sucrée (An : Je voulais dire claire mais c'était pour éviter de répéter - - ' ) se fit entendre de l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Et une voix grave répondit.**

**« c'est moi !**

**- Bah et alors !! un peu d'intimité .. »**

**Rei rougit, et Kaï le vit s'enrouler dans le rideau de bain.**

**« Hn !.. on est fait pareil non ? »**

**Kaï repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Comment pouvait il dire des choses pareilles comme s'il sous-entendait de…**

Mais maintenant c'était différent, il aurait tellement voulut.. le toucher, le caresser, sentir encore cette peau si douce au contact de la sienne, goûter à ce désir sensuelle, juste au moins l'effleurer…

$ ça c'est pas bon, Kaï … Qu'est ce que t'es en train de faire…$

Mais ce sentiment.. ÇA… prenait de l'ampleur dans son cœur,il l'allégeait, le rendait plus fort.. bizarre, il se sentait supérieur…Et encore une fois ça.. qui se nommait tentation, gagna son cœur, il était trop attirer comme ensorceler, il désirait fortement jeter un coup d'œil pour le revoir une nouvelle fois.. C'est ce qu'il fit. Et le voilà encore hypnotisé par cette sirène qui gracieusement savonnait son corps dans l'eau où flottait inexorablement une chevelure de ténèbres..

Puis à trop grand regret il referma la porte et s'en alla avant qu'il ne soit pris en flagrant délit... !!!

$ Manquerait plus que ça !... Kaï tu commences à devenir pervers… et ça, ça a beau être nouveau pour toi mais tu sais que ce n'est pas bien !!$

-----------------

Max content de la place libre s'excitait sur le canapé en chantant à tue-tête le générique de la fin d'un dessin animé. Kenny était remonté dans sa chambre et Kaï descendit dans le salon.

« … ON MY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH !!!! »

Le capitaine russe soupira ; bien malgré lui, Max soit une personne qu'il apprécia pour son optimiste et ses stratégies, il restait tout de même le gamin hyper excité et casse-pieds, doublement quand il était avec son copain Tyson…

« Kaï t'es tout rouge ?.. T'as chaud ???

- Quoi ?

- C'est les filles du clip qui te fait cet effet, dit il malicieusement.

- Et mon poing dans ta figure tu veux savoir quel effet il te fera ?

- Hihihihiii.. non merci »

Puis Max, flèche blonde monta les escaliers et en un clin d'œil fut dans sa chambre. Kaï s'assit à son tour sur le fauteuil et regarda un opéra-ballet russe.

--------

Dans la salle de bain, Rei aux yeux d'or laissait son corps s'exalter dans cette douceur onctueuse qu'était la mousse de bain. Voulant simplement relever une mèche qui gênait la vue, le jeune chinois se griffa légèrement le front, et cette micro- ouverture laissa perler une goutte de corail qui vint tomber sur un morceau de mousse blanche de savon tenu dans ses mains…

**Du rouge sur ombre de neige.. Du sang sur blanc de neige.. Quelques filaments fuschia qui se séparent.. Du rouge sur clair de lune… Violence sur pureté, une plume de colombe a été tâché, Pureté et innocence.. ce qu'il en restait, souillé.. et depuis .. noir, noir et rouge….**

Rei s'essuya noblement et trouvé des vêtements qui les attendait chauds grâce au radiateur. Il descendit doucement en ayant ces noires visions encore ancrées dans sa mémoires. Tout d'un coup son esprit vacilla, il vit trouble et chancela, Kaï fort heureusement l'avait vu descendre étrangement. Et en effet, trop torturé par ses choses, ses images incessantes qui reviennent, l'amnésique avait raté une marche et le capitaine russe eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper, il l'aida à rejoindre le canapé et l'assit, puis…

Peut être que..

« T'as mal dormi ? »

Rei le regarda toujours en essayant de déchiffrer ce qu'il disait. Kaï alors changea de langage et le força à s'allonger. Rei fit non de la tête. Puis il se tint le ventre qui gargouilla, il sourit timidement…

$ T'es mignon comme ça………….Faut vraiment que j'arrêtes sur ces trucs là… ça devient infernal !!!$

Kaï partit chercher le plateau- petit dèj' déjà tout prêt tandis que Rei laissa encore ses yeux mémoriser les moindres recoins de ce nouvel endroit.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent à cette fenêtre, une large fenêtre qui laissait apparaître un peu de bleu du ciel. Il apprêta à assouvir sa curiosité quand Kaï vint attiser un autre sens : l'odorat.

Le jeune chinois aux cheveux d'ombre déjeuna, son protecteur s'était assis à côté de lui et regarda la fin du ballet. L'amnésique fit de même. Cette boîte à image qui reflétait plein de chose, des écritures, des tableaux mouvants, des couleurs qui défilaient rapidement, Rei la sentit agressive. Il ne ressentit aucune harmonie dans cette chose. C'était pas comme…

Un paysage éclatant de couleur, fin de l'été. Saison de feu et de rouille qui s'installe, ciel voilé de brume d'or, crépuscule sombre, bientôt ténébreux mais toujours d'arc-en-ciel…

Rei se sentit une fois de plus enfermé, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais se sentit angoissé, il éprouvait un besoin de s'enfuir, de-

« Tu as fini ? »

Toujours dans la douceur, et en réponse de la tendresse, Rei le regarda et sourit. Bien qu'il ne comprit pas, il sourit tout en sachant que son protecteur comprendrait ce que lui demandait. Kaï de son côté, de cette communication à un seul sens le gêna. Il se leva et débarrassa.

Rei entendit des petits pas feutrés venant du premier étage. Il leva ses yeux d'or et sentit se serrer son cœur. Il se souvint de lui avoir faire mal, il se souvenait l'avoir atteint, comment il ne le savait pas, pourquoi, il ne le comprenait pas mais à présent tout ce qu'il savait est qu'avec lui c'était mal. Rei était méchant vis-à-vis de ce petit garçon à lunettes. Kenny, justement, descendit Dizzie en main et lui sourit. Il s'assit sur le canapé et vit du coin de l'œil, Rei reculer lentement, discrètement ses yeux d'or se détournèrent des siens. Mais Kenny n'en fit rien et sourit. Rei ne comprenait pas. Le garçon à lunettes avait le visage détendu et transmettait de la joie. Mais, lui, il était méchant, hier soir il l'avait fait pleurer. L'aurait il oublier ?

µ- Serait ce possible d'oublier le Mal ?-µ

Craintivement il répondit à ce sourire et fit de même. Toujours craintivement, de sa voix tremblante, fit une deuxième tentative.

« Rei ? » en se pointant du doigt.

Le brun concerné toujours souriant renvoya la réponse.

« Moi, c'est Kenny. »

Puis se pointant du doigt, le petit brun répéta :

« Kenny, Kenny. »

Au comble du bonheur, Rei sourit. Il fut heureux, très heureux. Il connaissait deux personnes : Kaï, Kenny, ou plutôt trois. Kaï, Kenny et Rei.

µ-Est-ce assez pour dire connaître ?...-µ

Rei alors arrêta de sourire puis tenta aussi une deuxième fois de l'enlacer, tendrement, il fit un câlin chaleureux à Kenny qui ne compris ce que ça voulais dire mais se laissa faire. Le jeune chinois attendait la réponse. Kenny souriait toujours, Rei refléta la même chose.

« Kenny ? »

Le concerné fit oui de la tête et fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit un éclat de rire léger, mais léger presque aussi fragile qu'une goutte de pluie.

Kaï observa la scène et essaya de l'analyser mentalement pour comprendre comment Rei communiquait et comment se faisait il qu'il arrivait à transmettre des informations. Comment Kaï le comprenait ? Comment il recevait des informations, tout ce qu'il savait est que ce n'était pas des messages faits de lettres et de mots mais de sentiment, de désir et/ou de rejet.

« Kaï, viens voir s'il te plaît, demanda Kenny.

- Oui.

- Bon voilà, j'ai modifié la fonction traducteur de langues et je l'ai mis en chinois donc en fait si Rei venait à parler ben tu pourras savoir de quoi il en est mais je travaille encore pour le sens contraire, désolé.

-..Merci.

- de rien cap'taine, finit il en rayonnant de joie. » (An : c'est rare que môssieu Kaï fasse des compliments.. XD)

Puis Kenny s'en alla dans la chambre de Max et laissa Dizzie aux mains du jeune russe. Rei, observa intrigué ce que son protecteur. Cette même chose en métal, il l'avait cu hier soir

µ- Qu'est ce que c'est -µ

Tenu dans les mains d'un enfant, puis par son protecteur.

µ- C'est pas méchant…-µ

Je vais faire un test.. mais comment le faire parler ?

Le jeune chinois de son côté se tourna vers la porte d'entrée.

« CHUIS LÀ !!! »

L'adolescent nippon à la casquette, hm.. était revenu de courses. Les yeux d'or se levèrent vers la chambre n°2. Max descendit d'un flèche, suivi de Kenny. Ses mêmes yeux d'or s'arrêtèrent à la cuisine. Les trois jeunots se précipitèrent dans la cuisine.

« Alors qu'est ce que t'as ramené ? Hein ? Hein ? et t'a pensé à moi ? Hein ?

- Regardes : des chips, des commandes gratos de pizza, des réduc' pour Mac do…

- Tyson, si Judith l'apprends, elle va te tuer…

- Et moi ? Qu'est ce que tu m'as ramener ? Hein ? Hein ?

- TADAM !!!

- WOAAAAAAAAAAAH !! TROP TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP mes céréales préféréééés !! DOUBLE WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TROOP COOOL t'as pensé aux GATEAUX .. MES BOOOONBOOOOOOOOOOOOONS !!!!!!!!!!!!!.. Et des yaourts aux sucres aromatisés YEAAAAAAAAAH MERCI TYSOOON, t'es troooop gentil !!!!

- Dis moi Tyson, c'est aux frais de qui ?

- Aah mais j'ai pensé à lui, regardes !!

- Boîtes de conserves, sachet diététiques, yaourts 0 pourcent !!!... T'as pas un peu exagéré là, non ?

- Et le meilleur pour la fin :

-.. Frites, Re- chips.. Euh.. ah c'est toujours ça de gagner des plats surgelés tout prêt…… - -'' »

Ses yeux ambre retournèrent vers la porte qui venait d'être fermé. Le garçon était heureux lorsqu'il rentrait. Est-ce parce qu'il était dehors ou parce qu'il était heureux d'être de retour ici ? Kaï le vit, se mit à coté de cette ouverture et pointa de doigt l'extérieur.

« Tu veux y aller ? »

Rei le regarda, il comprit mais ne savait pas ce qu'il devait répondre. Oui il voulait de l'air frais mais ce paysage de bitume, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait traversé lui fit bien peur et s'y sentait très mal. Kaï insista encore une fois. Rei se leva et se dirigea vers son protecteur et lui pris le bras puis fit oui de la tête.

$ OK, tu veux y aller mais je dois t'accompagner c'est ça ? $

Kaï lui sourit et ouvrit la porte.

Encore une fois les sens de son ami affolaient, les pupilles se rétractèrent, il regarda partout, ses oreilles sifflaient, trop de bruit, trop de mouvement, trop d'image comme cette télé…Kaï sentit une forte pression à son avant bras, mais ne lâcha pas et se dirigea vers cet endroit, celui qui fut dernièrement source d'inspiration.

Ce parc vert, couleur zen, dégradé, contrasté par les couleurs d'or de ce début d'automne. Rei n'en revenait pas alors, il existait un lieu où la Terre était maîtresse. Il n'y avait que lui pour l'emmener dans un tel endroit. Le grand russe sentit son ami détendu, il le laissa au milieu de ce paysage. Il s'assit quelques mètres plus moin sur un banc ce banc de pierre, le même que la dernière fois. Soupir, un soupir qui s'enfuit avec le vent…

Rei, les sens calmes, se mit à parcourir de vue et essaya de décrypter les odeurs sucrés, floral, terreux, la pelouse, les arbres, l'eau du lac, les fleurs, la terre, les animaux, la mousses, les roches, les couleurs, émeraude, de sienne, clair, foncé, d'or de paille, de corail, de vermeil, cramoisi, carmin, bordeaux, orangé, de rouille, effrité, craquelés, fissurés, flétris, fanées, en hibernation, endormis, migré…

Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa respiration s'adoucit, il la sentit, s'immiscer en lui, traverser ses veines, s'épanouir et fleurir dans son esprit, puis il se tourna vers le seul qui le comprenait. Pendant ce temps là, Kaï était (toujours. XD) en train de lire un livre en écoutant de la musique. Quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, ses yeux de feu devinrent de velours au contact de l'or.

« Rei ? »

Kaï ne comprit pas et essaya d'emmagasiner le maximum d'informations que son jeune ami lui envoyait. De son côté Rei se mit à faire des signes, d'abord, il lui montra tout le panorama, puis ensuite le ciel, l'eau, le lac, des animaux... Puis… il se figea, lui non plus ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors il s'assit effaré, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Kaï discrètement mit l'option traducteur de langue à Dizzie et l'alluma.

Le jeune chinois tourna sa tête vers son ami qui le regarda tendrement, l'air de dire ne t'inquiètes pas, vas y laisse parler ton cœur…

L'enfant- tigre se mit à prononcer des mots, quelques mots seulement dans un souffle, désespoir, jamais ils n'arriveront à exprimer quelques choses…

Kaï jeta un coup d'œil à Dizzie qui afficha :

_Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus.. Je suis perdu…_

Et des larmes qu'il refusait de faire couler. Il continua à parler dénué d'histoire…

_Je suis perdu.. J'ai l'impression avoir tout perdu.. j'ai peur…_

Oui en effet, il avait tout perdu, sa mémoire, c'est tout ce qu'il restait de lui, c'est ce qui nous identifie, ce qui nous caractérise, des autres, notre histoire, notre vie, c'est ce qui nous rend unique. Sa vie qu'il n'a jamais voulu raconter, qu'il a toujours cacher des autres. C'est pourtant ce qu'il l'aurait sauvé. Kaï s'en voulait lui aussi de ne pas avoir eu l'audace, le courage et l'affront de percer ses secrets et maintenant il regrettait amèrement.

Mais là n'était pas le moment du remord, mais plutôt celui du réconfort..

Kaï encercla son ami chinois de ses bras, sous cette heure zénithale et dans cette fraîcheur de rouille et d'argent…

-------------------------------------

-------------

---------------------------------

Owari pour ce chapitre.. Très long pas vrai ?? ouééé, mais peut pas faire autrement sinon je fais des sous-chapitre et vé plus m'en sortir XD.. Bon bééé read and reviewws

SUURtout En fait XD.. j'ai besoin de vos appréciations

Oui Marie-Pier il m'arrive moi aussi de voir ces scènes dans ma tête (et surtout le soir puisque c'est là que j'écrit).. et des fois.. OMG pour m'arrêter sur des trip à deux balles bé c'est pas gagné….XD

Tyson : .. spa drôle là dedans je suis stupide

Kaï : et moi pervers.

Rei : et moi con mais bon j'commence à m'habituer c'est pas trooooooooop grave…- -'

Kenny : elle m'a rajouter des yeux ?!!!!

Max : moi.. oh bé moi ça va !! Tyson i m'a acheté ce que je voulais alors TOUT va bien …

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD


	8. Chapter 8

OHAYOOOO !!! alors alors oui je sais j'ai mis du temps à uploader mais j'attendais un formatage d'ordi (que mon père ne veut pas faire quand JE veux) Et... suis triiste TT.TT.. z'ai pas eu de reviews d'encouragement..sniffffff ...XD

Rei : on t'aime pas tu peux arrêter là steuplé ???

.. NON !!! j'ai une histoire à finir alors pas de blagues !!

Kaï : hn ! bien tenté.

Rei : Mais pas gagné

Rei/ Kaï : ……..X .x''

Aah failli oublié..

Tyson : tiens, tiens !!

Bref !! Les Bladebreakers sans Rei bien sur causent en JAPONAIS !! très important pour la suite..

**Blabla** : Flash du passé.

_Blabla_ : paroles en chinois.

$blabla : Kaï qui pense$

µ- Blabla -µ : Rei qui pense..

Disclaimers : ………..fait la tête…. Je les ai pas les droits ON A AUCUN DROIT…. Alors on fait avec ce qu'on peut.. et pis de toute façon si on avait les droits on serait pas seulement de vulgaires fanficceuses…XD Na !!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 6 : Qui suis-Je ??

Première partie : ..Recherches-toi là où tu as été….

Il se mit à pleuvoir, fines gouttes froides qui malgré leur grosseur s'incrustaient dans voter corps et détruisit petit à petit votre chaleur corporelle. Le duo se mit à courir sous la pluie devenue orage et ils rentrèrent trempés.

-----

Le russe l'incita à venir avec lui.

Le jeune chinois frissonna, cette eau fraîche qui perlait et le refroidissait. Il trembla, trembla de froid. Kaï lui donna des vêtements secs. Un pyjama et encore une fois il se déshabilla mais cette fois Kaï…

$- Bon Kaï mon vieux.. Raisonnable OK, raisonnable-$

alla dans la salle dans la salle de bain. Mais…

$- OH merde merde merde merde merde merde..oh nooon..rai- son-nable !!!!..PUTAin fait chier !!!!!$

Laissa tout de même la porte ouverte.

Et il le vit encore une fois, candide, pur, innocent, de dos la ligne sinueuse de la colonne vertébrale, les jambes proportionnés, fins, ses cheveux simplement attachés avec un ruban rouge..

$ Kaaaï..T'es con ou-…$

Cette cascade de ténèbres, elle était luisante de reflets mmmh.. douce et soyeuse.. exactement comme il l'avait imaginé.

« Kaï ? »

Effectivement, Kaï inconsciemment (An : Bluff le mec l'avait fait exprès en fait..XD) caressait les cheveux de Rei, ses doigts s'étaient imprégnés de cette soie sombre. Rei ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire.. et de toute façon pourquoi faire ?.. Les deux jeunes, l'un de trois quarts dos l'autre derrière l'un, lié. Ce lien, une caresse, une main dans une rivière d'ombres.

------

« TADAM !! s'exclama le blondinet puis continua fièrement, On a fait du bon travail

- Oué bé j'espère que ce sera bon, grommela Tyson. »

Les deux plus grands descendirent, une odeur de brûlé se fit sentir.

« Je te préviens t'a intérêt à rien dire !! se précipita le nippon à casquette. »

Rei attendit la réaction du concerné qui l'ignora tout simplement.

Ils se mirent à table et déjeunèrent.

Kenny regarda Rei, qui dégusta tout aussi lentement que la dernière fois le repas. Le brun à lunette pensa fortement sur cette personne assise en face de lui, puis se remémora les quelques dernières minutes d'avant le déjeuner…

**« Franchement pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'on fasse le déjeuner ?**

**- Tyson, fit patiemment le métis américain, pour une fois fait sans discuter.**

**- Pss…**

**- Tout de même t'exagère, fit le génie tristounet, Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait tu ne pourrais pas juste pour une fois te décarcasser un peu ?**

**- ZEKFHGIUHVT ZLRJ ?CZEORLJ ZEOIHFR….. »**

Et il parcoura sa mémoire depuis qu'il l'avait connu… C'est lui qui avait toujours fait équilibre dans l'équipe, il se souciait de tout le monde, ouvert à tous, il faisait quasiment tout ici et automatiquement personne ne l'aidait parce qu'ils estimaient qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin. Il fut cuisinier, infirmier, femme de ménage, ami, confident, tendre, chaleureux, amical, souriant.. En si peu de temps, il avait conquiert le cœur de ce petit génie et malgré quelques réprimandes, s'était fait accepté dans l'équipe. Mais maintenant, le petit informaticien se sentait dans l'incapacité de pouvoir l'aider, en fait il savait que Rei avait, devait trouver point de repères, mais ne savait pas comment..

« Kenny t'as pas faim ? demanda souriant le blond de l'équipe

- Hein ? Euh non.. non plus maintenant… »

Rei sentit de la tristesse envahir ce cœur de 10 ans, mais il ne savait pas comment l'en enlever, il eut une idée, il se tourna vers celui qui sait réchauffer l'âme. Kaï lui demanda discrètement du regard ce qu'il voulait. Rei attrista son visage en montrant le petit brunet. Kaï comprit : Rei voulait que son capitaine aille voir Kenny.

Dans sa tête (Kaï) beaucoup de choses le préoccupaient. En fait, depuis qu'il analysait et devenait perceptif des choses, il s'aperçut qu'il avait trouvé un autre moyen de communiquer. Pourtant il ne se savait pas communicatif du tout. Mais il avait su le faire, Rei même amnésique le libérait de ce masque.

---

15h00. Rei était dans sa chambre, il avait trouvé un cahier vierge et un stylo et se mit à écrire. Kenny était dans sa chambre avec Max, Tyson sous l'ordre de Kaï était encore dans la cuisine terminant la vaisselle et le capitaine justement rejoignit l'informaticien.

Kenny sur son lit et Max à ses côtés discutaient, c'est ce que vit le capitaine. Il referma la porte ce qui fit sursauté les deux enfants. Max s'apprêta à s'en aller.

« Reste ici.

- euh..Kaï.. c'est que…

- Reste. »

Le russe prit une chaise et s'assit. Max et Kenny étaient rouges, leur capitaine …

# Qu'est ce qu'il va nous dire#

Ce sentiment de reproche.. à ce stade … mais pourquoi ….étrange en tout cas…

« Kenny, fit il durement puis sa voix s'adoucit, je t'avait dit que si tu avais un problème tu pouvais me le dire.

- C'est que…

- Je sais. Je ne suis pas Rei, jamais je en le remplacerais et je ne cherchais pas à le faire »

Max sentit couler ses larmes, ce n'était pas voulu mais la pression était sii forte. Oui dans son cœur, lui aussi sentait affreusement l'absence de Rei, de ce compagnon, qu'il aimait tendrement, comme un grand frère. L'absence de cet être cher. Kenny savait qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le remercier, d'être remercié, tous ces services jamais remerciés, jamais rendu et plus jamais on ne les rendra…

« Mais il y a une chose que j'ai appris avec lui vis-à-vis des autres… »

Il prit sa respiration, il la prit en pensant très fort à cet autre qui malgré lui avait ancrés ces 'leçons' dans son cœur.

« C'est d'écouter. »

Max fut très étonner de l'attitude de leur capitaine. D'un coup comme ça, alors que jamais il ne l'avait fait, jamais ? Non, comment jamais ? oui jamais il ne l'avait certifier, ça il en était sur.

« Je pense qu'on l'a tous remarquer n'est ce pas ? »

C'était si dur d'en parler ? si dur de le supporter ? si dur de toucher à ce sujet.. comme si.. c'était de sa faute.. sa faute ?

« Je comprends pas, fit Max en s'adressant au petit génie.

- Oui c'est vrai, Rei a eu une grande place ici… Comment l'avoir oublié ! »

Le problème n'était pas de l'avoir oublié mais de ne pas s'en être aperçut… Max de ses yeux azurés, fouilla lui aussi dans sa mémoire. Durant tout le temps qu'il s'était mis avec Kenny, dans cette chambre ils avaient visualisés des photos. Il conclut deux choses :

1- Il y en eut très peu

2- …

« Rei est la seule personne que je ne connaisse pas »fit Kaï presque indifféremment. Presque, un sentiment nostalgique émanait dans cette phrase, mais personne ne s'en était aperçut.

« Tu sais Kaï, il est vrai que finalement on ne se connaît pas. On a jamais eu l'occasion de mettre cartes sur table, et je me souviens qu'à deux reprises on a essayé de.. , commença Max dont la tristesse envahissait petit à petit son cœur, d'apprendre son histoire. Rei nous connais tous, il avait appris à déceler les moindres choses, même si on le lui avait caché. Je ne sais pas comment il fait.

- Et ?

- Et je croyais qu'il te l'avais raconter, terminé Kenny.

-Hn !

- Il, il t'as rien dit, toi non plus tu ne sais rien ? relança Max.

-NON !!.. non je, je ne sais pas.. Je.. »

Il détourna violemment son regard. Il était le capitaine et n'a jamais eu, jamais fait le travail en entier. Son rôle, il ne l'avait pas approfondit.

$ Quel crétin !.. comment j'ai…$

« -n'ai jamais osé le lui demandé. »

Il pensait, Rei était très fort oui plus fort que lui. Dans tous les domaines, car il avait appris à appréhender, anticiper avant les autres, était il psyone ?!!! savait il lire dans les pensées et Pourtant…

« Kenny. Sais tu que Rei n'est pas… complètement humain, n'est ce pas ?

- Dizzy a noté certain points dessus..

- Ah bon ? s'exclama surpris le métis américain.

- Comment ça ah bon ?? s'étonna à son tour le génie.

- Franchement Max, trancha net le capitaine, un bond de 10m de haut t'en as vu beaucoup qui sache en faire des comme ça ??

-.. Bé.. bon passons mais et alors ??

- Et voir à des kilomètres et distinguer des couleurs dans le noir !!

- Ben j'pensais qu'à ce moment là il avait des lentilles infrarouges !!!!!

- T'es irrécupérable ! finit Kaï. »

Avant qu'il puisse continuer davantage, la porte s'ouvrit et Tyson, sourire aux lèvres, venait de finir sa corvée.

« On peut aller dehors ?

- euh.. il pleut là, répondit gentiment Max.

- Ben viens on va jouer à Street Fighter Alpha 3, je l'ai retrouver..

- Hm.. bon , ben j'arrive, je te rejoins dans 5 minutes. »

Puis le nippon à casquette leur tourner le dos et juste avant de partir.

« J'vois pas pourquoi vous vous en faîtes, il est vivant et c'est l'essentiel. »

Puis il s'en alla.

« Tyson a une curieuse façon de voir les choses, constata Kenny en remontant ses lunettes.

- Peut être mais sensée. »

Max s'étonna de plus en plus : Kaï complimenter Tyson ? C'était le comble. Kenny n'en fit rien, Kaï était bien plus mature que son rival et il s'était simplement confectionner deux visage c'est tout.

Kaï abandonna Kenny et Max qui descendirent rejoindre Tyson, ce dernier avait préparé leur place.

Le russe aux yeux de rubis se retira dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas troubler le silence, il le vit de dos, penché sur la table. Que faisait il ? Rei avait déjà sentit la présence de son protecteur. Il avait arrêté d'écrire depuis un peu long moment. Kaï s'assit près de lui. Le jeune chinois présenta la double page moitié vide et se leva. Son capitaine attrapa sa main, ce dernier eut un soubresaut, lui lança un regard effrayé et fit 'non' de la tête. Kaï le laissa s'en aller et commença à lire. Lire ces pages, il fut très surpris de la langue utilisée. Il regarda, admira cette douce écriture, sinueuse, fine qui de temps en temps tremblait. Ces pages, deux feuilles non remplis juste quelques mots perdus entre ces carreaux et interlignes. Il lut ces quelques mots.

…. Blood in the dark… Dunno how to tell you…Night…………………Darkness…Red on white snow…………………….Just see that…..Fire in the shadow………………….. ……

…Please Help me. Remember something: Hello There Angel of My Nightmare, Shadow in the backgrounds………………………….Why? How???... Where I've seen them?.. Help me.. I'm lost without you…….

Ces mots que voulaient ils dire? Qu'essayait Rei de dire ? Quel message voulait il transmettre. Il les relut, plusieurs fois, tout ce qu'il sait était que le jeune chinois voulait lui parler, lui demander de l'aide. Puis il se souvint de l'or, de ses yeux d'or, il y a maintenant et déjà une semaine et demie qui l'implorait qui lui suppliait…

$Non c'est impossible, il est devenu amnésique.. Irréversible, les médecins l'ont certifiés !! Comment pouvait il se souvenir de quoique ce soit… étrange…$

Oui étrange tout de même, puis il repensait à ce matin, dans le parc et hier, à ces messages non compris. Il relisait ces mots en essayant d'entrevoir ce que Rei ressentait …

Ses yeux d'or contemplaient les gouttes translucides qui ne cessaient de pleuvoir. Est-ce gris qui le rendait triste ?maussade, ce gris sombre urbain qui contrastait avec ce gris quasi ivoire du ciel et de ces gouttes qui reliaient les deux mondes, deux éléments….

L'adolescent sans mémoire observa les trois personnes qui s'excitaient devant cette télévision.

« OUÉÉÉ !!! Vas y Uppercuut !!!!!!!! OH COMMENT je t'l'ai niquéé !! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH…. (An : devinez qui c'est qui cause comme ça..XD !!)

- Peut-être mais c'était pas très technique, constata Kenny.

- Oh bah ça va, ça blablate, ça blablate mais ça ne joue pas, riposta Tyson.

- Ben il faut dire monsieur que je ne connais pas les touches, se défendit Kenny.

- Vrai chef !! tu veux essayé, hein ? Alors tu veux bien ??? Allez quoiii au moins une fois ?? OK ???

- Ben euh…oui.. enfin non..

- trop tard, tu as lancé la roulette, fit malicieusement Tyson en plaçant la manette dans la main du génie à lunettes.»

De ses yeux d'or, il ne comprenait pas mais il avait l'impression de connaître et d'être capable de recopier ses mouvements, il se sentait à l'aise, avait l'air de…

µ- Quelles sont ces drôles de sensations.. Que voulaient elles dire ?.. I need you down, down.. Waiting… Ces mots.. ces visions, ces images, tous, tous se percutaient -µ

Tous s'entrechoquaient dans sa petite tête et à chaque fois il l'avait l'impression d'être un autre, d'avoir à être un autre.. Qui était il ? Ces visions, que devaient elles représenter ?

Gouttes d'argent sur clair de lune, perdue, seule…

Il sentit une chaleur à ses côtés, qui fit contraste avec la fraîcheur de l'extérieur. Le jeune russe était derrière lui. Conscient de ses actes, le jeune chinois frissonna, aurait il peur ? avait-il froid ? Froid, il l'avait prévu. Il mit un gilet sur les épaules de son protégé

µ- Il ne me rejette pas !-µ

Rejeter, pourquoi tout d'un coup est ce qu'il se serait sentit rejeté ? pourquoi son protecteur ? pourquoi le rejet vint à son esprit lorsqu'il avait écrit ses mots…

Les deux adolescents s'assirent côte à côte. Qui commenceras ? comment ? Ils ne le savaient pas. Mais même idée : regards entrecroisés.

« Don't be afraid. »

Le russe prit de ses mains chaudes et fortes, celles du jeune chinois fragiles et froides.

« Nobody will hurt you; il continua doucement, gentiment, rassurant; Nobody will hurt you now I'm here."

'Hurt'. Le blesser. C'est vrai, qu'il avait été blesser mais à ce moment là, il n'y était pas d'ailleurs personnes n'y était. Mais maintenant, il était présent là. Là pour lui ? là pour le protéger. Ça c'est sur. Et dans un souffle pur, si pur que Kaï dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

« Thank you. »

Kaï lui sourit. Il a parlé, il a enfin parlé et surtout ils ont enfin pu communiquer du même langage.

« Hm… »

Mais voilà. Maintenant que dire.. Il y avait plusieurs questions et tout à la fois et en même temps il fallait penser à ne pas le brusquer…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!! »

Sursaut. Frisson. Colère.

« Ferme ta gueule crétin !

- Mais j'ai oublié un truc suuuuuuper important !!!

- Bah vas y dit ? fit curieux le blondinet.

- Il est quelle heure là ?

-.. 17 h 20, pourquoi ? répondit le métis américain.

- Judith va passer dans environ 10 minutes. Je sais pas pourquoi. »

$-Quel abruti celui là, Ya vraiment QUE lui pour faire ce genre de choses !!!$

« J'espère que tu ne lui as rien dit, se précipita Kenny.

- Hein ? fit il bêtement.

- Ben à propos de Rei, continua perplexe le petit génie.

- Aah ben non, j'avais oublié de toute façon »

Tous soupirèrent, Max, Kenny et Kaï furent soulagés. Rei ne comprit pas, il n'entendit que son prénom. Tout ce qu'il sentait était qu'on parlait de lui. Tout ce qu'il sentait était qu'on parlait de lui.

« Come with me, chuchota le russe. »

Rei le suivit, ils montèrent l'escalier.

« On est pas là, c'est compris, fit le capitaine.

- Oui chef, sourit le métis américain »

Kaï l'emmena dans leur chambre, ils s'assirent tout les deux.

17 h 35. La sonnette retentit.

« Maman, fit joyeusement Max. »

Il sauta dans ses bras.

- Voyons Max ! J'espère que tu n'as pas abusé de sucreries !

- Moi ? répondit il innocemment, nooooooon !!!!

- Moui c'est ça , mais dîtes moi les enfants, est ce que Kaï et Rei sont présent. ?

- Naan, firent Kenny et Max.

- Ah zut! Rei sera là dans combien de temps?

- On sait pas, dit simplement le blondinet de l'équipe.

- pss, tu parles ! ça se peut ils vont même pas dîner avec nous alors !!!

- Bon dans ce cas je repasserai plus tard.

- Mais tu ne veux qu'on leur transmette un message.

- Non mes chéris. Écoutez moi, Tala et Bryan vont arriver dans 5 minutes, ils déposeront une caisse et cette caisse elle est pour Rei c'est d'accord.

- Et nous on a quoi ? Demanda Tyson.

- Un bonjour de Mr Dickenson !Au revoir à la semaine prochaine. »

La jeune mère partit laissant les 3 garçons discuter.

« Je me demande ce que c'est, fit Max sourire au lèvres.

- À mon avis, c'est personnel, conclut Kenny.

- Tout de même Tala et Bryan pour Rei, tout ça, ça m'intrigue, continua le blond de l'équipe.

- Pss, pour Rei, toujours pour Rei, ça-

- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait, trancha une voix froide comme le vent du Nord.

- Dégonflé, grommela Tyson assez bas pour que l'autre ne puisse l'entendre.

- C'est pour Rei, s'agita le blond.

- Tala et Bryan vont déposer une caisse qui effectivement appartiendrait à Rei, expliqua compréhensif le génie de l'informatique. »

En effet, quelques temps après, un bruit sourd se fit entendre au pas de la porte d'entrée. Max alla ouvrir.

« Tiens, mais c'est le casse pieds de service, fit nonchalamment le russe aux yeux d'améthyste.

- B'jour les gars, fit joyeusement Max.

- Hi les nazes !! salua gentiment Tala, Oooh ! Attention môssieu Kaï est de retour.

- Hn !

- Bon vas-y viens on s'casse là, t'façon on est pressé, dit le russe aux yeux d'améthyste.

- Okay Byye les ti n'enfants, oops j'ai oublié de vous dire que c'est UN peu lourd, fit sarcastique le russe aux regard de glace.. »

Puis les deux vantards s'en allèrent et quatre paires d'yeux contemplaient cette caisse en bois. Tyson et Max se précipitèrent sur ce contenant et essayant de me soulever, mais en vain.

Pendant ce temps Rei avait rejoint le groupe.

« It's for you Rei, chuchota le capitaine dans une de ses oreilles. »

Kenny entendit la voix grave de Kaï et le pris en retrait.

« Alors, il comprend l'anglais ? demanda t'il l'espoir bien présent dans son cœur.

- Et toi tu comprend très vite, sourit discrètement l'interlocuteur. »

Le jeune chinois s'approcha de cette curieuse caisse. Il la caressa. De bois, elle était lisse. Sombre et lisse. De bois, sombre et lisse. Il la sentit vide ou plutôt elle n'était pas pleine. Naturellement, il la prit, étant imposante Kaï l'aida. Cette caisse en bois paraissait bien lourd pour le capitaine russe fort heureusement assez costaud pour la supporter. Les 3 jeunots les suivirent. Arrivés dans leur chambre.

« Bon alors, il ouvre ou pas, s'impatienta le nippon à casquette.

Rei examina la caisse en bois. Un trou sculpté et entouré d'argent. Il s'approcha de cette minuscule ouverture entourée d'argent et de formes sinueuse. Une clé…

« Je pense que Rei doit posséder la clé, conclut Kenny.

- Reste à savoir s'il s'en souvient, compléta le capitaine.

- Bah sinon on peut toujours forcé. »

Puis le bleuet franchit la porte quand..

« Où tu vas comme ça ?

- chercher des outils..

- Tyson !! Il est possible que ce soit maman qui l'ait et qu'elle ait oublié de nous la donner.

- Bah c'est pas grave on va quand même l'ouvrir.

- De toute façon ça ne nous concerne pas, alors DEGUERPISSEZ en vitesse ! »

Le dernier mot du capitaine les fit 'tous' fuir. Dans le Salon Max et Tyson regardèrent des dessins animés, Kenny discutait avec Kaï.

« Tu crois qu'elle contiendrait quelque chose de si important.

- je pense oui, peut être même d'urgent si elle a fait l'effort de le ramener jusqu'à ici.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu-

- Kenny, j'en sais rien OK, je sais strictement rien.

- Mais tu ne voudrais pas savoir ?

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais savoir, d'ailleurs, tiens regardes. Reconnais tu quelques chose là-dedans. »

Le capitaine passa ce cahier vierge écrit par la main du jeune chinois. Ces mots choquants, contrastés les uns des autres. Violence,… Puis…

« Hein ! tu.. Tu es sur que c'est Rei qui l'a écrit.

- Non c'est son fantôme !

- mais c'est parce que..

- Kenny, si tu sais quelque chose, dis le. N'oublies pas Rei lui aussi aimerais savoir qui il est…

- Ben voilà, certaines phrases sont euh… Des paroles que Rei avaient interprétées.

- Il chantait ?

-euh.. si on veut.. Ah ouiii !! c'est vrai que tu étais parti en Russie à ce moment là ! »

$- Hn ! Comme par hasard !!!!$

« Ben c'est pas grave Dizzie va te faire montrer les quelles. Je vais te les faire écouter. La n°3 et n°8 surtout c'est là que tu comprendras. Le reste je n'en sais rien.

- Je pense que ce sont des souvenirs s'il se rappelle des paroles de ses chansons alors ces phrases sont des images du passé.

- Oui probablement… »

#Des images du passé… mais.. ou ça.. QUAND ça ?? noon enfin.. Peut-être des images de cauchemar alors.. ouais sûrement…#

$- Des images du passé.. Bizarre, jamais… enfin je crois, que jamais il ne m'avait paru aussi violent… enfin… je ne suis plus sur de rien à présent…-$

« J'aimerais mettre courant Zack. Il pourrait nous compléter là-dessus, continua enthousiaste le génie.

- Ok. Kenny, Dizzy avait fait du bon, travail en se taisant, dommage qu'elle n'ait pas le droit à son existence… »

$- étonnant que je dise des choses pareils, d'abord, culpabilité au sujet de Rei et là à prendre la peine pour Dizzy.. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, et pourtant je me sens bien.. même mieux..-$

« Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Dizzy, chaque chose en son temps.

- Bien sûr fais péter le son maintenant.. »

Kenny passa le coup de fil alors que Kaï écoutait la musique et notait les paroles, les paroles de la chanson n°3.

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
…

Cette chanson devait transmettre un message, comment cela se faisait il qu'il n'avait jamais écouter ce répertoire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. Kenny. Ce répertoire était celui de Kenny. Cette chanson, pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à la ressentir, manquait il de sentiment. Il ne comprenait. Stop.

« Et bien Kaï tu ne la continues pas jusqu'au bout ?

- Non ça sert à rien. Rei n'a écrit que deux vers là-dessus. Et puis, Dis moi Dizzy est ce que Kenny l'a déjà écouté.

- Oui plusieurs fois d'ailleurs hier soir il l'a mis trois fois de suite.

- Il .. l'aime bien cette chanson ?

- Il l'adore mais hier il a pleuré et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut être parce queje ne suis qu'un ordinateur ou-

- Non Dizzy. Tu sais moi aussi il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas de quoi il en est et je suis incapable de-

-Naaan, tu y arriveras, il suffit d'essayer, qui ne tente rien n'obtient rien (An : phrase du jour dédicacer à Demon Heart 713 ++).

- C'est vrai Kenny a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.

-Affirmatif mais tu as Rei et ça.. c'est une occasion or.. »

$-…Occasion en or ??.. Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par là.. Depuis quand j'discute avec un.. attends. OCCASION ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.. elle fait des trucs bizarres , je suis sur qu'elle complote quelque chose !!!-$

Kaï éteignit Dizzy et Kenny le rejoint. Avant qu'il ne posa de question, le capitaine anticipa.

« Donc ?

- Zack va venir dîner avec nous, ce soir. Il a aussi des objets appartiennent à Rei.

- C'est tout lui. Disperser et oublier ses affaires.

- là on lui en voudra pas.

- Hn !

- Il viendra vers 19 h 00. Je ne lui ai rien dit encore.

- sur quoi ?

- Bien sur l'évolution mental de Rei. »

Rei descendit, il avait entendu d'en bas qu'on parlait de lui

µ- J'aimerai bien savoir quoi…-µ

Son protecteur ne lui avait jamais rien dit.

µ- Ce n'est peut-être pas important, ou alors c'est pas méchant…-µ

Il regagna Kaï et Kenny. Les deux lui sourirent.

« Are you all right? commença gentiment Kenny.

Il rayonna de joie quand il vit que Rei hocha la tête.

« C'est cool qu'on puisse se comprendre, fit Kenny.

- J'comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça, ajouta le blondinet qui les avait rejoins, moi, je me souviens que Rei parlait 5 langues : le chinois, le japonais, l'anglais, le français et aussi l'espagnol. S'il se souvient de l'anglais et du chinois pourquoi pas des 3 autres ?

- T'as qu'à lui poser des questions, fit brusquement Tyson.

- J'vous préviens, trancha agacé le capitaine, vous 3 le dîner a intérêt à être impecc', on a un invité ce soir compris.

- POUR-«

Max mit sa main devant la bouche de Tyson et l'embarqua dans la cuisine, Kenny les suivirent, laissant ainsi Kaï et Rei une fois de plus face à face.

« Rei, fit il gravement. »

Ce ton glaça le sang de Rei qui frissonna.

« This word, commença t'il, ehm.. you, you see that ?

- Yes.

- Where?

- Don't know.

- When?

- Don't know. I just see that, always in the dark.

- Have you see that, that night.

-Huh?"

Tout de suite, là encore des questions, et lui, qui essayait tant bien que mal de mémoriser toutes ses images, il essayait aussi de lui faire comprendre, mais dans l'immédiat, là tout de suite les mots ne trouvait pas leur place, c'est trop tôt, trop vite..

« Blood, white snow, dit il en montrant les mots.

- severals persons dead..

- You see them ? that night."

Il fit oui de la tête lentement, ses yeux d'or fixés sur la table.

« Did you recognize them ?

- Persons dead. Dunno.

- Don't worry. I'm here now."

Ces images percutantes pourtant, il n'en eut pas peur, seulement elles l'empêchaient de dormir.

"Cannot sleep, cannot dream enough !continua t'il comme s'il lisait.

- Do you..euh"

Ses yeux d'or fixa la porte cette fois-ci.

DRIIING

Kenny vint ouvrir.

« Bonsoir Zack !

- Bonsoir Kenny ! tu vas venir.

- Oui merci, entres. »

Le jeune médecin entra et s'aperçut de son ancien hôte. Il fut surpris de voir que Rei s'était levé, Kaï à ses côtés et.. s'inclina légèrement en fermant dignement les yeux.

« Bonsoir Rei. »

Puis les 3 'adultes' s'assirent sur le canapé. On vit l'étudiant puis Kaï et enfin Rei une main accroché à son bras furtivement.

« Euh désolé.. j'ai oublié de mentionner ta personne.

- Ce n'est pas très grave et puis ce n'était pas nécessaire, je vois que vous avez fait du chemin, non ??

- Du chemin ?... Ah.. non pas tellement, on a récemment appris à communiquer et encore..

- Ben c'est bien ce je dis, tu as déjà bien avancé..

- Hn !.. en une semaine savoir faire ça c'est pas-

- C'est bien plus que tu ne peux le penser je t'assure..

- C'EST PRÊT !!!!!!!!!! »

Tyson et Max fier d'avoir réchauffer sans brûler deux paquets de poisson à la florentine !

-------------------------------------------------------------

Owari pour ce loooooooong chapitre XD !! alors alors plein de choses à dire.

1- il y a des paroles de chansons qui traîne dans le récit (en tout ) err.. Oui Rei parlait en chinois alors que les autres japonaisais XDXD. Parcontre pour ce qu'il y ait des 5 langues j'avais même pas capté mais on aurait presque dit que j'avais copié collé le récit de Somilia, Jenifya et Keniya mais naaaaan !! j'avais d'jà tout noté sur le cahier y a plus d'un an maintenant..

2- Attention accordez beaucoup d'importance au différents changements de caractères de chacun des personnages..

3- Je prévois du lemon dans les prochains chapitres et aussi du gore gné héhééhéhéhé !!!! err… sinon quoi d'autres…ch'ais pas aaaah siii

4- J'aurais bientôt si ça intéresse quelqu'un (XD) quelques illustrations des histoires (et je dis bien BIENTÔT !!!!!!!!)

5-Arf!! j'ai failli oublié que les paroles ont été emprunté par moi (XD) de 'Miss you' de Blink-182

WALAAAAAAAAAAAAA a y est fini mon speech à deux balles

Please surtout je veux votre avis sur ce récit surtout si y a quelques chose que je peux changer ou modifier merciii beaucouuuuup !!!

Big Kiss à toi comme toujours ma très fidèle Marie-Pier O.O'


	9. Chapter 9

OHAYOOO !! comment allez vous tous derrière vos tits écran XD !! Moi ça va tranquille..hein ??

Rei.. part téléphoner à Marie-Pier.. Kaï arrache le téléphone des mains de Rei..

Kaï… Allooooo (trèèès cooool …)

…….Biip.. vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Marie-Pier mais je ne suis pas là pour le moment veuillez laisser un message après le Bip sonore…biip…

Kaï : TOI VÉ TE TUERRR ET-

Moi j'arrive et…. Z'allez voir ce que tu vas voir OSER toucher à MA Marie-Pier ; - D!!!!.. mais.. la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid donc…

BREF !!!!!!!!!

Moi c'est UN BIG KISS à toi et tous les fans de LEMON mWAAAAAHAHAHAHAH…XD

Ahem.. me reprend XD !!! bon j'arrête les conneries et je laisse place à la fic.

Bonne lecture à tous !

--------

Chapitre 6 : Qui suis-je?

Deuxième partie : Là où je suis passé.. peut être...

Après le dîner, Zack prit son sac à dos et l'ouvrit.

« Voilà surtout la raison de ma visite, euh.. j'avais oublié de vous rendre ce qui lui appartienne. Tenez. »

Il présenta un trousseau en tissu. Ce fameux trousseau qui enfermait des outils d'artistes…

« J'ai pu le réparer, par contre comme une bouteille d'encre a été cassé, j'en ai racheté une et ça c'est un petit cadeau de ma part.

L'étudiant tendit un bloc de feuilles blanches, vierges aux jeune chinois qui le regarda et se demanda sii..

« « Take it it's for you, compléta Kaï toujours aussi rassurant."

Dans ces mains clair de lune, Rei prit le présent et toujours dans un souffle comme une feuille d'automne virevoltant.

« Thank you. »

Tyson n'en revenait pas O.O (An : XD stupide idée d'insérer des smiley !!!)

« Ah bah il parle s'bouffon !

- tu sais Tyson, fit calmement l'apprenti médecin, c'est rare qu'un amnésique parle après une semaine de mutisme auprès d'étrangers qu'ils lui sont toujours inconnus. Ah j'allais partir sans.. je pense que c'est très important, Rei ?.. It's for you again. »

Rei tendit ses mains puis les referma quand il sentit quelque chose de frais et d'assez lourd. Puis il pensa…

µ- Ils me connaissent et me donnent des choses qui d'après eux m'appartiennent, ils.. savent qui je suis ?... mais.. c'est bizarre moi.. je me sens si vide…Tous ces gens, toutes ces images, toutes ses choses que mon esprit capte…-µ

« C'est quoi ? Hein ? fit Tyson.

- Tyson fermes ta grosse bouche et occupes toi de tes affaires. »

µ- Qui suis-je ? Qu'est ce qu'ils savent de moi ? Comment étais-je ? Comment les ais –je connu ? J'aimerais tellement avoir ces réponses là, tout de suite… pourtant je ne me souviens de rien, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?-µ

« Bon faut que j'y aille

- Ooooooh déjà ??

- Oui demain je dois terminer mon rapport de stage et je ne l'ai même pas commencer à le taper sur l'ordinateur !

-Tu reviendras hein ? Dis tu reviendras nous voir pas vrai ? fit Max en adressant de si jolis globes azurs au jeune médecin.

- .. Bien sur, pendant les vacances de Noël si je ne suis pas chargé.

- OUAIIS !! s'exclama le blondinet »

Puis ce dernier avec Kenny et enfin suivi de Tyson rentrèrent dans la chambre n°2. Tandis que les trois 'adultes' restèrent' sur le palier.

$ Bon vais faire un effort pour Rei, oui pour toi j'essayerai..$

« Ahem.. euh… merci. Mais.. je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'en prie.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

- J'vais te dire un truc Kaï. Certaines personnes –une minorité- dont moi ne trouve pas de raison de le faire. Ils le font car ils se sentent capables de le faire. Ce caractère que j'ai c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai choisi cette voie là. Alors ne me remercie pas et n'essaie plus de le faire, mais juste une chose : prends soin de lui et surtout de toi, OK ?

- Hn !.. Il était comme ça aussi voilà où ça la mener !. «

$..c'est vrai ça.. je suis sur que cet accident c'était à cause d'un service ou un truc de ce genre, maladroit comme il est … hn !!!! J'ai pas raison ???$

- En tout cas, continua le capitaine des Bladebreakers, fais gaffe à toi.

- EH !! J'ai quand même vécu plus longtemps que toi !

-Hn !

- Bon allez +, See you soon Rei, take care of you Ok"

Juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille, Rei jeta un coup d'oeil à Kaï qui lui sourit discrètement, puis il s'avança jusque dans les bras de Zack et après une hésitation de quelques instants enlaça amicalement l'étudiant indifférent de ce geste mais qui n'en paraissait pas moins de l'intérieur. Puis le jeune médecin fit de même :

« Take care of you, promise me. »

Il hocha la tête et regarda de ses yeux d'or Zack s'en aller sous cette pluie d'automne.

« Come, fit gentiment Kaï en mettant une main sur l'épaule du jeune chinois. »

Puis ils montèrent l'escalier, ces choses dans les mains et entrèrent dans leur chambre. Le jeune chinois posa sur le bureau précautionneusement ce cadeau gentiment donné et s'assit sur le bord du lit, regarda, analysa, déchiffra cette chaîne d'argent doté d'un pendentif. C'est ce pendentif qui attira son attention. Ce pendentif contenait deux parties ; la première : une ellipse, capsule qui s'ouvrait. De ses yeux d'ambres et de ses fines mains ouvrit cette minuscule boîte. Il découvrit deux photos dans chacune des parties représentant l'une les bustes d'un couple (homme et femme) et une autre avec une tête de petite fille.

µ- je ne comprends pas… comment est ce que ça peut m'appartenir alors que je ne connais même pas ces personnes.. Qui est-ce ?.. Qui est ce pour qu'ils aient un rapport avec moi ?-µ

Rei ferma cette capsule et croisa le regard de braise devenu velours.

µ- Pourrait il m'aider ?-µ

« Any help ? comprit de suite le russe.

- Who.. who are they ? »

L'adolescent présenta ces deux photos. Kaï le regarda…

« Have you seen them last night, demanda t'il.

- Don't know."

Il pensa à ses parents et l'autre demoiselle.. Mais cette fille au regard pure, brillant de joie. Pas de doute. C'était la même, puis Kaï se leva brusquement et en pensant qu'il le faisait pour aider son co-équipier, il s'autorisa à prendre dans l'armoire cette reliure toujours bien conserver. C'était peut être un paradoxe, mais malgré son étourdissement, Rei prenait toujours soin de ses affaires. Puis la reliure ouverte, il la feuilleta de vue et revit le portrait de cette jeune fillette signé de la main du jeune chinois.

« Rei ? Look, look at this, it's yours. »

Il le regarda, reconnut son coup de main, mais ne se souvint pas l'avoir fait.

« It cannot be mine ! »

Bien sur que ça ne pouvait être le sien. Personne non personne ne lui avait expliquer sa perte de mémoire. Kaï eut un déclic là-dessus.

$- Forcément vu sur ce point là eeeeffectivement !!!!!$

Comment lui en faire part ?

Rei pendant ce temps là feuilletait doucement, légèrement ces pages transparentes, contenant des chef-d'œuvres. Paysages et portraits c'est ce qu'il y avait, mais tous différents….

« Rei.. I…………I have to tell you about.. something…..well…."

Kaï le russe, comment pouvait il ne pas aller jusqu'au bout, l'infaillible, l'indestrutible prince du Nord était incapable de terminer une simple phrase…

-------------------------------------

WOAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH ………….XDDDD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Err… ouais bé terminé pour ce chapitre (et aussi pour ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur ce ti cahier si précieux..TT.TT ) maintenant va falloir se fier à notre supeeeeerbe mémoire de poisson rouge !!!

Kiss au Québec et aux liseurs de fan-fics Frenchies aussi !!

Pis.. héhé.. lemon lemon approche !!!

Euh.. quoi d'autres encore… ah ! ouiiii, je crois que le rating va bientôt changer on sait jamais… pour plus de sécurité ..XD (mon imagination faut s'en méfier des fois !!!)

tout le monde


	10. Chapter 10

Ahem.. ahem… SALUT…(la fille est de supeeeeeeeerbe bonne humeur !!!)

Rei : a y est c'est mort là.. on va touuus crever !!!

Kaï : Hn !.. puis d'abord moi j'pouvais l'avoir direct sa québécoise avec mon jet privé !!

AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAH……

Marie-Pier : BIG KISS ma tite québécoise , ze t'aimeuuuh !!!

Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia (Nananaanan.. z'ai réussiii..XD) : J'ai hésité entre te répondre ici ou sur un reply mais on va faire les deux ( D ) Alors d'abord un BIG HUG à vous trois et pis j'aimerais bien toi aussi te connaître un peu pluuus aah et pis j'ai relut pour la n'ième fois ton profile et.. j'ai ENFIN compris… (non pour votre nouvelle information je ne suis pas blonde et j'ai rien contre eux non plus XD)

Rei : ouais ça l'f'rai bien entre tortureuses de moi… m'en vé bouder

AHAHAHAHAHAH.. (la fille est hyper en faîte !!) t'iras nulle part mon minou… tu es le Socle de l'histoire !! sans le socle pas d'histoire c'est aussi simple que ça

Rei : ….X.x''

Err.. Sinon.. ah encore oublié çuilà :

Disclaimers : m'en vais conquérir Beyblade avec ma super imagination qu'est…..

Info de dernière minutes : le chappie i pouvait être présent depusi trois jours méé l'a fallu qu'il y ait queelques problèle d'uploadisation...XD

----------

Aah j'ai failli oublié (comme toujours ..XD)

$ bla bla$ : pensée de Kaï

µ- bla bla-µ : pensée de Rei

_bla bla_ : paroles en chinois

**bla bla** : Flash du passé.

--------

Chapitre 6 : Qui suis-je ?

Troisième partie : Ils doivent le savoir eux..

Il était face à l'armoire ouverte, en train de regarder, ahem, peut être survoler de ses yeux les différents vêtements qui s' y trouvait .. mais ça ne servait à rien,

$- attends.. depuis quand je me casse la tête pour ça !! depuis quand est ce que j'hésite pour ça.. d'accord là c'est différent, d'accord il faut que ce soit sur lui que ça tombe, OK je le reconnais, si ça aurait été un autre ce serait plus simple mais là c'est Rei… et Rei est bien différent de ceux que je connaisse..-$

Cessons ce tourbillon de pensées inutiles, arrêtons là la recherche du temps perdu, ce temps qui pourrait s'utiliser autrement que pour soi-même…

$- Rei excellait en art de tourner autour de pot alors vais pas m'l'approprier !!!-$

« Rei ! »

Deux yeux d'or quittèrent un paysage couleur printemps pour regarder le dos de son tuteur.

« You were amnesique , well you're still like that but-

- Amnesique ?

- Wh-.. what?.. you don't understand ?

- No, fit il avec un joli sourire."

$-D'accord.. Ne pas se souvenir de l'être pas de problème.. mais de là à ne pas savoir ce que ça veut dire !-$

« That's when on a bump, you lost your memory, when you forget all your memories, understand ?

- Ah.. I think… yes."

µ- Alors comme ça j'ai perdu ma mémoire, et c'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir et alors qu'est ce que ça fait.. Lui, lui ? oui lui il est là non ? et puis s'il me connaît alors la mémoire il me la donnera !-µ

$- OK il a pas l'air d'être ce qu'on pourrait appeler 'choqué'.. en fait c'est moi qui suis choqué là !!!-$

Le russe balada une fois de plus ses yeux de braise sur les différentes étagères et prit un pyjama blanc simple avec une simple bordure d'or aux pants du pantalon.

Rei leva la tête, posa délicatement la reliure sur le coté du lit et regarda encore une fois les vêtements présentés, hésita. Kaï décela dans ces yeux profonds d'ambre un peu de tristesse, il voulait le cacher. Comme avant ?.. non..

« What's the problem ? »

L'ensemble de nuit glissa des mains du russe à ceux du chinois qui baissa sa tête, rougie d'émotion.

« Eh !What's up ? »

Kaï s'assit doucement auprès de son camarade de chambre, il mit une main à l'épaule.

$- Ah non recommence pas s'il te plaît ne te renferme plus, dis moi tout !!$

« I… I thought that… when you give me thaat, balbutia t'il en passant délicatement sa main sur le pyjama, I thought that you brought me in hospital..  
-Hospital? Why? Are you sick? You don't feel right?

- No..no I don't… No I don't think I am..

- So..

- That.. because, this whites things, I had the same when I was in so.. that-

- No Rei, You're wrong I never put you in hospital I know you don't like to be in, I swear I never let you alone I promise ..Rei.. look at me."

$- Ouais j'adoore le voir avec cet air de gamin perdu qui ne demande qu'une chose qu'on le prenne dans ces bras ..hn! vais m'gêner !! mais en même temps c'est vrai qu'il me faisait mal au cœur.. Souffle Kaï souffle… délicatement, on commence délicatement la chose..XD-$

Il encercla tendrement le jeune chinois qui tremblait juste à s'être rappeler de ces souvenirs passé dans cet endroit. Puis Kaï frictionna gentiment les bras et enfin encercla de ses mains chaudes celles de Rei qui à présent avait cessé de trembler. Ses yeux papillotèrent pour enlever les bulles de cristal qui se formèrent sur ces cils et traversèrent le regard chaleureux que Kaï lui présentait.

$ t'inquièètes je maitrise la situation…hn !... bon c'est pas tout mais.. on va se calmer pour ce soir OK.. moi dans la salle de bain porte FERMÉE et lui ici… wééé bien suur..XD$

---

Le soir s'annonçait paisible, juste sereine, Rei s'était allonger sur le côté dos à Kaï, il était si fatigué qu'il ne mit pas longtemps pour plonger dans l'abysse des rêves. Kaï de son côté, il lui manquait encore un petit brin de chaleur humaine…

$ Une prochaine fois … ça viendra bientôt….$

Il s'endormit à son tour… Bercé.. Bercé……

----

Le lendemain matin, des gazouillis d'oiseaux annonçaient une journée ensoleillée…et.

Un reflet argenté et deux pépites d'or qui l'entourait. Le pendentif suspendu à mi- tête qui tournoyait doucement, puis atterrit sur deux paumes et … découvrit la deuxième partie.

Le pendentif dont la première partie étant cette capsule ovale, visait une deuxième partie qui était caché dans un fourreau, Rei enleva le fourreau et en dessous se dissimulait une tige argentée avec un diamètre, ni trop gros, ni trop fin, de formes sinueuse… La clé. Et oui c'était cette clé que le jeune chinois, partit et s'accroupit puis enfonça légèrement dans le trou du coffre et comme s'il le savait fit deux tour de clé vers la gauche et après avoir entendu un clic. Il souleva doucement le coffre et comme il l'avait 'prédit' le coffre en effet n'était pas rempli, il y avait dedans des rouleaux de papier de riz, de différentes teintes il les mit sur le côté et aperçut une magnifique boîte, sombre de velours bleu abysse avec un cadre incrusté de fils d'or, écriture chinoise.. il caressa la couverture, si douce, si velouté, si… il se senti triste tout d'un coup, puis il s'approcha du bureau pour pouvoir délecter son envie de savoir qu'est ce que contenait cette boîte de velours de nuit… pas à pas il réduisait la distance qu'il le séparait de son bureau et pas à pas se tendait un ruban large d'ivoire qui s'échappait de la boîte et qui était attaché au coffre et au moment où il allait le poser sur la table de bois, la boîte s'échappa de ses mains et vint gentiment rencontrer le sol en faisant un SHBAFF. Rei paniqua et leva les yeux vers le lit de son tuteur. En effet Kaï se réveilla et se frotta les yeux.

« Rei ?

- Am'… euh.. You.. Sorry I didn't mean to.. wake you.. I'm soorr-

- No no problem Ok! Are you hungry?

-..No.. not now I think.

- Aow.. you open your casket, dit il en ouvrant la fenêtre après s'être enlever de la chaleur du lit.

- Yes I found the key that's it !"

Rei lança à Kaï la fameuse clé du coffre et se mit à l'examiner tandis que le jeune chinois ramassa la boîte qui en s'ouvrant laissa échapper des feuilles de formats A5. Le jeune chinois attrapa une de ces feuilles qui 'tentait' de s'échapper…

µ- elle est bizarre, il y a un coté qui est lisse et un autre sec….µ

Il la rapprocha et l'analysa visuellement. Ce coté 'sec' était tout blanc et il y avait des écritures occidentales imprimés dessus, puis il retourna et fut surpris. C'était une photo. Et quelle photo.. Il vit un gamin d'à peu près 7 ou 8 ans, qui tenait dans ses mains une coupe en or, ce gamin lui ressemblait énormément.

**Ce gamin, il était heureux, il avait gagné le championnat, ce gamin était au comble du bonheur, ses parents étaient présents et l'avaient applaudit ce jour là.**

Ce pourquoi le gamin sur la photo était souriant. Te souviens tu de ce jour ?

µ- je me souviens bien de l'évènement car ce garçon c'était moi mais.. je ne me souviens pas de la tête de mes parents pourtant j'ai bien sentit qu'ils étaient présent ce jour là… Comment ça se fait ?.. Et maintenant à présent où sont ils ?

« Rei ? It's you ne ? »

Le jeune chinois sursauta, Kaï était derrière lui en posant une main, il regardait par-dessus son épaule

« Yes. I remember that day I was so happy, my parents were there.. I was the winner of this championship..

-.. don't worry Ok that'll be right"

Un sourire et un regard qui s'éclaircit maintenant bien sur que ça ira puisqu'il est là et qu'il l'aidera…

" Ah.. Well if you don't mind I'm going down for the breakfast Okay?

- Uh –uh.."

Après l'acquiescement de Rei, Le russe descendit les escaliers il n'y avait comme à l'habitude, personne, ils dormaient encore. Il entra dans la cuisine et se fit son petit dèj et prépara aussi celui de son protégé.

$- Donc ses parents sont encore..Mais ch'uiiis bêêêêête !!! Bien sur que non, et c'est lui-même qui me l'a dit. Et bé c'était bien le moment de ne pas se souvenir (- -')… alors dans ce coffre… Mais bizarre qui l'aurait envoyé Judith ?? mais comment elle pouvait avoir des informations aussi personnelles de Rei ? Non pas elle, Mr Dickenson, peut être ?.. Bizarre, il ne le connaissais pas à cet époque enfin je ne penses pas, non Rei n'est pas du genre à se confier à un étranger.. bizarre.. je me demande bien ce que pense Tala..Pff tu parles c't'imbécile en a rien à faire en fait.-$

Une demi-heure plus tard Rei sortit de sa 'grotte au trésors' et simultanément, Kenny sortit de sa chambre encore en pyjama.

« Hi Rei !

- Hello Kenny. »

Quel soulagement, d'accord ce n'était que de simples paroles mais elle suffisait à réchauffer le cœur du génie.

« How are you today ?

- Fine thanks.

- Oh great!!"

Ils descendirent tous les deux l'escalier et rejoignirent le russe qui sourit au jeune chinois.

Pendant leur petit déjeuner, Kenny lança un léger regard à Rei.

« What do you plane today?

- I'm thinking of researching my memory I found a lot of thing in this casket.

- Oooh.. OK!"

"MOUAAAAAAAWWW!!!!!!!

- Tyson là t'exagère!! L'es Presque 10 h ça devrait aller non?

- Noooonnn.. j'ai faim et personne m'apréparer mon ptit dèèèj'…XD

- Tout de même depuis le temps que je te le montre tu devrais savoir le faire maintenant non ? »

… Un clin d'œil malicieux au blondinet …

« ..mmm.. préfère que ce soit toi qui le fasse tu le fait trooop bien !!!!

- Peut être, répondit il puis.. mais pas aussi bien que Rei ça c'est vrai…

- Bah ce n'est qu'une question de temps après ça sera de nouveau comme avant !!

-Hn !.. baka ! »

Tyson fit une grimace au russe qui pour unique réponse roula des yeux et Max qui sourit.. Peut-être qu'il fallait que le temps organise les choses c'est vrai que c'était presque comme avant, ces scènes matinales….

---------------------------------

Ahem !! m'éclaircis la voix là…XD ce chapitre n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler des plus long mais booon en tout les cas le chapitre suivant contiendras au bonheur et à la joie de tous…duuuu LEMON MWAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA………..AAAAAAAAAAA…………..AAAAAAAAAA……CHBAWWM !!!

Aïe me suis pris une tarte de ma sœur j'rigolais trop fort..XD

Donc on en disais ààà.. ben j'ai fini j'crois..

Rei : en fait c'est surtout à cause du manque d'inspiration que t'arrivais pas finir le chapitre

Toi on t'a pas causé d'abord..XD

Kaï : hn !!!!

C'était le mot de fin ..

KISS EVERYBODYYYY….. qui c'est qui m'amène du sirop làààà..

Kaï(entre ses dents en fait) : me vais t'en foutre du sirop de champignon amanite tue mouches tu va voir….

XD


	11. Chapter 11

BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE !! (ah bé ouais me la fait française aujourd'hui.. : P)

Alors alors que dire.. d'abord j'aurais pu attendre un loooooooooooong moment vous faire attendre Gniark gniark parce que le lemon c'est comme une glace faut attendre qu'il soit bieen frais et après on prend le temps de le déguster mmmm… sur ce je vous-

Tyson : spa juste lààà y a même pas un fan de moi qui veut faire arrêter cette mascarade de moi qui suit con ??

Max : Bah Tyson t'es de mauvaise humeur ou quoi là ??

Rei : ….R.I.P…..XDD !

MOI : DEGAGEZ LA PLAAACEEEEUUH !!!!!!!!!!!

Et c'est là que le rating change je met T on sait jamais que ça aille un peu plus loin.. moi et mes pulsions littéraires (bluff !!!!)

Alors ce qu'il faut retenir :

$ bla bla$ : pensée de Kaï

µ- bla bla-µ : pensée de Rei

_bla bla_ : paroles en chinois

**bla bla** : Flash du passé.

# bla bla # : Pensées d'un autre perso.. j'avais oublié de le mentionner ..XD

----------------

Chapitre 7 : La nuit est longue…

Deux semaines se sont passées à présent depuis son amnésie. Rei avait beaucoup avancé dans sa recherche, il se rappelait de plus en plus de ce qu'il était. Bien sur il lui manquait encore beaucoup de pièces à son histoire mais comme on dit : 'Petit à petit l'oiseau fait son nid'…

Sur ses genoux un rouleau de papier entre ses mains, le jeune chinois l'étala sur le parquet de bois…

\ Je soussigné, moi, Mr Dickenson, remettre à Mr Kon Rei dont l'équipe : Bladebreakers est qualifié de champion mondial, la présente place de 3e du classement mondial\

Signé des deux mains, celle de ce Mr Dickenson et la sienne…

Ah.. une troisième qui..

\Je soussigné, Hiwatari Kaï, capitaine des Bladebreakers et Kon Rei, 3e du rang, avoir bien prit conscience des termes de cet accord..\

Alors Kaï était depuis tout de temps.. en fait de cette année là son capitaine… Il sourit, pas étonnant qu'il s'occupait de lui alors mais en même temps pourquoi jamais le lui avoir dit, au moins préciser, peut être qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était si important…

« REIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! À TAAAAAAAAAABLE !!!!!!! »

La voix électrique du blondinet du groupe résonna dans toute la maison.

Il était midi passé, et l'heure du déjeuner venait de sonner, le jeune chinois descendit l'escalier accueilli par un sourire lointain de Max qui servait le repas. Tout de suite après Tyson plongea sa cuillerée..

« Max, on se fait une partie de baseball virtuel.. fit le nippon à casquette

- OK ! acquiesça le concerné

- Mais tu ne devais pas faire la vaisselle avec moi ? demanda doucement Rei

- Rooo mais tu peux la faire tout seul maintenant t'es grand non ? répliqua de suite Tyson.

- Euh b- »

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !!!!!!!!!

Le téléphone et ce fut la superbe idée d'esquive qu'avait trouvé Max.

« Allo ?... MAMAAAAAAAN !!!!!!...MAIS NON Q-.. euh oui..XD…..noooooon pas du tout voyons..hein ?.. euh..aah d'accord… bé…euh je te p-…non mais c'est parce que j'aide Rei à faire la vaisselle c'est pour ça.. oui je te passe Kaï.. »

# Ahooo.. me demande comment va réagir Kaï !!#

« Oui…. Hn !… au revoir. »

Direct et simple, Max ouvrit grand les yeux…

« euh.. mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire..

- Toi tu va faire la vaisselle avec Rei comme t'as dit à ta mère et toi dégages de ma vue avant que je t'en colles une. »

Max entra dans la cuisine Rei avait débarrassé la table et commençait à savonner la vaisselle.. Le jeune chinois se sentit triste, à cette fraction de discussion l'a suffit à le démoraliser.. il se sentit trahi aussi… Avant, avant quand il ne comprenait pas, ou quand il ne savait pas ils étaient gentils bien qu'ils se chuchotaient des trucs entre eux, mais làà depuis qu'il les comprends depuis que ses yeux voient des choses qu'ils ne se contentaient que de détourner..là.. il se sentit autrement,

« Rei, ça va ?

- Oui oui bien sur, se précipita t'il avec un simple sourire.. »

#Voilà comment se créer un masque… et pourtant presque transparent…#

--

Kenny se rapprocha de Kaï qui lisait tranquillement sur le canapé.

« .. Euh.. c'était bien Judith n'est ce pas ?

- D'après toi ?

- Mais c'est que.. »

Kaï le russe ferma d'un coup son livre et soupira lourdement.

« Conférence ça te dit quelque chose ?

-..ah !... oui bien sur… »

Deuxième soupir.

« Mais et Rei comment on fait ?

- Hn !.. pour l'instant, elle ne doit pas le savoir. Pas encore.. c'est encore..enfin, non. Je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache c'est tout.

- Mais comment on va faire… il risque de..

- J'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire OK. »

Sur ce Kaï se retira et Kenny vint à la table du salon ouvrit Dizzy et tapa un 'petit' discours semi-préparé pour la conférence.

-----

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Rei était dans sa chambre, il leva les yeux d'un livre illustré et rencontra une ombre chétif au pas de la porte.

« Rei ? Je peux entrer ?

- Oui bien sur..

- Euh.. qu'est ce que tu fais…

- Je parcours un livre qui conte des légendes de mon Pays..

- Woah ! ça doit être terrible !

- Terrible ?...Non, au contraire, c'est bizarre je crois mais comment t'expliquer à chaque conte me révèle à moi comme des images de paysages, ou des scènes où j'étais présent..

- That'll be right… »

Oui, cette simple phrase suffit à l'encourager pour la suite…

Puis un moment de quelques minutes ou Rei n'arrêtait pas de fixer la chose rectangulaire métallique dont Kenny ne se séparait jamais.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- euh.. ben en fait si je t'explique.. euh..tu t'enfuis pas hein ?

- Pourquoi ça fait mal ?

- Nooon.. mais c'est un peu compliqué en fait…

- Ben vas y dit toujours… »

Kenny s'installa aux coté de Rei et ouvrit Dizzy.

« En fait, c'est lors d'une manipulation malencontreuse que.. en fait mon spectre..euh est venu habité l'ordinateur… tu comprends ?

- Euh… Comme un esprit en fait c'est ça ?

- Ehm-

- Oui Rei c'est exactement ça, je suis l'esprit de l'ordinateur, fit Dizzy, et cette expérience fâcheuse à mon goût ne tient que des erreurs de Kenny.

- Ahem.. on était deux quand même.. se défendit faussement Kenny, bon je te laisse avec elle prends en soin d'accord.

- Promis. »

Et voilà l'appareil spirituel dans les mains d'un jeune chinois.

« Euh… alors tu t'appelles Dizzy ?...

- Ouiii et toi Rei Kon, tu as 15 ans approximativement, et

- Mais.. tu me connais ?

- Bien sur, cela fait plus d'un an à présent que l'on se côtoie et personnellement je pense que ç'a été assez pour te connaître..

- Alors tu me connaissais avant que.. je sois amnésique…

- Oui. »

Il ne savait pas comment qualifié l'état qui régnait dans son cœur… être heureux ou.. ne pas l'être.. c'était bizarre..

« Et.. j'étais… Comment ?

- Gentil, tu es presque le plus gentil de tous. Je peux même te dire que tu comprenais tout le monde..

- Com- »

La discussion s'arrêtera là avec l'esprit de l'ordinateur, un autre esprit l'attendait au pas de la porte, cet esprit du phoenix qui s'avança et malgré la distance qui se réduisait, lorsque Rei rencontra son regard c'était de la distance qu'il sentait … Il se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Je peux te parler une minute ? »

Il hocha la tête. Kaï éteignit Dizzy et la posa sur le bureau…

« Ce soir. »

Une inspiration, un tressaillement.

« Ce soir je ne serai pas là. Tu resteras seul. »

Quand il dit seul c'est 'les autres partiront aussi ?' Mais où iront ils ? Quel est l'endroit qu'il n'a pas le droit de fréquenter ? ou plutôt que les autres ont le droit d'aller…

µ-… Je me sens triste à présent…-µ

« Mais enfin.. pas tout à fait. Un ami sera là à tes côtés, c'est un ami qui m'est cher au cœur, on s'entend très bien et je pense que tu n'auras pas de problème, tu comprends ? »

Ce n'était pas le problème de comprendre, mais d'assimiler que Kaï ne sera pas à ses côtés ce soir.. Attends.. CE soir ?... cette nuit là.. pendant toute une soirée, jusqu'à quand.. d'accord un ami à Kaï mais ce n'était pas Kaï. Non. Pas ce russe, celui qui le connaissait plus que les autres mais un ami. Mais il ne devait pas s'en faire et de toute façon le capitaine a parlé, et on ne devait pas contester. Donc ce soir, il resterait comme Kaï a dit, avec l'ami. Cet inconnu. Un inconnu, quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas mais… apparemment qui LE connaissait. Étrange…

Ce soir, cette soirée, cette nuit il sentit qu'elle serait longue, trop longue et qu'il ne la supporterait pas… de plus, il serait seul, accompagné d'un inconnu certes mais son cœur serait seul… Seul un soir…

**Seul, il parcourait la forêt…. Seul, il chantonnait, seul il avait parcouru cette année…**

-----

DIING DOONG…

Le blondinet toujours aussi inépuisable qu'une pile Duracell (XD) sauta du canapé et alla ouvrir la porte de bois. Et Surprise !

« Oh !! z'avez oubliez quelque chose ? »

Et un russe aux cheveux flammes repoussa d'un doigt posé sur la poitrine le métis américain et s'avança à l'intérieur de la mansion…

« Hn !! On vient baby-sitté !!!!!

- ON ?????? s'écria Tyson, y en a combien comme ça qui squatte là normal ?!!!!

- ça te pose un problème 'face de cochon' ? répliqua de suite l'autre russe aux yeux lavandes.

- Hm !!! »

Tyson partit bouder se préparer à sortir ce que fit Max, Kenny éteignit Dizzy et mit ses chaussures, Kaï descendit de l'escalier suivi du chinois qui jeta un coup d'œil au deux 'étrangers'. Kaï se mit en face de Tala, le feu rencontra la glace, dernier avertissement… Noble dans le sang, russe dans la langue…

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire et ne fais pas ton bâtard Ok.

- Mais à vos ordres votre Altesse !

- Est-ce que c'est clair ? souffla le phoenix entre ses dents.

- Eh ! t'excites j'ai bien compris !!

- Hn ! »

Un dernier coup d'œil, une dernière braise, un dernier brin de chaleur, effleura l'esprit de Rei, puis enfin, la nuit accompagna le reste…

Les Bladebreakers sans la Chine s'en allèrent et Tala ferma la porte. Rei s'était mis sur la table du salon et écrivit sur le cahier. Le russe aux yeux lavandes se mit à faire visuellement le tour pour ensuite se vautrer sur le canapé..

« Hn ! c'est aussi pitoyable que chez nous.. même pas de luxe pour Hiwatari, faut le faire quand même..

- Eh ! Bryan j'pensais à un truc.. »

Tala était dans la cuisine, trifouillant les placards de la pièce.

« Ouais amène à bouffer j'crève la dalle moi !!!

- oué au fait pop corn sucré ou sallé ?

- Ramène les deux.

- Ouais donc j'disais… »

Tala les deux mains amenant deux bols remplis à ras bord de pop corn sourit malicieusement et fit un rire légèrement… malsain.

« Si on s'le f'sait à deux !! »

Bryan jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux :

« Toi… tu serais pas en manque dès fois ?

- Moi ??... Allez quoi !! attends on a l'occas' idéal pas de Hiwatari pour nous emmerder, et l'autre qui ne sais même pas ce qui fait !!!

- Hn !.. c'est bien ce que JE disais t'es en suuper manque.

- Pff !! dégonflé sdommage tu vas pas t'amuser, fit le rouquin, mais tant pis ce sera plus pour moi héhéhéhééé »

Tala lança un coup d'œil vicieux à Rei qui n'était plus plongé dans son 'livre' à présent, il les observait, il avait peur…

µ-Il me font peur, comme si ils amenaient du froid, un froid glacial qui s'empare de vous qui vous glace petit à petit le sang, et vous atrophie les veines..-µ

**Petit insecte, je te tiens, **

**Petit insecte, tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi..**

**Héhéhéhé…**

**Petit insecte, je t'enlèverais tes petites pattes**

**Pour que tu ne puisse plus courir, pour que tu sois à moi..**

**Petit insecte, je te hais**

**Petit insecte, tu m'as fait courir**

**Héhéhéhé…**

**Petit insecte, je te dépiauterais les ailes,**

**Pour que tu ne puisses plus t'échapper, pour que tu sois souffrant…**

**Petit insecte, tu m'appartiens, plus rien ni personne ne te volera car tu ne pourras plus t'envoler…**

µ-Pourquoi cette chanson est dans ma tête, cette chanson, je ne me souviens plus, de qui la chantait mais, j'avais peur… Pourtant Kaï m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'en faire, que je devais faire confiance, Leur faire confiance, mais ils me font tellement peur, je.. j'ai l'impression.. avoir peut être fait du mal en disant ça mais.. je me sens… trahi ?... perdu… où es tu Kaï ?.. Où es tu ? Tu n'es pas là, tu ne seras plus… là, avec moi, j'en ai tellement besoin maintenant.. .Je lui ai menti quand je lui ai dit que tout ira bien, je lui ai menti quand j'ai hommis de lui dire que je me sentirais mal à l'aise avec SON ami… j'ai fait une bêtise… suis-je………..encore………….. bon ?...-µ

Ils les virent ces deux russes s'échangeant des paroles de langues étrangères, celle qui ne connaissait pas encore. Ils le regardèrent et l'autre éclata de rire pendant que le rouquin s'avança vers lui. Il fit des pas simples, il réduisait la distance, Rei avait perdu son bouclier, pour faire plaisir à Kaï, il avait perdu son épée, pour prouver qu'il serait un bon garçon. Mais son cœur à lui se fendit…

µ- J'ai mal au cœur, j'ai mal à son milieu, à l'intérieur de moi, on m'assassine, on me brise, il ne faut pas que je lui dise…-µ

« Viens mon lapin, personne ne te feras de mal… »

Une main qui effleure votre dos, une main qui soulève vos cheveux et qui encercle votre nuque, une main comme un serpent nu qui enrobe votre cou et qui vous ordonne d'avancer, et vous sa proie sans contester, vous avancerez…

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, la lumière s'est éteinte, la télé seule restait grise.. L'ambiance était mise, au plaisir de Bryan friand de frissons et suspens, un bon film d'horreur…

# Aww.. tu vas avoir peur, je suis là, tu vas avoir froid, je suis là#

« T'en fais pas mon minou, je vais bien m'occuper de toi. »

Tala le rouquin, chuchota cette subtile phrase dans l'oreille droite de Rei.

**T'en fais pas mon minou, je vais bien m'occuper de toi.**

**Il Faisait noir, il ne pleuvait pas mais il faisait froid**

**T'en fais pas mon minou, je vais bien m'occuper de toi.**

**Le sol était glacé, non, ce n'était pas de la glace pourtant, de la terre, celle qui est poudreuse, qui s'accroche à ses cheveux obscur.. son ombre avait filé, il était seul. Seul ?**

**T'en fais pas mon minou, je vais bien m'occuper de toi.**

L'amour, c'est comme une banane glacée, il faut d'abord commencer par la toucher.

Le russe cheveux flammes gémit, il passa sa main derrière le dos de Rei et le força à s'approcher. Vide, incertaine, ne serait ce qu'une enveloppe corporelle qui y vivait ?

Cette banane il faut la goûter pour savoir si elle est à point.

Le rouquin, passa sa main sur les cheveux sombre du chinois, le força à s'allonger sur Tala, qui lui lécha délicatement le cou, il le prit puis lécha ensuite l'oreille…

La banane, bonne, vous pouvez ensuite l'éplucher, doucement, de haut en bas, et..  
Tala, toujours avec le meilleur outil de l'homme (La main), déboutonna délicatement Rei qui maintenant était sur le sol, par terre, ce sol de bois

**La terre est toujours à tes côtés, elle est là pour t'aider, c'est ton élément, tu la connais elle ne te feras aucun mal..  
Mais l'autre qui l'avait plaqué violemment lui, était il son ami ?**

Alors maintenant que vous Ah.. il manque le bas.. bon allez doucement on a dit.. on a le temps après tout…

Tala, s'était mis sur le chinois et maintenant le léchait le torse passa, ou massa de ses deux mains le visage, puis le cou qu'il encercla suavement, puis ensuite, le torse, et ses pectoraux, il ne faut pas oublier de trifouiller les deux boutons roses ; on a agressé, la fleur, on a vidé son pollen, tant pis, on a commencé il faut y aller dans le pistil…

Aaaah on est détendu non ? # m'en vais t'aider à te détendre#

**Il avait 8 ans ce jour là, 8 ans et un mois.. Cette nuit là.. il a perdu de son innocence, il est devenu nu comme un ver alors qu'il était étoile il y a un mois. Que suis-je devenu ?**

Il déboutonne le jean, la fermeture éclair qui d'un ziiip dévoila, un boxer, on y va, on plonge délicatement, on joue avec,

« aaaaah..Mon dieuuu, … ça faiiit du biiieeeeen.. aaaah mmmm… je me sens bieeen… »

Bryan étouffa ses rires, Tala serait toujours le même il ne changerait jamais, et puis ça lui allait sii bien….

**La même chose, mais personne n'était là pour le sauver, non, il était seul comme **maintenant**.. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait, était un gentil garçon, il avait toujours obéi, alors pourquoi l'avoir puni, ça lui faisait mal, ça le tuait, ça le rendait fou, il n'avait pas dormi, et ne dormirais pas, il ne l'oublierais plus, il … il… **

Il se changera, revêtira son plumage, plumage et s'enfoncera dans les Ténèbres, comme la première fois et là, et là et cette fois.

Mais cette fois.

Fiat Lux….

---------

« Espèce de bâtard. »

------------------

------

A y est.. j'aurais pu faire plus c'est ça ?? bééé d'accord, mais j'ai oublié de vous préciser que je ne suis pas une pro du lemon.. XD… désoléééé…sniff.. je me rattraperais peut être un jouuuur ..

Avez-vous aimer ?

Vous ne vous êtes pas amusé ?

Dîtes moi touuut, veut touuut savoir Okay !!!

See ya soon World readerzz…XD


	12. Chapter 12

Salute los amigos y las amigas..XD

Bref.. alors com-

Rei : et c'est quoi ça ???

De quoi ?

Tala : OUAIS MOI VOULAIS FINIR JUSQU'AU BOUT LÀ !!!!

Rei : XI

Passons la crise c'est dans les coulisses okay.. ET LE SCÉNARIO ON LE LAISSE TRANQUILLE..Merci..XD

On en étais à…. THANK YOU SO MUUUCH INFERNAL trio..XD (Somilia, Jenfya et Kynia Kiss à vous tous et t'en fais pas ma tite Marie- Pier on l'auras la vengeance sur Tala

Rei : JE-

Donc aussi il ne fau-

Kaï : a y est t'as PAS de review donc Basta la fic t'façon tout le monde croyait ç'allait êttre un Kaï X Rei mais non, alors STOP Ok. MAINTENANT…………..  
MROUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA……HAHAHA………………….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA.. (vé m'arrêter là je crois..)

Moi être rebelle très cher.. alors je continue pour MON plus graaaaand bien

Flash express, comme je l'ai dit à S.J.K( XD pas tapé sur le new pseudo voir un peu plus en dessous.. m'en vais me cacher maintenant) BREF donc je disais que je ne pourrais plus uploader comme je veux puisque suite à une dispute 'd'enfer' avec ma mére (et ça rime XD) l'ordi j'y vais 'en cachette' sinon je sais qu je ne pourrais jamais le toucher T.T WALAAAA

-----------------

Chapitre 8 : La nuit, profanatrice d'âme..

Première partie : Le recto…

« Espèce de bâtard »

Une rage incommensurable d'un seul souffle se fit sentir et fit écho dans les oreilles des deux russes. Le russe aux cheveux de flamme se rhabilla en 4e vitesse, et Bryan toussa, il avait (ahem) avalé de travers.

Kaï fit de grand pas rapide en direction de Tala et brandit son poing quand.

« STOP ! »

Une voix féminine, et une forme svelte traversa le pas de la porte et entra en scène, elle s'empara de l'atmosphère et la rendit encore plus interdite et lourde que jamais. Et deux yeux azur couleur tempête se leva sur Tala. Puis un rapide coup d'œil à Bryan et enfin sur Kaï.

« Demain, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau à la première heure.. et Kaï on se reverra dessus. »

Rayonnante d'autorité, Judith Mizuhara tourna les talons, Tala s'en alla après avoir souri ! Bryan prit son manteau et ferma la porte derrière eux.

L'atmosphère maintenant était tendu Rei se leva pitoyablement et rejeta sur lui le couvre-canapé. Le russe aux yeux braise s'avança doucement vers lui, pour pouvoir le recouvrir, pour pouvoir le protéger, le couvrir, le réchauffer, son corps, son âme nu et souillé… Le jeune chinois ferma les yeux très fort et le repoussa violemment puis s'enfuit, fila entre les doigts de son 'tuteur' et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Le russe resta ébahi, comment a-t-il pu laissé une chose pareille se faire, le pire, ce qu'il avait redouté, s'était finalement crée. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Que faire ? Comment le réparer maintenant ? Et Tala ? Pourquoi lui avoir mentit ? Pourquoi ? mais

$- qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? j'ai pas tout compris !!$

Siii Hiwatari tu as très bien compris et tu le savais non ?

Les trois jeunots entrèrent et ceux là avaient le droit de ne RIEN comprendre, il venait d'entrer dans le salon et tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le sol remplis de pop corn, la télé allumée le DVD aussi, la lumière était allumée et Kaï qui maintenant se dirigeait vers l'escalier.

« Nettoyez moi tout ça ! »

Et toujours sa voix qui ne savait qu'ordonner d'après un certain nippon à casquette.

----

Le russe, les vêtements de Rei, qui avait perdu de sa chaleur mais auquel il restait de son parfum, dans les mains.

$- Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Comment je vais faire ? Mais comment oh bon dieu je vais pouvoir faire pour le ré-avoir ??... dire que je… m'étais ENFIN rapproché, … dire qu'on était si près… mais là…mais que va-t-il se passer ???...M'excuser, d'abord.. Ouais je crois que je vais d'abord faire ça.. Après tout c'est vrai d'accord je l'avais imaginer mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait vraiment se passer….$

toc toc…

Aucun son.

Il posa son oreille sur la porte de bois essayant de capter le moindre son.

Si, il entendit quelque chose, ce quelque chose lui fendit le cœur, il rougit, il l'avait fait mal, il l'entendit, des sanglots sourds, ceux qu'on verse, des sanglots, quand vous avez du mal à respirer parce que trop d'émotion, un choc un mal insurmontable, parce que comme si vous avez-vous même verser la goutte qui déborda le vase, parce que on vous a planté une dague empoisonnée dans le cœur, parce que

$- Non c'est pas possible, je ne peux pas .. avoir fait ça ?... ça me fait trooop mal à moi aussi c'est comme si je l'imagine-$

Il le sentit, il le savait il l'avait déjà vu comme ça…

**Dans la cabine des toilettes d'un aéroport, à cause d'un départ, il se tenait la tête avec ses mains crispées, il se balançait et il versait des larmes qui traversait le visage plissé de rides, le russe avait toujours détester ça, le réconforter… **

Mais là, là.. C'était de SA faute, c'était à cause de LUI, c'est LUI qui a causé ça ! Il devait réparer. C'était obligé.

Toc toc.

« Rei, Rei c'est moi. »

Les sanglots sont devenus plus étouffés, en fait il ne pleurait plus. Il tendit une seconde fois l'oreille… Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ?

Kaï baissa la poignée de sa propre chambre et… stupeur… la porte était bloquée, non pas bloquée, mais verrouillée. Rei s'était bel et bien enfermé et apparemment consciemment. Il ne souhaitait pas ne voulait personne, puisque…

Des sons, quelque chose.. que se passe t'il de l'autre côté de la porte ?

-

Rei s'était rhabillé, il avait mis n'importe quoi, il avait pleuré, s'était remis maintes et maintes fois en cause, s'était disputé, avait résolu ce dilemme, cette situation, finalement il l'aurait pu ne pas la subir, non ? Il aurait pu aussi la 'dégager', non ? Certainement, mais à ce moment il n'avait pas trouvé la force, il se remis à douter, le destin, non.. Pas le Destin.. Pourtant, sa vie a lui en dépendait entièrement. Mais alors quoi ?

Lui. Lui seul. C'était de SA faute, c'est lui le mal. Puisque personne n'a contredit le Destin personne ne l'avait repris, personne ne lui avait fait des recommandations alors que tout le monde savait que ça faisait mal de rencontrer ça. Alors,

Lui, lui seul restera Mal et ça, il fallait le faire voir, le montrer, leur montrer, qu'il s'est accepté ainsi et pas autrement, il se sentit noir, noir de colère, une rage, celle qui brise les vitres de glace, celle qui fit bouillir votre sang celle qui veut se déshabiller, éclater en pleine nature de sa vraie valeur…  
Il ferma lentement une veste à boutons et se dirigea, les sourcils froncés sur ce coffre, ce coffre qui selon lui serait la cause, si il n'y avait pas ce coffre il serait encore l'ignorant, qui suivrait tel un mouton son berger, il n'y aurait pas cet 'ami' pour le surveiller, puisque Kaï devrait constamment rester à ses côtés pour faire comprendre aux autres ce qu'il ressentait, alors ce coffre ?.

Ce coffre se renversa d'un coup de pied, puis tout ce qu'il y avait dedans fut dé-chi-que-ter. EN deux, en double, en duo, en mille, en milliards de petits morceaux toutes ces papiers, cette paperasse pleine de trésors, pleine de connaissances toutes celle qui passaient entre ses griffes, furent lacérés, déchirer, griffonner, trouées, tués, puis… après ce désastre, il se releva, contempla 'son travail'. Pas assez il manquait quelque chose, il manquait ce truc qui faisait qu'il n'était pas satisfait. Mais quoi ?

µ-J'en veux plus, je veux plus de chaos, ce n'est pas assez ; je veux lui montrer comment je suis, comment mon âme est en ce moment, ce qui me trouble l'esprit, ce qui a bafoué mon honneur, ma vie comment finalement elle m'a laissé à cause de moi, MOI QUI JE SUIS ?-µ

Il ouvrit l'armoire d'une telle violence que la porte se détacha et s'envoya balader quelque part près du lit en faisant un…

-

SHBAWF….

$Qu'est ce que c'est ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Mais Rei, que fais tu ? s'il te plaît dis moi quelque chose, je ne veux pas de ça, je ne veux pas que tu retournes à cet état de mutisme, exprimes toi…-$

-

Exprimer ? Mais c'est ce qu'il fait Hiwatari. L'armoire ouverte, il les vit ses propres projets, ses propres chefs d'œuvres qui avaient mis tant de temps à naître sous sa main délicate et fine, maintenant se voyaient effrités, pendantes, en plusieurs morceaux par ces mêmes mains, l'auteur a été copié ? non. L'auteur n'en voulait plus ? Qui sait. Mais quoi ?

µ- PARCE QUE je n'en peux plus ? j'ai été gentil, j'ai obéi, je me suis montré tout le temps comme ILS voulaient, je leur ai toujours rendu service, J'ai été un bon garçon, mais ça ne leur a pas suffit, ils en voulaient toujours plus ! Alors j'en peux plus, je veux vivre autrement, je ne veux plus souffrir je veux me voir autre part, autrement, être autre qu'il soit autre le moi qui existe actuellement, qu'il se meurt MAINTENANT-µ

Le corbeau s'est envolé et la colombe est morte, pourtant c'est elle que l'on a vu renaître ? Et bien le monde s'est trompé.

Le corbeau et bel et bien vivant.

---

« Rei, Rei s'il te plaît réponds moi ouvre, ouvre c'est moi, Kaï…. »

$- Allez je sais que tu peux le faire, tu peux m'ouvrir la porte, tu as toujours pardonné, le jour s'est toujours levé, et tu m'as toujours reparlé…-$

« Rei ? »

… un silence, sombre et mortuaire…

« Dégages. »

---------------

----

OIII WORLD I COOOOME TO HATE YAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Euh… me suis trompé de contexte là non???? J'rigolais je pense oui ça devait encore être un de mes stupides délires..XDDD

Alors je remercie encore S.J.K (oué j'ai trouvé un super surnom au trio d'enfer comme ça pas possible que ma mémoire poisson rouge l'oublie..XD pas me tapé !!) pour sa super review ouaiiis vive les mégas reviews remplissez ma boite mail de vos délires et conneries j'adooooore en voir ça me fait toujours plaisir ça ramène un max de soleil dans ma chambre

Yooo Kiss ma Marie pier aussi spa grave tu m'as envoyé une review et c'est déjà très sympa de ta part et pis kiss à toutes les grands-mères et vive les sapins de Noël tout joli de guirlande et tout tout toutttt pleiiiin de cadeaux en dessous surtouuuuuut !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moi vous envoie pleiiiin de Bisous à tous… Et j'espère que mon histoire vous plaît et qu'elle reste assez réelle.. ahem.. bien que.. ça va un petiiit peu dériver, un petit peu pas beaucoup…j'espère..XDDD

Bé.. voilà pour ma part pas grand-chose .. m'enfin c'est touuuut quoi !!!


	13. Chapter 13

HELLOOOOO alors aujourd'hui…. Err.. en fait l'histoire dès fois j'écrit deux chapitre directs donc là ce soir j'enchaîne le précédent et celui là à la suite donnc.. pour simple petite informat-

Kas : On s'en tappe là alors passe à la fic steuplé !!

Demander siiii gentiment. Disclaimers now steuplé !

Kas : demander siii méchamment j'hésite.

èé ..TOUT DE SUITE. (z'yeux bigrement méchant XD)

Kas : ….me vé t'en foutre du disclaimer…. S'truc appelé … atta ..euh.. c'est quoi le nom déjà ??

Beyblade… (dit de façon trèèèès zeeeeeeeeeeeen..)

Kas : Aah ouéé… alors donc euh béblède ne lui appartiendras…JAMAIIIIIIIIIIIIIS MWAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..Sont où mes fées.. tu m'avais promis des fées..ELLES SONT OU MES FÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUH?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bonne lecture m'en vais le calmer ce zigoto là.

-----

Chapitre 9 : La nuit, profanatrice d'âme

Deuxième partie : ….n'est plus. Le verso.

« Rei écoutes d'accord c'était une mauvaise idée m-

-Vas t'en. »

Le russe frissonna, son idole, son âme sœur venait de lui dire de s'en aller de s'enfuir, de ne plus exister ? de ne plus être à ses côtés ? Mais que faire ? ça faisait si mal, une veine qui s'éclate, du sang qui se noie, un cœur qui se fissure

**I put my trust in you…**

$- Non je ne peux pas me faire à cette idée là c'est pas possible, c'est incroyable, c'est invivable, je le reconnais, je l'aimais, je crois l'aimer encore, mais je ne suis plus fort, il m'a fait perdre ma force, il m'a enlevé ma vie, il m'a brisé ma forteresse de glace…-$

Oui tous ses miroirs qui ne reflétaient que son être parfait et stoïque, sa figure de marbre venait de se fissurer, tour à tour, chaque morceau, tombait pour n'en faire voir qu'une âme qui cherchait parmi tous ses miroirs qui se brisaient un par un. Sauf un. Celui qui lui a crevé le cœur, celui qui lui faisait mal , celui qui tenait la flèche empoisonnée, celui, celui qu'il a aimé, au fond de sa mémoire, celui qui restait enfoui : ce cauchemar.

Ce cauchemar qui se réalisait : celui de se faire rejeter.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'était fait rejeter par Rei.

« Rei pardonne moi.. s'il te plaît… »

Ce silence, jamais il ne sera d'or, parce qu'il a été souillé par chaque âme, consciente chacune de ses erreurs.

-

Erreur du passé deviendra celle du futur si on ne répare pas le présent…

-

« DÉGAGE ! »

Sursaut.

Kaï soubresauta et recula … il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il fallait qu'il prenne de la distance…

« DÉGAGE KAÏ !!!!!!! »

Ce fut trop rapide pour qu'il réagisse, trop rapide pour qu'il comprenne mais à présent la seule chose que ses sens avait capté étaient : deux yeux d'or fondus.

Les trois jeunots se ramassèrent dans le coin du premier étage et assistèrent avec un énorme étonnement et un grand choc. Un vol de porte qui atterrit vers celle de la cuisine situé au rez-de-chaussée,

« -pouvait pas tombé plus bas, murmura Tyson.

- toujours très concerné par la situation, répondit du même volume le génie. »

et ensuite une formidable baffe donnée à Kaï par Rei. Les trois jeunots n'en crurent pas leurs yeux il venait de voir le Tout Puissant Hiwatari Kaï de sang russe voltiger de quelques mètres puis s'écraser lourdement contre le sol. Pas une seconde de répit mais malgré ça les paroles, elles, avaient trouvé leur place.

« Je te hais. »

Rei sauta par-dessus la rambarde immédiatement après le vol plané du russe et s'assura de retomber sur Kaï, enfin, une fois sur lui il le bombarda de coups de poing.

$- Je… ne … te ……..comprends………….plus.-$

**« Eh… si tu veux t'entraîner ce serai plus fort les coups tu crois pas.. Parce que là franchement tu ne f'ras que de chatouiller ton adversaire.**

**- ça ne dépend pas forcément de la force tu sais, il suffit que le coup soit précis pour atteindre une forte douleur.**

**- Hn ! je pensais simplement mettre en valeur ta force physique pas la précision de tes coups.**

**- Oui c'est vrai »**

**Le jeune chinois soupira.**

**« Mais.. je crois que je n'ai jamais eu à avoir affaire à utiliser de la 'force' contre mon adversaire..**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Oui, enfin je ne me souviens pas avoir frappé aussi fort que toi c'est tout… de toute façon ça ne me servirais à rien… et puis c'est vraiment si je suis énervé que ça arriveras et encore faut vraiment que je le sois »**

**Il finit avec son sourire, ce sourire, si chaleureux, si … si lui…..**

Et ce sourire.. et sa précision, et sa gentillesse et lui…Où sont ils ?

« Arrêtes, murmura le russe. »

$- Je ne veux pas te toucher, je ne peux pas te toucher, noon, pas … te tuer…. Pas comme avant, avant ça me faisait plaisir de te blesser mais là.. là tu m'as fait peur, tu me fais peur, tu ne te contrôles pas, tu ne me plaît pas ….. je ….. te…… hais ?... non…. Je ne veux pas.. ne t'approche pas de.. moi, ne me touche pas comme ça…-$

« ARRÊTES ! »

Il le prit par les deux bras et le repoussa violemment puis il se releva péniblement, des bleus ça il en avait partout, du rouge, non pas de ses yeux, mais de son sang, son propre sang.

$- Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? pourquoi t'as fait ça… ça faisait longtemps, personne ne m'a touché comme ça PERSONNE NE M'A FAIT MAL… AUSSI MAL…. ÇA FAIT MAL.. TU M'AS FAIT MAL….-$

Il fonça sur le jeune chinois qui venait de reprendre son souffle puis abattit ses yeux braises flamboyante sur cet or en qui il venait de perdre un round…

J'efface pour toujours, ton âme de la mienne

Et connaître à ce jour, je ne serais plus la (le) même..

µ- Quoi ? tu as mal.. c'est ça.. tu as mal, souffres-tu ? noon pas assez à mon goût.. pas autant que moi.. pas autant que moi.. je ne suis pas comme toi.. je ne serai jamais comme toi.. tu as eu la belle vie.. je t'empoisonnerai.. je suis une rose venimeuse, tu l'as caressé tu m'as enlevé une à une mes épines, ma défense, mais il me reste ma sève, je veux vivre me reconstruire.. aïe… aïe… AÏE !!!-µ

Allez c'est parti, encore un coup et ça se détruit mentalement, et ça s'insulte, et ça se tire les cheveux et ça pare les coups et ça souffle, et le cœur qui palpite, et la tension qui monte, et l'atmosphère qui serre ses griffes autour d'eux, et l'air qui manque, et les coups qui pleuvent comme des stalactites…

µ- C'est à mon tour de sourire, à mon tour de vivre, à mon tour de me relever, ton règne a fini…-µ

Rei d'une force féline et rageuse, posa un pied sur l'estomac et poussa brutalement vers les airs le corps de Kaï et d'un coup de pied envoya ce même corps contre un meuble de bois brut.

Les trois jeunots, inséparables, frissonnants, effrayés, ébahis, lentement descendirent les escaliers, les yeux ronds le teint rouge, ils ne comprirent pas, mais là, là à voir la défaite de Kaï et de voir Rei aussi violent ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.. que faire sinon que de rester impassible, que faire sinon de ne pas se heurter à deux auras meurtrières, que faire sinon que de rester sur le banc de touche de peur de se faire massacrer à son tour, que faire sinon que de barrer le passage, le seul 'exit' , que faire sinon que d'oser le regarder de ses yeux d'or qui vous menacent…

« Non… s'il te plaît Rei.. arrêtes, commença, les larmes qui fondaient, le métis américain,

- T'AS PAS À FAIRE ÇÀ D'AUTANT PLUS QUE KAÏ N'EST CERTAINEMENT PAS LA CAUSE VOYONS REPR- »

$- Pour une fois que tu l'avais ouvert avec de bonnes et intelligentes intention, il a fallu qu'on te la recloue de la même façon qu'on m'a détrôner de mon rang… -$

« Cassez vous »

Entre ses dents avec un souffle diabolique…

« Rei… s'il te plaît… tu nous fait peur… ce n'est pas toi… essaya, balbutia le pauvre Max qui n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes »

Le chinois qui fulminait de rage, leva une main crochue sur… Kenny, pissa dans son froc… quand le corps inerte de l'agresseur tomba sur lui.

Derrière, haletant, laminé de sa propre faiblesse, le russe un bout de fer à la main venait d'assommer son adversaire.

Tyson se releva péniblement, lui aussi avait eu peur, avait eu mal, mais les quelques larmes versées ont été rapidement recueillis.

« Merci. »

Son rival, son ennemi de tout temps venait de le remercier.

# Tyson :OK aujourd'hui, n'est pas un jour comme tous les autres, comme ceux qui venait de passer, comme ceux qu'on avait vécu ensemble. C'est un jour spécial : Kaï vient de me dire MERCI !!!!!!!!!

Max : Aujourd'hui j'ai vécu une peur atroce, il était pas normal, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis paralyser, non en fait j'ai encore des frissons qui me parcours tout partout… j'ai eu pire que peur !!!

Kenny : J'ai fait pipi, j'ai rien fait, j'ai rien osé faire, j'était terroriser, j'ai … j'ai… je sais pas.. ce que je dois faire maintenant.. je ne sais plus où j'en suis.. qu'est ce qu'il s'est réellement passé….#

« Max aide moi s'il te plaît. Tyson lève toi et essaye avec Kenny d'arranger un peu. »

Aidé du blondinet, le Russe plaça le corps tout flegme de Rei sur une chaise avec son propre ruban il ficela chaque jambe à un pied de la chaise, et sa propre écharpe il en fit un bâillon. Pourquoi tant de précaution, pourquoi tant de sécurité pour soi, pourquoi toutes ces formalités étrangères aux rites habituels.. pourquoi l'avoir si bien attachés, ce fauve, ce fauve qu'on avait pensé domestiqué, qu'on avait pensé rendu ami, rendu compris, rendu docile, rendu… humain.

$- Il m'a battu, il m'a battu…. IL a battu MOI…. C'était jusque là impensable, comment est ce possible… je n'ai pourtant pas laisser faire, moi aussi je me suis battu jusqu'aux bouts, pas assez ? non. Mais alors quoi ? ….-$

« Kaï… euh… si tu veux.. je reste avec toi, je pense qu'à deux on pour-

- Allez vous coucher, il se fait tard et demain il faut se lever tôt.

- Mais.. pour…. Lui ? t'es sur que ça iras ?

- Hn ! »

# Hm si il répond encore comme ça alors c'est que tout ira bien.#

Erreur du présent affectera à grands flots le Destin…

Il était plus de deux heures du matin, Kaï s'était assis en face de lui, périmètre d'auto-sécurité demandé inconsciemment.

$-… comment TOI.. un simple vagabond des montagnes a pu me faire tremblé… serait ce de la surprise.. d'où est ce que tu as trouvé cette force.. non. Hiwatari n'a pas à pensé comme ça.

Mais je t'aime. NON PLUS JAMAIS c'est à cause de ça que j'ai perdu oui c'est à cause de ça c'est à cause de toi, tu as usé de tes charmes, tu m'as ensorcelé, tu m'as dégoûter, tu as fait goûter ta saveur à quelqu'un d'autre…. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ces étranges pensées, soudainement… comment en suis-je arriver là ? comment oh mon dieu suis-je arriver à toucher le sol si brusquement ….. -$

Il me semble Kaï que tu devrais te rendre à l'évidence n'est ce pas ? Ouvre les yeux bon sang.. si tu l'as admirer, si tu as voulu soudainement te l'accaparer, si tu as toujours voulu prendre possession de ce corps là maintenant, si tu n'as eu que d'yeux pour celui qui te faisait balancer ton cœur, qui t'avait rappeler l'amour et l'amitié, si pour toutes ses raisons Rei pensais tu l'avoir pour toi …. C'est certainement pour une cause. Alors Admet le.

« Tu es plus fort que moi… »

$- N'importe quel domaine tu l'as été, tu as fait semblant de te plier sous mes ordres, à cause de ta gentillesse, tu as baissé ta garde, par respect, tu as effacer le surplus de force qu'il y avait entre toi et moi, pour me montrer que l'amitié méritait sacrifice. Oui. Je le reconnais, tu es fort, plus fort que moi-$

Il a été n'importe où n'importe quand, juste que le russe voulait être aveugle, voulait ne pas le voir, voulais s'abstenir de faire une erreur, de tomber dans le piège du plus fort parce que Rei l'avait appris à rester lui –même et de respecter la valeur des autres. Et lui, lui il avait tant à apprendre du chinois, son enseignement ne faisait que de commencer, en son fort intérieur, il fulminait à cet idée, mais pour le faire plaisir il acceptait, et le temps passa et il accepta de plein gré parce qu'il avait oublié ce détail .. mais là

En ce jour, en ce jour de peine, de déception, de choc, de peur, de frayeur, d'effroyable honte, Kaï regretta cet oubli. Il regretta ne pas l'avoir pris au sérieux. Et maintenant il avait du mal à assimiler l'humiliation que Rei venait de lui faire subir. Il avait du mal à devoir admettre accepter…

---

Pense petit flocon de neige perdu dans la tempête du désespoir…

---

Rei ouvrit les yeux, il sentit une forte douleur à la nuque… Puis il se remémora les dernières images qui venait de se passer.. Enfin il se rendit compte de la situation.. On l'avait attaché, et les liens lui serraient, puis il releva la tête.

Fureur.

Qui s'accentuait à la vue du phoenix. Ses yeux braises, qui n'étaient plus aussi doux que du velours mais comme de brique. Comme de marbre.. comme de charbon, fulminant.

Il se débattit, le chinois bougea de tous les sens, il savait que ça lui faisait mal il savait que ce n'était pas la solution mais pour le montrer, pour montrer sa méchanceté, qu'il ne se laissera plus faire même si c'était stupide de sa part, même si ça devait tourner en scène comique d'un gars sur une chaise électrique qui gigotait de partout, l'essentiel était que Kaï comprenne que plus jamais il ne serait celui qui a été…

« tu veux que je t'aide, fit le russe sarcastiquement »

Fatigué, il était fatigué, le félin avait usé de sa force pour échapper au méchant, il avait usé de sa colère pour surmonter son chagrin, il n'en pouvait plus mais il ne devait pas s'avouer vaincu.

Espoir pour une liberté ?

Kaï s'approcha de Rei doucement, et avança ses mains vers la tête de Rei, qui resta immobile près à bondir, mais sa 'proie' n'était pas dupe. Le russe, mis une main derrière la tête du chinois et d'une deuxième défit le nœud du bâillon, qui se laissa couler sur la poitrine de Rei…

« ça va là ?...hn ! »

Deux yeux d'or, mixé à de la fonte, de la lave en fusion.. ceux qui maintenant imploraient toute la fureur de son être..

« JE TE DETESTE ? JE TE HAIS TU M'AS TRAHI TU N'ES QU'UN BÂTARD UN IMBÉCILE, UN SALAUD.. JE… je t'exècre, j'y ai cru.. mais… »

Sa fureur.. il n'en a plus la force de l'appeler, mais ce qu'il restait..

Sorrow and despair.. took me where I leave….

Il avait mal, son âme souffrait tant, taaant.. il voudrait la rendre à la Mort maintenant s'il le pouvait.. on l'a brisé, on l'a souillé, on est rentré là où c'était sensible, là où il gardait son trésors, on a piétiné son jardin secret.. et il n'y avait que ses larmes à faire couler.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent…

« C'est… ce n'est pas toi que j'attendais, non.. ce n'est pas toi.. c'était pas toi que je voulais.. je ne t'ai jamais aimé, je ne devais jamais te faire confiance, je t'ai suivi et tu ma conduis à ma perte, détache mes liens, laisse moi partir… laisse moi vas t'en…VAS T'EN, TU M'ENTENDS !! DÉTACHES MOI TOUT DE SUITE !!!! «

Il resterait calme. Le voir s'exciter sous ses yeux était quelque part comme une satisfaction de lui- même comme si il regardait le fauve se démener pour le plus grand plaisir de son dompteur…

« Tu pouvais me le demander gentiment…

- DE-TA-CHES MOI… TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Il comptait les secondes mentalement, jusqu'où son chat de gouttières tiendra le coup …

**Deux orbes solaires l'implorait, le suppliait.. de l'aide oui c'est ce qu'il veut mais.. comment ?**

Il se releva une deuxième fois. Il le fit parce qu'il estimait devoir lui aussi ne pas tomber dans le piège de glace qu'il s'était confectionner contre son grand-père… Alors il s'approcha de Rei et..

RRrrr pfeuh !

Le chinois lui cracha sur la figure, et..

« Alors noon, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible comment toi Hiwatari Kaï a pu tomber dans un trou aussi profond que ta bêtise ? »

Une gifle aussi violente le fit tomber puis il se fit rattraper ou plutôt Kaï rattrapa la chaise et la remis violemment et mis une main au dessous du visage, une forte main qui encercla le cou de Rei. Cette forte main couleur crème qui toucha la douceur du duvet de la peau pêche de Rei.. mais.. le chat crachat une deuxième fois, histoire de rappela l'ambiance réelle de ces dernières minutes.

« Toi, tu vas m'écouter OK ! c'est toi qui t'es fourré là-dedans moi j'ai voulu t'aider mais t'as pas voulu alors arrête tes conneries et calmes toi OK ! »

Un ricanement profond et machiavélique. Exactement, machiavélique…

Kaï recula,

$- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait rire..-$

« Espèce de pute… c'est moi, oui moi qui n'avait pas compris depuis le début, tu t'es joué de moi depuis le début, depuis tout le temps, depuis ces un an et quelques semaines que je te côtoyais et toi, toi tu t'es inlassablement foutu de ma gueule… j'avais rien compris, mais grâce à toi, maintenant je vois plus clair… oué.. je…….. je comprends tout …à présent…………… même … Même si ça doit faire mal.. Mêm-… »

Il n'arrivait pas à continuer, il avait tant versé de larmes, il s'était tant donné du mal, à comprendre, mais comprendre quoi ?

« Alors… alors c'est ça, balbutia t'il, c'est ça… ça que t'appelles l'amitié….. ça… on devait, on devait rester ensemble se soutenir, se … protéger … et toi….. tu m'as mentit….. pourquoi ? … mais pourquoi ?... POURQUOI JE T'AI SUIVI ??? Bâtard.. de russe.. bâtard de nazi RÉPONDS MOI ? suis-je que l'objet de tes désirs Hiwatari.. juste un passe temps ? c'est ça ??.. ah tu ne te souviens pas ? tu te demandes de quoi je parles? RÉPONDS.. Mais peut être que tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire…'Mais… je n'ai fait que de te devancer Hiwatari' Tala, c'est ça son nom ? le nom de ton soi-disant ami.. alors c'est ça TON ami ? C'est ça l'amitié pour toi ?? C'est ça qu'elle représente ?? Je veux une réponse TOUT DE SUITE !! «

La roulette russe a été tournée maintenant ; la Roue du Destin a tournée elle aussi, et il était trop tard pour reculer, pour rattraper, pour réparer…

« … toi aussi , qui c'est qui t'a dit d'être 'gentil' par ce que tu crois qu'on achète avec le sourire, c'est ça ? tu crois qu'en faisant des petits sourires à tout le monde ça allait être du gâteau ? toi aussi tu faisais mal y a pas que toi qui souffrait y-

- Souffrir ? Toi ? souffrir ? noon, j'crois pas que tu saches ce que c'est que de souffrir, je ne crois pas que tu as sentit ton cœur faire boum boum puis juste après une dague qui s'enfonce et qui tourne dans ton cœur t'a pas sentit ça, t'a pas assez morflé la poussière pour ça.. t'a-

- ARRÊTES !.. arrêtes.. d'accord, tu as raison…………… tu as gagné…. »

Kaï s'enfuit, il s'enfuit pour cacher sa douleur, ce pincement qui maintenant ressemblait réellement à cette 'dague d'or' il avait perdu, il l'avait tué, il avait réussi à le battre.

Il a vaincu Kaï le Russe.

Et d'ailleurs ce dernier s'enferma dans la chambre puis dans un coin, il se recroquevilla, alors c'est ça que d'avoir du chagrin ? c'est ça que de se sentir mal ? se sentir triste ? se sentir froid mais froid comme si vous ressemblez au ciel gris et maussade d'une pluie d'automne.. c'est ça que de versé des larmes.. c'est bizarre ça faisait siii mal, ça .. coule, c'est salé.. c'est….

---

Sous cette lourde nuit qui ne voulait pas finir, Rei, réfléchirait, pour lui, la nuit porte conseil et dague dans le cœur,dague dans la poche, liberté au bout de cette lame qui curieusement était d'or.

Sous cette lourde nuit qui ne voulait plus finir, Kaï sanglotait, de plus en plus fort, il venait d'apprendre et d'expérimenter une toute nouvelle sensation, celle de se sentir sans armes et recouvert de ses propres flèches. Pour lui, la nuit a été profanatrice d'âmes, et demain, il devrait y avoir des explications.

--------

-----

Ja ne. Owari pour ce chapitre, j'espèèèère que vous allez comprendre.. XD.. et surtout please ne m'en voulez pas pour ces 'insultes' et les réactions, je pense que sous le coup de la colère ce qu'on dit dès fois peut-être confus et choquant c'est tout, donc pleaase No flames T.T

Bon bé.. voilà alors amuser vous bien les lecteurs et j'espère retrouver toujours quelques fidèles et nouveaux pour me dire ce qu'il en est.

Bye et à un nouveau chapitre ….XD

Kas : allez y gniéhéhéhéhé.. flamez la, flamez laaaa et apportez moi pleiiin de féééeeuuh !!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour, bonjour, Oyez brave gens qui osez vous aventurez dans cette forêt de ligne noire… Bon alors je vous informe tout de suite que… Naaaan vous inquiétez pas j-

Kas : paske genre ils s'inquiètent..pff la suive même pas ta story

BWAAHAHAHA.. et toi alors ils savent même pas qui t'es hihihihi..

Kas : me présente j-

Non mais là t'es pas sensé être ici OK alors jarte de là steuplé merci. Donc on, en étais à dire que à partir de là il va y avoir un BIG RETOUR EN ARRIÈRE de… er.. deux mois OK.. vous expliquerai dans la fic vous inquiétez pas

Kas : mes fées ? qui sait qui va m'en donner ?

Ma vé t'en foutre des claques moi !!!

Réponse au reviews

Dooonc pour Marie- pier… gnééhéhé… et encore t'a rien vu sur la colère de Rei je t'assure bah quoi, c'set normal après tout et ma chérie je te fais comme toujours d'énorme kissus pleins tout partout (OO).. enfin sur les joues quoi...non?? ma noon mwa encore pleine de bon-sens (..- -'')

OUAIIIIS VIVE LES MEGA REVIEWW (s'en va effectuer la ronde de n'importe quoi et reviens sur sa chaise avec du Chop Suey) YAYYY et puis ta phrase S.J.K était sublime m'en vais la noter dans mon cahier si ça ne te dérange pas histoire de voir les points communs XD..Kynia on va bien s'entendre je crois .. allez Somilia calmes toi promis je le toucherais pas trop ton Kaï ET PAS DE MECHANCETE SUR REI DANS TON ONE SHOT !!!!!! (ce qui bizarrement m'étonnerai XD) et pis les mega-reviews c'était surtout pour s'éclater avec les soi-intérieurs.. le home page l'es trop nul alors me rattrappe comme ça et pis vive les stupidités infantiiileuuh!! moi j'm'éclate trop bien en regardant des reviews comme les votre , non mais elle sont trop bien me fait marrer (n'est ce pas Marie-Pier ;))

Kas : Ahhh me disait bien pourquoi j'étais là

Enfin..BIG KISS a vous touuuuuuss.. ET PLEIN DE BONHEUR ET DE GL-

Kas : … o.O ah bon tu sais dire ça toi ?

Comment ça ?

Kas : Bé d'habitude c'est plut-

Bonne lecture……XDDDDD !!!!!

-----

Ce que vous ne devez pas oublier :

_Bla bla_ : paroles en chinois

$-Bla bla-$ : pensées de Kaï

µ-Bla bla-µ : pensées de Rei

**Bla bla** : Flash du passé (tout ce qui est en gras fait partie du passé Ok !!)

-----

Chapitre 10 : Ce que je sais

Première partie : La cause et le pourquoi…

Dans la chambre en chaos, ce que l'on vit, fut : une armoire renversée, des habits dépliés, froissés sens dessus dessous, des couleurs qui se mélangeaient mal, de la paperasses qui s'étalaient par de-ci de-là, et un lit vide, enfin si il était pleins lui aussi, même tâchés d'encre de chine, quelques vêtements, un couvre-canapé. Et un autre lit, plein d'une âme brisée, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se recoller… mais en vain.

Cette âme, elle s'éteignit petit à petit comme une bougie frêle et fragile, cette âme, était en plein doute sur elle-même, que fait elle ? Où sombre-t-elle ? Où s'est-elle enfuie ?

$- il m'a battue, parce qu'il était plus fort-$

À travers ses sanglots, il se mit à l'évidence, oui il s'était fait battre et il avait battu l'autre à pleine couture, l'avait il mérité ? peut-être, une punition ? sûrement..

$ la situation s'est empiré à cause de mon erreur.. depuis quand ? depuis quand est ce que ça a commencé ?.. pour que je sache que ça DEVAIT arriver…Remettons tout dans l'ordre. Oui.. essayons d'éclairer la situation.-$

Bizarre, jamais il n'avait fait ça avant, jamais il n'était capable de revenir en arrière, il a toujours fait en restant à l'avant, enfin c'est ce qu'il s'était décidé à faire depuis qu'il avait mis son grand-père en prison et puis est arrivé Rei resté avec lui en Russie pendant une semaine… Et c'est d'ailleurs lui qui lui avait changé sa façon de faire… et puis est arrivé son enseignement implicite en le côtoyant et puis est arrivé un retour ici, dans cette mansion et puis est arrivé les complications…

------------- Point de vue de Kaï (tout le flash à partir de là se fait à partir de son point de vue)

**Tout allait bien, nous nous entraînions comme à l'habitude, quelques matchs comme je l'avais prévu, et comme d'habitude, fait en sorte que chacun puisse s'auto – évaluer :**

**Max VS Tyson Rei VS Max**

**Rei VS moiTyson Vs moi**

**Moi VS MaxRei VS Tyson**

**Normalement tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que ce crétin ouvre sa bouche :**

**« 'tain.. KAÏ j'ai faiiim on pourrait pas s'arrêter làà !!!!**

**- On termine ce qu'on n'a commencé »**

**C'était logique non ?**

**« Mais KAAAAAAÏÏÏIÏÏÏÏ, il est plus de midi là, alors c'est l'heure de bouffer.**

**- Si t'arrêtais de penser à ton sac à trou ptêt que tu serais au même niveau que nous tu crois pas ? »**

**Mais tu crois qu'il se la fermera noooon quelle question. Et surtout sans penser que et bah tiens qu'il l'ouvre encore plus.**

**« REIII J'EN PEUX PLUS STEUPLE FAIS NOUS QUELQUE CHOSE !!!!!!!!!!!!! »**

**Il n'a qu'une bouche pour gueuler et pour bouffer ses deux seules préoccupations pour qu'il se la ferme.**

**« Err… bon Ok d'accord, allez Kaï on se fait une pause déjeuner et on reprendras après ça reviendra au même. »**

**Quel crétin, il pouvait pas avoir un avis à lui, nooon môssieu décide de se plier à grande gueule Tyson !**

**« Non.**

**- Donne moi une seule bonne raison ? »**

**Mais t'attendais vraiment que ça ben je vais te la dire.**

$- Ok mais c'est que j'étais vraiment énervé à ce moment là .. croyez vous que j'aurais pu me contrôler… me suis aussi demander après..-$

**« Eh ben vas-y le cuisinier allez dépèch' tes clients t'attendent… »**

**Il soupira, et préféra m'ignorer. Mais d'après Max il l'avait très mal pris… et alors sincèrement il pouvait attendre ce déjeuner il manquait qu'une manche !**

**Le déjeuner se fit sans encombre, Rei débarrassa fit sa vaisselle et… attends ils se foutent de moi là !**

**« Levez vos fesses et reprenez l'entraînement**

**- Mais Kaï on est fatigué là !!! »**

**Je vous jure ce mec le fait exprès l'a quoi dans le cerveau ? de la bouffe avarié ou quoi ??**

**« Ferme la et reprend l'entraînement dernière fois que je te le dis. »**

**Et voilà que Rei aussi fait des siennes, ce jour là il voulait vraiment m'énerver.**

**« Kaï laisse leur un peu de temps pour se reposer. »**

**Ne pas s'emporter, on respire et on reste calme.**

**« Z'ont eu tout le déjeuner pour souffler et toi-même tu l'as dit non ?**

**- dit ?? dit quoi ? »**

**Il se fout de moi, il le fait exprès lui aussi.. là j'en pouvais plus.**

$- Là j'aurais vraiment pu me contrôler-$

**« Tes con ou tu le fait exprès ? Entraînement tous et sans un mot ou alors **

**- ou alors quoi ?... Kaï à part l'entraînement y a quoi que tu sache faire ? »**

**Alors là c'était le pompon, d'abord il joue le mec qui comprend rien et maintenant il conteste mes ordres mais.. à quoi il joue là ?**

$- Bizarre en prenant du recul c'est là que j'ai compris.-$

**« Et toi.. »**

$- Et moi j'aurais vraiment dû la fermer là.-$

**« Et toi, à part faire la boniche, qu'est ce que tu sais faire ? hein ? une femme de ménage n'est bonne qu'à suivre des ordres alors boucle la et dehors. »**

**Il recula d'un demi pas, il me regarde bizarrement.**

$-et je sais ce qu'il avait maintenant, ce pincement au cœur c'est moi qui le lui avait fait-$

**« Alors comme ça… tu oses me comparer à….Est ce que tu t'entends dès fois ? **

**- Parfaitement et pour te prouver je vais te dire franchement ce que tu es. Sincèrement le matin qu'est ce tu fous quand tout le monde déjeune, le ménage, quand on fini l'entraînement, le ménage, après le déjeuner le ménage, quand ses imbéciles vont jouer, le ménage quand-**

**- Arrêtes. arrêtes Kaï. »**

**Et il repart, dans la chambre, comme d'habitude.**

$- à chaque fois que je te blessait tu préférais t'enfuir, en fait moi qui croyais que tu fuyais les problèmes, en fait toi, tu évitais l'éclatement de la fureur, tu sauvais ton honneur en t'effaçant.. et ça j'avais oublié de le comprendre…-$

**Une raison que messieurs les gamins avaient profité pour dégager de ma vue, je me fis un café et je sortis dehors, Dranzer dans mes mains, bizarrement je n'avais pas envie de la voir jouer… jouer ? **

**Le soir, Rei descendit sous 'l'ordre de môssieu bouffe-tout' pour préparer le dîner, j'avais un autre café à la main. J'étais dans la cuisine, je le vis arriver, son éternel sourire au lèvres.**

$- Tu étais très fort alors toi aussi pour cacher tes émotions, pourtant je t'avait fait du mal.. et tu n'as pas crié.. ou plutôt je ne t'ai pas vu avoir mal.. peut être que je devais être aveugle à ce moment là. -$

**Dîner toujours aussi merveilleux, c'est vrai, tu cuisines bien, tu faisait tout bien, d'accord, tu n'étais pas une étoile au Beyblade tu n'avais pas le don à ça même après toutes les expériences que tu as eu mais au moins il y avait d'autre domaine où tu excellait et la cuisine en faisait partie..**

$- Il y a tant de domaine où tu étais étoile et moi ver de terre, je ne me suis pas assez approché de toi pour te contempler, pour les admirer, ce n'est plus tard que je t'admiras…-$

**Tu débarrasses, et comme les bouffons s'étaient approprier la télé pour 'jouer', je me suis levé pour débarrasser, tu m'as adresser un large sourire**

$- Tu étais surpris, pas vrai ? C'est là qu'on s'est touché la première fois, c'est là que je t'ai sentit autrement, tu m'as paru autre, tu as brisé la première porte de glace…-$

**Tu faisait la vaisselle, je pose ma tasse de café pour qu'elle aussi se nettoie, et juste après tu la prends mais en la prenant mes doigts t'ont toucher, tu as touché mon index et tu as rougis, j'avait capté et comme pour le cacher tu riais… ce rire, c'est lui qui avait fait vibrer mon cœur, mais je me suis retourné et puis quoi encore c'est quoi ces conneries là !!!**

$- ces conneries très cher Kaï, de ne pas t'en apercevoir avant, ont été payé très cher !-$

**Le lendemain, $- la deuxième porte a été fissuré-$**

**Donc le lendemain, il est arrivé que Tyson et moi pour la énième fois nous nous étions disputer et j'étais parti, j'en avais marre je faisais des efforts, il ne fallait pas céder, je ne devais pas céder, et voilà qu'au lieu de ça j'ai fait pire me suis barrer dans la nature, t'façon fallait bien que ça arrive ça f'sait longtemps que je n'avais pas manger dehors. Non pas que j'en avais marre de ce que faisait Rei puisqu'il variait sans cesse les plats mais j'en avais marre de voir sa sale tête de bouffe-tout, il me dégoûtait. Bref donc je suis partit pour un long bout de temps puisque quand je suis revenu, il faisait nuit, il pleuvait aussi, et il faisait froid, pfff, non mais en fait je m'en foutais j'ai l'habitude c'est pas un 'brutal' 10°C, et parce que c'était sensé être l'été que foorcément ça va changer ma température corporelle…. **

$- je me souviens exactement de ce que je pensais à ce moment là, étrange, comme si maintenant je me rendais compte de mes erreurs.. -$

**Et une fois rentré, Max bondit comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu depuis 15 ans :**

**« Aaaah Kaï t'es rentré. »**

**Non ça se voit pas face de poupon !!**

**« Non parce que Rei s'est inquiéter, mais bon là je pense qu'il est parti à l'épicerie vu qu'il tarde un peu. »**

**Puis il retourne à son dessin animé à deux balles.. une minute, Rei s'était inquiéter ? pour moi ? mais pourquoi ?**

$- Finalement je me rendais compte que j'étais quelqu'un en qui tu voulais réellement compter. J'ai aussi fait l'erreur de ne pas le surligner mentalement… encore une, j'en ai fait des tonnes alors …-$

**Je retournais me faire un café dans la cuisine, oui après le chocolat en tablettes j'aime le café, héhé… je me demande j'en prenais combien dans la journée et quel était mon record ? enfin bref toujours est il qu'en m'installant dans la cuisine, je pensais une seconde fois à ce que venait de dire Max… il était inquiet OK, il a tardé ? alors ça voudrait dire qu'il était parti depuis longtemps bizarre… Puis je pense à autre chose… **

$-mais celle là est sans importance pour que j'en fasse mention -$

**Et puis elle me prenait la tête alors je la passe et je me lève je viens de remarquer que je n'entends pas le bruit de leur (zeoivhtrnioze) de télé pour rester poli, je retourne dans le salon, personne : hn ! sont certainement dans leur chambre, je regarde l'heure.. ah me disais aussi, 23 h45. Bizarre, je n'ai pas entendu Rei revenir**

$- Je regrette ne pas l'avoir entendu…-$

**Je rentre dans ma chambre, je me sentais bizarre, comme si des frissons parcourait mon corps.. mes jambes tremblotaient.. c'était quoi ?**

$- crétin d'Hiwatari, toi aussi tu étais inquiet pas vrai ?.. oui je me souviens maintenant, l'avoir réellement été..-$

**Donc j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et Rei venait de s'allonger sur le lit. Je comprends pas comment il a fait, et son épicerie ? et ces semblant de courses, tu m'as mentit c'est ça ? mais le pire c'est que je ne l'avais mais alors pas du tout entendu rentrer, tu t'es téléporter ou quoi ?? pff je raisonne comme Max ou pire TYSON !!! en tout les cas, mon pote des explications tu vas devoir me les donner demain.**

$- Hn ! dire qu'il ne me les avait toujours pas fourni… je n'avais pas trop le choix faut dire en fait.. mais aah.. en fait je crois que… parce que si c'est ça… j'aurais encore fait une erreur, de ne pas l'avoir mis au courant ? comptais-je réellement plus qu'un capitaine pour lui ?-$

**Le lendemain me réveille comme d'hab' en premier, pourtant l'es 8 h 00 d'habitude 6 h 30 je suis debout là je ne sais pas pourquoi, bref, me fait un petit café tranquille puis, aaah, ce silence, qu'est ce que je l'aime… Bon ok il durera une demi-heure le tit gosse à lunettes poli arrive en scène.**

**« Bonjour Kaï bien dormi ? »**

**Je qualifie cette question d'inaudible. Je ne réponds pas, il a l'habitude et fait son tit dèj'. L'heure passe, Kenny regarde ma toupie me cause technique et compagnie bon c'est le plus sérieux mais franchement dès fois quand il cause, j'ai juste envie de lui foutre une baffe tu peux parler français plus simplement non ?**

**Crétin bouffe- tout et Mille de tensions arrivent ensemble quel super duo .. mon dieu, je roule des yeux en les voyant se morfler des céréales.**

**L'heure passe, bon 10 h 15, à cette heure ci on est dehors et on a fini un round, Rei n'est toujours pas réveillé, il a oublié qu'on s'entraînait à la même heure ou quoi ? **

$- Je regrette encore, et toujours, je ne faisait que des faux-pas et toi tu n'étais pas assez courageux pour me le dire… ou plutôt tu l'as fait tout comme moi, trop tard…-$

**Je monte, je fulmine de rage, moi, me faire perdre mon temps, à faire quoi ? baby-sitter, je rentre dans notre chambre, bizarre..**

$- Je n'ai jamais partagé une chambre avec qui que ce soit depuis ton apparition et .. jamais elle ne m'a gêné, le savais-je que je t'aimais ? ou si c'est le cas, je cachais cette révélation… encore une erreur….-$

**Tu es toujours en train de dormir, j'ouvre violemment les rideaux en général, je faisais ça parce que j'aimais bien t'embêter, te voir grimacer, te voir te rouler en boule…**

$- J'aime encore toutes tes expressions de visage… Toutes ?... hn !...non, sauf une.. sauf celle de tout à l'heure… -$

**Mais là aucune réaction, non tu n'as pas bouger ne serait ce que d'un poil. Alors je me mets à ouvrir ma bouche, je détestais user ma salive pour rien.**

**« Rei bouge, c'est l'heure ! »**

**ça commençait VRAIMENT à m'énerver, ce que je voulais faire c'était de .. non en fait c'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai prit la couette et je l'ai foutu par terre et puis.**

**« T'attends quoi que je te lève !! »**

$-tu étais allongé sur le côté, moi, je ne voyais que ton dos, tes longs cheveux sinueux faisait comme des méandres d'une rivière sur cette terre blanche..-$

**Mais à cette époque là c'était ma rage qui me dictait ce que je devais faire.**

**J'ai levé ma jambe et de mon pied je secouais violemment ta tête.**

$- Quand j'y repense je me vois si cruel avec toi…Est il trop tard pour des regrets ?…. C'est nouveau, c'est si nouveau d'être avec toi maintenant…-$

**Mais tu n'as émis aucun son, alors là j'ai éclaté : je t'ai assis puis je t'ai giflé :**

**« REI LÈVES TOI BON SANG !!! T'ES LE DERNIER !!!! »**

**T'as 'enfin' ouvert les yeux, raaa 4 piges après le mec.. mais tu m'as regarder, tu m'as paru bizarre et puis.. t'as dit un truc du genre de :**

**« pas.. moyen de se reposer un peu.. »**

**ça m'a foutu la haine là !!**

**« il est plus de 10 h 30 ! l'hibernation est terminé mon pote !! »**

**Et puis tu t'es levé, on aurait dit un soûl qui essayait de se remettre droit, et puis t'as failli te rétamer sur le sol si je ne t'avais pas rattrapé, **

$- Vision divine que je revois de ton corps, si svelte, si fin, qui venait de se relâcher tout d'un coup, aah quand j'y pense je t'aurai presque fait l'amour tout de suite là !! quand je t'ai rattrapé je t'ai mis face à moi et ta tête qui était parti en arrière et qui faisait voir ton cou, aussi blanc que de la neige, mmm…. Mais à quoi est ce que je pense là ? En tout cas c'est pas ce que j'ai pensé.. ou presque.. je me souviens..-$

**Alors je le remets sur le lit, Ok je viens de m'apercevoir qu'en fait il était brûlant. OK .. en fait… il est malade c'est ça, me disait c'était pas normal, c'était pas lui de ne pas répondre tout de suite, dès fois il faisait la- enfin, je l'interrompais en pleine milieu de sa grasse mat' et pis il bronche pas il se lève et tout mais là… là il me faisait peur.. j'ai appelé Kenny, si, si j'ai pu le faire et j'y ai survécu… **

$- me suis bien foutu de ma gueule après !!-$

**« Aah ben Kaï, ehm… en fait Rei, il a simplement attrapé froid, donc je pense qu'un jour de repos serait le bienvenu pour lui. »**

**J'ai eu un déclic intelligent, j'ai tout de suite pensé à ça : en fait c'est parce qu'il est parti sous la pluie qu'il a attrapé froid **

Le russe releva la tête…

$ - et maintenant je certifie ce que j'avais cru tout à l'heure, c'est bien à cause de moi qu'il est tombé malade… -$

**Toute la journée l'équipe fut dispensé au grand bonheur de bouffe-tout-qui-pense-qu'à-lui, et je suis resté au côté de Rei pendant toute cette journée, et tu t'es vite rétablit..**

$- ça aussi ça restait un mystère…-$

**Le lendemain tu pétais la forme, tu t'étais levé en même temps que moi, mais j'avais entendu que tu toussais, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi fallait que tu me contestes à chaque fois ce jour là **

$- J'ai compris maintenant et je regrette encore une nouvelle fois mon erreur…-$

**Mais ce jour là c'était encore la colère qui guidait mes gestes.**

**« Kon, va te coucher !**

**- Kaï pour la énième fois merci mais je vais mieux d'accord.**

**- C'est un ordre. »**

**Il m'avait tellement énervé que.**

**« Kaï pourquoi est ce que t'insiste maintenant comme ça, tout de suite.. et puis… et puis pourquoi ? »**

$- Je sais ce que tu voulais.. tu voulais que je le dise, que je l'admette… n'est ce pas ?.. mais j'étais trop fier, jusqu'à maintenant…enfin je sais plus…-$

**« Ne fais pas le con et dégages de ma vue si tu veux crever vas y mais au prochain tournoi y a intérêt à ce que ce soit nickel, c'est clair ?**

**- Je me disais bien aussi… »**

$- j'ai regretté ne pas réagir comme tu voulais, non comme je le sentais réellement oui je m'inquiétais pour ta personne Rei, c'est la vérité, mais ce que j'ai fait là, tu as cru et.. ça du être tout à fait normal vu de ce sens là, tu croyais que tout ce qui m'importait était les tournois qu'on soit et reste les meilleurs.. pourtant c'est vrai que en ces minutes là oui c'est ce que je ressentais… mais comme un deuxième moi me disait.. enfin ça… c'est…je me sens tellement bizarre, à cause de toi ou grâce à toi je sais pas… enfin je continues-$

**Puis tu as tourné le dos et tu es parti dehors tu as sorti Drigger et tu l'as lancé, ton lancer je l'ai vu il était furieux, et en même temps il étais encore 'faible', ce que je veux dire c'est que tu pouvais faire mieux.**

**« Non, c'est pas encore ça, tu vois bien que ta toupie penche à droite c'est parce que ton lancer ne s'est pas fait avec force.**

**- Kaï, je te le redis encore, je ne veux pas perfectionner ma force mais m-**

**- Si tu utilise la combinaison endurance et attaque, il faudrait justement pensé à booster la force de ta toupie.**

**- Kaï, t-**

**- Pourquoi est ce que tu t'obstines à rester dans le tort ?**

**- je suis dans le tort ? moi ? tu me dis que je suis faux ?.. tu oses encore une fois critiquer ma façon de faire ?**

**- Je te corrige et tu le sais bien.**

**- Alors je t'attends faisons un match et on verra bien qui aura raison.**

**-Hn !.. ce n'est pas un vulgaire chaton qui me fera flancher. »**

$- Okay encore un regret mais je l'avoue j'y avais été un peu fort et ça je l'ai appris encore plus tard..-$

**Je l'entendais ruminer quelque chose, quoi je ne sais pas mais il grommelait quelque chose entre ses dents…**

**Max fit l'arbitre en ce mettant entre nous deux :**

**« 3, 2, 1 : hyper vitesse !! »**

**Nos toupies firent plusieurs étincelles, tu étais concentré mais je n'avais pas vu ta fureur dans tes yeux, ce mot.. tu ne l'avait pas digéré, pas vrai ?**

**Non j'étais troop concentré pour ça et je le vit que plus tard, et pourtant de mes propres yeux ta toupie d'une vitesse phénoménale tourna en 180° et héhé je l'avais éviter et tu croyais pouvoir me battre une deuxième fois avec la même technique mais je compris plus tard que ce n'était qu'une diversion en fait, alors je fonçais sur toi ta toupie tournait lamentablement, je te laissait prendre ton souffle, je souriait**

**« Alors, tu tiens toujours »**

**Bizarre, ça me foutais la haine, tu fermais les yeux, tranquillement, la tête sur le côté.**

**Et… voilà que ta toupie en une fraction de secondes avait cessé de tourner non en fait… elle tournait de l'autre sens ? oui c'est bien ça.. mais…. Hn ! aaah une nouvelle technique.**

**« Oh bravo c'est que môssieu sort le grand jeu ! »**

**Ta toupie tourna de plus en plus vite si vite qu'à la fin je ne voyais qu'une lumière verte pourtant tu n'as pas appelé ton spectre,**

$- ce n'est que biiien plus tard que je compris comment tu faisais…-$

**et cette lumière verte… j'en eu des frissons**

$- je reconnais avoir eu peur, peur de perdre ? mais J'AI perdu !!!-$

**Il a traversé l'arène en moins de deux et ma toupie.. j'avais pourtant dit à Dranzer d'esquiver ! mais non la voilà qui ne bougeait plus à mes pieds. Et Rei, il souriait mais ce sourire, il me faisait marrer **

**« Ah.. euh.. c'est pas ça que je voulais faire elle s'est trompé en fait**

**-Hn ! »**

**J'avais la rage, en plus il voulait rattraper le coup, genre comme si il ne voulait pas que je sois fâché il détourne une seconde fois la situation mais moi, moi j'avais la rage LA RAGE !!!!**

**« On a pas fini, il nous reste encore un round !**

**- Allons Kaï ne sois pas stupide ! **

**- QUOI ?**

**- non mais ce que je v-**

**- un deuxième round comme dans un vrai tournoi.**

**- ça y est t'es fâché c'est ça ?**

**- Je lance ma beyblade ! »**

**Et c'est ce que je fis, et Rei me suivit en soupirant. J'avais tellement la rage que je ne voyais pas ce que Rei voulais me faire comprendre en disant ça **

$- En fait, il voulait me montrer qu'il ne fallait pas mixer ses émotions avec le Beyblade pour un simple règlement de compte, il m'a fait comprendre ce qu'il faisait avant de rentrer dans les Bladebreakers.. retournement de situation ?.. on inverse les caractères ? je sais pas… j'essayais d'interpréter la situation mais bon.-$

**Toujours est il que j'était tellement furieux contre lui de ce premier round que j'ordonnais à Dranzer de l'exterminer. Oui j'avais..**

**« Dranzer achève le MAINTENANT ! »**

**Je..**

$- je suis encore stupéfait de ce que je venais de faire !!-$

**La toupie de Rei venait de s'éclater et la seule partie encore intacte fort heureusement était la petite lamelle de verre contenant Drigger. Rei reprit les morceaux de sa toupie, et tourna les talons et avant de partir je l'entendis :**

**« C'est toujours comme ça de toute façon. »**

**Mais moi j'étais toujours furieux je VOULAIS absolument qu'il accepte que j'ai raison, c'étais pourtant pas compliqué**

$- errr.. non, triple idiot mais faux sur toute la ligne en fait !!-$

**« Quoi ? qu'est ce qui est toujours comme ça ?**

**- Non, non rien. »**

$- Mais sur ce coup là je me souviens de pourquoi j'avais réagis comme ça.-$

**c'est pour son bien que je lui faisais ça. J'en avais marre qu'il s'enfuit, s'il avait des problèmes qu'il mette les point sur les i tout de suite, qu'il fasse face à la situation, faut qu'il arrête de détourner la situation.**

**« Alors je t'attends !**

**- Je t'ai dit qu'il-**

**- Kon, arrête de t'enfuir, arrête de te la jouer lâche OK !**

**- Je ne suis pas un lâche d'accord.**

**- Ah oui ? alors prouve le moi, vas jusqu'au bout de tes pensées, qu'est ce qui est toujours comme ça ?**

**- Ta façon de faire, ça y est t'es content ? »**

**Je savais qu'il était énervé ça tombe bien on est deux comme ça c'est parfait, le gosse à l'ordinateur intégré s'est cassé, il avait les chocottes, et par contre Tyson avait profiter de pointer sa sale gueule ici.. hn ! et bah voyons nous voilà bêtes de foire maintenant !!**

**« t'es jamais content, pourtant le but est de gagner non ? on a toujours suivi 'ton enseignement' d'ailleurs c'est cool comme tu vois grâce à toi on est devenu champion du monde applaudissons tous !**

**- Oooh et môssieu se contente de se reposer sur ses lauriers c'est ça ?**

**- Pas du tout ! ce que je veux dire est que maintenant on pourrait s'occuper d'autre chose que de penser à butter son adversaire et le mettre KO au premier round.**

**- Mais bien sur, que suggère la femme de ménage ?**

**- Arrête une dernière fois de me traiter de femme de ménage.**

**- Sincèrement quel but te fixes tu quand tu fais le ménage ? que tout sois propre non ? alors le Beyblade c'est pareil.**

**- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me comparer à une femme de ménage.**

**- Pourquoi, sinon qu'est ce que tu f'rai ? tu quitterais l'équipe pour en rejoindre une autre c'est ça et rejouer les mères poule c'est ça ?**

**- Je ne suis pas un traître !**

**- Alors quoi. KON RÉVEILLES TOI SI TU ES DANS MON ÉQUIPE PLIES TOI AUX RÈGLES QUE JE DONNE et si t'es pas content t'as rien à faire ici. »**

**il soupira lourdement, je l'ai sentit celle la. **

$- Oh oui je suis sur que c'est ce qu'il voulait faire me foutre un poing en plein dans ma tronche, mais je sais qu'il s'est retenu, il a eu vraiment le courage de se retenir… Il est vrai que j'avais frissonné pendant deux secondes. C'est à cause de ses yeux.-$

**Ses yeux d'or fondu qui se mixait à de la lave ? **

$- alors je les avais déjà vu … comment j'ai fait pour les oublier ??-$

**Puis**

**« Alors c'est comme ça que tu règles tes problèmes en foutant les gens à la porte ? c'est ça ton : 'va jusqu'au fond de ta pensée' ça se résume à une impasse ? »**

$- mais moi j'étais pas comme lui, non, j'étais vraiment pas comme lui. Super exemple de capitaine.-$

**Mais fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin et moi je me suis pas retenu. Je lui ai mis une droite qui l'envoya à deux mètre plus loin. Et je suis rentré, sur le palier de la porte-fenêtre, je le regardait de haut comme on regarde un insecte..**

**« Non je les règle comme ça. »**

**Puis je suis reparti Dranzer en main dans ma chambre, je me suis allongé sur le dos, et pis j'ai réfléchi, c'est vrai y en avait marre, qu'est ce qu'il croyait qu'il allait faire sa loi c'est ça.. Hn ! manquais plus que ça si je me pliais à ce qu'il disait je pourrais rendre mon chapeau de capitaine !! …hn ! en vérité j'étais trop fier d'être nommé capitaine pour me laisser marcher sur les pieds, ouais un peu trop ..**

$- Pourtant je savais très bien que tu avais raison.. je n'ai vraiment pas été 'le' capitaine que tu aurais voulu… mais j'essayais.. mais j'avais pas compris et toi tu n'arrêtais pourtant pas de me montrer la voie.. faut dire que j'étais vraiment aveugle !!!-$

**Et pis là je trifouillais mon cerveau de toute les façons possible parce que mine de rien tes paroles m'avaient touché.. mais surtout que je ouais.. si, si c'est ça, je 'commençais' à regretter le coup de poing.**

$-Oué bé là tu t'es bien vengé mon pote alors pas de blême là-dessus… seulement… là.. ch'ais pas si je devais réellement comprendre comme ça ..-$

**Et c'est là que je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de PIONCER !!!!!!!!!! ouais à cause de ces foutus questions sans réponse me suis payer une bonne ronflette de je ne sais combien d'heure !!! Ralalalala.. excellente réaction !!! bon bref me suis pas rappeler de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite puis quand je me suis levé, je regarde par la fenêtre, l'aube ou le crépuscule ? –bizarrement- je me retourne tout de suite sur le lit d'à côté, et qu'est ce que je vois…. Bé rien. Le lit est parfaitement fait, aucun pli, même pas un froissement, nickel ! super femme de ménage ce mec vraiment faut le faire !! maniaque sur les bords sincèrement s'il était aussi maniaque au Beyblade qu'en ménage il m'aurait largement dépassé.**

$-Hiwatari… il T'AS dépassé !!!-$

**Bon donc je sors de la chambre, je vois direct l'heure qu'il est en entendant malgré moi (--') le générique de fin d'un dessin animé : 18 h 30 et aussi Môssieu Duracell qui s'excite sur le canapé en lançant des oreillers dans la gueule de bouffe-tout sparti pour une bataille de polochons mais comme c'est mignon !!! raaa m'énerve quand ils sont comme ça c'est pas possible comme ça me fout la haine !! BREF !!! je me prend un café histoire de bien terminer la soirée, génie à puce électronique dans les mains descend en me regardant, Quoi t'a un blême ?.. Bref et il s'assit en face de moi, et bah voyons y a 36 places mais fallait qu'il s'assit LÀ !! En clair il voulait que je cause.. bah c'est raté je ferme ma gueule.. a y est t'es content, il s'en tape en fait, il tapiote son ordi l'air de rien et les minutes passent tranquillement.**

**Attends, Max, présent, Tyson à côté de lui, donc à mon fort grand regret présent, gène d'ordinateur présent aussi et moi dans la même pièce. Il ne manquerait pas quelqu'un pas hasaaaaaaaaaaaaard !!!!!!!!!... Oui je crois bien.**

$- me souviens avoir mis beaucoup de temps à l'avoir vu.-$

**Puis alors je jette un coup d'œil et, non dans la cuisine il n'y était pas. Dans la chambre suis con ou quoi venait d'y descendre, mais ou.. j'attends un moment… non pas dans le pipi-room … puis je me risque, il y a dès fois ou il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie…**

**« Rei est sorti ? »**

**Ils me regardent tous… quoi ? j'ai une fleur sur le nez ou quoi ?.. le blondinet baisse soudainement le son de la télé. Et il me fixe encore avec ses BIG yeux bleuus … mais qu'est ce qu'il m'éneeeerve. Furieux de ne pas avoir eu de réponse **

$- Surtout que la patience et moi ça a toujours fait deux !... Et bien sache que pour ton plus grand bien que grâce à Rei tu l'es devenu, patient !!!-$

**Bref j'remonte dans la chambre et je vais me prendre une douche, donc j'ouvre l'armoire et là…**

$- Je me souviens l'avoir complètement zapper après la douche !-$

**Je découvre avec stupéfaction que…. Les vêtements de Rei avaient disparu… Rei était bel et bien parti, envolé.. pour aller où ? j'en sais strictement rien…**

**Je me suis senti crétin là à cet minute là !!**

$- Je me souviens surtout m'être senti vide, il me manquait ma moitié.. et c'est là que j'ai vu que tu étais plus qu'important à mes yeux…-$

**Alors je m'assis sur le lit, et je réfléchissais. Alors … ça voudrait dire qu'il ne voulait réellement plus de moi ? je me suis senti mal, très mal, ok j'avais pas versé de larmes, mais je me souviens me sentir aussi nu que si je m'étais promené en slip dans les rue de Moscou… ça me faisait sii bizarre, et je me suis levé. Je me suis mis au balcon. Les autres le savaient, c'est pour ça qu'il me regardait comme si j'étais un OVNI… et moi, et moi .. mais je le croyais intelligent lui aussi pourquoi il prend tout aux pieds de la lettre, on s'casse pas comme ça sans raison ..si ?..SI ??? Nooooon faut vraiment être supra con pour le faire.**

$- Et fallait être encore plus pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, Rei, à ce moment là !!!... -$

**Me suis allongé, j'ai encore pensé, et encore et encore.. et toujours..**

-

Le russe baissa la tête, … essuya encore une larme qui coulait gentiment sur la joue.

« et j'y repense encore, fallait être vraiment cruel de lui avoir fait si mal…. »

-----

---

Owari, pour ce chapitre là. Vous a plu, z'avez compris quelque chose, vous avez rien compris dîtes le moi paske c'est hyyyyper important pour moi… y a toujours et encore des paroles dedans .. Ooops l'étais dans l'autre chapitre XD !! vous le dirait quand même :

- Najoua Belyzel – 'Pas comme toi' : J'efface pour toujours, ton âme de la mienne

Et connaître à ce jour, je ne serais plus la (le) même..

- Charon – ' Sorrow song' : Sorrow and despair.. took me where I leave….

Bon y a du Linkin park et puis du Blink-182 je crois enfin.. XD..

Err.. sinon faut vraiment me dire si vous êtes perdu Okay. Sinon voulais vous dire que je voulais faire une fic parallèle comme j'avais dit dans Strangers to Earth (dernier chapitre) parce que je voulais faire un direct sur ce qu'il se passera en Chine et puis me suis dit que écrit comme ça je trouvais ça sympa et (peut être) nouveau. Donc on va s'en fier à comme ça Na !!!

Et pis encore plein de hug à ceux qui se cachent derrière leur écrans.. moi y en a dialer avec Kas un ti coup avec un bon coup de Bloody sliurp…..XD

P.S : me suis bien éclaté à faire le point de vue de Kaï strop marrant ..XD bah oui i dit rien mais il en pense pas moins Ahahahahahahaha… (va se prendre une tisane somnifère …rrrrrreeeenpicchhh…XD)

P.S 2 (noon pas la console c'est démodé çaaaa..XD) aah voulais aussi savoir si i sont pas trooop longs mes chapitres.. paske pourtant j'ai diviser encore XDDD)

A + tout le monde.


	15. Chapter 15

BONJOUR, bonjour !! comment allez vous ? bien pas bien ? dîtes moi touuuuut

Kas : sont ou mes fées ? EH EH EH EH .. pourquoi t'as truquer mes cheveux comme ça là ?? hein ???

Parce que j'arrive pas à faire ta touffe au fusain c'est tout !

Kas : SPA JUSTE .. je suis pas beau dessus.

T'es toujours pas beau t'façon bon tu permets là.

Kaï : y a un problème ici là ?!!

Ah ouiiii et lequel ?

Kaï : alors comme ça je suis pas le plus fort ? hein ? je suis faible ma vrai nature est d'être faib-

Passons le pauvre il en revient pas c'est pas grave nous on passe à la suite XDD !!

---------

Chapitre 10 : Ce que je sais

----

Résumé : Kaï après 'sa défaite' s'enferme dans la chambre pour pouvoir s'éclairer sur ses différentes erreurs, et grâce à ça, ça nous permet à nous chers lecteurs de savoir ce que Kaï sait sur Rei.

----

Deuxième partie : Un paradis made in Kaï...

Arrival

Le russe toujours adossé à un mur s'était enfoui la tête dans le creux de ses bras…

$- Je me souviens aussi.. aussi pourquoi je suis parti moi –même à sa recherche.. tout ça à cause de ce cafteur.. mais en même temps j'avais compris sa réaction…-$

**ça faisait plus de trois jours qu'il n'était pas revenu, qu'il n'avait donné aucune de ses nouvelles, qu'il s'était envolé sans rien, enfin ses affaires, je ne m'étais même pas inquiéter, rien.. mais c'était pas l'avis de cet imbécile..**

**« KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ !!!!!!!!!!!!!! faut faire quelque chose j'ai faiim »**

**NON MAIS LA FAUT LE FAIRE QUAND MÊME !!! je le regarde.. le plus mortellement possible comme si, à cet instant si j'avais un revolver je l'aurais tiré une balle dans sa tronche et pis j'aurais ri SADIQUEMENT !!! **

**Passons ce délire meurtrier sur Tyson et revenons à la situation. La maison sentait la bouffe à pizza, y avait du bordel PARTOUT. Et pire.. Tyson devant moi, à genoux en train de me supplier de vouloir faire çà, la bouffe pour son ventre. Son sac à trou, l'a 5 estomacs comme la vache ou quoi çuilà !!!!!**

**Toujours est il qu'il se tenait larmoyant, j'l'aurai bien laissé comme ça… j'l'ignore.. héhé dans ta face mon pote rien à foutre de ton agonie, puis j'entre dans la cuisine…. Ahem.. plus de café non plus ! c'est le comble. Max me regarde et verse des larmes…**

**« Maman a appelé… »**

**Et alors elle va te botter les fesses c'est ça ???**

**« Et elle vient tout de suite. »**

**Ah ouééé… et pourquoi je vous prie ???.. cette fois j'ouvre ma bouche.**

**« La raison ? »**

**Il me regarde… Kenny rentre dans sa chambre et Tyson se lève et rejoins Bisnounours.**

**« Ben.. au départ elle voulait Rei. Et pis.. on lui a dit qu'il était pas là… et pis elle a dit quand il reviendrait.. et là.. ben.. Max a explosé .. il arrivait pas se retenir »**

**Je relève un sourcil et c'était quoi le blême dans tout ça ?**

**« Ben, Môssieu bouffe tout continue, ben c'est parce que sa maman a pas compris pourquoi Max pleurait. »**

**Et là le Max.. se cache dans sa chambre.. alors comme ça l'a chialer et moi vé voir la tronche de sa mère c'est ça…. BAH C'EST LE POMPOM !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alors c'était bien le moment, plus de café, les autres m'écoutent plus, le bordel dans la maison, Rei qui s'casse et la mère de mille volt en route ici !!!! mais qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?**

Le russe sourit,

$- Y a des fois tu te demandes pourquoi y a des jours comme ça.. mais fallait bien une cause non ? Puisque le pourquoi je le savais…-$

**Toc toc..**

**Bah quoi je suis bien obligé. Je m'en vais leur ouvrir la porte.. pourquoi 'leur' tout de suite ?!!!**

**Alors j'ouvre la porte tout en sachant très bien qu'en face de moi se trouve Madame la BBA. Je la voie qui me regarde genre mon petit tu nous doit quelques explications.. et moi dans ma tête c'est plutôt.. Ah boooon ??? mais de quoi donc parlez vous chère madame…**

**« Bonjour Kaï.**

**- Hn ! »**

**C'était la plus logique réponse que j'ai trouvé (XD).. donc je la fait asseoir… hn !.. ça se voit qu'il n' y a pas Rei, d'habitude, dès qu'il y a un invité, ou même à cet heure ci on a le droit à grignoter quelque truc…**

$- Oui c'est vrai que tu faisait un trou, plus gros que je ne l'avais pensé à cette époque..-$

**Puis.. sans plus attendre nous allons droit au but.**

**« Kaï tu es leur capitaine n'est ce pas ?**

**- Hn ! j'imagine que vous êtes au courant de la disparition de Rei ?**

**- Oh alors comme ça c'est une disparition ! »**

**grillé, me suis fait grillé là !!**

**« Si c'est le cas, j'espère que tu y remédieras au plus vite parce que tu est quand même sensé les avoir tous sous TA responsabilité, non ? »**

**Là j'ai bouilli, pourquoi AUTOMATIQUEMENT moi ????**

**« Non. »**

**Alors ça t'en bouche un coin la m'dame !!!**

**« Non ?**

**- Non. Lui il sait se prendre en main TOUT seul. »**

**Alors là c'était ZE humiliation totale !!!! **

$- Et pourtant je l'ai mérité… et tu sais quoi finalement ce saut d'humeur que tu m'as fait subir.. j'ai l'impression que je le digèrerai facilement.. c'est fou ce que tu as fait du changement dans mon cœur.. dans mon corps.. dans mon âme….-$

**Donc madame, se lève, me lève avec elle et au moment ou je tourne ma tête vers elle…. Elle me………..BAFFE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**« KAÏ ! tu es odieux et si Rei ne comptes pas pour toi alors fais le pour TON équipe. »**

**Sur ce enfin, ces paroles, m'en suis souvenu après par ce que sur le coup c'étais la baffe que j'ai senti !! donc sur ce, elle s'en va en claquant violemment la porte.**

**Bouffe tout s'approche de moi, voulait me détendre sur lui mais.. dès fois c'est gentil les bouffe-tout.**

**« J'pense qu'il est parti en Chine. »**

**Et ptêt intelligent quand ça veut aussi… Puis je monte sous la frustration et .. ah.. coup de téléphone.**

**« Laisse je le prends. »**

**Oui paske je savais trèèès bien c'était qui. Donc je décroche.. et pas besoin que je vous fasse un dessin…**

**--**

$- Je me souviens de la première impression que j'ai eu de ton pays… et bé j'l'ai abandonné depuis…-$

**Et nous voilà en Chine maintenant depuis plus d'une heure dans une chambre d'hôtel en plein cœur de HongKong… **

$- en fin grâce à toi c'est Beijing que je préfère plutôt qu'Hongkong !!..Mais passons. -$

**Première impression, quand je suis descendu en ville pour me renseigner sur où quelqu'un comme toi pourrait habiter, c'était… plein de vélos, la ville est pauvre **(AN : je me base sur les bas- quartiers de la ville OK !!) **des marchands ambulant à tout- va, de la fumée qui sort de toutes sortes de vieilles bicoques.. et pis ça puait.. mais ils sont où vos palais là !!!! enfin. Je rentre dans un restaurant allez savoir pourquoi.. mais pas n'importe lequel celui où je t'ai rencontré la 2e fois en Chine.. quand on ne se connaissait pas… **( An : mais siiii vous vous souvenez pour le tournoi asiatique dans la première saison bien suur ouiii le resto ou ils sont v'nus bé c'est lààà…XDDD)

**Donc je m'approche du cuistot et je lui montre la photo… Aha aha aha aha…môssieu s'est mis à causer chintok !!!! alors je relève un sourcil et là j'cause japan avec lui**

**« Kon Rei toi connaître ??**

**-…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.. tu es un ami de Rei ? »**

**alors là c'est la meilleur.. non seulement il se fout de moi en plus, sait trèès bien causer le japonais.. m'en vais lui foutre une baffe i va voir çuilà !!!**

**« Bon il est ici ou pas ? »**

**Je bous, me faire faire attendre comme ça, qu'est ce qu'il veut ? qu'est ce qu'il attends mais le déluge ou quoi ???**

$- Qu'est ce que j'ai tripé pour te cherché… comme pour une huître, il faut toutes les ouvrir pour trouver la plus jolie perle…… Mais je n'ai pas regretté ensuite…-$

**Donc à la fin de la journée du temps perdu et on est resté au point de départ… pss.. toi aussi démissionner sans aucune nouvelle de toi. Voulais tu réellement plus que l'on te retrouve ? Hein ? jamais je ne me suis posé de réelle question sur ce que tu ressentais moi ça me foutais les boules de savoir que tu t'étais barré dans la nature sans aucune nouvelle puis le pire étais que tu ne laissait même pas d'indice rien. RIEN NADA !!!!**

$- Me suis rappelé de la frustration que j'avais à ce moment là et quand j'y repense maintenant, peut être que tu voulais me montrer ce qu'étais l'inquiétude… ouais ça devait être ça, moi aussi je me barrais dans la nature et puis je revenait sans aucune explication, peut être que tu voulais me la faire à moi aussi… et bien pour ton information ça a réussi !!-$

Le russe sourit une nouvelle fois.

**Puis alors j'ai décidé de faire un tour dans une autre partie de la ville aussi loin que je connaisse –ahem- du coin.. puis.. je me fout quelque part et là, une porte carmin sombre avec des inscriptions d'or m'attire… alors je rentre, doucement. Il étais tard, puisque quelques chaises se remettait sur le dos pour qu'on puisse passer la serpillière et je vois un asiate bon Ok c'est normal et alors. Je sais qu'il n'étais pas chinois ça se voyait puisque il avait le teint blanc. Alors m'approche de lui et il me fait en anglais :**

**« Sorry sir but we have to close, **

**- Ok I know."**

**Ben quoi c'est vrai ch'uis pas aveugle ça se voit que ça allait fermé et là…. Et là !! j'entend une voix qui m'est familière… je 'me cache' en m'absentant quelque part en fait le sas que j'avais traversé, je le re-traverse mais je laisse la première porte ouverte histoire de bien voir si c'est lui ou pas…**

$- Mes yeux ont traversé bon nombre de vitre pour te voir, mes yeux ont traversé bon nombre d'odeur pour te capter.. tu m'es réapparu….-$

**Tu descendais à grande vitesse, les escaliers tu adressais un sourire en parlant à l'autre, qui sourit à son tour, puis tu remontas et moi.. je restais sur le pas de la porte, je suis dehors, la brise souffle… la nuit avance et je n'ai pas osé rencontré ce regard d'or.. j'avais honte de me pointé. Bizarre mais pourquoi ?**

$- me souviens de pourquoi, si je venais ce sourire se serait envolé, parce que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu on n'était sur un terrain miné… et là moi, je me pointe en terrain étranger, et j'avais peur que tu me battes, en ayant l'avantage… je me souviens pourtant que c'est toi qui m'avais rendu courage.. et voilà comment…et donc voilà le pourquoi je suis parti moi seul…-$

**Le lendemain, à la même heure je me pointe dans ce resto, et cette fois juste avant que j'arrive, de loin j'vois un mec assez vieux crier quelque chose puis il s'barre et que la nuit l'emporte…**

$- plus tard je sus quand même que c'était le patron !!-$

**Et je fait mine d'attendre un peu… un peu trop non, juste assez, une heure passe et je rentre, le mec de la dernière fois me voit et fait..**

**« Eh ! but it's still time to close !!"**

**Et devinez ce que je lui ai répondu ??? héhé**

**« Yes, I know ! »**

**Puis il me regarde et me demande ce que je fais là, et je lui dit simplement que je suis venu voir … toi, Rei. Et lui, il éclate de rire, puis me regarde sérieusement et me fait un..atta…. le mec cause japonais mais faut le faire dans cette Chine y en a combien des comme ça ?????**

**« J'espère que tu es son ami, parce que si c'est le cas, tiens et dis lui qu'il n'oublie pas de fermer la boîte quand il a terminé, pour ma part dis lui que j'ai terminé ici il n'a plus rien à faire.. même si je sais que.. môssieu va faire son inspection.. grave le mec c'est le plus jeune mais non faut qu'il fasse son assistant, mais je lui en veut pas, si il fait ça c'est qu'il a ses raison d'autant plus qu'il a normalement encore deux mois de vacances à prendre ahlalalalala… mais faut le comprendre les soucis d'argent il en a en ce mome-.. »**

**Puis il baisse les yeux, oué en fait il se doute qu'il a un peu trop parlé, il me passe un énorme trousseau de clé et s'barre.**

**Donc en fait il est en haut là, et bé je monte les escaliers acajou et j'effleure mes doigts, le papier peint est doux, rouge carmin, comme… je l'aime bien cette couleur… puis je relève la tête, la pièce du premier est en fait comme une véranda un peu plus intime qu'en bas toujours de très jolies tables mais néanmoins de 2 à 3 personnes seulement mais là.. vide, déserte, les âmes s'envolent, enfin, si juste une âme esseulé et moi.. m'en vais la recueillir et j'avance parmi toutes ses chaises parfaitement rangées et ces tables parfaitement alignés, et toi tout au fond, tu t'es assoupi, cette table, ça se voyait à vue d'œil que tu l'avais nettoyé, il manquait que les chaises à placer dessus et, tu t'es accordé une pause.. fatigué… alors comme ça tu t'es remis à travailler, t'a fait vite dis donc. Puis je m'asseois et je fais doucement en sorte de ne pas te réveiller.. comme pour te faire une surprise..**

$- hn ! une surprise bé voyons, non en fait j'étais ébahi par la finesse de tes traits mais je me refusait catégoriquement de l'admettre…. C'est fou ce qu'on peut être stupide dès fois !!!..-$

**Et donc je me suis accoudé à la table, et je laisse mes yeux admirer la 8e merveille du monde… toi. Tes yeux clos, tes cils longs pour un simple garçon, ton teint clair de lune, qui fait contraste à tes cheveux couleur ébène, tes lèvres rosées alléchantes…Y a des fois il faut un brainstorming !!!!!!!!! Mais cette vision a vite fait de s'évanouir, quelques minutes plus tard… tes yeux papillotent, et puis tu penches ta tête vers le bas et bâille discrètement puis la tête une fois relevé, recule soudainement et tu te lèves, je sens ton cœur qui palpite, tu es surpris. Surpris de quoi ? de me voir ?... et pourtant si c'était bien ça…**

$- Mais j'ai su avec le temps que c'est plus parce que je suis venu rien que pour toi et c'est ça qui t'a surpris… Mais toi, c'est toi qui me surprends-$

**Et ensuite mes oreilles ont le plaisir et le privilège d'entendre ta jolie voix claire et (soprano…)**

**« Ehm.. KAÏ !! mais.. euh tu as besoin, euh.. on t'a servi quelque chose ? tu as faim ??**

**- stresse pas »**

**Héhé.. j'adoooore quand tu t'excites comme ça, tu trembles de peur dans tes petits pants !!!.. bon OK c'est moi qui me fait un film mais bon .. ça f'sait du bien de l'imaginer non ???**

**« Non !!! »**

**Tu me fais la moue… et moi j'y repense.. mais tu n'étais pas fâché alors ?? je ne comprends pas mais je laisse le temps passer.**

**« Tiens ! ton pote a dit que tu devais fermer.**

**- Ah Hwang !! Merci mais tu es sur que tu ne veux rien ?**

**- j'comptes pas coucher là en tout cas. »**

**C'est rêche mais.. OK je devrais pas même si je l'en est habituer mais je suis trop fier, j'ai été forgé comme ça.. même si tu as compris ce que ça voulait dire.. mais toi, naturel, tu descends en me montrant la voie et on sort.**

$- Nuit splendide qui me marquera à jamais, en mon cœur, toi. Mon ombre a fuit face à cette lumière qui me harcèle et m'obsède…. Je t'ai aimé à ce moment là, comme jamais j'ai cru aimé une personne en ce monde….-$

--

Ma chambre

**Cette nuit fut magique, OK en fait on sors tout les deux Rei ferme il est de dos légèrement baissé, sa tunique est ample et un peu grande pour lui à mon goût mais je peut sentir son postérieur frotté le tissu en bougeant le poignet de la porte pour s'assurer que c'est bien fermé… puis il se retourne et moi j'anticipe je plonge mon regard dans le tien, tu me sourit barrière…**

**« Ehm… donc t'as pas faim ? »**

**Aaah c'est dur les début de sujet de convers' !! ouais je sais ce que c'est..(XD)**

**« Dis moi Kon »**

**J'm'approche de lui, c'est mon cœur qui bat pas le sien truc de fou, je m'approche on est prêt et je pose ma main sur son épaule.. IL S'EN TAPPE !!!!!!!!!!**

$- Je me souviens ce changement brusque, avant le toucher le blesser, le regarder c'était riiien mais là de plus en plus, et plus encore là maintenant.. enfin.. voilà toujours est il que…-$

**et pis je prend mon souffle et comme si de rien était.**

$- Heureusement je reste fort dans cette discipline !!!-$

**« Intelligent comme tu es, tu vois cette Mercedes blanche là !! **

**- ah… Ok.. bon si tu veux je t'invite à la maison, c'est mieux non ?? »**

$- Je me souviens que je me foutais totale de cette idée.. c'est maintenant que je me rends compte que j'ai eu l'honneur de rentrer dans ta superbe demeure…. Aussi joli que son propriétaire…-$

**Puis on monte dans la bagnole que la BBA a absolument voulu me confier.. mais bien sur.. tout ça pour savoir ou c'est que tu vis ma gueule d'ange.**

… ……… ……………………………**. OK ce soir j'arrête le 'DESPERADOS'…**

$- ce que je n'ai jamais fait !!-$

**Et puis tu es à l'opposé de moi ta tête qui s'appuyait contre la vitre, tu as fermé les yeux… hn ! et la Mercedes ne risque pas de démarrer si tu n'ordonnes pas la direction, .. je me risque à m'approcher…**

**« Ehm !... »**

**Aucun son.. oui tu étais drôlement fatigué, bizarre ça ne se voit pas sur ton visage de poupée… aucune cernes même pas un gonflement de paupières, rien.. quelle chance…hn !me voilà fille maintenant faut le faire !! je te pousse un petit peu.**

**« mm !! »**

**Mmmm ça c'est un gémissement comme je les aime, celui ou ta bouche fait une petite moue un peu plus et je me penchais pour t'embrasser**

$- me suis trompé normalement c'est maintenant que j'aurais fait ça enfin je veut dire… maintenant dans le temps, mais au passé, il y a deux mois c'étais plutôt-$

**Impatient, oui j'étais impatient qu'on quitte cette putain de limousine de malheur alors :**

**« Kon réveilles toi comment tu veux que je sache où t'habites ??**

**-Mm aah oui.. euh.. désolé, et bé.. euh, il faut sortir de la ville à l'Est. »**

**Il est précis en plus, moi aussi j'étais fatigué, moi aussi j'l'ai cherché moi aussi j'en pouvais plus non mais qu'est ce qu'il croyais… bon Ok faut que je me calme…**

$- je me souvient même de ne pas me soucier de toi c'est fou ce que je pouvais être égoïste…-$

**Il manque plusieurs fois de se rendormir et essaie de lutter contre le sommeil, je le quitte des yeux. Puis **

**« Arrêtez vous ici, s'il vous plaît, inutile de continuer plus loin il n'y a pas d'accès. »**

**Le chauffeur se tourne et veut ouvrir sa gueule, mais je sort et je l'ordonne d'être accessible quand je le voudrais i's'barre avec la gentillesse d'un sourire de Rei. Ça vaut mille fois un pourboire ce sourire, son sourire. Ton sourire. Puis une fois la voiture partit, Rei se dirigea vers quelque part ne me demandez pas où.. enfin… bref puis il se tourne et **

**« Veuillez me suivre noble étranger »**

**Il le dit doucement comme pour ne pas briser le silence nocturne qui règne, puis on marche un peu et pis tu t'es arrêté j'ai failli te rentrer dedans !! et tu as levé légèrement la tête, je me suis mis sur le côté.. et… j'ai entendu comme une mélodie, tu recommençait à marcher tranquillement en fredonnant une petite mélodie… j'aime cette ambiance, rien que toi et moi, la nuit et la brise fraîche pour seule ambiance et une voix que je chérirai toujours autant…**

**« La nuit est belle ce soir… »**

**Histoire de rester dans l'ambiance, il a arrêté de fredonner et il m'a fixer de ses yeux à croquer…**

**« Oui… elle étend ses ailes sombres et nous laisse l'espoir en parsemant de milliers d'étoiles dans son champ de mir… »**

**Il rit, ce rire, comme un tintement de clochette…**

**« désolé.. mais ma mère me disait tout le temps ça quand j'avais peur du noir.. c'est bête.. **

**- Non c'est joli, elle est jolie la nuit ici de velours et sombre…**

**- Oh »**

**Il ferme ces pépites d'or et sourit, puis il prends son souffle et **

**« à St Pétersbourg aussi les nuits sont splendides… d'or le crépuscule se teint pour ensuite se métamorphoser en neige pastel orchidée…,**

**et petit à petit scintillent les premières éveillées**

**depuis si longtemps déjà… ces gouttes de rosée… **

**arr.. désolé je dois te paraître stupide ne ?**

**- Non, au contraire… continues… »**

**Et il n'a plus osé reparlé, je suis sur qu'il a rougi… moi aussi d'ailleurs.. et on a marché en fait une bonne dizaine de minute mais j'étais tellement concentré sur lui que je n'avais même pas capté la distance qu'on avait tapé, mais je n'étais pas déçut, on arrive devant une énorme porte de bois. Bon il fait nuit mais je vois qu'en fait ce sont deux gigantesques barrières de bois qui s'étendait à des kilomètres.. bref donc nous voilà en face de cette double porte de bois, Rei, s'avance et bon moi j'vois rien donc les portes s'ouvrent et on sent un courant d'air qui fit danser ses cheveux longs, si longs qu'il suffisait de lever un peu la main pour les avoir à ma portée..**

**« Bon bé j'ai pas fait le ménage donc ..euh.. ptêt un, bordel d'accord ! »**

**Mes oreilles ont entendus mais mes yeux étaient autre part, j'étais époustouflé, une fois entré à l'intérieur, une gigantesque cours se présentait devant nous, la nuit, et pourtant aah je vois ce sont des lucioles qui illumine cette place vierge, c'est ..enfin j'ai hâte de l'admirer le jour venu…on avance, un immense escaliers qui mène aussi à deux portes, bizarrement je les sens lourdes, bref, toujours de dos mon co-équipier ouvre les portes…**

$- me souviens encore de ta sublime demeure, comment peux tu rester aussi ébahis devant la mienne alors que la tienne est un trésor qu'Ali baba envierai !!!-$

**Tu allumes une lampe ancienne puisque de feu, enfin du vrai, et tu me conduis direct à ma chambre… bon OK pas de visite guidée ce soir .. en même temps.. c'est vrai que tu n'arrêtais pas de bâiller… héhé.. t'as cru j'avais pas capté hein ?? puis on se trouve en face d'une jolie porte sculptée d'un motif floral qui allongeait tout le côté gauche de la porte et tu ouvres, aah là je capte un big trousseau de clé, de grosse clé, elle prend presque toute ta main, bon ok ça déborde un peu en fait !! puis tu me dis.. mm.. ta voix même fatigué je la reconnaîtrais entre mille !!**

**« Euh… voilà ta chambre c'est petit j'espère que tu ne te déplairas pas, je te passerai un pyjama si besoin, et la salle de bain et tout au bout du couloir, je ne suis.. qu'à côté.. »**

**Bon OK, sur ce.. a y est je le vois s'enfoncer dans ce noir en me laissant la lampe.. attends.. comment tu fais pour te déplacer sans la lumière ? veut bien croire qu'on est au deuxième mais quand même.. bon ok c'est ta maison et tu la con-.. atta… TA MAISON ?? TOUT ÇA ???? attends encore un peu mon pote, on est venu en Chine, pourquoi il nous a pas montrer ? l'aurait pu !!! r'garde moi j'ai été obligé de leur montrer où c'est que j'ai vécu, alors pourquoi pas toi ?... t'as voulu garder tout ça pour toi hein ?? dans ce cas, l'aurait pu AUSSI te laisser à l'hôtel… err.. je l'entends.. en même temps je comprends je suis planté sur le palier de la porte depuis un bon bout de temps là !!**

**« désolé pour le manque de lumière Kaï mais la nuit faudra faire avec, y a pas d'électricité sur cette partie du pays !! »**

**Bon pas grave, à ce que je crois de toute façon, on a pas trop le choix !! je rentre dans ma chambre et j'en fais le tour, doucement, un petit 12m2 oué, avec, une simple armoire en bois, je l'ouvre, fermé ! bon bé on pourras pas allez plus loin, une porte-fenêtre, et de l'autre côté à côté de la porte, un manuscrit, enfin, des inscriptions chinoises en or et.. WOAA un phoenix j'évite d'approcher la lampe, papier plus feu ne se sont jamais bien entendu, demain je sens que je me ferais une joie de remplacer Max dans le genre curieux !!**

$- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à mes actions dans les jours suivants c'est vrai quoi !! imaginez moi qui est sensé être ZE STOÏCISME personnifié et là je me laissais aller, et ça m'faisait que du bien.. c'est pourquoi je crois, que.. j'ai continuer dans cette voie là, et j'ai interprété par le fait qu'avec toi je me sentais bien.. et j'ai appris que c'était bien la vérité…. Et j'ai aimé cette vérité…….-$

Le russe sourit.. encore un, ok il avait fait des erreurs, mais, entre les deux il y avait tant de bonheur a sentir…

**Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal de dormir sur un lit qui n'était surmonter que d'un sommier en osier et d'un matelas en je ne sais quel matière, l'oreiller était doux, et une seule couverture de velours, à même de ne pas avoir eu l'habitude, je me sentais sii bien… et puis j'ai senti aussi de l'encens ouais, c'étais bon.. bon, et tellement apaisant…**

**---------**

**-----**

Hai.. fini pour ce chapitre.. je crois qu'il valait mieux que je les divise sinon ce sera trooop long ;) et pis pour mon bien être de écrivaine.. XD

Bon … aujourd'hui coïncidence j'ai ramassé sur le trottoir une plume, très joli, deux parties habituelles, l'une entièrement noire et l'autre brune.. bizarre,.. z'allez comprendre pourquoi coïncidence

Bizz et buzzez bien


	16. Chapter 16

Allez une, deux, une deux, une deux une… héhé.. footing de lettres aujourd'hui ?

OK c'est parti pas de blagues à raconter

Kaï : ch'uis un perso principal, faible et seul… c'est ça ?

Oui.

Kaï : non.

Vas relire le scénario et PAS DE CHANGEMENT CAPICHE !!!!!

Kaï : tsss… comme par hasard.

Oui m'sieu copyright of me !!!

Kaï : et moi copyright de qui

Kaaaaaaaas !!!!!!!!!!!! Disclaimers (une fois toutes les 36 je le mets çuilà..XD

Kas : Err… atta passe moi la feuille noire là..

Kaï : c'est quoi le truc argenté qui coule ?

Kas : t'occupe..

Kaï : ça sent mauvais, c'est crépu c'est pas boon

Kas : TOUCHE PAS À MON SANG DE FÉÉÉÉEEEUUUH !!!!!!!!!!

Kaï : me disait c'était ugly son truc !!!!

Disclaimers : Beyblade…… si vous le voulez sera à moi.. envoyez moa pleiiin de review et je vous prooomet de prendre possession des droits de Takao Aoki.. Ok !!

Beybladers : AAAH NOOON AAARGH AU SECOURS…HELP !!! PLEAAASE AAAGHHH WE DIIE RIGHT NOWWW AAAAGH

---------

Chapitre 10 : Ce que je sais

Deuxième partie : Un paradis made in Kaï...

Heaven, heaven …

Le russe se remémora ses moments de plaisir, passé en compagnie de son âme sœur.. cette idée qu'il avait de lui, lui faisait et du bien et du mal…

**Le lendemain, me réveille super bien, aucune courbature, rien, même pas un 'genre de mal de tête' encore mieux, pas de bouffe-tout à l'horizon ni de Mille volts pour me cassez les oreilles, le bonheur totale…**

$- J'en avais presque oublié la raison de ma visite.. enfin…. C'est surtout toi qui me l'avait fait oublié avoue le petit malin !!!-$

**En tout cas je sors de ma chambre tout en n'oubliant pas de mentionner que la porte fenêtre est ouverte. Je suis dans le couloir du premier étage, et je m'aperçois que tout est de bois, que du bois rien d'autre.. enfin bref donc je m'avance … quatre portes en bois je me balade dans le couloir et m'aperçois qu'ils ont toutes des gravures différentes mais c'est toujours des fleurs.. enfin ça ressemble à du végétal…. Quel silence… **

**Puis enfin je me laisse regarder le bas… WOaa… OKay je viens- en fait, c'est des inscriptions chinoises, et .. elles se rejoignent pour formé de la où je suis, je peux le voir, une tête de tigre.. fabuleux.. j'étais effectivement sidéré par la qualité du travail… enfin.. je descend les escaliers.. Ahem.. non en fait j'm'habille j'étais en Boxer (An : vé le dessiné mouhahahahaha..XD), je ferme la porte fenêtre après être rentré dans 'ma' chambre. Les minutes passent, c'est bizarre, que du vide, et.. cette chose qui m'occupe l'esprit est le sentiment de dormir autre part mais pas n'importe quel endroit, dans la maison de Rei.. et puis je repense c'est bizarre, jamais il m'avait au moins dit quelque chose sur sa maison, je m'aperçoit que finalement à part le fait qu'il soit né en Chine et qu'il vive dans un village paumé dans les montagnes c'est tout ce que je savais de lui… encore plus bizarre que jamais je ne m'étais intéressé à en savoir plus… pourquoi ?.. bon et puis encore ces minutes, d'habitude, non, jamais je me laisse aller, comme ça, enfin, ne rien foutre de la matinée, comme si je m'accordais une matinée tranquille, rien, que .. même pas un son, RIEN. RIEN FAIRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! c'était quasi impossible, avant, non ? si ?? NOON !!!!!!!!!!! et puis je refais un tour visuel de ma chambre est ce parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire, que de rester là… **

$- Arf ! noon en fait je l'attendais mon majordome, mon mec d'asile, mon ami, mon âme soeur, je t'attendais, toi pour moi… où t'étais ??... et bé là mon pote .. là ou tu m'avais trouvé..-$

**Oui parce qu'en descendant je m'aperçoit, ah ! maintenant que je l'ai remarqué bizarrement je fait le tour de cette immense gravure, et donc je descends les escaliers et me voilà dans la place principale de la maison, c'est grand, peut-être pas en fait, jusque c'est parce qu'il n'y a presque aucun meuble pour remplir le vide, rien, en fait.. comme .. bizarre je la sens équilibré cette maison !!... bon instinctivement je me dirige.. et j'atterrit dans la cuisine, aussi simple que le reste d'ailleurs… ah.. me disais bien, puisque je ne voyais pas le propriétaire, étrange, je ne m'inquiétais pas, peut-être parce que je sais que je suis chez lui et qu'il compte tout de même retourné donc je n'ai qu'à l'attendre… donc me voilà devant une table, héhé.. toujours de bois, doux, poncée et vernissée dessus… et sur cette table un feuille, d'une drôle de matière et woaa.. Rei a une écriture douce et sinueuse, aucun pâté, pointilleux, là ou il faut, je lis :**

' **Kaï, **

**Désolé de te laisser seul cette journée, mais ici, tu es chez toi, mets toi à l'aise et à ce soir je t'ai laissé tout ce qu'il faut sur le buffet de la cuisine.**

**Rei.'**

**Tu penses à moi, quand moi je ne pense pas à toi, et moi, je penses à toi quand toi tu as déjà pleuré, effacé et refait une vie…. Faudrait qu'on se synchronise !!!**

**Je me lève et plie la feuille en deux la met dans ma poche ce petit goût de toi écrit, sera pour moi comme un long souvenir. Alors donc je suis tes instructions à la lettre, oui en effet, tu as tout prévu ce plateau encore de bois très sombre avec son verre déjà fait de café et puis, cette assiette en forme de losange incurvé dedans, de quoi assouvir la fleur d'un gourmet… Je me rassasie comme jamais je l'aurais fait, et puis… je laisse balader mes yeux… si, je me disais, une odeur qui embaumait la maison, je m'approche du bâtonnet d'encens, je vois, c'est écrit en chinois mais il y a une traduction en anglais : Ylang-Ylang. Mmm ça sent bon ça.. mais toi tu sentais pas ça.. qu'est ce tu sentais.. et je t'imagine baignant dans de l'eau avec des pétales de fleur et puis je m'exalte à te masser le dos et puis tu me souriais et à la fin c-……………………………………………………. Je sors, ça vaut mieux !! Alors voilààà en plus c'est la cour qui m'intéressais !! c'est vrai je sors par la porte principale, c'est beau, La cour (An : c'est suuper dur de décrire Bravo on sens qu'on les fait les décors en dessins !!!!!!!!!!!!!), le sol en terre blanche fines quelques cailloux, que j'aperçois de part et d'autre, et je descend des escaliers de pierre, et je suis au milieu de cette cours, là- bas une rivière en miniature qui ruisselle et qui se déverse en miniii-cascade puis dans un mini lac, ce lac, devant ou derrière dépend de comment vous vous situez, il y a un Cerisier qui déversait ses toutes dernières pétales (An :oué je sais c'est le début du printemps normalement.. XDDD !!! moi et le temps !)**

**Et devant ce cerisier, entre le lac et l'arbre en question il y a un banc de marbre… un corbeau dessus, on se regarde et .. il s'envole, moi je prend sa place.**

**J'm'asseois.. Là. Là… et je regarde l'eau qui défile, le temps qui passe ses nuages qui ne s'arrêtent pas, et une plume de corbeau, celui certainement qui vient de passer, et le vent, et le vent qui passe et la plume qui s'envole, et là voilà qui est sur l'eau, sur le lac à présent, et, je ferme les yeux, mes yeux se ferment, et mon corps entier qui se retisse et toi si loin de moi et moi là où tu as vécu, et moi mais pourquoi suis-je ici, et je me demande encore si mon corps est sale d'être ici ? c'est.. l'ambiance, elle est bizarre, si paisible, harmonieuse, si, parfaite, jamais je ne me suis senti aussi bien, aussi fluide, aussi fluide que l'eau, aussi léger que le vent, aussi fin que de la poussières … mais … alors… une tache….**

**« Kaï ? »**

$- putain me souviens avoir sursauté à ce moment là parce qu'avant juste avant… -$

**Je me retrouve dans une de ces landes pleine de toundra, neigeuse et qui neige, encore, il gèle mais je devrai avoir l'habitude, mais je me dirige tout droit mon écharpe m'arrache le cou, il m'enflamme, mais, je vois une ombre, je me retrouve cette fois dans une maison cette maison c'est la mienne EH mais.. elle……..elle S'ENFLAMME !!!!! et je me dirige vers la sortie, et…Kaï… Kaï !!!!' je me retourne.. et..non.. mais non,.. ce n'est pas ta place.. mais MERDE !!!! 'KAÏ.. J'TEN PRIE AIDE MOI.. KAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏ !!!!' Rei, REI ..REIIIIIIIIII**

**« KAÏ ? EH !!! »**

$- voilà pourquoi-$

**« REI !!!!!! »**

**Et j'ouvre brusquement mes yeux, et Pfiout !! plus de maison plus de flammes, plus rien, enfin si Rei qui me regarde, il a eu peur, il ..Okay, il fait nuit là !! il me regarde et je recule mais qu'est ce q- il pose gentiment Mmmmm…………. Il pose sa main douce et fraîche sur mon front et :**

**« Est-ce que ça va ?.. tu n'as pas l'air malade alors**

**-Quoi ? »**

**Ok.. il me regarde encore et puis il soupire, il a l'air fatigué lui. Je pense qu'il a du travaillé encore, mais tu ne te repose jamais ?.. hn ! venant de moi si jamais je lui disait ça il me f'rait les yeux BIG et ROOND !!!! Puis je me lève et je m'étire, et…**

**« Bon on dine dehors ? »**

**il se tourne et je ne lui laisse pas le choix mon pote !!**

**« Mais classe steuplé !! »**

**et cette fois il me fait une drôle de tête, si j'étais aussi transparent que lui j'aurai fait… BRHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! M'enfin donc il me regarde et .. quoi tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire ?? et là je le prend par le bras et on rentre chez lui.. bizarre.. c'est MOI qui l'emmène chez LUI, puis je le laisse monter et il m'ouvre la porte de sa chambre qui n'était pourtant pas fermé à clé.. mince j'aurai pu y aller avant.. fouillé dans ses cal-………….. Ahem donc il ouvre… héhéhihihi.. son armoiiire et puis il me dit :**

**« Euh.. quand tu dis classe c'est.. comment ?enfin je sais pas.. ne me dis pas que je vais me mettre en pingouin parce qu'alors là j-**

**- pingouin ??**

**- Bah oui.. le genre de costard cravate là »**

**Ok alors là.. j'ai.. j'ai ri. **

**$- j'en ai rougi intérieurement, mais elle était marrante, il était marrant, son coté enfantin, ça lui allait sii bien, c'était siii, chou ?? t'avais qu'à t'approcher de lui et Ok me suis approcher de lui, j'aurai pu lui faire un ti câlin tout douillet mais, bon.. c'est Ok j'ai dérivé jusqu'à son armoire et j'ai dépecer vite fait ses étagères.. y a des tiroirs..hihih.. y a quoi dedaaaans.. hein ??... Kaï !!!! Ahem me reprend.. donc je lui prend un simple ensemble, rouge sombre, avec des agrafes bleus nuits et un motif tiens floral fait de fil fins mais trèès fins en or sur le bas d'un des pants du pantalon. Puis il m'attend.. pff m'sieu va se changer dans sa chambre, je sors, **

$- Hein Hiwatari que t'étais frustré !!!!!!.. oui et alors ça pose un problème ??-$

**Bref et puis une dizaine de minutes j'entend la porte de la chambre.. ahem j'étais resté.. sur le palier de SA chambre !! passons ce détail qui ne devais pas nous importuner, donc il ressort.. j'ai failli rester bouche bée.. Il était……………………. Délicieux à voir, à regarder, délicatement, il s'avance vers moi, il s'approche de mon regard sale, de cette vision déeique que j'ai de lui, devant moi, il me parle , je ne vois que ses lèvres qui venaient d'être lécher, bouger prononcer des mots et ses yeux qui s'échappent des miens et maintenant je le vois qui pose qui laisse couler une main dans sa chevelure non, laisse c'est très bien comme ça et maintenant il rentr- EH Rentre pas ! ne pars pas. Je redescend de mon rêve, je le veux ce soir rien que pour moi et..**

**« Hn ! t'as qu'à les couper allez grouille on nous attends. »**

**Là il sursaute bon Ok vu comme il stresse il s'est fait un film direct !!**

**« On ?? qu'il me dit d'un air… mm.. hihi.. le pov' l'a cru aut' chose**

**- le taxi, Kon arrête de te faire des films pour rien !**

**- Je… »**

**Il se renferme sur lui-même**

$- Je le revois, ses formes sveltes cette ancrure qu'il a et sa façon de se déplacer, comme si non il ne se dandine pas ce n'est pas un ..héhé.. pingouin mais lui c'est.. avez-vous déjà vu une fleur de lotus s'ouvrir au rayon du soleil, lui .. c'est pareil.. en.. en mieux.. oui c'est sur-$

**Et là on rentre dans un taxi, et puis j'ordonne la rue exacte, on y va et lui, il est près de moi cette fois, et il me regarde, légèrement, je sais que tu veux parler mais t'ose pas.. je ne te dirais rien nanananaèèère.. Pff quel gamin je suis ! Enfin quelques minutes après nous voilà au cœur de Beijing encore et nous voilà.. devant une magnifique porte d'entrée non pas discrète mais très typique d'un resto 5 étoiles.. oui voulais me faire plaisir ce soir.. et là……… mais qu'est ce qu'il me fout là !! c'est quoi ce caprice !!**

**« Euh.. Kaï.. euh.. écoutes ..je.. je ne pourrais pas me payer une chose pareille !!!! »**

**Tu te fous de moi làà.. hein ? mais woaaa refais moi ces sii jolis yeux qui prends peur comme si nous étions une menace.. meeeuh nooon jamais je n'oserai te **

$ - .. $

**Puis..**

**« Entre nous, qui t'a causé paiement là ?**

**- Mais c'est qu-**

**- tu discutes mes ordres maintenant. »**

**Penaud mon chaton à moi qui baisse la tête comme un tit chaton qui baisse les oreilles tu es sii expressif ! Puis on entre et je lui indique l'étage et enfin la table tout au fond celle où pendant trois jours j'ai pris l'habitude de la prendre, donc on s'asseoit.**

**Je résume : … On est deux. Seuls, seul à seul.. tête à tête… OK y a du monde à côté mais, moi je n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.. je prends mon souffle et c'est lui qui me le coupe ah a y est du courage t'as repris du poil de la bête XD !**

**« Merci pour tout Kaï je ne saurais te rendre la pareille. »**

**Je soupire lourdement.. nan mais sérieux il me gonfle !**

**« Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit hein ? »**

**Puis un silence.. un loooong silence… jv'ais devenir fou si y a pas un truc qui casse, et je pense et je pense et………..ah c'est vrai ça maintenant qu'on est face à face.. on pourrait causer sérieux !**

**« Dis moi Rei. »**

**Ok d'habitude c'est Kon mais là voulais attirer son attention c'est ce qu'il s'est produit, ses yeux d'or ont directement plongés dans les miens.**

**« Oui »**

**Doucement, douuucement la chose. hn !!**

**« C'est sympa chez toi. »**

**Il soupire… IL SOUPIRE.. il voulais que je dise autre chose.. mais quoi ?... j'divague c'est ça ?? Ahem.. ok.**

**« Pourquoi tu nous as pas conduit ici la première fois, ça nous aurait éviter l'hôtel. »**

**On maîtrise allez faut pas se relâcher.. XD**

**Il regarde ailleurs, j'ai touché un point sensible. Je reprends le point alors et la manche est pour moi !**

**« Alors ? .. est ce à cause du tournoi asiatique, tu n'avais pas eu le temps ?.. ou peut être était tu avec les Whit-**

**- Oublies les Bai Fu Zu.**

**- l- »**

**.. Les Bai Fu Zu ??? c'est .. euh.. j'ai pas compris**

**« Tu n'étais.. tu ne vivais pas avec eux. »**

**Et là je le vois détourner violemment le regard.**

**« Je t'ai simplement dit d'oublier Tout ce que tu te faisais des Bai Fu Zu, un point c'est tout. »**

**Et puis je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit mais c'était sorti tout seul !!**

**« Allons ne sois pas fâché le minou ! »**

**Et là… et là j  
**

$- MAIS comment.. COMMENT j'ai pu l'oublié encore une fois ?????-$

**Ses yeux, ils n'ont pas que plongé ils ont atteint mon cœur et il s'est resserré d'un coup ça.. **

**« quoi ? »**

**Il a sulfuré, c'était acide, ça te ronge le cerveau, il n'était pas comme avant, c'est là oui c'est là que je l'avais sentit pour la première fois cette 'partie de lui'. Le serveur est venu et .. très fort oui il était très fort, il .. son sourire qui s'adressait au serveur et je l'entendait murmuré ce 'merci' naturel, lui.. **

$- Oui toi, tu étais vraiment mais alors tu me dépassais largement dans ce qui est.. non , en fait c'était pas caché les émotions, en fait.. enfin il y a de ça mais c'était surtout comme.. lunatique, oui c'est ça, tu étais lunatique, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître mais au début c'est comme ça que je le voyais et c'est comme ça que je l'interprétais oui, tu passais du sourire au yeux revolver ! …je n'ai appris encore bien plus tard ce que c'étais.. c'étais PIRE que ça………….Attends mais ça voudrait dire que…-$

**--------------------**

**-------**

**---------------**

**---**

HAI !! Finish enfin pour celui là, oué.. j'ai eu duu mal à le finir ce chappie mais a y est on va bien rigolé pour la suite GNiahahahaa.. allez envoyez moi vos impressions

Sinon.. j'espère que vous passez d'excellentes vacances .. paske moi … bé.. oué si on veut…XDDD

Ciao DI mundo readerzzzzzz BUzzeeeezzz bien !!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Kynia : Je vais finir par admirer ton style sombre et ténébreux  
Somilia j'espère que tu ne causes pas comme ça à Kas pour ton bien.. vaudrait mieux pas surtout en ce moment..XD  
Jenfia : je e demandes stu t'en sors avec elles (dit ça en cachette on ne sait jamaiiiiis  
Ensuite j'ai vu que tu dessinais (enfin c'est ce qu'il y a marquer dans ton profile alors mesuis dit que j'aimerais bien en voir un tit bouuut  
Walaaaa  
Kiss à toute les trois et Bonne année à toutes parce qu'on a tout le mois de Janvier pour le souhaiter

----

Chapitre 10 : Ce que je sais de toi…

Troisième partie : les intrus.

$-Alors ce soir était bien la première fois que je .. te voyais comme ça.. pendant ces quelques secondes de face à face.. à cause de ce simple mot à quatre lettre.. je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, je sais seulement qu'il t'affecte grandement et .. et donc… mais alors c'était bien avant l'amnésie alors !! donc ce n'est pas à cause de l'amnésie .. et d'ailleurs.. je commence à douter de cette fichu amnésie qui n'a même pas eu de réelle .. enfin ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle n'est pas normale.. elle… est ce toi, ton âme qui est ainsi .. anormale.. hmm.. oui ça doit être ça et.. je me rappelle de ça maintenant…-$

**Alors nous terminions ce repas vite, enfin, pas comme un dîner tête à tête que j'espérais faire .. finalement, peut être que tu étais rancunier de ce que je t'avais dit.. alors.. je me risque. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, on attendait ce foutu taxi. Au bord du trottoir, sous la lueur d'un lampadaire, toujours tous les deux et :**

**« Je peux te poser une question ? »**

$- avant jamais je ne posais de question, mais tu étais siii énigmatique, trop d'ombres autour de toi.. alors.. je me suis décidé à te les enlever.. et …-$

**« Je t'écoute »**

**Dans un soupir léger, était il fatigué ?.. peut être … mm.. enfin.. c'est ce que j'ai cru.**

**« Pourquoi… est ce que.. ch- « **

**Et là il me regarde. Cet air.. euh.. non pas fâché ni colérique mais.. redoutable, oui c'est ça et ensuite il détourne violemment sa tête et se met presque dos à moi, puis il re-soupire et**

**« parce que. »**

**Dur, aussi rêche et brut que du bois de sapin, ça crépite et c'est encore une goutte d'acide qui vous ronge vos pores … **

**« Mais p-**

**- tu peux pas lâcher l'affaire non ?.. ou c'est mieux de m'humilier.. ah oui c'est ça c'est ce pourquoi tu es venu ? … mm… désolé.. »**

$- Tu es trèèès fort, doublement quand tu es seul, c'est bizarre, au sein de notre équipe tu n'a pas peur de faire le mouton, et de jouer le plus faible pour faire plaisir aux autres, mais quand tu es seul.. la… c'est peut-être là que tu veux te faire valoir, à ton juste titre.. mmm.. plus je réfléchit plus je vois à quel point tu étais.. Hm.. tu ES toujours compliqué -$

**Donc tu te retournes et tu me souris :**

**« Désolé de m'être emporté.. c'est juste que… je n'aime pas ce.. mot. »**

**Et….. Le taxi arrive. Nous montons nous sommes côte à côte, doucement, il respire, je le sens si proche de moi, son odeur.. mm.. c'est.. lui, et il me regarde et me fait un sourire..**

**« J'espère ne pas m'endormir … si c'est le cas tu m'excuseras.. mais demain. Enfin tout le temps de ton séjour je ne travaillerais pas.. ça ne se fait pas de laisser un invité seul. »**

**Il me refait un sourire, celui là est celui que je préfère, sincère et pur, celui qui vient du cœur, qui me réchauffe le mien et m'enlève les doutes qui me le pinçaient.. et je lui souris.. lui aussi avais le droit d'en recevoir, il le méritait. Il méritait tant de choses… et je tourne ma tête vers la fenêtre chaque lampadaire qui défilait, une lueur qui nous éclairait… et je pense à ce qu'il venait de me dire.. si c'est le cas.. je t'excuserai, mais c'est parce que tu travaillais c'est pour ça, tôt à tard, voire même très tard.. et puis ensuite tout le temps que je serais là, ça veut dire que tu risques de rester ici un long bout de temps.. mm et .. bon. On va voir avec le temps. Nous sortons de ce.. hn !.. mmmm……………. Je m'apprête à sortir mais, voilà que ta tête tombe lourdement sur mon épaule, et moi je te redresse, oui je confirme tu t'es endormi, c'est bien tu es prévisible, j'ai été prévenu ! Est-ce parce que tu as honte de t'être endormi sur moi ?.. mais y a pas de quoi mon grand ! Alors je le tire doucement vers moi et je m'apprête à le porter, mais au moment ou je place mes mains en dessous l'échancrure des tes genoux et tu ouvres brusquement les yeux, tu allais me foutre un poing je le voyais ça se voyait mais tes yeux ouverts ont arrêté le geste, et j'ai aussi sentit autre chose…**

$- Et celle là j'ai peur de la traduire…-$

**Tu t'es mis à frissonner et tu as reculé insensiblement. Je redresse la situation ce qui t'as fait sourire, et moi, ça m'a fait plaisir…**

**« Hn ! la dernière fois que je suis gentil ! »**

**.. tu es sorti, et tu as dit au revoir au mec, puis on a refait seuls cette route, et dire que toi, toi tu as appris à la faire.. **

**« Il fait bon en Chine.. »**

**Ce sourire, tu es craquant avec ce sourire, tu en as mille, et chacun pour un message…**

**« naan !... ça dépend, bien sur il y a les jours de soleil, le printemps rose avec la floraison, l'été sec et chaud, qui amène des tempêtes de sables par moment et par endroit, et puis vient l'automne, avec la pluie, deux pluies, la première celle que tout le monde connaît celle qui est maîtresse des moussons et qui tient en elle tant de ressurection, et puis la deuxième, celle qui découvre, celle qui rend nu, celle qui fait migrer, celle ou.. toutes les feuilles s'envolent dans une ronde incontrôlable et sur ces plaines… le vent reste à jamais le passager sédentaire… rr.. il faudrait un jour que j'arrête de me faire des délires pareils.. ça peut faire peur dès fois…**

**- dès fois ?**

**-.. tout le temps ?**

**- Jamais !**

**-.. tu plaisantes**

**- Non. Pourquoi j'en ai l'air. »**

**Et nos regards à même la nuit se sont confondus, j'ai tant aimé ce moment, tes yeux, si beaux, ils me rapportent à mon cœur du soleil, et de la chaleur à travers ce sourire… et.. **

**« Merci du compliment Kaï. »**

**Quand tu prononces mon prénom, de tes lèvres, c'est bizarre il me parait autrement..**

$- Comme ce dessin que tu avait fait de moi, étant amnésique, celui où je souriais.. tu l'avais fait de tête tu t'es rappelé de mon sourire, ça me faisait tant plaisir.. tant… $

Une seule goutte comme un flocon de neige qui rejoint sur le sol d'innombrables semblables…

**« Hn !.. **

**- Moi je préfère l'automne mine de rien.. cette sensation, ces feuilles qui se changent, en rousse, en or, puis qui meurent, pour laisser la place à une nouvelle recrue, et ce vent, ce vent qui amène poussières et……………. ..hihi.. tu dois me trouver bizarre non ?**

**- Non. C'est comme si je te disais que moi, né dans un peuple de Froid et de neige, j'ai pour esprit et gardien, du Feu !**

**-… »**

**Et ce rire, ce rire, ce tintement de clochette.. il n'y a que toi qui sache le faire aussi bien, et voilà pourquoi soprano…**

**« Le monde est bizarre, pas vrai ? »**

$- ça .. t'avais bien raison………… mais.. je commence à croire que c'est toi le plus bizarre de tous..-$

**Et puis… chacun dans sa chambre et un nouveau jour qui se lève.. **

$- Celui là.. l'était Très spécial.. héhé..-$

**Donc, mmm.. plaisir de ne rien faire du tout de la journée, enfin.. je veut dire de la matinée et pis je me lève, le soleil lui est déjà haut dans le ciel même si c'est l'été je sais que la matinée avait bien avancé.. héhé.. je suis sur que Rei sait exactement l'heure qu'il est, bé quoi il vit dans la cambrousse et pis y a pas d'heure alors comment il fait hein ?**

**Donc je vais prendre une douche.. enfin, c'est dans une baignoire, luxueuse à mon goût, bref.. et pis.. ah j'ai remarqué sur ce meuble de verre et de bois, quelques produits.. Môssieu est très attentif au soin du corps, ça a beau être écrit en chinois ça se voit, même au pif ! enfin je mets une chemise, il fait chaud aujourd'hui, je descend dans la cuisine, et ouais a y est ta maison je la connaît presque par cœur… presque. Et comme d'habitude mon plateau est déjà prêt… MON ! mais t'es pas sensé être en 'congé' là ?.. Hn ! j'commence à être parano comme toi !.. manquais plus que ça, c'est vrai quoi, tu es chez toi après tout et puis je n'ai pas tout visité.. et.. et si tu étais encore dans ta chambre c'est vrai que tu aurais le droit à cette grasse mat', et puis.. je finis mon petit dèj et je débarrasse, puis, je me dirige vers le couloir en pensant à si tu étais encore là-haut.. mm.. je te vois à demi nu et, ou plutôt, ou enroulé autour d'une couverture, et puis.. je pense à mon cauchemar, en espérant que tu n'en fasse pas un… ce serait… donc je traverse le couloir et là je tourne ma tête et.. WOAA Okay le mec .. il a… une salle d'entraînem-.. rooo.. je reste sur le palier de la porte, je reste ébahi tu as.. enfin un semblant de 100m2 ou même plus de salle presque vide, si ce n'est une barre suspendu au beau milieu de la pièce qui traverse tout le long de celle-ci.. et toi funambule tu faisait des arabesques, tu contorsionnait ton corps de façon si harmonieuse, alors voilà où tu te caches et.. une roue, dessus ?!! tu es très fort, je le vois pourtant, tu as les yeux fermés, et toi, léger, fin, si scrupuleux, pointilleux dans cette série de figures artistiques, de la gymnastique.. non, puisque.. maintenant tu te balançais et tu faisais de long saut, acrobatique, et puis je meurs.. c'est … non… pourquoi tu fais ça… aaah… et moi je n'oses pas m'approcher, à cause de ma fierté, à cause de ma 'noblesse' pourtant mon coeur me dicte de me rapprocher, de t'applaudir et puis tu me fais peur, voilà à la suite un grand écart tu te relève en tournant sur toi-même et une rondade, une roue encore, et encore, et maintenant un saut et là tu voulais t'accrocher à ton bras mais OH !!!**

**J'accours, tu as du te faire extrêmement mal, tombé de cet hauteur et ton bras… aurais tu une ancienne blessure qui se serait ouverte ? Je m'approche et tu te relèves en vérifiant le bon placement de tes os… et tu recules tu es surpris de me voir..et tu souris mais dans tes yeux j'aurai presque compris que tu avais honte de.. d'avoir exhiber ton corps.. tu avais peur et pourtant si, j'en étais encore tout convulsé .. toutes ces articulations que tu faisais, tout les soubresauts que j'ai eu et toi qui étais si sûr et maintenant tu me fais redescendre sur terre !!**

**« Kaï ! .. ah !.. tu es réveillé ?.. euh oui.. enfin tu n'as pas encore mangé. »**

**Mais moi.. je n'étais pas encore sûr.. non pas de quitter ces visions réelles de ta beauté corporelle, mais pas sûr de ta santé physique.**

**« Kon, fais voir ton bras ! »**

**Et là tu es encore plus surpris.. Pourtant oui, je faisais attention à toi, oui je t'ai vu tomber et t'écraser brusquement contre le parquet oui, je t'ai vu crié doucement sous la douleur, oui je t'ai vu, t'auto vérifier, oui.. je voulais prendre soin de toi**

$- et oui.. je l'ai reconnu à ce moment là, à ce moment là je t'ai vu autrement, plus qu'un simple co-équipier, plus qu'un.. copain, un pote, plus que toutes ces valeurs de second degrés, mon coeur, t'as vu autrement, m'a rapproché de toi… et.. j'effaçait mon orgueil pour la première fois…-$

**« Rei, est ce que tu as vraiment mal. »**

**Et là, et là il me regarde et rougit fortement puis il.. il recule et tourne.. et me regarde derrière et me sourit, faiblement**

$- Je comprends ce que tu as ressentit et moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à m'exprimer .. c'était si dur et si nouveau je m'inquiétais avant, mais je ne voulais pas le faire voir, je.. j'étais aveugle et maintenant je fais des faux-pas parce que je ne suis que borgne mais ça viendra.. je te le promets.. enfin.. je crois.. je ne sais plus..-$

**« Merci Kaï »**

$-Combien de fois tu m'as remercier et ces merci qui pour moi sans raison atteigne mon cœur que maintenant…-$

**« Merci de… te soucier de moi.. mais j't'assure que ça va regarde. »**

**Et puis il se met à bouger le bras en question de tout les sens et d'une vitesse et enfin le laissa tranquille et il m'avait regarder à ce moment là et je n'ai vu aucune grimace de douleur même pas un évincement rien ! Alors je fut soulagé et je soupirais et le voilà maintenant que cette fois il traversa le palier et :**

**« J'vais me doucher, j'arrive d'accord.**

**- ouais comme ça tu pourras me faire visiter »**

**Je lui disais ça d'un ton sarcastique parce que finalement je me lasserais jamais de ces sourire**

$- et sincèrement et jamais je m'en lasserai si il les referai …-$

**Et puis je me balade dans cette pièce et en fait elle est trèès grande les murs et le sol toujours de bois, ainsi que la perche là haut.. bizarre elle est bien suspendu à au moins 5 mètres du sol, mais comment a-t-il fait pour monter, il y a aucun objet ou armoire qui pourrait l'y aider.. je m'aperçoit sur le sol, des traces de griffures, comme si .. des traces de luttes ?... mmm.. et je fais le tour de la pièce et tout au fond, avec l'immense baie vitrée, se tint à côté une vitrine incrustée dans le mur et dedans… toute une multitude d'armes ancienne.. mmm.. elles ont été bien bichonner dis moi… toutes de pièces uniques, j'en ai jamais vu de telle même moi qui en possède une collection, celle là !.. Mais je me demande où il les a dénichés.**

**« Elles te plaisent ? »**

**Je me retourne, frais et neuf, les cheveux enlacés dans un ruban sombre, vert, et son ensemble, blanc, avec un gilet vert sombre de velours, et un bandeau vert aussi, toutes les couleurs te vont toi… puis il s'approche de moi, et baissent les yeux vers la vitrine et m'adresse un sourire.**

**« Si il y en a une qui te plait réellement je te la donnerai. »**

**QUOI ??? MAIS COMMENT TU PEUX FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE, FAUT PAS FAIRE ÇA SUR UN COUP DE TÊTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !**

**- pourtant je suis sérieux. »**

**L'atmosphère s'alourdit avec le ton donné sur cette phrase… mmm… tu m'as l'air bien triste.**

**« Mais elles ne t'appartiennent pas ? »**

**il ouvre la vitrine lentement.. incroyable aucune poussière… et puis il laisse ses yeux visualisé l'ensemble de ses magnifiques armes blanches… et prend une épée.. cette épée, 1m de lame et une poignée, rouge sombre au bout une simple boule d'or ..non d'ambre translucide et sur la lame.. la lame est.. enfin il y a des inscriptions dessus, il passe sa main, sur elle, doucement ses doigts effleurent les inscriptions…**

**« mm… rouge, soufre safrané, rouillé avec le temps, elle commence même à devenir vert-de-gris, … elles appartiennent à mes ancêtres.. »**

**Il commence à la jouer avec son poignet, et me fait quelques figures, certainement de l'art féodal chinois… puis.**

**« Mais donc elles t'appartiennent puisque tu les héritent. »**

**Il me la propose par la lame il la tient à bout de bras et .. eh ! t'as de la force dans les bras je m'aperçois que la lame est réellement d'argent en fait, vu le poids !, un bon 3,5kg là dedans puis je la fait tourner hn ! heureusement que mon poignet le supporte bien. **

**« Je ne sais pas si je les mérite. »**

**Je fulmine. Encore ce sentiment, de faiblesse, encore ce côté je m'efface, encore ce .. je ne suis moins que rien.. mais.. Hmm.. je repose l'épée à sa place et je fulmine.. arrêtes…**

**« Arrêtes Kon ! »**

**Il sursaute et me regarde étonnement.**

**« Arrêtes de te sous-estimer, je ne te demande pas non plus de te la joué grosse tête comme ce crétin de Tyson, respecte toi au moins dans ta vraie valeur. »**

**Je soupire.. c'est vrai.. c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, tu es quelqu'un de différent.**

**« Accepte toi et valorise toi. Ne t'efface pas, ça pourrait courir à ta perte. »**

**Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Puis il soupire. Hn ! j'l'ai toujours pas convaincu. Et pourtant je le pensais sincèrement. Puis :.. ah bah celle là fallait s'y attendre. **

**« Et toi… comment est ce que tu me vois ? »**

$- Et moi ?.. ben.. pas assez courageux de te l'avoir dit en face.-$

**« Comment je te vois ?... comme un écervelé qu'arrête pas de se descendre ! »**

$- et tu as été blessé de ses paroles.. et j'en étais terriblement désolé..-$

**Il soupire et nous voilà encore une fois sous ce silence puis.. il se racle la gorge**

**« Ahem.. tu as visité… ici ? »**

**Curieusement là j'ai trouvé le courage de me sentir crétin !**

**« Hn ! j'attendais le proprio. »**

**Et cet interminable sourire.. Mais toi tu sais me rattraper.**

**« Très noble de ta part, bon, alors comme tu viens de le remarquer, ici c'est bien une salle d'entraînement, méditation, enfin.. tous sports y sont les bienvenus. »**

**Nous sortons et restons à l'intérieur de la place. Puis il me pointe dans différentes directions.**

**« Tu as déjà vu la cuisine, là il y a une autre salle de bain. »**

**Puis nous entrons dans la cuisine et ouvre une longue porte coulissante boisée, curieusement ça sent pas le bois dans tout ça !!**

**« Et cette porte en générale je ne la fermais jamais. Voilà le salon. »**

**Grande pièce presque aussi grande que la salle d'entraînement, des banquettes basses sombres qui font contrastes aux bois de couleur châtain clair presque blond, et au milieu de ses banquettes, une table losange sombre de la même couleur et en fait dessus est inscrit comme un damier recouvert d'une plaque de verre. C'est simple et très espacé, peu de meuble, un truc antique, … c'est beau chez toi. **

**« ça fait 5 ans que je n'ai plus mis les pieds ici. Et cela fait juste trois jours que j'en reviens… »**

**Un air nostalgique s'y émane de ta phrase, j'aimerais tellement que tu continues que j'apprenne à te connaître… Puis on retourne dehors et fait quelques pas d'écart.. et puis il accourt vers moi… **

**« Oh Kaï !.. j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose… j'espère que tu aimeras… »**

**Puis il m'attends.. quoi ?.. bon bé j'répond.**

**« Hn ! »**

**Il me regarde plein d'espoir et :**

**« J'espère que c'est un oui »**

**Il prend ma main et m'emmène en dehors, il me faisait tant de bien, il court, comme un enfant dans sa ronde innocente, il m'entraîne, puis nous traversons en dehors de sa demeure qu'il laisse ouverte et nous traversons quelques arbres je ne sais pas réellement où c'est exactement, dans cette forêt mais on sort.. enfin nous voici dans ?? quel tableau.. c'est splendide. Une végétation luxuriante, une cascade, une rivière.. et puis EH mais.. c'est comme.. la reproduction grandeur nature de ce que j'ai vu hier dans la place… C'était tout simplement paradisiaque…**

**« .. alors ..**

**- C'est magnifique.. ça aussi ça t'appartient ? »**

**Il me sourit avec un tout petit rire..**

**« .. c'est comme un jardin secret… »**

**Et bien Alice.. eh !.. héhé… il se rapproche et … se tourne malicieusement vers moi, je m'approche, puis il me pousse d'une main dans cette rivière peu profonde et rit aux éclats.**

**« Eh bien.. Kaï faut enlever tes habits pour te baigner !**

**- EH ! mais c'est de ta faute »**

**Puis comme un gamin voilà qu'il me lance de l'eau avec ses mains, tout en riant, me voilà aux jardin d'Eden avec comme compagnon, mon elfe sylvestre !!.. qu'est ce que j'étais bien.. puis .. son ventre gargouilla affreusement, alors là il s'arrêta d'un coup et rougit… WOAA craquant je foooonds !!!**

**« désolé »**

**sii doucement du fond de sa gorge il sortit, puis se leva et.. je le retint et .. aah non il ne voulait pas se mouiller dommage puis je lui lance de l'eau sur le visage et il reste surpris ben quoi moi aussi j'voulais m'amuser un peu et là..**

**« Tu m'invites ? »**

**Héhéhé.. faut pas prendre l'habitude ma beauté. Et je le souris**

**« Ok..**

**- Mais pas classe d'accord. »**

**J'aurais bien ri mais je me suis retenu, il me fait la moue et je lui prends la main… **

**« Bon.. d'accord.. vais essayer.. »**

**Et là il lève ses yeux sur moi et ..**

**« Tu ne connais que des endroits pour riche ou quoi ? »**

$- J'ai adoré ces moments là.. c'était si.. si candide, infantile, tu me faisais revoir mon innocence à moi, tu … tu me fais atrocement mal maintenant et pourtant j'étais au comble du bonheur à cet époque…-$

Il essuie encore ses joues rouges…

**Nous allons dans un restaurant thaïlandais spécialité.. fruits de mer logique. Il sourit, apparemment il aime ce quartier.. enfin… **

**« Alors.. que veut môssieu ?**

**- la même chose que le chef ! »**

**.. m'énerve, tu sais pas choisir, pourquoi tu t'installes dans mon ombre ?**

**« Hn ! spécialité du jour. »**

**je soupire.**

**« Pour nous deux »**

**Je le regarde et il le vit que j'étais furieux mais préféra m'ignorer.**

**« Pourquoi 5 ans ?**

**-… j'ai .. je n'ai pas compris. »**

**Mais je le vois, ces yeux s'affaiblissent, si tu as compris. Et je te précise.**

$- Comme pour te torturer… c'est cette partie sombre de moi qui a ressurgi.. celle que tu cherchais à effacer-$

**« Tu m'avais dit que ça faisais 5 ans que tu n'étais pas venu chez toi.. et je me demandais pourquoi.. »**

**Un long silence… tu ne m'as rien dit, tu ne t'es pas justifier et puis au moment où tu allais me répondre je lançais un regard meurtrier à m'sieu le serveur souriant…pfff… Rei me vit et souris.**

**« Il y a des choses que ton cœur ne veut pas laisser à la lumière, l'ombre les a capturer … et l'âme n'a pas pactiser avec Elle.. Alors ils resteront jusqu'à nouvel ordre dans les Ténèbres. »**

**Je soupirais, lourdement, j'avais la haine.**

**« Et tu ne te décides pas à me le dire alors.**

**- Ce n'est pas moi qui-**

**- Soit pas stupide, si tu veux qu'on soit ami, alors commence par te confier. »**

**Et là, il se mit en colère.**

**« Ami ?.. un ami se doit de TOUT dire c'est ça ?... dans ce cas, il est où ton premier pas à toi ?**

**- .. pourquoi automatique moi. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?.. il y a pas que moi ici. Il y a toi aussi, et que je sache, c'est ton principe à toi de dévier les choses d'écraser ton avis sous celui des autres, c'est à toi de t'effacer. Vis Kon. Ne reste pas à chaque fois sous l'autorité de quelqu'un. **

**- Tu as l'air d'en savoir des choses sur moi dans ce cas… pour quelqu'un qui veut en savoir plus.**

**- ça te pose un problème ?**

**- Oui.**

**-Aah et lequel je vous prie. »**

**Et là il fulmine.**

**« Depuis quand Mr le sarcastique de l'équipe se soucierait de moi et pour quelqu'un de trèès vu sur l'étiquette pourquoi utiliser des formules de politesse.. Pour m'amadouer c'est ça ? »**

**Et moi j'en pouvais plus**

$- je n'arrives pas à croire que j'ai pu te faire une chose pareille.. une chose incroyable.. une chose que.. Mais comment je n'ai pas pu me contrôler .. qui suis-je pour être aussi cruel, le sang de mon grand père coule t'il réellement dans mes veines ?.. ais-je réellement mériter cette défaite alors ?... serait ce un cercle vicieux ?-$

**Je l'ai giflé, je … oui mais j'étais furieux, lui n'était que contrarié, et maintenant.. et maintenant.. j'-… je me demandais encore pourquoi lui avoir fait ça le voilà qu'il se relève, il est rouge, et, il s'en va. Mais. MAIs je ne voulais pas qu'il parte alors.**

**« KON ! ASSIEDS TOI. »**

**J'étais si furieux je voulais qu'il sache pourquoi et pourquoi je m'acharnais sur lui comme ça, c'est pas pour rien c'est pour savoir jusqu'où il irait, jusqu'il pouvait être patient… et franchement je crois que je pouvais y aller !!!**

**« J'AI DIT ASSIEDS TOI ! »**

**Il revient, il sent les 30 paires d'yeux qui se jette sur lui, qu'il le déshabille qu'il le matraque, il est rouge, il me fait mal au cœur, mais moi, je ne le sentais pas ça en tout cas pas si fort. Il s'asseoit, baisse la tête, le serveur vient douuucement, hn ! ça se voit que j'ai payé et il nous ramène nos plats… Il ne le touche pas… bon Ok faut que je me rattrape..**

**« Ecoutes Rei. J'ai payé et je n'aimerais pas mangé tout ça tout seul donc. »**

**Puis il lève la tête.**

**« Pourquoi tu n'es pas clair ? »**

$- Une énigme que je compris que tard.-$

**Enfin toujours est il que nous finissions le déjeuner sous une atmosphère qui est tout sauf amicale et bienfaisante. Nous sortons, c'est le jour de marché à ce que je vois, quelques marchands ambulants vinrent vers nous mais Rei les repoussent avec un jargon chinois que jamais je ne prendrais la peine de comprendre. Puis il sourit. Et moi faut toujours que je me rattrape, et son coup d'œil malicieux.. il .. bon l'est pas net ce type il me fait peur comme ça. Mon co-équipier se barre vers un marchand de quelques choses soyons raisonnables je vois un étal d'épices et d'autres choses comme des plantes sèches enfin des trucs de ce genre puis il revint un cône en papier dans les mains puis il me dit :**

**« Tiens c'est pour toi »**

**Avec un sourire siiii faux.. Ok, je le sens pas du touuut. Mais après tout fallait bien qu'il me rende ma gifle. Je plonge mes mains dedans puis je sors un truc comme un bâton sec, et.. et quoi ça se mange ce truc ?**

**« Il faut sucer ou croque c'est toi qui voit »**

**Comme l'es meuugnon… Bon alors qu'est ce que je fait je jette un regard sur Rei, qui fait tout sauf me regarder et sourit, enfin il commence à devenir large son sourire, il montre les dents aussi, puis je croque à pleine dents dedans.. et… Rei éclate de riire…. Y a de quoi, ça.. cette chose est hyyyper amère..AMERE !! AAAAH DEGUEUUUU !!!!!!**

**« HIHIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHouuhouhouhohu… hihi… ahem.. alors c'est bon ? »**

**Je fronce les sourcils je voulais le lui lancer à pleine gueule mais, il fallait qu'il me punisse, alors j'acceptait sa monnaie puis il me dit, en reprenant le paquets :**

**« ça se cuisine, ça ne se mange pas comme ça, j'ai déjà fait ça à Hwang, et il ne s'en est toujours pas remis, alors ? ça fait quoi ? »**

**Je grommelle j'ai pas envie de lui parler puis il me regarde et..**

**« Allez Kaï regardes tu m'as baffé et moi j't'ai rien dit**

**- Non à peiiiine. »**

**Puis il me sourit et je le lui rends. Non faut pas que je sois fâché, après tout.. je ne suis pas là pour ça !**

**« Aah ça me fait plaisir .. »**

**Mais j'y tenait mine de rien, c'est comme si..**

$- Oui ma conscience me le disait, elle avait gravée cette chose en moi, ce.. cette culpabilité, elle le .. enfin..-$

**« Rei,.. désolé. »**

**J'ai eu du mal à formuler ce simple mot**

$- bé y en a plein que t'as du mal à sortir mon pote !-$

**Alors il s'approche de moi puis.**

**« c'est à moi de t'inviter.**

**-.. mais.. tu n'as pas assez mangé ? »**

**Comme un con j'lui disais ça moi !!!**

**« Pourquoi y a que manger dans la vie ? .. ahlalala.. tu ressembles à quelqu'un comme ça attention faut te reprendre.. **

**- ça veut dire quoi ÇA ??? »**

**Il me sourit puis me dit d'attendre ici. C'est ce que je fait, je balade mes yeux, la population est pauvre, enfin, je voyais des gens passer, des bicyclettes, quelques jolis chinoises malgré leurs loques hideuses puis mon chinois à moi revient et me dit de le suivre. **

**« Nous allons prendre un transport plus adapté. »**

**Puis il m'installe dans un… pousse-pousse ?!!!.. et il monte à côté de moi puis juste après le mec d'une quarantaine d'années détale comme un lapin, WOaa une vitesse que jamais j'aurais cru qu'un gars de son âge pourrait effectuer ! Puis il réduit sa cadence progressivement et s'arrête gentiment devant une porte sombre, avec des lettres d'or, enfin, des inscriptions chinoises avec une fleur –tiens, tiens- de lotus dessus. Et enfin un rideau de perle que Rei soulève en me laissant passer en premier. Une charmante hôtesse, dans une robe bien moulante bleu sombre s'approcha de moi et me fait un sourire gracieux de ses yeux noisettes qui pétille … Enfin puis elle me cause japan ..**

**« Bien le bonjour nouvel étranger, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans cet établissement. Ici nous vous proposons un traitement exceptionnel et de choix si monsieur veux bien-« **

**La demoiselle arrondit ses yeux en voyant arrivé mon ami n'a moi ! Puis elle poussa un cri d'extrême surprise.**

_**« REI !!!!!!!!!!!!! ESPECE DE SALAUD !!!!!!! »**_

**Bon le premier mots j'l'avais compris mais le reste non par contre bizarrement la suite j'l'ai facilement déduite. Donc la demoiselle qui était siii gentille au départ s'excite sur mon pote, j'la regarde mal mais elle s'en fout puis elle s'écrit :**

_**« Espèce d'imbécile aucune nouvelle pendant 2 loooongues années AH BRAVO !! OH mon dieuuu qu'est ce t'es beauu maintenant, sexy guy !! Alors qu'est ce t'as foutu hein ? tu m'as oublié hein Et m-**_

_**- Sukiko soit gentil je ramène un invité.. alors .. un tit traitement délice hein ?**_

_**- Et….. non.**_

**_- S'il te plaît je sais que je te dois déjà beaucoup mais.._**

_**- Bon ça vaaa ?... au fait désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé »**_

**Un petit silence Rei détourne sa tête en fermant les yeux puis fait un 'non' nonchalant et ça reprend.**

_**« Alors tu es toujours d'accord hein ?**_

_**- mm…. A une seule condition !**_

_**- Bizarrement j'la crains mais.. je crois que j'ai pas le choix.. dit.. »**_

**Et .. CETTE BOUFFONE MAIS…… elle s'approche trop près mais voyez cela.. elle l'embrasse AAAH VOLEUSE !!!!!!!!!**

$- Bon d'accord pas aussi intensifié mais c'était presque ça XD-$

**Et Rei la repousse en rougissant puis fronce les sourcils**

**Aaah ça veut dire que tu voulais pas, ça m'rassure… non ?.. Ahem , je continue, alors ensuite il se met cette fois à causer japonais.**

**« c'est bon t'as eu ce que tu voulais.**

**- Aoh Rei-Rei soit pas fâchéééé.. bon allez suivez moi. »**

**Il rougit encore plus et rumine quelques choses entre ses dents et moiiii.. héhé.. mais je le descend encore..**

**Mademoiselle nous emmène dans des vestiaires et nous donne de longues serviettes blanches et nous indique la route à suivre puis une fois déshabillés mmm.. j'aperçois enfin son torse.. Ahem.. donc nous voilà dans une pièce chaude et quelle odeur floral mmm.. mais c'est quoi ça un espèce de hammam ou quoi ?? Enfin nous sommes maintenant quatre Rei et moi nous venions de nous allonger sur le ventre et nous sommes tête à tête très proche.. mmm.. j'aperçois encore son visage crème et puis il m'adresse un sourire pendant que les masseuses aussi exquises que le traitement que nous 'subissons' nous héhé.. massent le dos.**

**« Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ?**

**-.. mm… alors comme ça tu te tapes des masseuses pour te faire masser.. original !**

**- Ahem… arrêtes c'est pas drôle..**

**- J'ai rien dit ! »**

**Il soupire en se cachant la tête en l'enfonçant dans l'oreiller blanc.. **

**Puis les masseuses nous aident gentiment à nous relever et nous indiquent la marche à suivre… suivez mon pote. GNIARK GNIARK !!!!! Ahem.. donc je suis Rei qui apparemment en est habitué en fait !!mmm.. EH MAIS CA VOUDRAIT DIRE QUE….. MMmm.. faut que je me calme !!!**

**Donc nous entrâmes dans une salle encore plus chaude qui fume et voilà qu'il GAH !.. il enlève sa serviette OOH BOUFFON !! mais il prends le soin d'avoir lâché ses cheveux Hmph… je me résigne à faire la même et lui, ne me vois pas il s'enfonce délicatement dans le bassin d'au chaude qui sentait quelque chose de tout aussi bon..mmm.. c'est vrai que ça fait du bien, mmm.. lentement ton esprit s'évade, ça relaxe et ça te détend d'une de ses forces !!!!!.. Puis Rei me jette un coup d'œil tendre.**

**« ça te plaît ? »**

**Je le regarde, sa mèche qui coule sur son visage, j'en aurai presque envie de la mettre derrière ses oreilles, et .. mmm.. je me garde le reste, alors je souris et :**

**« Dis moi Rei ?.. est ce parce que je suis ton capitaine que tu me fais voir de telles choses ?**

**- Non pas réellement. Mais, c'est rare d'avoir pour soi un Kaï autre que celui que l'on voit habituellement, ne parlant que d'ordres et de mesquineries… celui là à l'air de vivre…**

**- Hn ! »**

**OK j'en suis un peu déçut mais..**

**« Kaï ?... si je fais ça c'est par ce que.. tu es un des rares qui puisse apprécier ces genres de choses… tu m'a amené à la fleur des restaurants de Tout Chine et.. j'avais juste songé à partager ma passion pour les bains relaxant c'est tout**

**- En quelle que sorte comme une monnaie de pièce ?**

**- Pas du tout… je souhaitait juste..**

**- Me faire plaisir ? »**

**Je soupire mais.. mine de rien et malgré lui c'est ce qu'il fait. Et cette fois j'étais décidé à le lui dire, .. je me devais de faire ce premier pas..**

$- Au fond de moi j'avais enfin compris, et.. après ça m'a fait tant de bien..-$

**« Mais Rei… Pourtant tous tes gestes ont l'air d'être calculés pour faire plaisir, ce soin à cuisiner, toujours conscient de tes erreurs, quand tu me parles tu évites de me blesser, en prenant soin de nous chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose tu anticipes pour l'empêcher de s'aggraver.. croyais tu que je ne le voyais pas ?.. alors détrompes toi. Mes yeux sont aveugles de certaines choses mais pas de ça. Compris. »**

**Après avoir terminé mon monologue je me risquait à le regarder.. Il avait la tête baissée et ses yeux étaient fermés… j'avais pourtant.. enfin c'est ce que je croyais, bien faire ? Puis il relève la tête et me sourit tendrement, j'en aurait fait de même .. **

**« Ce que je comprends à présent c'est que dans les quatre il y en a au moins un qu'il l'ait remarquer. »**

**Puis il sort dignement du bassin et.. et.. oui c'est bien ce que j'ai vu, un tatouage au milieu du dos vite caché par une serviette.. bizarre, enfin, c'est pourtant un tatouage comme un autre non ? mais il m'intrigue quand même puis il se retourne et me regarde d'un drôle d'air.**

**« Tu devrais sortir si tu restes ta peau sera toute fripée »**

**Je souris sarcastiquement et tout dans le ton je lui répond :**

**« Hn !.. j'attendais que môssieu me le dises. »**

**Nous sortîmes de la salle et nous revoilà dans les vestiaires ah !.. des nouveaux vêtements, heureusement qu'ils sont à ma taille puis nous revoilà neufs et la demoiselle juste avant qu'on s'en aille fait signe à Rei qui tout de suite après lui répondit :**

_**« Merci pour tout Sukiko je te promet de TOUT te rendre..**_

_**- Non Rei, je te l'ai déjà dit que pour moi tu es plus qu'un frère, OK.**_

_**- Alors.. tu sais que ça ne s'embrasse pas un frère !**_

_**- Aoh.. vraiment ? T'es suur ?.. Enfin ce que je voulais dire c'est la prochaine fois.. RAMÈNES DES HABITS ET N'OUBLIES PAS DES SERVIETTES.. je sens qu'il va y avoir pénuries !!!!**_

_**- Ah oui mais c'était sur un coup de tête c'est pour ça..**_

_**- ça veut dire quoi ça ?**_

_**- Hein ?**_

_**- .. tu ne comptais pas me rendre visite c'est ça ???**_

_**- Euh.. non, pas du tout ..hihihihi..Ahem… **_

_**- Rei.. Bakuryu te diras ça en détails mais… ici ça a beaucoup changé.. alors.. soit prudent d'accord ?**_

_**- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Sukiko… moi aussi j'ai changé. »**_

**Sur cette dernière phrase que moi.. noble crétin que je suis j'ai RIEN compris mais bon.. nous partîmes et moi je divague sur la berceuse que pousse-pousse man donne… et…**

$- Oui bah .. logique je me rappelle plus je me suis endormi comme un imbécile !!!!-$

**Enfin.. donc je me réveille.. dans le salon, sur une des banquettes, un simple drap sur moi, qui m'a suffit à me réchauffé. Mais Comment il a fait pour ??... t'as une super force coco !!!**

**Enfin je me tire de cette ambiance soporifique et je me dirige.. dehors.. Liberté sonnait bien dans ma tête à chaque fois que j'entends liberté je vois sa silhouette qui se tourne vers moi et en effet. Rei était bel et bien dehors assis sur ce banc de marbre sous ces branches de Sakura, la tête baissée.. dormait il ? Alors je me penche et approche une main vers son visage et .. Pff.. comme par hasard, il lève ses yeux soleil vers moi et me sourit…**

**« Ce soir c'est dîner maison. »**

**Puis il se lève et s'étire moi je me retourne, presque frustré..**

$- j'l'ai jamais porté c'est pas drôle !!!-$

**« Alors dîner léger ou très consistant ? »**

**Héhé.. et cette fois à moi de dire :**

**« Comme tu veux ?! »**

**Il se retourne et.. il me sourit, puis me regarde genre 'ben voyons !'**

**« Je n'ai pas très faim et toi ? »**

**Puis j'aurai presque fait un clin d'oeil mais je me suis contenté d'un sourire :**

**« Moi non plus ! »**

**Puis il se mit à sortir des ustensiles de cuisines comme avant.**

$- Comme avant l'amnésie… oui comme d'habitude. Enfin presque là.-$

**Là ça sentait mieux, l'air pur et frais de Chine, celle que ramène la forêt et quelque chose d'autre qui s'émane de cette demeure, quelque chose de mystérieux… Je divague peut être mais j'ai l'impression que la nuit, Sa maison est autrement ! Aurais – je peur des fantômes ????**

**« Tu peux me passer le plateau à épices s'il te plaît il se trouve dans le tiroir du milieu derrière toi. »**

**Je lui obéit puis-je lui donne mais… je le fixe du regard et.. je veux savoir ce pourquoi je suis venu ici. Il doit le savoir.**

**« .. Rei ? »**

**Il me regarde, il a dû penser un truc du genre .. de**

**« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?**

**- hn !.. ch'uis trop resté dans l'eau tout à l'heure. »**

**Non ptêt pas encore.. c'est encore trop tôt j'ai envie de profiter de lui, on est sur une bonne base là, il me sourit, il me fait voir sa bouche entrouverte grâce à son tintement de clochettes.. je ne veux pas le gâcher. Ma présence n'a pas l'air d'avoir joué ce rôle là. Et puis il s'inquiète encore pour moi, et j'aime ça, finalement j'aime quand on s'occupe de moi.. J'en serai presque devenu sa poupée à bichonner.**

$- C'est ptêt exactement à ce moment là que j'ai sentit ce statut. J'ai suivi ma voie en tant que TRÈS proche de lui. Je pouvais le toucher librement, légèrement mais libre…-$

**« Tu te sens réellement mal, peut être que tu n'as pas l'habitude de cette chaleur, voudrais tu t'allonger un peu. »**

**Je ne veux pas qu'il redevienne parano non plus !!! alors malicieusement je pique une feuille de mâche **

**« Qu'est ce t'es parti faire un film toi encore ???**

**- Eh ! impatient personnage ! je n'ai pas fini !**

**- C'est que fair Lady met trop de temps à cuisiner !**

**- Et bien tu n'as qu'à prendre ma place !**

**- Avec joie.. que m'enseignerais tu ? »**

**Puis il me fit un laarge sourire et :**

**« De mettre la table mon ami ! »**

**J'vais te manger comme dessert alors ! Puis je lui obéit une seconde fois finalement ce n'était pas un drame d'avoir laisser tombé ma casquette de capitaine et puis je me sentais réellement bien ainsi. Rei m'avait fait découvrir les ailes de la prestance et du prestige par son simple sourire…**

**Nous mangeâmes tranquillement en se faisant des tas de plaisanteries et il me parlait un petit peu de lui :**

**« tu sais Kaï finalement tu n'avais pas totalement faux, la cuisine est mon 2e lieu de vie !**

**- hn !.. pss.. c'est toi qui ne voulait pas l'admettre mais t'étais pas plutôt serveur non ?**

**- Oui c'est vrai aussi. En fait j'étais trop jeune et encore maintenant pour faire cuistot alors j'aide en servant mais de très rares occasions on me laisse l'arrière boutique **

**- Et tu fais quoi d'autre ?**

**- Homéopathie ça te dit quelque chose ?**

**-… la science des plantes c'est ça ?**

**- Juste !.. et ça.. c'est de ma mère que je l'ai hérité. Mm.. au fait, la calligraphie qui est dans ta chambre si tu veux je te la donne ce sera un souvenir d'ici !**

**- Merci. »**

**Mais tu sais Rei. Toi tu es déjà un cadeau ! mais je ne suis pas assez courageux pour te le dire. Puis je me risquais quand même mais ma proie était déjà partie. Quelques instants plus tard… Un appel de téléphone. Bizarre, j'en ai pas vu en visitant chez lui. Et il n'avait pas l'air de revenir le prendre alors .. tant pis je me risque à décrocher puis.**

**« Allo ?**

**- Parfait, je me disais bien que je vous retrouverai »**

**La mère de mille volt.. COMME PAR HASARD !!!!!!! Au moment ou j'allais me mettre à l'aise faut qu'elle vienne me casser les pieds !**

**« hn !**

**- Demain je reviendrai avec les autres qui sont très impatients ! »**

**Je raccrochai. JE LES DETESTE !!!!!.. m'enfin, je débarrasse, bizarre Rei n'est toujours pas revenu. Enfin je me mets à faire la vaisselle. Rei promet moi de faire l'investissement d'acheter un lave-vaisselle Ok ! Je me dirige à l'étage, une porte que je n'avais pas visité parce que fermée s'était ouverte… Que faire… jouer les Max voyons ! Je vins vers cette pièce lentement manquais plus la B.O de The Ring !! Puis je m'incruste dans cette large pièce, OK il fait noir, j'y vois que dalle. Puis je sursaute, j'entends comme un grognement de… de…. **

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »**

**Je sursaute une 2e fois, Rei étais juste derrière moi, malgré la douceur de sa voix étrangement ça ne présageait rien de bon.**

**« Sors s'il te plaît. »**

**Mmm… Beaucoup de secrets t'entoure mon ami.. j'aimerai bien savoir lesquels….**

$- Ben j'ai pas avancé depuis !-$

**Comme il l'avait dit je sortais gentiment rejoindre ma chambre. Aucun bruit que dalle, mais je me demande d'où venait cette espèce de grognement comme celui d'un… fauve ?**

**Mais.. ce bruit la nuit l'emporte comme ma conscience d'ailleurs.**

**-**

**Le lendemain, je me réveille tôt et m'habille, j'ai oublié de prévenir de…**

**« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »**

**Ah bah je crois que c'est déjà fait, en fait !!! Lentement je descends quand même pour savoir qu'est ce que c'est exactement. Et comme je m'en étais douté. Voici le tableau :**

**Rei torse nu, une serviette au tailleur les cheveux .. bon non en fait pas attaché du tout venait d'ouvrir à Mme la BBA en personne ! Le pauvre, je crois qu'il s'en souviendra toute sa vie !**

$-.. en étais-je bien sur ?.. -$

**Puis il court vers l'escalier en me priant de les accueillir …LES ???? qui ça les ???? je descends cette fois c'est moi qui suis bien étonné.**

**Et en effet. Mme la BBA est accompagné de sa plus fidèle servante Mlle Je-sais-toujours-plus-que-les-autres !!! Emily. Je les accompagne dans le salon en me laissant le soin de foudroyer Mlle la all-starz qui en bavait d'admiration :**

**« WOAAAA !! Ralalalalala.. qu'est ce que j'aimerais habité iciiii ?! Rei doit en avoir de la chance !! AAAAhhh c'est trooop beauuuuu !!!**

**- Hn ! évites de salir le parquet avec ta bave ! »**

**Tiens dans ta face ma cocotte ! qui ferme gentiment sa bouche en boudant.. quoi ??**

**« Hum !.. Kaï je croyais qu'on avait conclut un accord non ? **

**- J'ai pas vu le temps passé !**

**- d'où la semaine sans nouvelles bien sur !**

**- piètres excuse, lança la vipère à lunettes »**

**M'en vais t'en foutre une baffe quand**

**« KAAAAAAAAÏÏÏ !!! »**

**Rei ? qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? ça ne lui ressemble pas de crier !!! J'accours et le rejoins dans sa chambre quand….**

**BOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA.. Ahem.. J'expose son problème qui n'est autre qu'un.. divergent d'opinion sur ses vêtements !**

**« Quoi ?**

**- alleeeez s'il te plait qu'est ce que je vais mettre ?!! »**

**Je le voyais avec sa misérable chemise de nuit sur son corps si fin.. hum hum ! donc je rouvre son placard et..**

**« Mais j'comprends pas t'as des super trucs là qu'est ce tu me sors.. que tu sais pas t'habiller !!!!!**

**- oui mais là c'est différent y a quand même l'adjointe des-**

**- Oui ben c'est bon ça j'ai vu et y a même sa secrétaire !Bref.. tiens t'as qu'à mettre ça là. »**

**Il me fit des yeux de chien battus… Rooo**

**« Mais ouiii tu s'ras parfait comme ça !!!!! »**

**Comment il pouvait hésiter tu lui mets même le cosplay de Mickey ça lui iras à celui là !!!! Bref je descend et je m'asseois brusquement Mme BBa me regarde et.. elle sourit :**

**« Je vois que ça s'est arrangé c'étais quoi le problème ?**

**- Vous lui avez fait peur !**

**- Aoh vraiment, fit l' autre ' zevfnoi' de américaine**

**- Non.. certainement pas ta g-**

**- Bonjour j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre. »**

**Ok.. l'es plus que sublime.. cet ensemble blanc qui mettait en valeur sa carrure de vierge chinoise, poupée de porcelaine qu-.. j'arrête là ! Bon donc il est venu avec un plateau de grignotage matinal avec.. plus que du grignotage pendant que nous on blablatait lui a prit le soin de confectionné : (An : écoutez bieeen et bavez XD) Des crêpes sur lequel se répandent du miel doré, des toasts qui viennent tout juste de griller trois tasses et deux bols, une carafe de lait encore bien chaud puis du café que je sentais entrer en mes narines, des tranches de bacons qui elle aussi leur odeur grillé titillait mon ventre et, quatre œufs à la coques avec leur bâtonnets beurrés respectifs.. mmm… toi t'es quoi la cerise sur le gâteau ? enfin il nous présente ça sur la table et… Ah bah quand même !**

**« Oh Rei, charmant accueil que tu nous fais là ! »**

**il sourit en rougissant il est si craquant.. Et nous déjeunâmes en écoutant la seule voix des oiseaux qui piaillèrent joyeusement avec la brise matinale et tour à tour les habitants de la forêt qui s'éveille.**

**Puis il débarrasse et nous rejoint. Je discutais avec Mme La BBA qui :**

**« Bon voilà, je te répète ce que je t'ai dit avant de partir et tâche de ne pas oublier : Tes co-équipiers sont en route pour ici - même et sois gentil ils sont encore sous TA responsabilité. »**

**Je boudais. Hn ! .. comme par hasard pouvais pas m'lâcher noon genre y a que moi ici ! Enfin. Nous nous levâmes et sortions avec la charmante compagnie de Rei.**

**« WOAAAAAAOUH c'est trooop beau ici finalement je change d'avis je reste, la cambrousse ça me convient !!!!!!! »**

**Si tu veux Rei j'la baffrais avec grand plaisir !**

**« Désolé ma chère Emily mais c'est trop tard pour le changement **

**- Alleeeeeeeeeez z'avez pas le droit !!!**

**- tant pis fallait y penser avant »**

**Pendant que la pauvre bouffonne se morfond sur son stupide sort Rei jeta un coup d'œil autre part qu'ici puis.. **

**« Rei, je compte sur toi pour en prendre bien soin d'accord. »**

**Et là Rei me fait des yeux du genre de '.. j'ai pas compris là'.. ah oui par ce que j'avais oublié de le prévenir en fait !**

**« Euh… ça veut dire quoi là.. je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode là…**

**- Kaï ne t'a pas mis au courant ?**

**- au courant…. De quoi ??... Kaï… tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plaît**

**- Ahem.. comment expliquer en fait ta très chère maison que tu vois va accueillir le reste des Bladebreakers et.. sois heureux y auras pas de filles ça aurait pu être pire… »**

**Je le vois, je l'ai vu, il est déçu.. mais de quoi ? Puis ma tête tilte je m'en doute bien depuis le temps. Mais en même temps c'est de sa faute il s'efface tout le temps il se détruit mentalement, et il reste dans l'ombre lorsqu'on demande un avis. Alors voilà nous crétins que nous sommes avons pris l'habitude de cette situation. Donc résultat, Rei n'est pas au courant et on ne prend pas de décision avec lui, il ne représente aucune voix.. et.. à présent je me détermine à changer ça.**

$- Belle initiative très cher Kaï mais.. ça ne s'est pas très bien vu !-$

**Enfin leur hélicoptère se barre je soupire puis, je rentre dans la maison principale et monte à l'étage, instinctivement puis j'aperçois la chambre où Rei avait dormi cette nuit je jette un coup d'œil et en effet c'est bien Rei qui est là, il dispose la chambre.. ah je vois il leur prépare la place.. à ces stupides intrus qui m'ont gâché l'envie de … enfin.. soudain j'entend le même grognement que la dernière fois.. alors je suis plus qu'intrigué et… j'entre dans la 'chambre de Rei' et … Okay…**

**---------**

**---**

**-**

Joyeuses fêtes à touuuus et Bonne éclate pour les réveillons :D… sinon quoi d'autres aaah ouiiii… bé le chapitre se termine ENFIN !! ils sont pas trop longs ça va ? Comme personne ne se plaint alors je continue XDDDD !!!

A toutes !!!


	18. Chapter 18

HELLO EVERYBODY How are you ? Fine, so - so.. GREAT!! XD.. m'enfin donc nous disions que… ben rien alors c'est parti

Rei : … Quand est ce qu'on passe au point de vue normal j'ai des choses à dire moi !

Objection refusée

Kaï : quand est ce qu'il y aura du lemon ?

Objection en cours de revisions

Rei : OO…… …… err..

Kaï : XD

Autre chose ?

k-

Ps : .. je suis en train de me prendre la tête à coloriser la mère présumée de Rei ..XD.. sinon.. err.. bonne lecture

Parfait à vos places.. ACTION !

Chapitre 10 : Ce que je sais de toi…

Quatrième partie : Bakuryu ... ami du coeur, ennemi du mien..

**Donc une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre baignée par la lumière zénithale je vis.. Un tigre qui était vautré sur le coin de la fenêtre, il levait la tête vers moi et c'est pour ça qu'il avait grogné. Je clignais une bonne dizaine de fois cet animal était bien réelle pas de mirage !... Puis Rei se tournait vers moi et.**

**« Kaï ?... tu as besoin d'un service ?**

**- Hein ?**

**- Bah oui, en général si tu viens jusqu'à moi c'est pour une urgence alors je me posais la question…. »**

**Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, je devins une fois de plus mauvais à son égard mais il l'avait cherché là..**

$- Pourtant une fois de plus il avait raison !.. mais mes yeux étaient une fois de plus voilés à cette vérité-$

**Alors la colère revint comme avant, et comme avant je m'emmitouflait dedans :**

**« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »**

**Puis lui aussi fulminait.. pourquoi ce soudain changement, faisait il de l'hypocrisie depuis le début ?**

**« Voyons que ferait le très cher Hiwatari phoenix de rang noble salir ses vêtements ici ?**

**- Tu dois te tromper Kon !**

**- Dans ce cas donne moi une seule bonne raison de te croire, toi transparent comme la glace ? nooon, jamais, si tu es là c'est pour une bonne raison servir de balise, de radar pour qu'on puisse me localiser, pour me servir de bouc emissaire, ici, ce n'est pas un endroit de vacances, et toi quel est ton rôle alors ? Si ce n'est que comme toutes les fois une demande de mes services. Que fais tu en Chine alors ? **

**- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pensé mais tu te trompes sur toute la ligne.**

**- Prouve le. »**

$- Cette phrase il a sorti comme si il m'avais craché dessus… sec et violent. En avait il marre ? marre de s'être effacé, marre de ne pas exister à part entière ?.. quoi ? je ne le sus plus tard..-$

**« .. Tu as raison je n'ai peut être aucune preuve mais. »**

**Puis je m'approchais même si le fauve de l'autre côté était prêt à m'bouffer tout cru !! Par contre étrangement Rei ne flanchait pas et fit comme si cet animal n'existait pas.. Lui appartenait il ?**

$-.. allez savoir…-$

**« Mais très cher Rei, si on ne te vois pas quelques fois il faudrait n'en vouloir qu'à toi. »**

**Sur ce, oui j'étais très fier de cette remarque puis je sortis de la chambre et même de la maison je vis du coin de l'œil Rei qui fit barrage avec sa main vers le tigre. Alors.. peut être qu'il a été domestiqué.. et c'est peut-être lui que j'ai entendu hier soir… peut être bien que oui, peut être que non, qui sait ?**

**Je l'entends aussi soupirer. Puis plus rien parce que je suis descendu et dehors je respirais l'air pur que m'envoyait les cieux.**

**Je le vis arriver accompagner de son pitbull à rayures. Puis.. je le vois, il a l'air triste.. Moi aussi je sentais un peu de culpabilité je me rendais compte que finalement il n'avait pas entièrement tort .. Peut être ce moment là étions nous tous les deux dans le tort ? Puis je lui souris et c'est lui que me devance :**

**« Désolé. J'ai peut être … sur un coup de tête encore.. jugé mal ?... **

**- hn !... dans ce cas, on est deux ! Allez j't'invite. Je te dois bien ça !**

**- et moi qu'est ce que je te devrais ? »**

**Puis le tigre s'approche et.. Ok j'avais bien le droit de trembler non ?**

**« Il te marque ! »**

**Il me … QUOI ???? .. j'ai déjà vu dans un reportage que ces animaux marquait leur territoire en laissant une.. trace fumigène ou en pissant dessus puis.. Je dégage cette bête de quelques pas et Rei qui éclate de rire.. Mais lui…mmm.. je le questionne c'était OBLIGÉ !!!! **

**« … Mais toi.. tu les as déjà cotoyé ?**

**- J'ai vécu avec eux Kaï.**

**- Ah !.. mais tu sens pas le fauve !!! »**

**Alors là je me suis senti gamin direct puis.. à mon avis ma face de clown a l'air de faire son effet. Mon amour de Lune éclate de rire une nouvelle fois. Puis trêve de plaisanteries.**

**Je m'en vais sur la côte routière et Rei me suit en faisant un long signe au tigre qui a l'air penaud en voyant le maître du trésor de Gengis Khan partir. Ça a des sentiments ça ?**

$- C'est toi qui en manque mon pote !!!-$

**Cette fois je fut très content de ce déjeuner aucune fausse note dans les deux camps on s'amusait presque :**

**« Oooh et voilà madame nouille qui demande à monsieur champignon leur mariage.. et.. ah bah le maire les a bouffés avant XD !!!**

**- C'est parce que môssieu le maire déteste voir ses pauvres habitants mourir de froid..**

**- aha ha aha.. vraiment ?.. dans ce cas son assistant se voit faire le plaisir de disséquer l'estomac de môssieu le maire**

**- .. ah ouiiii vas y essaie.. »**

**Enfin que de conneries comme ça puis des merdes aussi du genre de :**

**« tu crois que les escargots ils s'baisent comment ???? »**

**Que de la merde c'est bien ce que je disais donc on va passer.. enfin nous sortîmes d'après Rei il devait être près de 15 h 00.. Sur le chemin du retour, Rei bâilla et puis il sourit toujours, en rougissant je me vois en train de faire un peu du tango puis le prenant son corps délicieux et velouté en le basculant pour lui lécher le c-…. Et j'anticipe avant qu'il me prenne pour un dingue :**

**« Alors monsieur n'a toujours pas rattrapé le sommeil manqué ?**

**- ça se voit tant que ça ! »**

**J'hésite, mais en le voyant c'est certain, il était fatigué... mais vas y coco tombe dans mes bras je me ferai un extrême plaisir de te porter jusqu'à chez toi et.. bon c'est pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé .. dommage… Alors je le vois s'éloigner en me disant qu'il ne serait pas très loin et que comme d'habitude sa maison était la mienne et bla bla habituel d'une personne aussi gentil et sympathique comme toi ! Bref tant que ton garde du corps ne m'embête pas !**

**Donc je rentre chez lui et.. je vois qu'il avait installé un grand punching ball Oooh c'est pour moi ça.. ça m'faisait bien du bien de reprendre un peu de … ah mon corps qui se fortifie j'avais presque peur d'en avoir oublié les mouvements de base de boxe !! Bref donc je me suis fait plaisir jusqu'à ce que… j'entende un pitbull grogner une présence. Je me met sur mes gardes, Rei lui a vécu avec et je crois que jamais le fauve en aurait alerté le voisinage !.. Je m'approche puis ; ben le fauve s'enfuit et.. ah bah voyoooons la bande de joyeux turlurons comme c'est pas mignon !!!!!!**

**De mes yeux voilà, je vois mille volts en train de sauter de partout en criant des choses comme :**

**« WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CEST TROP BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO UNE FONTAIIIIIIIINEEEEUH !!!!.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH…REGARDE TYSOOOOOOOOOON WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UNE RIVIERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TYSOOOOOOON REGARDE CEST TROOOOOOP MIMIIIIIIIIIIIII »**

**Bref en entrainant un bouffe-tout pas très enthousiasme à courir de partout puis Kenny qui (si c'est possible) écarquille les yeux. Oui c'est vrai la beauté mystique d'ici est à envier.. Et Enfin Rei, il a l'air lui non pas enthousiasme. Il a l'air légèrement déçut. Je le comprend dans un sens.. mais il me regarde et me sourit pour me faire voir que tout ira bien. Hn ! .. c'est ça.**

$- c'est à partir de ses heures ci que ça a commencé le véritable changement dans.. son comportement, progressivement. Comment m'en étais je pas aperçut avant… est ce aussi là la véritable erreur ?.. je ne sais pas encore… Mais mes doutes commencent à s'effacer -$

**Nous voilà en train de goûter, tous autour de la table, et…**

**« ..Dis moi Rei… **

**- Oui Kenny ? »**

**La binocle commence à trembler..**

**« C'est un vrai ? hein ??.. »**

**Puis je me remets à ma tasse de café bien chaude.**

**« Ah.. je me disais bien, si l'enfant était là la mère ne serait pas très loin..**

**- Aaaaah j'veux pas qu'elle me bouffe tout cruuu !!!!**

**- … mais.. euh.. Noon, n-nooon j'crois pas hein Rei ?... "**

**Mon ami, les yeux fermés commence je le sens à se mettre en colère mais il reste d'un calme très sombre..**

**« Croyez vous que la seule chose qu'un fauve sache faire face à un humain est de leur bouffer leur stupide cerveau ? »**

**Puis il se lève avec une douceur pourtant, et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée la femelle et son petit se barre.. Bizarre, je commence à comprendre sa relation avec ces animaux.. Je me sens à présent étranger à ici. Je finis je débarrasse mes plats et sors dehors. J'entends les trois autres crétins de gamins :**

**« ..mais, m-Mais t'es sur qu'il va rien lui arriver hein ? **

**-.. baaah ce sera pas un très grande perte (devinez qui c'est qui dit ça XDDD)»**

**J'entends aussi Rei soupirer en débarrassant le reste. Et moi je m'asseois encore sur ce banc en dessous des branches de cerisier encore verdoyante… Je repense à ce pourquoi je suis venu. Ici, je suis venu pour en apprendre plus sur lui, sur ce membre qui n'est pas né dans les mêmes conditions que nous, celui qui à présent parait bizarre, extra-terrestre, mais moi, j'ai comme qui dirait appris à l'accepter, tant et tant que je m'en suis approché, je le touche, il me sourit, on se comprend par un simple regard à même mes faux pas, à même ses maladresses… Je me sens comme cet escargot en pleine ascension, en train de monter lentement mais sûrement. Et eux.. ils sont en train de tout gâcher, pourquoi sont ils venus ?.. pourquoi fallait il qu'ils viennent ?.. Ce n'était pas leur boulot. Ou alors…ou alooors… Mme la BBA ne me faisait pas confiance, en même temps… Quelle sera alors la position de Rei, que va-t-il dire ? que vas t'il faire ? Comment réagiras t'il ? Je sens comme un mauvais pressentiment là dedans… je sens que le ciel s'obscurcira bientôt.**

$- à présent.. Nous sommes entièrement dans le noir.. et je souhaiterais tant que ce ne soit qu'une éclipse.. tant…-$

**Je vois Rei qui sort brusquement de chez lui, il a l'air non pas furieux mais.. très courroucé. Ça sent Tyson dedans. C'est vrai que juste avant on aurait dit que le ton montait.. Il vient vers moi, le ton à ma vue a dû s'effacer mais, il a fermé les yeux comme pour ne pas que je vois sa fureur.. mm… pourtant je t'en aurait donné raison. Et…**

**« ça va ? »**

**Il lève ses yeux soleil vers moi, je ne sens pas pourtant l'ambiance tendue de la dernière fois.. bizarre… **

**« Euh.. je crois avoir été un peu dur avec Tyson. Mais.. enfin qu'importe, je vais faire des courses j'espère qu'il resteront sage, je n'aimerai pas trouvé de carnage ici ! »**

**Il me sourit, il m'a l'air sincère et pourtant…  
Je le vois s'en aller, je l'aurais bien accompagné mais.. bon, je suis devenu maintenant le 'maître' des lieux, me voilà encore responsable d'eux.**

**Ces vacances avec mon neko auraient été de courte durée.**

Un sourire, un avis… une larme, une déception…

**Mister Duracell et Bouffe tout font encore une fois le tour de la cour, Kenny neutron arrive vers moi et s'asseoit à 10cm de toi… Qu'est ce tu vas me casser mes oreilles avec ton ordi concentré !... Rr.. voilà qu'il me demande ma toupie je lui donne indifférent mais en même temps j'ai envie qu'il se casse bref, encore une bonne heure qui passe presque et je prends l'initiative de ME casser de là et voilà un mec en train de tirer péniblement une remorque et viens vers nous. J'ai pas tout compris enfin..**

_**« Bonsoir jeunes hommes. Est-ce que Mr Kon Rei serait présent s'il vous plaît ? »**_

**Le seul mot que j'ai compris est le prénom et le nom de famille de notre.. de mon ami.. XD. Kenny redevint tactique .**

**« could you speak english sir ?**

**- Aoh suure ! well is there Kon Rei here ?**

**- He will be back for a few times now.**

**-Okay well, can you pick this for him ?"**

**Monsieur apparemment le facteur, nous pointe une longue caisse en bois et voilà les duo le plus timbré qui m'est attribué qui se ruent dessus .. et.. apparemment il ne savent rien faire d'autres que de se plaindre, bref je m'approche à mon tour, le mec a l'air légèrement pressé. Et.. OUCH !!.. En effet c'est pas léger ce truc là, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais enfin.. Bref je le prends à deux mains oui je suis assez fort pour ne pas leur montrer que c'est lourd, fierté quand tu nous tient, les deux crétins se regardent et Kenny, laisse les lunettes glisser sur le nez, le facteur s'en va en nous adressant de longs vœux de remerciement faut croire que c'était pénible et puis moi je le pose sur le banc. Puis le crépuscule qui avance et les deux excités, curieux comme c'est pas permis qui se ruent sur lui. Je fulmine :**

**« Lâchez ça c'est pas à vous.**

**- Mais t'as pas envie de savoir ? hein ? **

**- OUAIS CEST VRAI !! QU'ESTCE QUE C'EST ????? POURQUOI POUR REI ?? ET NOUS ON A QUOI ?? C'EST DES BACS DE BONBONS !!!!!!!!!!!! »**

**Je vous défie de les calmer… Puis Okay y en a un qui a réussi .**

**Un majestueux tigre roux s'approche du banc les deux s'enfuient à 15 mètres du banc je recule insensiblement, il nous regarde d'un seul œil bien noir et pose une patte sur le paquets.. Y en a combien ici ? Je me pose des questions, puis quelques minutes après quand Kenny cessa de trembler, les deux crétins s'étaient approchés le tigre s'en va et rejoint… Ah ah ah.. notre 'sauveur' ..XD le dompteur de tigre. **

**Rei arrive souriant et les bras chargés il se débarrasse d'ailleurs grâce à deux de ses chaarmants compagnons à poils et se dirige vers nous.**

**« Ils ne vous ont pas déranger j'espère. »**

**Crétin-man en action !**

**« Pff… toi aussi t'es bizarre tu peux pas les enfermer dans un enclos ou les mettre dans des cages imag-**

**-.. je me demande par qui je devrais commencer à enfermer.. »**

**Soupira lentement mon amour de clair de lune…**

**Mille volt en action.**

**« Rei !! Y a quelque chose pour toi AAAHHLOLALALALAL.. comment c'est louuuuuurd**

**-Ah oui ?**

**- OUAIS, s'écrie mon rival., c'est quoi hein ? t'attendais quelque chose hein ? on a essayé d'ouvri-**

**- TU as quoi ? »**

**Paf dans ta gueule mon pote ! Et Rei se dirige vers la caisse rectangulaire en bois et la prend comme si de rien étais. Je confirme tu as bien des biscotos toi !!! On rentre chez lui et il pose le paquet dans un coin de la salle et :**

**« Réfléchit à ce que tu fais Kyomina. »**

**Il dit ça très calmement. Ça c'est de l'autorité où je m'y connais pas !!**

**Tyson lui tire la langue bah oui gamin restera gamin et tente de s'approcher mais bizarrement il se retire et préfère jouer avec son copain sur les banquettes, Kenny s'y installe également et moi.. Je n'ai pas fini de me lasser de le regarder faire. Mon âme sœur, je la vois encore de dos, se bouger, faire des mouvements rapides, précis, tranchant, longs, souffle, je l'entend aussi chantonné une chanson chinoise.. mm.. je me mets délicatement quelque part où..**

**« Kaï veut tu bien me passer le panier à épices s'il te plait il est d-**

**- derrière moi dans le tiroir du milieu.. »**

**Il se tourne vers moi, rougit puis..**

**« Merci Kaï.. »**

**Il s'asseoit, c'est en cuisson et l'entrée était terminée, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Puis je me risque..**

**« Tu ne dors pas assez les nuits ?**

**-.. Non. »**

**Il lève ses yeux et..**

**« Je n'en ai plus le temps.. **

**- Alors. Demain je t'ordonne une grass' mat. Sinon … »**

**Il ne me sourit pas et a l'air hyper pensif. Puis je, je m'approche de lui je me risque, très gros d'ailleurs mais, et enfin j'inspire un grand coup et je pose ma main sur la sienne.**

**« Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? »**

**Il soubresaute. Oui tu ne l'avais jamais pensé à celle là pas vrai. Il rougit..  
IL ME ROUGIT…. Est-ce que je lui fait de l'effet ? et sa bouche qui s'ouvre et se referme en formant une phrase.**

**« Je n'ai pas encore le courage de te le dire… »**

**Puis il se lève en enlevant délicatement sa main de la mienne.. Sniff.. il est parti (T.T)..XD, enfin pas très loin juste en face il sort les nouilles de leur eaux et les ajoutes à la soupe puis voilà, c'est prêt la table a été préparé entre temps et.. Nous voilà ensemble.. avec les autres casses-pieds de la vie !!!!!**

**« Mmmm t'as pas perdu Rei !!! »**

**Rei, lui, fronce les sourcils…**

$- C'est maintenant que je comprends… enfin ce que je peux à coup sûr déduire ce qu'il pensait quand il a froncé les sourcils-$

**Ouais un truc du genre de.. ben voyons c'est tout ce que tu penses de moi !! un vulgaire cuisinier.. c'est vrai.. ou plutôt  
**

$- C'est vrai personne encore.. Hm.. même ça c'est faux, moi, j'aurai dû au moins te dire ce que je pensais réellement de toi, que faisait ton âme quand elle regardait dans la mienne.. -$

Il fermait les yeux et enfonça encore plus sa tête dans le creux de ses bras..  
$-.. et ça s'accentue tant à présent.. j'en ai si mal.. tu me saigne tant… -$

**Le dîner se termina je l'aida encore une fois à débarrasser je ne comprend pas ce qui le tracassait mais.. j'avais envie de savoir quoi LE tracassait..**

**« Rei. Fais tu des cauchemars la nuit ? »**

**OK vu comme ça c'était anormal et stupide mais.. mais lui, il se tourne vers moi et me regarde étrangement puis, je m'en vais de la cuisine. Je ne veux pas la réponse, je le sens qu'il avait encore mal calculé la chose. En même temps, moi-même je ne me sentais pas 'moi' quand j'ai posé cette maudite question. Enfin un quart d'heure après nous voilà tous les quatre autour de lui. Hn ! grâce à la connerie de mon rival du genre de..**

**« Alleeeeeeeez Rei fais nous voir quoiiii !!.. qu'est ce que c'est hein ? promis on regardera avec les yeux comme dans les musées allez.. »**

**Rei le fixe.. puis.. il soupire et prend la caisse sur ses genoux et, l'ouvre, comme ça, comme on enlève un scratch enfin… non, personne n'a vu ce qu'il y avait réellement dedans en fait j'ai vu qu'il tenait un semblant d'enveloppe brune qui décacheta et à peine avait il prit son contenu qu'il referma et posa la caisse entre moi et lui et ce que je pus apercevoir juste avant qu'il ne la ferme était quelque chose d'immense entouré d'un linge noir et rouge. Il s'empressa de la prendre et de la ranger certainement à l'abri de curieux mais justement les curieux se manifestaient OK. Je n'ai rien dit mais.. il est vrai que je ne pouvais pas me cacher, moi, aussi je tenais à le savoir. Et Tyson mit le feu aux poudres.**

**« REI !.. ESPECE DE LÂCHE.. ÇA SERT A QUOI DE TE RENFERMER HEIN ??? .. TU FUIS ENCORE UNE NOUVELLE FOIS ET T- »**

**Avant cette seconde, je tenais à me le dire.. il a repris un de mes arguments de juste avant qu'il ne se casse en Chine… et apparemment il l'avait enragé car voilà le seconde qui arrive. Je vit quelque chose traverser l'étage, fendre le silence et.. Tyson hurle encore plus genre y a que lui ici.**

**« NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS NON !!!! À DIX MM DE MOI T'ES DEVENU FOU !!!!!! »**

**Ah je vois je m'approche de la scène et en effet une somptueuse dague dont la lame était probablement en argent vu le poids de la caisse et dont la lame était finement forgée dessus brillaient des pictogrammes chinois et aussi une boule translucide certainement de l'ambre. Tyson souffla comme un bœuf en tentant de la soutirer du parquet, pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air d'être sii enfoncée que ça !**

**« aaaaah..oufff.. Maxie vient m'aider steupléééééééééé !!! »**

**Le Duracell saute de partout mais que dalle raalalalala les mecs z'avez aucune force. Eh !.. je vois qu'il ah je me disais Max était devant Tyson je croyais qu'il l'aidait mais en fait il tirait la jumelle. Et personne n'y arrivait. Je désesperait, Rei, les yeux bien furieux, descendit pourtant calmement. Puis.. Je soupire OK. Je leur donne un coup de main mais réellement un sacré coup de main, en effet, la dague comme je disais était réellement en argent et ce n'est pas la lame qui était lourde mais sa manche et je pus à mon tour l'admirer, elle formait un tourbillon de vagues avec sur une des lames les inscriptions, très beau travail de forgeron, Rei s'approcha de la deuxième et la retira comme on tire une aiguille d'un fil. Je lui rends la deuxième qu'il prend dignement.. Et je pense.. aurais tu du sang noble qui coule en toi ?.. pourquoi pas, ça t'aurais aller comme un gant. Et grande gueule s'ouvre pour …**

**« MAIS REI CEST POURQUOI ?? HEIN ?? EH REII POURQUOI ON TE LES A DONNE HEIN ET P- »**

**Rei le foudroie du regard puis de la balustrade du premier étage il reprit calmement :**

**« Tu as voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, c'est fait.**

**- Mais.. mais on veut aussi savoir c'est pourquoi et c'est qui ? hein ? un pote ?Hein ? c'est p-**

**- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »**

**Voilà maintenant c'est parti pour une heure à l'entendre manger dans sa barbe des mots incompréhensible.. ou plutôt que je ne prendrais pas la peine de comprendre…**

**Il la range et Tyson se casse en faisant le tour du rez-de-chaussée suivit de son éternel inséparable charmant compagnon !.. Bref et les voilà **

**« WOAAAAAAAAAA c'est quoi ICIIIIII HEIN REIII C'EST QUOI ICIII C'EST GRAAAAAND !!!!!!!!!!!!!... AAAAAAAAAOUUUUH REGARDE LA HAUUUUT TY.. UNE PERCHE.. et si on montait hein ???**

**- Ouais d'accord viens par ici.. »**

**Et les voilà, Mon dieu on en aurait presque prit pitié à les voir prendre tant d'effort pour monter à 5 m en faisant qu'une courte échelle (- -'). Rei rentre dans la salle d'entraînement, et.. il me fait plaisir à le voir sourire… Je lui jette un coup d'œil qu'il remarque direct. Et..**

**« Eh bien le capitaine ne leur donne pas un coup de main ?**

**-.. ah ah ah… et puis quoi encore ?!!! »**

**Rei me regarde une seconde fois mais il reste longtemps à me regarder.. j'en aurais bien demander la raison mais.. je laisse la place à son sourire… je l'aime tant !**

**« EH REI !! COMMENT TU FAIS TOI ? HEIN ??? **

**- Pour commencer j'économise de l'énergie en fermant la bouche à une heure pareille de la nuit ! »**

**C'est parti pour du ronchonnage gratuit.. Et**

**« AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH OUAIIIS CEST CA CEST PARCE QUE MOSSIEU SE DEGOOOOOOOOOOOONFLEEEEEEEEUH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »**

**Je l'entend soupirer.. Et oui Rei comme tu peux le voir ils n'ont changé pour rien au monde !**

**Puis il s'approche du duo les plus cons du monde et… **

**« Un, souffle. Deux, élan ou.. trois saut… et voilà »**

**Et en effet d'un clin d'œil sans superflu le voilà pile sur la barre d'un parfait équilibre.. mm… Je me demande t'as quoi dans tes gènes un peu de chat ???**

**Et il redescend puis il atterrit doucement comme une pétale sur le sol. Enfin :**

**« ça y est t'es satisfait ? **

**- ze rjinoz ehorczeiufh gerutzprue hrar hef.. XDDDDD !! »**

**Rei roule des yeux et nous invite à monter. Mais coooomme par hasard avant c'est EUX qui ne se gênent pas pour.. **

**« AAAGH REI POURQUOI C'EST FERME HEIN ?? POURQUOI TU VEUX TOUJOURS PAS L'OUVRIR » **

**Mais cette fois il est le seul à le penser fort heureusement les autres sont plus sensés que lui :**

**« Tyson, on te l'as déjà dit cet après midi … (Max)**

**- Surtout que ça m'étonnerais très fort que ta cervelle l'ai oublié ??!!! »**

**Même Kenny neutron a l'air en colère.. mm j'ai dû raté quelque chose tout à l'heure… mais môssieu son défaut est qu'il est trèès têtu.. tant pis pour toi. Tu as oublié quelque chose.. Rei a changé.**

**« Mais moi je VEUX savoir ce qu'il y a pour que tu nous la caches. »**

**Seulement là comme je l'avait 'prédit' Rei s'approche dangereusement de mon rival et le plaque violemment contre le mur et…**

**« Si tu tiens à rester entier, je te conseille de gentiment arrêter tes conneries. » Et le voilà qu'il le prend par le col et le 'jette' dans son lit tout préparé. Puis il détourne violemment la tête et s'en va dans la salle de bain. Je me rend.. ah.. je vois en fait il m'a laissé sa chambre. Très noble de sa part. et donc me voilà dans le calme sur le lit de Rei et.. je me change. Puis je ne me sens pas très fatigué alors j'entreprends de descendre et.. oui un petit café me fera du bien. Je rentre dans la cuisine et le voilà juste derrière moi je sens son ombre s'approcher et presque fusionner avec la mienne, puis :**

**« Oh Kaï… je ne te savais pas encore deb-.. euh.. enfin tu fais ce que tu veux… »**

**Bizarre, le début de la phrase.. sa voix… elle a vacillé, est ce que… serait il.. pleurait il ?.. Et je me retourne et, il a la tête qui sort du frigo et il prend un verre de lait. Puis il me regarde, évidemment il a dû se sentir observé et enfin, quelques minutes nous voilà sur la terrasse, il s'asseoit sur une chaise à bascule, tranquillement, et je le rejoins sur un simple tabouret de paille… Il fait doux ce soir, et forcément je me risque mais cette fois héhé on est deux !**

**« J-  
- K- … Ahem.. toi d'abord**

**- Non.. parole au plus jeunes !**

**- Non… le capitaine d'abord… **

**- Tu veux pas non pluuus… que je lui dit sarcastiquement, qu'on tire à la courte paille !!!!! »**

**Il rit, ce tintement de clochette qui amène une petite brise douce, elle fait danser ces cheveux qui luisent au clair de lune. **

**« Alors vas y, je t'écoutes. »**

**Et oui Rei j'anticipe GNIAHAHAH…XD**

**« Hm… je me demandais »**

**le ton se fit plus grave.**

**« Je me demandais le pourquoi vous êtes réellement venus ici. »**

**Je ferme les yeux et je bois une gorgée de ce café brûlant et.. oui j'étais décidé à éclairer ma situation et dans le but d'éclairer la sienne…**

**« Tout d'abord, faut que tu sache que c'étais pas mon idée. »**

**Il me fait la tête, je le sens qu'il ne me croit pas mais je continuais. Tant pis les dés sont jetés.**

**« En fait moi à la base, je m'en foutais ! Totalement ! Ok c'est vrai que le fait que tu étais parti sans nouvelles me tracassais un peu mais j'étais trop fier pour venir te demander des explications et puis.. c'est bien moi qui t'y ai poussé non ? »**

**Je me risque à le regarder, il venait de baisser la tête.. peut-être que finalement il me croit.. et je continue :**

**« Bref.. Mme la BBA a apparemment téléphoné et son fils s'est mis à chialer à cause de ta disparition et voilà elle m'a envoyé en m'obligeant à.. »**

**Je prend mon temps.. puis je le fixe du regard.**

**« à te demander pleins de choses.. »**

**Rei me regarde à son tour. Et il fronce les sourcils… Puis il ne dit rien il attend une réponse de ma part bien entendu.**

**« Hn ! mais… Mais je n'étais pas décidé moi. Elle ne m'avait rien demandé et elle croyait réellement que j'allais lui obéir aveuglément. »**

**Je le vois qu'il me regarde je tourne ma tête en sa direction et .. ces yeux ont brillé et moi je lui souris. Et c'est lui qui trouve la fin de l'histoire.**

**« Alors elle t'a forcé à y aller et pour s'en assurer elle a envoyé les autres c'est ça ? »**

**Et cette fois c'est à mon tour de sourire…**

**« Dis moi , Rei.. t'aurais pas des dons de voyance ?**

**- Ne m'appelle pas Rei »**

**La j'ai presque flippé… il a dit ça.. d'un ton très sombre et je le regardais et le voilà qu'il me montrait ses canines… ah ah ah ..**

**« Appelle moi.. MASTER Rei !!!!!!!!! »**

**Puis … **

**« mistress c'est ça… Hn ! »**

**Et là c'est moi..**

**« Pffffrrr.. HIHI AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! »**

**Et lui qui se mettait à ronchonner non mais vraiment surtout que après..**

**« Dis moi Kaï est ce que je ressemble à une fille ?? »**

**Et c'est là que… je me remit à riire mais riiiiiiiire c'était excellent surtout l'expression de gamin irrité sur son visage si doux, c'était trooooop tentant !!!.. et le voilà qu'il se joint à moi .. Puis quelques temps après.. Il fallait que je le sache oui ma tête à décliquer dessus je me suis souvenu à présent .. et il me regarde et se calme de suite, il a lui aussi compris que j'allais être sérieux.**

**« Dis moi Rei…. C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire pas vrai ? »**

**Il boit une gorgée de lait, les gouttes qui restaient se firent lécher et, firent briller ses lèvres.. et… il releva ses yeux pour contempler les étoiles…**

**« Oui. Et toi comment je vais t'appeler.. Marabout Kaï »**

**Il sourit, il ME sourit, il prit la chose en souriant mais.. quelque chose pourtant clochait si réellement il bon.. il était tant que je lève le voile.**

**« Mais alors, pourquoi l'avoir caché ?.. si c'était un cadeau.. tu le sais autant que moi que t'en mériterais non ? Et puis ce serait une occasion pour que ces crétins soient reconnaissants envers toi non ? »**

**Je terminais ma phrase avec un ton sarcastique qu'il sentit vu le sourire qu'il me donnait. Puis il soupira une seconde fois et me regarda.. Cet air, l'atmosphère fut de suite embaumé par… La tristesse.**

**« Désolé mais moi .. je n'aime pas les anniversaires. »**

**Il se lève, ses cheveux qui jouaient avec le vent, qui m'effleurent de temps en temps et lui, aussi noble que le lys pose doucement ces mains sur la rambarde en bois, il continua doucement presque un chuchotement mélodieux..**

**« .. vois tu c'est le jour de mon anniversaire.. mm… que mes parents ont… enfin depuis ce jour là je n'accepte pas les cadeaux d'anniversaire. »**

**Je m'apprêtais à présenter des excuses de toute logique et, il se retourne vivement puis m'adresse un fructueux sourire du genre de 'rien ne s'est passé' :**

**« Mais c'est le passé après tout non ?? »**

**Je le regarde, il y a toujours ce quelque chose qui cloche mais.. quoi ?.. mais le voilà qu'il s'enfuit en prenant son verre et en entrant dans la cuisine, hn ! Typiquement toi, toi, non plus tu n'as pas changé. Toi non plus tu ne veux pas faire fasse à elle… Attends un instant, non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est plutôt que tu ne voudrais pas me le dire ce qui te tracasse, pourtant voilà mon but que je m'étais fixé, voilà ce pourquoi je suis venu, le but était de te tirer de ton ombre.. et puis il y avait aussi ce que m'a dit ton pote coréen, ce Hwang… ce : ' Rahalaala le pauvre en même temps je le comprends il a des soucis en ce moment..'**

**Quels sont ces soucis ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Pourquoi nous l'as-tu caché ? Bon OK à eux, pas de problème mais à moi, ton capitaine qui aimerait être ton ami à présent, je rentre à mon tour et juste avant Môssieu anticipe COMME PAR HASARD !**

**« Hmm.. je meurs de sommeil, et de plus une grasse matinée ne se fait pas attendre »**

**Il me dit ça, mélodieusement certes, comme –presque- d'habitude, mais moi, moi j'étais frustré.. Tant pis je me sens obligé de dire une prochaine fois.**

$- Je ne voulais pas brusqué les choses et puis petit à petit il se confiait à moi, timidement, lentement mais il touchait un peu de lui pour moi.. Et… et je me sentais autre, quelqu'un qui le touchait enfin quelqu'un que je pourrais dire proche mais à présent.. Où était sa proximité.. hn… peut importe je continue…-$

**Le lendemain matin…**

$- Curieuse rencontre.. Première jalousie..-$

Il sourit, le russe sourit une nouvelle fois.. de sa bêtise..

**Ce jour là, il faisait très beau, le Soleil donnait le meilleur de lui-même, en même temps c'était le début de l'été. Nous nous promenions sans aucun but. Nous?.. ben oui on était 5, Les Bladebreakers réunit, Rei au devant. (il sourit) je me souvient même de comment t'étais habillé ce jour là : toujours aussi naturel, une simple tunique blanche qui allait jusqu'au bas du genou fendu sur les côté, et lacés justement avec un ruban rouge sur chaque coté, et à la taille par un long foulard noir. Un pantalon blanc, et une besace en toile complétaient le tout avec tes éternelles ballerines sombres **(An : si on peut appeler ça comme ça XD!!). **Alors nous marchions, quand tout d'un coup quelque chose sortit des arbres et ce quelque chose s'avérerait être une personne qui nous 'barrait' le passage. Kenny commençait à paniquer, en même temps cette personne n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler des plus accueillantes. Tout en cuirasse, avec un looong foulard rouge sang qui lui cachait quasiment la moitié du visage et sa tignasse sombre qui finissait le tout, on ne voyait presque que ses yeux et encore.. Alors ce truc humain était devant nous, les bras croisés et prononçait quelque chose en chinois :**

_**« .. On se promène ? »**_

**et juste après j'ai rien compris. Rei s'est mis sur ses gardes et deux.. non, une milliseconde après il se mettait à courir et ensuite les deux personnes se battaient de façon très organisée, comme si c'était.. euh.. je sais pas.. calculé? noon.. pas ça.. enfin, toujours est il que maintenant, il avait l'avantage, héhé.. c'est que mon Rei n'est pas n'importe qui.. son assaillant maintenant retournait de quelques pas, il prenait de la distance pour mieux analyser la chose, cherche pas coco t'es cuit.**

$-C'est vrai que j'étais satisfait, de savoir qu'il était plus fort, qu'il n'était pas rien, douterais-je de mon co-équipier? jusque là non… Et pour ce qui était de la force hn !.. à présent j'en ai expérimenté le degré… et il y a de la marge et je me souviens maintenant.. Comment j'ai pu l'avoir oublié…. Enfin, je continue, on a dit chronologiquement !-$

**Bref, maintenant les voilà face à face. Son agresseur avait déclarer forfait, il avait ranger son sabre, ou un katana enfin un truc dans ce genre, et il s'approchait de Rei qui fit de même ( deux dagues qu'on lui avait offertes, la nuit dernière ...) et les voilà cette fois face to face. Et puis l'agresseur mit une main sur l'épaule de mon ami. Je me sentais gêné, et si c'était un coup fourré, mais Rei souriait, ses yeux d'or brillaient aux soleil... Et hein?? O.O...je me sentais presque chaud, en fait, .. il, cette chose humaine sans 'bonjour - comment ça va?' était en train de l'enlacer.. Hn!!!**

$- en ce moment là je n'éprouvait rien.. enfin c'est ce que je croyais...-$

**Puis de mes oreilles, mon coeur volait dans les airs, j'entendait un rire, celui que j'adorerais toute la vie, celui de mon Rei. de mon amant..(...Hum.. c'est pas ce que je voulais dire c'est parti tout seul...- -'')**

**BREF!! ensuite, Tyson se mit à gueuler dans mes oreilles un peu plus et je l'envoyais une baffe qui serait pas près de se relever...**

**"MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIIIRE???????????"**

**Et sa voix à lui si douuuce, si velouté...**

**" Calmes toi Tyson.. cette personne m'est chère.. plus chère que n'importe qui.."**

**Un pincement au coeur, la première fois que j'eut ce genre de chose, ça faisait mal, comme si Rei venait de me lancer un couteau là tout de suite en plein sur mon thorax...Et lui, insouciant, si innocent.. il continuait de sa voix claire... elle me traversait mon système auditif.**

**"C'est mon meilleur ami, mon ami d'enfance, celui avec lequel j'ai partagé toute ma vie... ou presque.**

**- Et c'était normal qu'il t'attaque comme ça?"**

**Oui j'en pouvais plus de ne rien dire non mais imaginez une seconde que ce crétin lui transperce.. non, lui effleure de ses truc qui tranchent sa peau douce et blanche.. enfin.. il faut me comprendre .. bon j'ai ptêt été un peuu vache mais.. vous comprenez n'est ce pas?? Et lui, avec un sourire aussi radieux que l'aube il me répondit. Tout en oubliant pas d'émettre de ses cordes vocales son rire qui me fait craquer.. aaah stupide vierge, arrête!!!!!!**

**" Kaï, calmes toi, je te rassure, Il ne me fera jamais de mal"**

$- En prenant du recul… Je me demandes qui est le méchant dans l'histoire… -$

**Ensuite il y eut un silence, puis ce chinois de mon coeur le brisa, comme une pétale au vent, qui tombe sur une flaque d'eau...**

**"Les Bladebreakers voici Bakuryu.. hein Ryu-san tu peux enlever ton écharpe et leur dire coucou non?????"**

**OK, Môssieu a fait un effort, il a enlevé son écharpe de son visage mais, tout ce que je sentais, était que de ses yeux rouille, il faisait le tour de l'équipe. Ah bé ouais me disait aussi manquais quelque chose l'excité n'avait pas causé là!!!**

**" Salut moi c'est Max et je suis-**

**- Je sais. l'autre, Kenny, l'autre, Tyson et lui, Kaï."**

**Ooh je vois que tu t'es bien renseigné.. merci Rei t'aurais pu nous le dire, ou plutôt ...hn.. Ok j'avais rien à dire, peut être qu'il avait planifié notre rencontre avec.. OH CE CRETIN.. il nous regarde comme si on était des insectes, m'en vais te ranger ce regard de... tout de même Rei je ne pensais pas que t'avais un ami.. en même temps tu me diras, on a un point commun..  
"Hn!.. "**

**Deux... Et môssieu s'en va parler chintok avec mon Rei, qui lui adresse de sii joli sourire, mais que c'est pas mignon.. grrr.. je détestait me faire ignorer.. surtout de Rei!!!!**

**"Hum...**

**- On se demandait si on n'allait pas au village, celui où je suis né.. **

**- Et.. on a quoi à dire dessus-"**

**Mais avant que je puisse en dire davantage MOSSIEU CRETIN DE GRANDE GUEULE...**

**"MAIS...Mais je croyais que les white tigers étaient tes potes moi?? et ils sont-"**

**Oui je l'ai senti celle la.. la colère et la haine qui s'envahissait sur ce seul regard qui pourtant s'adressait à c't'imbécile de Tyson.**

**"Oublies l'idée que tu te fait des Bai Fu Zu..**

**- BAi f- quoi????**

**- En gros ferme-la "**

**Pan dans ta face cochon!! Et là, nous comme des moutons , on les suit, ces deux chinois.. ch'uis sûr que c'est un coup monté... Mais j'ai tout de suite abandonné cette idée, j'avait le coeur fendu en le voyant ainsi... ce regard si triste,j'avais envie de le prendre immédiatement dans mes bras..**

**"Mais... je vous préviens... nous ne...Hum.. Je ne suis pas bien vu. Alors vous étonnez pas de leur réactions."**

**Arrête ce sourire qui essaie de rattraper ta peine Kon.. Râââââh.. j'peux pas m'empêcher de lui dire du mal.. mais en même temps je me vois siii bien en train de le réconforter.. bon promis j'arrête de délirer...**

**À l'entrée du village, un gosse levait les yeux vers ce.. comment déjà?.. Bakugan.. non, Bakukon.. Bakura.. oué ça doit être ça.. Bakura.. bref, donc le gosse regarde Bakura et là ouvre sa bouche béante quand il regarde mon pote et alors quoi l'es trop beau c'est ça!!!! allez barre toi de là le mioche!! héhé.. c'est ce qu'il fait.. Hein? ah ouaiis je vois, en fait il se barre mais ramène ses potes qui ..EEEEH!! non mais c'est quoi ces manières!!!!!! La bande de demi portions nous jette des pierres. Et ce Bakura n'a pas l'air très enchanté, normal.. **

**".. EN fait il crie quelque chose en chinois.."**

_**« ALLEZ EN ENFER ! »**_

**et les gosses le regardent avec des yeux ronds, ceux qui disent O MY GOOOD!!!!!! et ils se barrent pour de bon.. puis nous on avance et Tyson.. ah non, il laisse la place à Question- boy!!!**

**"Euh.. dis moi Rei pourquoi on vient là? enfin je comprend que ce soit ton village mais pourquoi les autres ils sont..**

**- C'est une trèès longue histoire, Max.**

**- Ben allez .. raconte nous, ça reste entre nous.. promis.**

**- Désolé mais c'est non, elle reste ici, et ne sortira pas de ce pays..**

**- O.O?????"**

**Pan dans ta face Blond boy et ouais, Rei parle par énigme fait chier hein?? ben... oué fait chier j'comprend pas grand chose l'aurait pu nous laisser un indice quand même!! On arrive devant .. euh.. une maison mais, une BICOQUE le truc, en fait c'est circulaire avec une botte de paille comme toit, Rei entre avec Bakura et nous aussi enfin, juste moi, les autres ch'ais pas .. et là je voyais une jeune fille avec les sourcils froncé et un regard dur.. elle causait chinois : **

_**« Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? »**_

**Mais cette fois je me suis aperçu d'une chose.. Je sais que le brunet avait toujours Dizzie mais là il la regardait toujours au moment où Rei causait chinois avec l'autre bouffon de mes deux!! Devinez la suite, j'ai forcé Kenny à rentrer.**

**La fille : « Qu'est ce que tu fous la?.. On veut pas de toi ici.. d'accord alors fiche le camp!!**

**Bouffon de mes deux :C'est pas à toi que je cause c'est clair. alors dégage ta face de là »**

**(Oulàà on voit qu'il sait causé au fille çuilà!! et pourtant faut croire que ça marche!!!!)**

**Et là on les voit entrer dans une mini pièce et à l'intérieur rien juste un tatami avec une immense couverture, en fait une trèès vieille personne était allongée. Bouffon de mes deux va chercher une .. casserole??! et une mini bouteille de gaz. Ensuite Rei est en train de faire cuire une drôle de chose avec une odeur boisée maintenant que l'on sentait de la pièce... **

**Un quart d'heure après il donna la mixture à boire à la vieille (que je peux voir) dame. Elle ouvrit les yeux peu de temps après..**

**"... Oh... M-... par tous les dieux...**

**Rei toujours aussi doux : je vous en prie taisez vous, il faut vous calmer**

**et une gosse de dix ans à peu près derrière : .. c'est fini.. elle ne sera plus là demain, t'es venu trop tard.**

**Bouffon de mes deux qui est toujours aussi touchant : de quoi je me mêle??**

**La gosse qui se casse en pleurant comme une madeleine!!**

**la madame vieille de 100 ans : .. Rei...comment est ce possible...**

**La madame lève sa main crochue et .. bon ça va rolalala.. elle caresse gentiment la joue de Rei, et verse une larme.. charmant tableau comme c'est touchant : Mon humble fils de la Lune.. je t'ai attendu et maintenant que je t'ai vu... je puis dormir en paix**

**Rei, oh mon dieu c'est une torture de le voir avec cette expression de culpabilité sur le visage ?... Non Attendez s'il v-...**

**Trop tard, la mémé a clamser!!!**

**Et là les pitbulls sont en place... : TU VOIS C'EST DE TA FAUTE... SI ELLE EST MORTE C'EST A CAUSE DE TO-**

**Bouffon de mes deux qui aime un peu trop Rei à mon goûts : Fermez là petites pestes.**

**Et Rei, il en a bien marre à mon avis : ... qu'elle dorme en paix..**

**Et mon âme soeur qui sort de cette chambre, mais au moment où il sort une bouffonne lui attrape ses cheveux et avant que je puisse faire quoique ce soit BOUFFON DE MES DEUX QUI ME FAIT CHIER ET ME VOLE MON RÔLE.. tire un couteau de sa poche et le met juste en dessous du cou de la jeune fille. et il dit : "Tu y tiens tant à cette vieille?"**

**Ouf on s'casse de là, c'était pas trop tôt.. Et c'est parti pour une discute chinoise heureusement que j'ai dix sur dix sur les deux yeux sinon je ne pouvais pas suivre la convers'...**

**" Où compte tu aller cette fois?**

**- Chez toi.**

**- AAh non, c'est pas possible.**

**- Mais... pourquoi?**

**- Par ce qu-..."**

**Bouffon de mes deux trèèès perspicace, se retourne brusquement et empoigne le col de Kenny qui pissa dans son froc. En même temps quand tu as devant toi des yeux clair et un regard qui lit ton toi intérieur tu comprends mieux ce que ressent ce pauuuuuuuuuuvre Kenny!**

**" TOI... Range ton dico tout de suite, est ce que c'est clair???**

**- Ryu-san calme toi, il ne fait rien de mal.**

**- Peut être mais je ne peux pas te causer.**

**- S'il te plait calmes toi , tu ne les connaît pas je t'assure..."**

**ça voudrait dire qu'il a déjà eut des premières impression.. intéressant... Enfin mon âme soeur se retourne et me fait face et, oui il m'a regardé j'ai croisé ses yeux soleil...**

**"On retourne à la maison, oui je sais c'était vite fait.."**

**Bouffon de mes deux qui n'oublie pas de s'incruster.. toujours en chinois s'il te plaît... Rei apprend moi ta langue s'il te plaît... Apparemment ça discute sévère mais moi j'ai bien envie de savoir alors j'arrache Dizzie de Kenny qui me fait des signes qu'il ne faut pas. Hn!! genre j'aurai peur de lui .. ce serait mal me connaître Kenny!**

**".. Il y en a qui souhaite te voir Rei et tu le s... Font chier TES potes!!!**

**- Ryu-san tu te calmes une bonne fois pour toute de toute façon ce ne sont pas des choses à cacher.**

**- Hn!.. lesquels.. hein? celui de**

**- RYU!!!... sois un peu plus gentil s'il te plaît je-**

**- ça fait 5 ans que je t'attendais, 5 ans et tu n'es pas venu.. tu te rends compte, t'a tout laissé tombé, pour qui? Hein? pour eux?... réponds.**

**- Kenji-san, crois tu réellement que je vous aurai oublier? crois tu réellement que j'aurai oublier ce pourquoi je suis là?.. Ryû san.. "**

**Dizzie c'est moi ou tu traduis mal, en plus tu mets du temps t'es chiante... forcément on loupe un bout jusqu'à arriver à.. hn! japonais, môssieu nous cause jap-**

**" Tu peux ranger Dizzie, Kaï."**

**Bouffon de mes deux qui me fait regard revolver.. hn! piqueur de technique!!! Alors je fulmine, je me serais presque oublié !**

**" J'aimerais savoir qu'est ce que tu nous caches?.. c'est vrai si on t'as suivi jusque là c'est pour une raison. Alors cesse ce petit jeu et dis moi ce que tu comptes faire ici.**

**- .."**

**Voilà mon rival qui s'y met BAKA!!!!**

**" Moi j'ai rien compris mais j'ai faim."**

**Rei qui le regarde, et bouffon de mes deux qui s'empêche de rire de la bêtise de face de cochon. Blond boy nous fait un regard triste.**

**Et là, je sentit un soupir rauque, celui de l'exaspération et aussi... **

**" Personne vous a dit de me suivre, encore moins de venir m'accompagner là tout de suite."**

**Trois paires d'yeux le fixèrent presque choqué.. hn! m'aurait pas étonné celle là!!!**

**".. Ici je suis chez moi, en conséquence si vous n'êtes pas content l'avion est à Beijing, alors arrêtez de vous plaindre."**

**Bizarre tout de même.. sa voix aurait presque mué à ce moment là.**

**"Souhaitez vous réellement continuer?"**

**Sombre, ce regard noir qu'il leur lançait puis il prononça quelque chose en chinois et je savais pertinemment qu'il m'était adresser vu que je possédait le 'dico'**

**"Souhaiterais tu réellement me connaître."**

**Et nous voilà sur la route de retour...**

**Chez lui, il prépara de quoi dîner puis le déposa tranquillement sur la table. Tyson mangea une cuillerée tranquillement et..**

**"..Mais.. c'est pas ce que tu nous fait d'habitude?!!**

**- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des courses alors tu m'excuseras."**

**Bouffon de mes deux s'étouffe .. est ce que c'est si mauvais ou c'est parce que face de cochon mit une remarque déplacé.**

**"Mais moi j'aime pas !**

**- Il faut que je sorte**"

$-Typiquement toi, t'enfuir, échapper au problème...Enfin jusqu'à tout à l'heure...-$

**Bouffon de mes deux digéra mal cette réponse de Rei, je le vis suivre des yeux Rei qui ferma la porte derrière lui. Il soupira. Tyson qui aime défier la gravitation.**

**"Quoi?.. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit.. et pourquoi tu soupire?**

**- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit si doux à ton égard!**

**- Et pourquoi ça????**

**- Tu l'aurai connu ne serait ce que deux ans avant il t'aurait fait ça."**

**Ryû se lève et balance en plein dans la gueule de cochon-boy la gamelle de riz qui dégoulina!!!! héhéhéhéé.. PAF dans ta gueule mon pote!!!**

**Pauvre Max siii innocent, en même temps je le comprend Rei jamais n'avait fait un tel acte, ce serait trooop **

$-.. non maintenant oui.. en fait c'est ça maintenant je comprenais ce qu'il venait de dire.. en fait je comprenait quel était cet autre Rei... Mais alors.. depuis ce 1 an qu'il nous côtoie il a… mm.. -$

-

Après la compréhension, sera-t-il trop tard pour la réparation ?

-

**"Rei n'a jamais été comme ça, tu dois certainement te tromper.**

**- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA... c'est vous qui êtes sur la mauvaise voie."**

**Et sur ce, Bakuryu se casse nous laissant planté là. Mais Tyson n'est pas content, il dégage la gamelle et mauvais signe Kyomina.. il balance la gamelle, et cette fois la porte qui s'ouvre et AAAAAGGH KISAMA TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rei se la prend en pleine tête.**

**" Ryu-san, TU nettoies!**

**- TU OSES PRENDRE SA DEFENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- Je prends l'initiative de te rendre plus docile envers eux c'est pas la même chose."**

**UN BIG soupir rauque, un soufflement qui fit trembler les murs. **

**" Je ne t'acceptes pas. Hû. Où est ce que t'étais parti?"**

**Chinois, môssieu Rei répond en chinois.. mais.. ah un effort.**

$- Mais.. Hû… QUI est il ?.. c'est là que mes doutes reprennent…-$

**" Il y est. mais il ne se manifestera pas devant eux.**

**-Tss.. ben voyons."**

**Ils sortirent et cette fois je les suivis.**

**" Où vas tu?.. tu m'as demandé si je voulais réellement te connaître. MA réponse est oui. Alors où tu vas?"**

**Un rire mesquin, celui que jamais j'ai fait connaissance, un rire presque.. diabolique... aussi sombre que les cheveux du propriétaire de ce rire..**

**" Crois tu sincèrement faire le poids?"**

**J'avais STRICTEMENT RIEN compris. Absolument rien.**

**Et les deux m'avait laissé planté là. Mais je ne perdit pas espoir et je m'en alla.. ils étaient partis dans la forêt, alors c'est ce que je fis. Quelques minutes plus tard me voilà face à face à son garde du corps.. commençait sérieusement à m'énerver.**

**" T'as rien à faire ici alors rentre.**

**- C'est pas à toi que je cause.**

**- Je crois que t'as pas compris.**

**- Ptêt que si tu causais mieux le japonais ..."**

**Pan dans ta face Bouffon de mes deux. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il n'allait pas arrêter là. Et en effet, cette fois son regard, ses yeux s'étaient adoucit.**

**" Dis moi Hiwatari, t'es venu dans quel espoir ? de le voir?**

**- Hn!...ouais.**

**- Pourquoi?**

**- C'est pas tes affaires, c'est entre moi et Rei.**

**- Ne fais pas le gamin."**

**Mais avant que je rajoute quoique ce soit. Il chuchota quelque chose puis...**

**"- Ta place n'est pas ICI. Hiwatari, si tu veux le connaître. Demain lève toi à l'aube."**

**Et il disparut, si, si comme ça, comme un Plouf de magicien..**

$-Je me souviens de cette expression de fureur que j'avais à ce moment là celui d'être encore là, à chercher, mais quoi? Mais pourquoi? Mais qui est Rei? mais ce n'est pas lui que j'ai vu, c'est un autre... C'est cet autre.. celui d'il y a bientôt 3 heures… Alors.. peut être que le puzzle n'est pas si complexe qu'il en a l'air enfin.. encore le doute.-$

-

Efface le doute pour te diriger vers la lumière…  
Mais peut être que la réponse se trouvait dans l'ombre…  
Ou peut être dans les deux ?

-

Finiiiiish .. z'êtes content c'est pas trop long ? Commence à perdre espoir côté reviews mais je remercie tous les fidèles au poste et je leur fais d'énorme bises et surtout bon courage pour la reprise de la nouvelle année !!!(.. et aux autres aussiiii hein ?? on est d'accord …XDDD

Sinon je vais insérer des images de persos Beyblade dans ..NORMALEMENT pas longtemps !! XDXDDDD

A + tout le monde et readez bien.  
J'aime le monde et le monde m'aime… non .. c'est plus triste que ça mais je me relève de mes blessures…


	19. Chapter 19

Je suis de retour, d'un bon moment d'absense.. Panne d'inspiration !! XD

Alors….

Kas : JenJen j'ai un nouvel instrument de torture à te proposer !

Killy : euh, les discutes avec JenJen c'est… pas ici

Kas : alors pas dans le blog, pas sur MSN, pas ici, mAis.. QUAND !!!!  
Killy : … un .. je sais pas VV… Disclaimer

Kas : … va bouder…

Disclaimers : oui je l'oublie souvent, très souvent XD, Les Bladebreakers font partie de la série de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade et Bakuryu du jeu vidéo Bloody Roar ( me base sur le n°2) mettrai une image de lui sur le blog.

A plushe !

Chapitre 10 :Ce que je sais de toi

Cinquième Partie : Derniers souvenirs, dernières questions

Dans une chambre en désordre, en Chaos, qui reflétaient cette ambiance dans un cœur, en pleine recherche de soi, ou plutôt.. d'un autre, d'une ombre qu'il aurait aimé fusionner avec.

Kaï saphir russe, les bras croisés sur les genoux, la tête plongés au creux, se remémora les derniers jours passés en Chine en sa compagnie, en essayant de savoir qui était il.. Qui exactement avait il côtoyé plus d'un an.

$-.. je crois avoir compris .. je crois pouvoir saisir sa personnalité, enfin du moins, analyser son esprit, c'est ce que je crois mais suis-je bien sur la bonne voie, il est si compliqué, je l'ai jugé tellement superficiellement.. tellement !...-$

**Les rayons du soleil tapa sur la fenêtre, quand je me réveillais en sursaut, non, ce n'était pas l'aube, BRAVO ! stupidité flemmarde que j'ai été !.. je me douche en deux temps trois mouvement, m'habille encore plus vite, impression que je voulais bien sur !.. et, je sors dans le couloir, aucun bruit.. Hn ! presque, suis je le dernier réveillé ? J'entends tout le monde, non, enfin je descend et me rend dans la cuisine et**

**« Bien dormi ? »**

**Je me retourne, oui c'est lui, rien a changé, je soupire, rien ? mais pourtant, hier, hier Bouffon de mes deux m'avait dit que.. m'avait .. je comprend rien et puis je me demande si c'était un mirage, je me sens légèrement perdu mais je ne fait rien voir.. **

**« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »**

**Presque.**

**« Viens dans la salle à manger, c'est déjà prêt, et encore chaud »**

**Non vraiment je ne suis pas .. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Si ça se peut, c'est LUI qui m'a mentit.. j'vais l'égorger si c'est le cas, je déteste qu'on se moque de moi ! Alors je me dirige donc dans la pièce indiqué et je regarde les alentours, imbécile, il n'y est pas, Hn !.. si ça se peut il s'est enfuit !!**

**« Et bien, assieds toi, ne reste pas planté là »**

**J'avais la rage tellement la rage que je n'avais pas admirer la beauté de ses cordes vocales, non je pensais à ce.. pourquoi je m'embête pour CA !!!!!!!! Donc j'essaie, oui j'ai bien dit j'essaie de laisser passé et.. je prends un ptit dèj et bien suuur, à mes côtes les joyeux turlurons parlent comme si c'était le marché mais voyez vous ça !Je lève les yeux et rencontrent les siens.. ces orbes de Soleil, je sais qu'il me questionne du regard mais. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je me lève et je dégage de la salle je me rends dehors, si ! Je comprenais ce pourquoi de cette réaction, c'est parce que j'en avais marre de tourner autour du pot, j'en avais marre qu'il ne me dise pas qui il est, pourquoi ne pas me dire franchement la réponse à toutes mes questions, et..  
« Hn !... paresseux »**

**AH BAH IL EST LÀ ÇUILA !!!!**

**Attends… paresseux, comment.. je rougit, enfin je sens mes joues s'échauffer doucement.**

**« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu hier, Bakuryu continua, mais, apparemment tu m'avais pas pris au sérieux. »**

**Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais en fait, il m'attendais bien le matin très tôt. Et bizarre, **

**« On peut très bien parler maintenant non ?que je lui lançais  
-Non. »**

**Fermement tranquillement, il me ferma la bouche avec ce mot !.. mais mon esprit lui ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Et .. je réagis vite avant que môssieu qui me tourne le dos vole de ses ailes.**

**« Que voulait tu me montrer ? Et pourquoi spécialement à l'aube ?**

**-Suis moi.. à moins que »**

**Il me sourit sournoisement**

**« à moins que tu te dégonfles… »**

**Mais au moment, où j'allais répondre, Rei qui me regarde enfin, j'ai vu ses yeux m'observer mais était ce moi qu'il souhaitais voir ; donc il arrive et se met entre moi et Bakuryu.**

**« .. »**

**Bien sur c'est du chinois VV**

_**« .. Ryu-san, pourquoi es tu partit tout à l'heure ?**_

_**-. Je peux avoir..hn !.. laisse tombé veux tu !**_

_**- Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?**_

_**- C'est à moi de te dire ça, n'oublies pas qu'à la base c'est.. d'ailleurs, sais tu qu'il y aura un tournoi cet après-midi, tu devrais t'y inscrire, tu pourras… l'avoir non ? une pierre deux coups ! »**_

**Rei tourna vivement le dos à son pote, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas si amis que ça. Peut être que je me trompe, peut être pas.**

_**« .. sais pas. »**_

**Et là Bakuryu fronce les sourcils et le prend violemment par l'épaule et le tourne vers lui et.. cause en chintok mais bien sur allez y c'est la fête !**

_**« Alors, retourne d'où tu étais. »**_

**Rei se met en colère, jamais je l'ai vu ainsi.**

_**« Ne- me –force - pas... »**_

**Je ne l'ai vu que de dos, mais, je crois avoir bien saisi le ton de sa voix, un ton, **

$- Exactement comme il m'avait parlé il y a quelques heures-$

**Bouffon de mes deux ne parait pas surpris mais prend légèrement ses distances, et il reparle chintok**

_**« Rei… raconte moi tout s'il te plaît. »**_

**Bah.. doooonc.. Okay pas de réponse, Rei le plante là, Rei aime planter les gens comme ça à mon avis. Puis l'autre chinois le suit et… bah oui moi aussi ce qui est tout à fait normal, mais ce n'est pas son avis, à lui ?... à lui !.. à Rei !!!!**

**« Non. Ça ne te concerne pas Kaï. »**

**Mais. Je fulmine, compte t'il me barrer le chemin encore une fois ? avant que je dises quoi que ce soit il m'intercepte, Rei encore une fois me tint distance, j'en croûle d'envie de le tuer !!**

**« Tu aimes t'occuper de ce qui ne te regardes pas Hiwatari, c'est pourtant pas ton style ! »**

**QUE DOIS - JE FAIRE ??!!!**

**Je rentre mais dans sa chambre et je m'asseois brutalement, ça m'énervais et là, et là, je suis ressortit et j'ai sorti de toutes mes forces Dranzer, DE TOUTES MES FORCES !.. j'enrageais, je suis SON capitaine, il me barre la route, je dois le comprendre, et le connaître et lui, m'enlève ce droit, et de quel DROIT lui a à .. Grr, faut que je me calme, faut que je me calme, je dégage de sa place, de SA maison, je ne veux pas le voir de la journée, je-**

**« Tu veux voir un véritable tournoi d'arts martiaux ? »**

**C'est Bouffon de mes deux qui dit ça à Kenny-neutron, Kenny qui ne s'en est pas remis de ce que bouffon de mes deux lui a fait, ne sais pas quoi répondre, et je prend l'initiative en reprenant Dranzer de répondre à sa place.**

**« Hn !.. pourquoi cette proposition ?**

**-Ah !.. t'es là toi ? »**

**Je fulmine je me calme, on respire, on respire geeentiment !!! Alors j'attends devant lui, sa réponse. Il met tranquillement sa tête sur le côté et d'un coup m'incite à le suivre. Et le voilà qu'il prend un espèce de sac de sport et gueule comme un malade :**

**« REI TU NOUS REJOINS ! »**

**Rei sortit par la porte d'entrée et acquiesce de la tête. Et nous voilà tous sortit pour une tite marche agrémentée par les remarques stupide de mon rival du genre de :**

**« Quand est ce qu'on arrive ?... C'est encore loin ?... ff.. Ch'uis fatigué… j'ai f-**

**- Ferme là et économise ton souffle pour marcher plus vite compris. »**

**Bouffon de mes deux sais mettre les choses en places !.. me vole mon rôle oui !.. me demande quand même et je me risque…**

**« J-**

**- pas maintenant, je te le dirais c'est promis. Mais.. je dois m'assurer de ta crédibilité d'abord…**

**- Cr… c'est-à-dire ! »**

**NON MAIS IL SE FOUT DE MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

$- Pourtant j'ai réellement compris après qui était Bakuryu par rapport à Rei, et.. c'était bien plus qu'un simple ami … Je me sentais si ridicule à côté !-$

**Donc pour l'instant j'avalais ma f-… non,, fallait vraiment que je sache .. **

**« Comment ça crédible ? Par rapport à quoi ?**

**- T'es lent. »**

**Il me dit ça en fermant gentiment les yeux. Puis avant que j'ouvre ma bouche ou, oui j'voulais littéralement le baffer mais me suis retenu, il faut savoir se tenir noble avec ces genres de paysan !**

**« d'abord, je dois …. Savoir si TU vaux vraiment la peine. Si tu as saisi quelque chose, que seul à ce moment précis tu sauras. »**

**C'est moi ou les chinois sont vraiment imprécis !**

**« .. t'es pas plus précis que Rei. »**

**Bakuryu ne répondit pas, par contre s'arrêta net. C'est que pendant que j'analysais les réactions de bouffon de mes deux, le duo le plus excité de toute la Terre n'arrêtait pas d'empester l'air avec leurs cris stridents !**

**« Je vous préviens si vous vous la fermez pas, je vous égorge sur place. »**

**Bakuryu a une façon de les regarder, qui égalerais presque celle de Rei. Et.. apparemment il va jusqu'au bout lui par contre, histoire de les faire trembler un peu, je riais intérieurement en voyant leurs pauvres figures transpirer de peuur !**

**« .. et, pas de Rei pour vous sauver ! »**

**Kenny se mit des écouteurs dans les oreilles et on entendit plus du tout un certain Mister Duracell et son pote cochon-boy !.  
Après une heure de marche, parce que.. ça se fait à pied comme c'est gentil, en même temps, ptêt que m'sieu ne voulais pas faire de dépenses inutiles .. bien sur ! Donc après cette longue et agréable promenade, nous arrivions en face d'un immense portail, que Bakuryu ne peina pas pour l'ouvrir, pourtant sont épaisses, enfin, nous voilà dans une salle gé-an-te. Et, il nous dirige vers les gradins, je précise, nous sommes bien dans une salle, dont le milieu jonchaient de tatamis et sur les côtés, enfin un côté, il y avait de très longs bancs en bois avec une masse de gens avec un air tout sauf sympathique et bienveillant, et en face des gradins un bureau qui comportait l'équivalant de 5 places occupés par 5 vieux messieurs, peut-être des juges, sûrement. Donc nous nous installâmes sur les bancs et Bakuryu nous quittes pour sortir par une autre porte avant de rejoindre juste à côté un bureau tenu par une jeune fille. Enfin, donc, nous entendîmes un DONG ! 'tain m'avais fait peur ce truc j'avais même pas capté qu'il y en avait un !! Puis, Une femme, jeune femme s'avance avec, un espèce de… un truc long avec à la fin une boule et un homme avec deux dagues, aah j'ai compris, c'est un match et le premier qui aura morfler aura perdu, logique, .. pas très exceptionnel quand même alors, j'attends, mais je ne regarde pas le match, mes pensées vont devinez vers où ? .. Oui, je pensais à Rei, Bakuryu aussi, il m'avait intrigué, et toutes ses choses, et puis je pense et encore, et là.. je m'aperçois que le niveau sonore a brusquement monté d'un ton, on entend dans la salle un énorme brouhaha, un des vieux messieurs s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la porte où l'on était entrer. Et… voilà l'apparition de mon ange, pourtant l'était vêtu bien sombre cette fois là, il s'était changé, et de là où j'étais je vis clairement l'expression que son visage laissait voir. Ce n'était pas de la gaieté, ni de la joie, celui, de la déception… Mais pourquoi ? C'est peut être ce que je devais comprendre, alors j'abandonne mon poste et je m'approche lentement et, un monsieur me fait clairement savoir de retourner à ma place.. ha ha ha.. Bouffon va ! Alors impuissant de ne pas pouvoir approfondir les choses, je reste à observer de là où j'étais assis. Mon cher chinois dépasse sans regarder le vieux monsieur qui lui baratine quelque chose, des gens qui sont sur les gradins commencent à crier des .. quelque chose, sûrement des injures. Et Rei qui s'avance qui traverse la salle en passant juste devant le bureau aux 5 juges et s'approche du bureau de la jeune fille qui s'excite joyeusement !**

**« Venez par ici, vous allez être meilleur spectateur. »**

**Bakuryu ?? Mais… mais comment il a fait ?? je ne l'ai même pas vu s'approcher de moi !.. BREF !! je déteste ne pas comprendre exactement la situation mais je descends et je m'installe au premier rang, et là, je vis la fin du combat, Rei nous rejoint et s'asseoit à mes côtés tandis que Bakuryu se met en place pour le combat. Kenny - neutron a dû modifier Dizzie car maintenant la voilà servant de caméra de surveillance à zoom XXL !**

**J'entends avec joie la voix claire de Rei qui nous dit : **

**« Je n'aime pas trop ce combat. »**

**Forcément, fallait que ça continue ce qui est logique… Duracell s'y colle, ou plutôt nous colle - - '**

**« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? c'est une fille elle ne sera pas aussi forte que ton ami.**

**- Détrompes toi Max, Ici, les filles sont aussi fortes et résistantes que les garçons, et dès fois elles les provoquent et finissent leur combat encore plus cruellement qu'eux. »**

**Et puis il penche sa tête vers mon oreille et me souffle :**

**« On aurait peut être pas dû les laisser venir. »**

**Et ENFIN mon tour de causette.**

**« 1- Pourquoi ?.. 2- Est-ce que tu douterais de ton pote ? »**

**Rei m'adresse un sourire.**

**« C'est justement parce que je le connais que je sais que la situation ne joue pas en sa faveur… Bakuryu n'a pas l'avantage face à l'occultisme. »**

**Et là, c'est moi qui est surpris.. L'occultisme ?.. qu'est ce que c'est que ça. ?... J'croyais que ça n'existait pas !... En même temps… je remet ma casquette de spectateur je veux d'abord voir ce qu'il se passe, peut être que regarder l'issue de ce match m'aidera à comprendre… il y a tant de choses à comprendre, je ne pensais pas qu'en venant simplement chercher Rei je me risquerai à tant de questions…**

**Donc voilà, d'un côté Bakuryu bien emmitouflé dans son écharpe et sa cuirasse et de l'autre une fille de petite taille qui tenait dans ses mains une minuscule chaîne… Et comme ça le bonhomme aurait pas l'avantage sur cette gamine .. ah ah ah ah.. Le voilà qu'il commence à créer un cercle gestuel et « s'y enferme » en s'agenouillant puis la demoiselle court vers lui, elle court bien vite si vite que Ryû n'a pas eu le temps d'esquiver, mais je n'ai pas vu ce qu'elle lui a fait, mais alors pas du tout .. Tout ce que je vois à présent c'est que la demoiselle sort de sous sa tunique une… Ah.. Occultisme… je vois, une poupée vaudoue.. et bon elle est un peu loin alors à présent je place mes yeux sur Ryu, qui .. je me demande ce qui se trame dans sa tête ??.. il ne bouge pas, ah !... Gné ??? Il se tord de douleur, comme si on était en train de l'étrangler, et voilà qu'il se tient sa jambe puis en laissant la main au cou et… **

**« Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai dit ça, cette demoiselle utilise une poupée vaudoue pour manipuler et torturer son adversaire et c'est ce qu'elle a réussi à faire, mais, un truc cloche, il se pourrait que je me sois trompé sur Ryû-san.**

**- Me disait, c'est comme si il l'avait laissé faire !**

**- Exact, je vois que tu comprends un peu la situation. »**

**Tu m'as pris pour un débile !.. mais en vérité si je n'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je n'aurai certainement pas cru que les poupées vaudoues existeraient et fonctionneraient !! Donc le pov' Ryu se démène comme un diable et la demoiselle rit bien machiavéliquement, eh bé !! la demoiselle a un côté sadique à ce que je vois (An : la demoiselle aurait pu être mwaaaaahahahahaha..XD)**

**Mais.. alors là de surprise en surprise, Ryû se 'transforme' en bout de bois la demoiselle ne rit plus et parait même très inquiète, et là, comme par enchantement, la demoiselle a l'air de s'enfoncer et .. une main qui sort et prend la poupée vaudou il lui décapite la tête et prend la demoiselle et l'entraîne dans cette espèce de trou ! Puis par contre lui en ressort et la demoiselle s'écrie et on entend une explosion Aooh gamine en colère, la revoilà sur le sol 'redevenu' dur ! et fixe Bakuryu du regard, il a pas l'air de flancher.. alors là voilà qui justement sors de sa chaîne un bout de papier et.. fais un truc, non, dit quelque chose, et De l'autre côté, je vois Ryû en position bizarre une main les deux doigts levés prononcer quelque chose, suis trop loin pour entendre puis, le voilà qu'il Ah, non, je croyais mais il s'était juste levé brusquement, XD, par contre.. Alors là !!! Oui en effet, c'est un VERITABLE tournoi d'arts martiaux et.. je comprenais pourquoi avait il insisté sur la véracité du tournoi ! Je voyais un .. bon, comme un voile noir illuminé d'éclair embaumé tout la partie d'où se tenait les deux adversaire, et la demoiselle gueule quelque chose :**

_**« Bouche de l'enfer, enferme ce damné.. ….. et.. ne le lâche plus »**_

**Bakuryu ne flanche pas du tout, alors voilà il lève la main en l'air et.. balance net sur le sol un truc qui ressemble à du bout de bois et d'une vitesse fulgurante traverse la salle et.. WOAW !!; en fait, il y a DEUX Bakuryu, qui se tiennent sur les deux coins des diagonales du terrain !! et les voilà qu'ils traversent en même temps en formant un X enflammé.. moi j'dis.. BALEZE !!!! Je n'en croyait pas mes yeux, oui, c'est palpitant, bourré d'adrénaline, j'avais flippé au moment où la demoiselle s'était mise à crier et puis, là, je me tourne, presque, je ne veux rien raté, je reste les deux yeux bloqués sur la scène qui reste bien sombre on ne vois presque rien dû à la fumée et le 'noir' qui enveloppe la scène, alors soudain, j'aperçois Ryû qui tient en main la demoiselle contre lui et lui qui 'volerai' au dessus de toute cette fumée et le voilà qu'il tourne sur lui-même en entraînant dans sa chute la gamine qui s'écrie d'horreur (certainement) et on entend un ZBAM !.. puis, la fumée et le 'voile noir' s'évanouit comme par magie et on aperçoit Ryu qui tranquillement se relève et fixe, certainement, la gamine qui gît en plein milieu du terrain de combat.  
Sacré Match**

**Sacré force… je n'en revenait pas il était vrai de ce genre de combat, je croyais.. que c'était que dans les dessin animés (An : chuut …XDDD), et là, c'est comme si je le vivais, je.. j'en était encore tout frissonnant, et justement je me tourne vers Rei qui vient de soupirer.. et là il me regarde et me fait un sourire :**

**« Ah !... je viens de m'apercevoir que Ryû a appris une nouvelle technique »**

**(An : dans le jeu son super combo fait exactement ça quand il se transforme en taupe mais bon, on reste sous sa forme humaine V.V)**

**Et il voit que j'ai les yeux bien écarquillé, il rit doucement, c'est ça fous toi de moi !!!**

**« Alors Kaï, tu tiens le coup ? »**

**Et c'est r'parti pour un tour de discute du genre de :**

**Blond boy : OH MY GOD !! et.. ****la fille elle est morte ??**

**Rei : noon, Maxie, je te rassure des gens de sa capacité se rétablisse encore plus vite que tu ne le penses **

**Tyson : mais.. mais, c'est… **

**C'est ça Tyson prends la peine de faire une phrase compréhensive ou alors dispense toi de remarque stupide c'est encore mieux**

**Kenny : Wow, la capacité à user une grande quantité d'énergie en si peu de temps et retomber à 0 lors du repos c'est .. fulgurant !!, il n'a même pas subi de dommages physiques !!**

**Rei : c'est normal, elle était plus psychique ou attaque mentalement si tu préfères .  
Kenny : Kwa !!!!.. j'ai.. pas compris**

**Rei : je t'expliquerai, une autre fois ..Aah Ryu-san, tu m'as fait bien peur**

**Ryu : Hn ! (piqueur mais piqueuuuuur !!!)**

**Rei : félicitations de cette nouvelle technique acquise**

**Rei dit ça en souriant, mais bizarrement Ryû ne le prends pas sur ce ton.**

**Ryû : .. Hn ! c'est ça, y en a ils ont pas chômé au moins !**

**Et là… **

**Je veux dire maintenant, tout de suite, c'est.. incroyable on sentit de suite un changement dans l'atmosphère, un silence lourd et.. Rei qui s'avance, de manière.. très lente mais lente dans le sens de sombre, comme si, quelque chose de meurtrier s'émanait de sa démarche, c'est impressionnant. Ryû s'asseoit à sa place et souffle dans mes oreilles.**

**« Tu l'as senti non ? »**

**Automatiquement, je le regardais, et inconsciemment ma tête faisait un oui. Et là le regard de Bakuryu me quitte et rejoint l'autre côté. Je fis de même et je le vois de dos, et je entendit même qu'il se fit huer de tout public (hors mis nous, qui ne comprenons pas grand-chose de leur jargon..) Mais, ce n'est pas ce que.. enfin, je le sens autrement, comme si, doucement, il émettrait une aura, noire, sombre, dense, brouillé, quelque chose de silencieusement effrayant.. Le voilà à présent en face d'une bombe (physique) blonde pétillante qui saute comme… Oh lala. Niveau Duracell elle égalerait Max ! **

**Ryu : .. tss.. une catcheuse.. c'est que de la frime ces gens là !**

**Ça mon pote, je te le f'rai pas dire VV, le catch c'est que du 'spectacle' pour con, truqué et faux sur toute la ligne ! Donc la blondinette haute de bah.. elle est grande quoi et bien formé s'approche et fait un signe du genre de 'j'vais te tuer' et Rei de l'autre côté, de l'autre côté…. De l'autre côté il me fait peur…. **

**« Velours de nuit qui attraperai pour ne plus lâcher sa proie »**

**Je fis un oui inconscient… puis je me reprend et je regarde à mes côtés, oui c'était bien Ryu qui l'avait sortit cette phrase, puis, je le vois les yeux fermés et me dit avec un ton d'assurance :**

**« Oui, je sais que tu es d'accord avec moi, le test 1 est passé, le test 2 est à la suite … »**

**Je laisse mes yeux directement sur la scène, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, enfin, non je suis bien trop loin et de plus les voir de profil ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Alors, je regarde malgré moi ce qui défile… La blondinette avait approché mais, s'était arrêter d'un coup, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?.. Le public a fermé la bouche, d'autres commencent déjà à 's'enfuir' pourquoi ce mot ? Pourtant c'est bien ça que je sentais, la blonde a soudainement l'air non pas effrayé mais TERRORISÉE ! Alors ?... MERDE POURQUOI JE SUIS TROP LOIN.. Non, attends… pourtant, .. si, je…. C'est….**

$- Oui, je le sentais monter en moi, me serrer le cœur comme si la peur me serrait ses griffes autour de mon cœur, mon corps, comme si,-$

**Inconsciemment, je tremblait, mes membres ne trouvaient pas la force de se calmer, c'est.. Incroyablement horrible.. se sentir ainsi et la blondinette se tient la tête et est à genoux et hurle un truc du genre..**

**« aaah j'aurais jamais du, je suis désolé je t'en prie ne me tues pas.. »**

**Oui … c'est ça.. mais Rei, il ne lui fait rien, mais il nous embaume de son air redoutable je peux aisément le toucher cet air, cet aura, il est si près de nous, il nous encercle Oh mon Dieu !! Jamais je n'aurai pu l'oublier …**

$- COMMENT J'AI PU L'OUBLIER ???.. COMMENT J'AI PU OMETTRE ???.. Rei, a réellement été effrayant à ce moment là, c'était indescriptible comme, j'ose même pas me le dire !! un tueur qui serait au summum de son crime… Rei… Un tueur ?... non… si ? -$

**En fait pour résumé, ce qu'on voit c'est Rei, debout la tête à peine levé, les yeux qui regarde fixement la blonde et cette dernière qui est à présent complètement assise en se tenant la tête du genre ' ça fait mal' et elle crie encore :**

**« Laisse moi tranquille, je te jure que je ne savais pas , je ne voulais pas. »**

**ça.. c'est ce qu'on voyait. Ce que je ressens, c'est, c'est encore cette peur qui nous prend petit à petit chaque nerfs, la tension qui monte, l'apothéose de l'effroi, c'est l'angoisse, c'est.. c'est .. incroyable !!!**

**« C'est du délire »**

**Je soufflais ça, de façon… presque admirative et pourtant… je savais que je craignais cette aura… Je me souviens de ce silence, ce silence ou aucun bruit ne polluait l'atmosphère ou plutôt comme si l'atmosphère elle-même avait avaler chaque voix, chaque présence ici, c'est terrifiant comme ambiance… **

**Soudain.**

**Soudain tout s'évanouit, la blondinette avait tant reculé, progressivement qu'elle avait elle-même dépassé la limite du terrain valide du combat, elle s'était mise hors jeu et donc avait perdu le match.. Et ses co-équipiers regardèrent Rei comme si **

$- .. il était un assassin… -£

**Et voilà la foule mauvaise qui se réveille les voilà tous qui jette je sais pas quoi sur Rei et là.. LÀ !! Rei se met en fureur ce n'est plus de la colère et voilà qu'il se met à dire quelque chose en chinois ..**

_**« Feu Sacré, Feu purificateur, Élève toi et Brûle, Nettoie cette putride enceinte sacré »**_

**Puis c'est .. euh, j'ai raté un truc mais voilà que du feu, enfin des flammes comme… j'étais SI-DE-RE !! Un phoenix s'éleva des airs et se dirigea en direction du toit et nous regarda tels des insectes et porte son châtiment sur la foule nous avions tous eu chaud, tous eu peur on croyait s'être protégés, mais MAIS.. OUI c'est..CE SONT DE VRAIS FLAMMES !!! Je ne comprends pas.. **

$ il y eut un blanc, ou plutôt un noir après, je n'ai pas compris exactement ce qu'il s'est passé après puisque je me suis assoupi, ou alors.. Ryu me l'a expliqué, mais je me demande si je devais le croire enfin..-$

**Me voilà dans la chambre de Rei, seul ? **

**« Est-ce que… Comment tu te sens ? »**

**Je vois le créateur de tout ce remue-ménage devant moi, il m'a l'air inquiet. Avait il peur de notre réaction, certainement, mais, … moi je n'ai rien à lui dire si ce n'est quelque explications sur la suite de son combat mais bon… Le voilà qu'il se lève et :**

**« Je.. je vais chercher de quoi te rassasier, ne bouges pas. »**

**Il dit ça d'un ton.. calme mélangé à de la tristesse et encore autre chose mais je ne sais pas c'est quoi.. je ne suis pas assez émotif pour dire ça. Alors je reste assis sur son lit.. **

**« alors, on a pas tenu le coup ?... vraiment pathétique pour un capitaine qui les a ramené à la victoire ! »**

**Me suis retenu de lui foutre une baffe à celui-là… attends.. capitaine ?.. tenu le coup ?? .. Eh là mon pote cette fois je ne te lâches pas.**

**« Comment ça tenu le coup ? hein ? et.. qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? cette fois t'as intêret à répondre, parce que j'en ai marre qu'on me mène en bateau. Compris ? »**

**Bakuryu s'asseoit gentiment sur le bord de a porte fenêtre et me regarde enthousiasme.**

**« Avec joie l'ami. Mais avant, faut que tu me dises ce que tu en penses .. »**

**ça recommence.. CA RECOMMENCE !! bon je me calme après tout il m'a dit qu'il le ferai et il a compris que je lâcherai pas l'affaire cette fois ci. Alors je me décida à déverser tout ce que je sentais de Rei sur cette heure ci passé au dojo.**

**« C'est simple.. »**

**Et en même temps, si je lui dis cash.. c'est quand même un ami à Rei, enfin c'est ce que m'a dit môssieu..**

**« … c'est noir, pas vrai ?**

**-T'es pathétique »**

**Il me fout les boules çuilà, il commence sérieusement à m'échauffer les oreilles.**

**« aurait tu peur de moi Hiwatari, phoenix de rang ? »**

**Mais.. alors…**

**« t'en sais des choses dis moi, c'est Rei qui te les as débouler ? hein ?**

**- réponds à ma question d'abord et je me ferai une immense joie à tout expliquer. »**

**Je pensais, je devrais lui faire confiance, puisqu'il s'est méfié de moi, d'ailleurs…**

**« Par contre j'y tiens à celle là. Pourquoi m'avoir fait passer des test ? »**

**Ryu ne répondit pas et se casse. AH NAN ENCORE mais y en a marre !!! J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Rei sans sourire me ramène le plateau. Sans sourire, c'est triste, c'est soudain. Et puis je tente..**

**« .. où sont les autres ? »**

**D'abord, il se penche sur la fenêtre et..**

**« Ryu monte avant que je t'attrape moi. **

**-.. je suis obligé ?**

**-. MONTE ! »**

**Le ton tout de suite monté.. mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? .. en chinois.. mais c'est bien sur.. j'commence à avoir l'habitude XD**

_**« .. Okay, bon, quoi ?**_

_**- .. qu'est ce que t'as dit aux autres ? hein ? en plus, qui t'as dit de les ramener, j'croyais que tu devais leur faire faire une balade touristique ?**_

_**- T'as cru j'étais quoi ? un guide touristique ?. et puis quoi encore**_

_**- Ryu.. »**_

**J'entends Rei qui soupire, où là ! il a pas l'air trèès content je me demande ce qu'ils se disent ?**

_**« Bref.. Oh j'ai failli oublier**_

_**- C'est ça change de sujet espèce de crétin !**_

_**- .. tu te rappelles de Shin ?**_

_**-.. et ben quoi ?**_

_**- .. elle a eu des jumelles »**_

**Rei.. a l'air choqué.. je veux être de la partie c'est pas juste, la vie est injuste si je vous jure c'est vrai !.. Je le vois qu'il met la main sur la bouche et a l'air stupéfait.. **

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **

_**Rei : je.. je n'y crois pas arrête cette stupide plaisanterie Ryu, elle est blessante !**_

_**Bakuryu : .. j'en ai l'air ?**_

_**Rei : .. mais..**_

_**Bakuryu : tu as réussi Rei, c'est tout. Alors t'attends quoi pour aller les voir, je suis sur qu'elle est impatiente »**_

**Je me lève, pose le plateau sur le lit et me met .. genre incrustant leur conversation.**

**« Je.. peux être de la partie ? »**

**Bakuryu pose son regard sur moi en me faisant un large sourire**

**« T'as qu'à nous suivre ! »**

**Ah ah ah.. encore une fois.. encore les suivre elle était bien marrante celle là V.V !!!! Mais cette fois je met la main sur Rei et je lui fait clairement comprendre de me regarder. Bakuryu saute par-dessus la rambarde de la fenêtre et.. Rei m'entraîne aaaaaah il me donne la maiiiiin.. XD On s'calme Kaï rien est joué ! En plus.. on est QUE tout les deux.. (bon trois avec Bakuryu.. m'énerve, vais devoir me débarrasser de lui !). Donc nous voilà traversant une forêt, on court enfin, bon à une allure raisonnable mais j'ai l'impression que plus on avance et plus l'allure s'intensifie, donc, on arrive à une espèce de clairière bien gardé car … c'est limite un trou qui nous a fait se déboucher là !**

**Rei me lâche la main… mais faut pas.. tu me chauffais ??!!! Donc il me laisse et s'avance seul. Seul parce que même l'autre restait à l'entrée et me fit un signe du genre pas bougé.. hn !.. ça va pas obligé de me faire un dessin ! Rei s'avance donc et… et ? et bah quoi ?**

**« Shin ?... »**

**Et.. Bah personnellement j'vois un autre tigre et apparemment trèèès ami avec Reirei d'amour car il se met à se frotter très agréablement MON chinois à moi.. Mais c'est ça vas y et que je te lèches les mains et que je te caresse les joues et que mon ami à moi se laisse caresser les jambes puis le voilà accroupi tout en frottant énergiquement et en brossant la crinière de ce fauve à deux balles qui se prend les faveurs de MON ami.. (T.T) c'est toujours les autres, si ça n'arrive qu'aux autres !! Alors après cette séance charnelle voilà que monsieur poilu se casse et reviens genre cinq minutes avec sur la gueule un petit ooh comme il est mignooon ( - -« ) et un autre dans la gueule du tigre. Et et je vois l'expression clairement, interdite de Rei. Bien sur commej e ne sais absolument rien de cette histoire je ne comprend pas alors, je m'approche (et alors ça vous pose problème !!!) et je commence à me RAFFIRMER.. **

**« Euh.. ça va ? »**

**Oui bah fallait que j'ouvre la convers' ..non ? c'est fait V.V**

**J'entends les battements de Rei à vive allure, et je le vois qu'il, il est quasiment haletant.**

**« Je n'arrive pas … à croire ! »**

**et voilà Môssieu Ryû en place, c'était presque possible que l'autre soit parti mais non, il existe encore !**

**« Et pourtant ça c'est bien fait, et réussi, félicitations petit frère ! j'ai toujours su que tu étais bien à ta place !**

**- BON ZALLEZ MEXPLIQUER !!!!!!!!! »**

**Rei me regarde les yeux ronds, bah quoi et alors fallait bien que j'explose ça me fait chier masi voilà fallait le faire je suis sur que si j'aurais dit ça calmement j'l'aurai jamais eu ma réponse, dooonc…**

**« Kaï ça ne vas pas de crier comme ça, tu aurais pu les effrayé ?!!!**

**- Donc ?**

**- Eh bien… ahm.. comment t'expliquer ..**

**- C'est très simple en me donnant cette réponse, en quoi ce fut spéctaculaire pour toi que de revoir.. des tigres ?.. parce que perso.. j'vois pas (bon un peu si !) ce que toi tu pourrais .. enfin t'as compris »**

**Et cette fois le « porte-parole » de Rei quoi, il sait pas parler tout seul, il avait besoin d'un avocat ??**

**« Rei est l'héritier d'un don immuable, celui de guérir n'importe qu'elle maladie, n'importe quelle fléau, humain et animaux, et tout ça grâce aux végétaux.**

**- Ryu »**

**Reirei rougit .. t'es trop meugnon !.. **

**« Ryu, voyons… t'en fais trop.. et puis, non.. je ne peux pas.. enfin j'ai pas encore trouver tout les remèdes !**

**- Ah ouais.. bah on va bien voir. Dis moi ..Kaï ?.. t'en as déjà vu des femmes stériles qui pouvait de nouveau avoir un enfant ?**

**- .. Err.. dans ce cas pourquoi l'adjectif stérile ?**

**- Donc ?**

**- Non. **

**- Et bien tu viens de voir la preuve que maintenant si. La mère de Rei avait trouvé « l'anti-dote » mais la recette fut perdu et Rei a travaillé dur pour reprendre ce projet, et voilà qu'il a trouvé… Et tu sais quoi ptit frère ça se fête non ??**

**- Attends… Tu viens de me dire que… d'abord c'est une tigresse et pas un tigre bon okay, masi en plus.. qu'elle était stérile.. et que ce qu'elle vient de montrer était ses gosses ?? c'est ça.**

**- Hai !**

**- Ah. »**

**Rei sourit, et je le lui rendait, bien sur que j'étais fier de Rei, j'ai en face de moi un génie de l'homéopathie, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il m'avais dit qu'il tenait de sa mère. Et qu'il devait perpétuer dans ce domaine. Rei, tu as un véritable et immense patrimoine là !**

**$- et encore, je crois qu'il avait bien plus que ça à s'occuper, mais ça je ne les pas encore découvert mais je ne vais pas tarder, oh ça crois moi, cette fois vais pas me gêner de faire des recherches de ce côté.-$**

**Nous quittâmes cet endroit luxuriante de végétaux et je vois le regard triste de Rei, il me fend le cœur et je me rapproche de lui et…**

**« Qu'est ce qu'il te fait mal là ?**

**-.. Je sais que je n'aurais pas le temps de profiter d'eux, comme je l'ai fait avec d'autres. »**

**Ryû s'incruste.**

**« Qu'est ce tu veux dire par là ?**

**- Ne fais pas comme si tu comprenais pas (Rei roule des yeux)**

**- Tu viens d'arriver et tu comptes DEJA t'en aller ?.. tu te fous de moi là ?**

**- Non, je n'ai jamais dit que je m'en irais TOUT DE suite !.. Juste que justement je n'aurai JAMAIS assez de temps pour TOUT m'occuper. C'est tout.**

**- Tu n'es pas seul à pouvoir t'y occuper**

**- Nous ne sommes pas assez et tu le sais et . à la base je ne v-**

**- c'est ça, commence pas à vouloir tout avoir sur ton dos, n'oublies pas, TOUT se partage entre Nous TOUS !**

**- m-**

**- Tout. Que ce soit, les dettes et les rêves, et.. je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur ça. Aurais tu oublier ?**

**- JAMAIS ! »**

**Rei s'était mis en colère.**

**« Jamais, tu m'entends, JAMAIS je ne vous oublierai, Commence pas à vouloir me connaître ainsi. Depuis quand est ce que j'ai manqué une parole Ryu ?**

**- Depuis deux ans j'ai attendu de tes nouvelles, c'est limite si on te croirais mort, comment t'explique ça ? »**

**Un blanc. Rei, pourquoi tu ne m'expliques pas TOUT, je t'aurais défendu, défendu de ton amitié pour nous, pour Bakuryu, pour tes angoisses, ton fardeau, mais au fond Ryu avait bien raison, et il le signalais bien là**

**« Rei, petit frère, tu garde tout au fond de toi et tu ne dis rien à personne, comment crois tu pouvoir t'en sortir ? Croyais tu que ça se ferai ainsi, par tes propres volontés, même si tu étais aussi Fort que Shiuzû au 100 lames ça reviendrait au même et tu le sais. »**

**Rei restait muet pendant ces cinq minutes. Puis.**

**« C'est maintenant que je comprends mon erreur et pourtant… Je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire… pardonne moi Ryu, je le rec-**

**- N'en parlons plus, fêtons d'abord ta réussite, c'est un pas de plus dans ta vie que tu viens de faire et dans les futures autres. »**

**C'est vrai que moi aussi je m'étais rendu muet c'est que, je venais d'apprendre énormément de choses, non ? D'abord, le fait que Rei avait déjà l'intention de devenir « médecin » pour le village et aussi qu'il tenait à s'exporter, ensuite, qu'avant, il avait DEJA des problèmes et que maintenant il a cru s'en débarasser seul, et durant ces deux années, ça a du certainement être des années de travail intensif pour amener un max de sous, ça voudrait dire alors que ces problèmes financiers sont dû à… des dettes qu'il est sensé comblé, c'est pour ça qu'aussi il s'set adonné au Beyblade, tout en sachant que chaque victoire c'est aussi une récompense à la clé, et une prime pour le mois d'entraînement et aussi soit un voyage soit un chèque encaissable dès le jour reçu. Tout se collerait presque s'il n'y avait pas maintenant cette histoire de double personnalité que j'aimerais comprendre…-----**

**-----**

« Ah.. pardon, mais .. le téléphone sonne.. »

Le russe se leva de suite, les larmes coulées avaient effacées et laisser beaucoup de traces de leur passage sur le visage du saphir. Et surtout,  
$-.. Quoi ? mais..M- ??? -$

« Il est quel heure là ? »

Sa voix il la sentait presque rouillée comme si quand on vient à peine de se réveiller on se mettait à travailler les cordes vocales. Le blondinet qui se tenait en face de lui, lui aussi avait une tête incroyablement fatiguée.

« Il est… 8 h 30. »

---------

----

--

Finish T.T… ENFIN !! j'ai vraiment eu du maaaaaaaaaaaal à finir ce chapitre. C'est sur plus je laisse trainer et plus j'ai l'impression que je met du temps à m'y remettre, résultat que de retards ! ah lalala.. vais me reprendre kuff kuff !

J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant parce que paradoxalement je l'aime de plus en plus, car j'ai (presque comme toujours) plannifié à peu près les principaux évènements de l'histoire il ne me reste plus qu'à taper ça en formant un chapitre qui se dit français XD !!!!!

Enfin voilà allez je vous en conjure bourreaux de lettres.. mettez moi ne serait ce qu'une petite impression, si vous ne l'aimez plus, dîtes moi au moins pourquoi ??

Merci encore Soso pour ton soutien, je ne l'oublies jamais !


	20. Chapter 20

Tout d'abord merci à tous les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, j'en suis tellement reconnaissante T.T

Kas : .. MWAHAHAHA… des fées, j'ai TROIS fées rien que pour mwaaaa

Killy : .. nan.. t'as mal compté, 3 review UNE fée.. compris ?

Kas : .. C'EST INJUSTE . 

Killy : La vie est injuste !!

Voilà.. tit délire terminé, réponse au review..

Soso et Bunny : aaaah merci à vous deux ça fait hyper plaisiiir j'vous rend la pareille  
Kyky, Jenjen et Ria la tite dernière : mais.. mais .. mais euuuh .. T.T vous me manquez… ENORMEMENT.. TT.TT.. AAAAAAAAAAh ( Kas : euuh.. non ça c'est MA réplique trouve toi autre chose) non mais ooh à MOI aussi elles me manquent V.V

Mimina et Violette : j'ai écouter bon noooombre d'insuuuultes, traverséé tant de mers de menaaces mais rien n'a ébranlé mon GENIE (Kas : arrête ça te va pas de te vanter V.V)….. XDDDDD Merci à toutes les deux merci beaucoup .. euh.. bah encore merci XDDD la suite j'espère qu'elle attirera votre attention autant que l'histoire.

MESSAGE IMPORTANT : Voilà, il y a quelques mois que ça arrive et c'est une chose que je déteste plus que tout au monde. Je tient à signaler, que les reviews ne sont pas faîtes pour descendre l'auteur, ni descendre sa façon d'écrire, même si ce qu'elle écrit que ce soit l'histoire, le scénario, la mise en place ; ne vous plaît pas, vous n'avez pas à FLAMER. Une review est faite pour critiquez, positivement ou négativement, mais vous n'avez pas à INSULTER, c'est un abus de liberté d'autrui. Vous devez vous souvenir, qu'une fanficceuse, met tout son cœur dans chaque histoire, et même si c'est une histoire hasardeuse, ou juste 'pour rire'. L'auteur (fille ou garçon j'avais oublier pardonnez moi les garçons !) en le plaçant sur un site ouvert à tout public, cherche tout d'abord à prendre plaisir à partager ces avis, sur n'importe quel thème.

Si réellement elle ne vous plait pas. Passez la fic, et lisez en une autre mais surtout passez vous de commentaire stupide haineux et déplacé.

Pourquoi avoir dit ça ?.. Plusieurs auteurs ont subis ce genre de méchancetés et qui à la suite se sont sentit déprimé, pour ensuite se trouvé dégoûté ou effacer totalement leur imagination (et je ne plaisante pas !!) . Et ceux qui se sentent visés, il n'y a que quelques clics et lettres à écrire pour que l'on puisse voir votre point de vue !

**Je n'hésiterai pas à flooder.**

Merci à tous !!!

Bonne lecture !

J'ai encore oublié plein de choses !

$- pensées de Kaï-$

µ- Pensées de Rei -µ

#Pensées d'un autre personnages#

_blabla : _paroles en chinois

**blabla** : flashback

Disclaimers : Non ?.. toujours pas ? … même pas Bakuryu ? ...non plus ?.. aaah merci pour votre non-coopération.. VV

Chapitre 11 : Quelques nuages

Toute la nuit, Kaï s'était enfermé pour, en se remémorant les derniers évènements, faire le décompte des erreurs qu'il avait commise envers le chinois. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, juste avant s'était fait attaché suite à la « bagarre » entre lui et son capitaine…

An : .. fin de l'énorme point de vue de Kaï voici, le point d'ensemble.

-

**« Grand frère… tu m'oublieras pas, pas vrai ?  
- Je ne t'oublierai jamais.. petite sœur… »**

Deux yeux ambre qui scrutèrent le ciel ombrageux de cette fin de nuit…

-

Le blondinet « s'effaça » en repartant vers le rez – de – chaussée. Le Russe se leva avec beaucoup de courbatures au niveau des articulations et quelques muscles réticents du soudain effort à se lever. Il se dirigea lentement vers le palier de l'étage, en laissant un dernier coup d'œil à cette chambre toujours en désordre, toujours en Chaos, encore.. en fouillis. Elle reflétait quasiment les relations entre lui et Rei. IL vit un bout de papier … mais différent de ceux qui ont été laminé par une colère incommensurable. Enfin, il descendit avec une semblant de vitesse pour ne pas faire attendre l'interlocuteur au bout du fil. Et juste avant, juste avant…

« .. Il est où ? »

Le blondinet baissa la tête et fit un non nonchalant.

$- Bon.. téléphone et .. c'est parti pour ENCORE de la recherche, mais.. où vas-tu nous faire courir encore ?-$

Il prit cette fois ci nerveusement le téléphone et…

« Allo ?

- Monsieur Hiwatari, c'est le siège de la BBA du secteur Université. Votre équipe est convoqué suite à une réunion d'information concernant la rentrée scolaire.

-.. quand ?

- Eh bien, la réunion se situe dans le bâtiment A-10, Salle 203. Prière de s'y rendre à 11 h 00 exactement. Un bus se rend à votre proximité dans une demi-heure.

- Parfait. Au revoir

- au revoir. »

$- … quel bordel !-$

Puis le russe tourna sa tête vers le blondinet qui commença à balayer le sol. Apparemment, le petit déjeuner faisait grève aujourd'hui. Ça commençait vraiment mal.

« .. Depuis quand t'es debout ?

- .. c'est le téléphone qui m'a réveiller.

- réveilles les autres. Et.. J'aimerais que la maison soit nickel compris. »

Puis le russe remonta se doucher, tout en pensant qu'il fera de l'abus de pouvoir.

$- .. Abus de pouvoir ? .. encore un changement inconscient dû à TA personne…-$

-

« Tu vas où ? »

Le russe fixa ses yeux de Braises dans ceux Océans du blondinet de l'équipe…

« D'après toi.

- Mais c'est parce que le téléph-

- à 10 h tout le monde est prêt, compris. »

Après un vif hochement de la tête, le russe acquiesça avant de disparaître. Au moment où celui-ci ouvre la porte un deuxième coup de téléphone retentit.  
$- . c'est pas non plus mon jour…-$

Cette fois il décrocha avec tant de force que le fil aurait pu se détacher !

« Quoi ?

- Oh.. je vois que la journée s'an-

-.. Dîtes, j'ai pas le temps alors..

- Il y a un.. problème ?

- Si je le règle pas maintenant oui.

- Pourrais je savoir de quoi il s'agit.. »

$- Ah !.. elle était bien bonne celle là… -$

L'interlocuteur n'était autre que Judith.. que dire à ce propos, déjà qu'elle en avait vu trop !

« Rien.

- C'est à propos de Rei n'est ce pas ?

-..

- T'en fais pas .. je l'ai déjà appelé.. »

Et.. fin de la communication. Kaï se sentit d'un coup frustré, d'abord, parce qu'il n'avait pas la situation entre ses mains, qu'elle ne s'est pas réglé entre ses mains, qu'il venait encore une fois, d'échapper, ou plutôt comme si la situation ne voulait pas de lui… Rei.. ne veut pas de lui ?...

$-.. Tu aurais pu.. au moins m'écouter..-$

« Kaï… Rei .. il est pas l-

-. T'as entendu ce qu'ton pote t'as dit ?

-.. »

C'est parti pour du ronchonnage gratuit à la Tyson ! Avec le sourire le blondinet l'accompagna, ainsi que le petit dernier, un chiffon à la main.

L'atmosphère se tendit de suite, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Trois paires d'yeux le fixèrent, apeuré, alors que l'une fuyait son regard. Ce regard pourtant qui ne fixait qu'un emplacement fixe. Mais ce regard.. avant on aimait à le rencontré à le voir sourire de bon cœur et sur ce regard se lisait tant de liesse, mais ce regard.. a su figer aussi leur cœur. Ce cœur.. parlons en de ce cœur… rempart d'une tour imprenable… Tu as..

$- Tu as encore plus de boulot mon pote !-$

Le jeune chinois s'avança vers cette table d'où se tenait l'appareil de communication le plus utile du moment. Une sonnerie…. Une autre… Une main.. des doigts qui se crispe en poing puis… Ce poing qui se relâche et prend le combiné. Où fut la douceur qui accompagnait tes lèvres, petit chinois ?

« ……………………………… »

Les quatre autres ne comprenaient pas, même l'oreille tendue, leur co–équipier n'avait émis aucun son, rien. Même pas un Ahun.. Rien ! seulement à la fin de cette conversation absente le bruit du raccrochement se fit entendre. On sentit aussi un soupir rauque et puis Kaï l'oreille tendue avait bien écouté un : « Pff.. bah voyons.. »

Un klaxon.

10 h 01.  
Cette minute de retard fut comblée des préparatifs tardifs des quatre autres. Rei, y était déjà dans la voiture.  
A l'intérieur, on sentit l'atmosphère lourde nettement. Kaï jeta de temps en temps des coups d'œil au chinois. Ce dernier la tête baissée, .. que ce lisait dans ce regard absent… qu'y avait il à la place pour voiler les sentiments visibles et compréhensible ? Ce sont les questions, que le cœur de Kaï, laissaient en suspens à l'air libre.

**« Et tu me raconteras… comment il fait l'arc.. l'arc en ciel au dessus… de la rivière ?... hein ?**

**- Bien sur mais.. .. j't'en prie petite sœur.. pardonne moi… s'il teplait**

**- mm…. Toujours.. pardon-… »**

**Fin d'une longue tirade.. il restera seul jusqu'au bout…**

« ..me demande ce que c'est ?commença par briser le silence la voix paresseuse de Max !

- bah j'sais pas.. faudrait demander à MOSSIEU…. Compléta malicieusement par contre celle de Tyson. »

Deux paires d'yeux de tons bleus fixaient la braise qui s'effaçait…

-

Un énorme bâtiment se dressait devant eux et ils distinguèrent sur ce parking plusieurs autres cars. Ceux venus de tous pays..

« MAXIE !!!!!!!

- OOLIVEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Des embrassades, des railleries, des plaisanteries, des gentillesses, des demandes… sans réponse. Et des nouvelles qui n'en finissent pas.. comme si pendant les vacances tous avaient eu un Odyssée exceptionnel.

Le groupe s'avança jusque dans la cour intérieure.

Madame Mizuhara et Mr Dickenson faisaient guise d'accueil. Des regards interrogatifs et des questions fusaient. De partout de toute nationalité…

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs Bonjour à vous tous mes chères Beybladeurs.. J'espère que vous avez passez d'excellentes vacances, voici venu le temps de … blablablaa.. »

$-blablablaa… tsss.. qu'est ce qu'on en a rien à faire .. on les connaît vos nouveautés, -$

« .. après le déjeuner je vous préciserai les différents changements de vos scolarisations. »

'Déjeuner'

Un mot qui sonnait bien dans la tête du nippon à casquette, accompagné de son acolyte blond et d'autres estomac sur pattes ils se dirigèrent de suite comme par instinct vers la gigantesque pièce destiné à assouvir ce besoin vital. Tandis que les autres tranquillement suivirent en troupe, comme des moutons. Kaï auraient bien trouvé une excuse à s'éclipsé mais.. mais de l'autre côté.. bizarrement Rei le suivait lui, il le suivait de très près comme si, comme si Kaï se devait de lui expliquer se devait de lui tenir la main, se devait de lui dire ce qu'il fallait faire, comme si… comme pendant l'amnésie où il devait tout lui réapprendre. Kaï sentit.. léger mais légeeer.. la peau de la main de Rei qui frottait au poignet de Kaï. A ce geste, Kaï n'osa pas le regarder, n'osa pas lui poser une question dont la réponse en serait évidente. A même la bagarre qui s'était produite, à même le camp adverse occupé, Rei considérait Kaï encore comme son tuteur et .. pour ça le russe souriait intérieurement.

Le troupeau entrèrent dans une salle gigantesque, le silence fut très vite remplacé par des exclamations de stupéfactions, de surprise et de.

« A TABLE !!!!!!!!! »

Mais à même l'humeur désespérante pour ce cas avarié psychologiquement, le public restant approuvait la suite. Et tous se mirent à table. Si un tiers venait à passer on aurait cru un troupeau de brebis affamés tant il ne faisaient aucun bruit autres que ceux fait par leur bouches !

…

« Les élèves que je vais citer feront le plaisir de se mettre sur le côté gauche. Les autres, je leur souhaiterai un agréable retour. »

$- dîtes moi qu'elle n'est pas hypocrite celle là…. Tsss, et moi qui m'imaginais qu'elle allait me laisser tomber comme ça .. pf, tu parles !... mmm………….. et y en a un autre qui apparemment est dans le même cas………….. et..-$

« Alors Hiwatari, même pas un œil sur nous.. laisse moi d'viner.. t'en as rien à balancer de tes compatriotes vrai ? »

$- Tala… ………….. TALA-$

Entre ces deux citations, plusieurs souvenirs s'étaient confrontés, ceux de leur confrérie, de leur douleur et souffrance en commun et .. ceux plus récent tellement récent que

« ... J'me serai tellement passé de toi Tala. »

Un souffle si cruel dans le cœur du Russe aux yeux glace.. mais.. ne l'avait il pas mérité non ?.. ce serai oublier encore la distance qui séparent deux jeunes adolescent qui furent presque proche il y a quelques semaines. ( An : je parle de Kaï et de Rei. Bah oui Tala a failli violer Rei tout de même XD).

-

« REI.. REIIII… EH REIII !!!!!!!!! »

Va-t-elle le laisser tranquille ? il était tranquille devant un lac

**Devant un lac il observait la danse des cygnes.**

Va-t-elle le laisser en paix devant ce silence aquarelle ? Va-t-elle enfin l'oublier ? Qui est ce ? qui est ce pour qu'elle lui cramponne comme si elle dépendait de lui, cette fille aux cheveux roses… aux yeux d'or… comme lui ?...

**Je tenais une fille aux cheveux fleurs et aux yeux d'émeraude dans mes bras..**

µ-Non ce n'est pas elle… mais… MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A À CRIER DANS MES OREILLES!!!!!-µ

« OH REI SI TU SAVAIS ???.. on t'avais appelé .. TU NOUS AS PAS RÉPONDU.. rien, aucun mot même pas une lettre.. TETAIS OÙ ???? NOUS AS-TU OUBLIÉ ????

Quand bien même ce serait le cas ? »

Cette réponse.. si brève, si brutal aux yeux de cette jeune fille le cœur inquiet et maintenant blessé. La voilà qui partit sous deux larmes qui se joignent au menton (an : bien fait Mao j't'aime pôôô..XD)

« ça se fait pas. Je reconnais que de temps en temps elle est chiante mais elle n'as rien fait qui te soit si méchant. Elle s'inquiétait.

- vraiment ?

- Hn.. à quoi tu joue Kon ?.. fais attention à ce que tu fais. »

**« Fais attention à ce que tu fais »**

**De la même personne s'en suivit une violente bataille aux sabres, s'en suivit de violentes injures.. à cause d'une lamelle en verre… et puis.. j'ai gagné.. et il a dû se rendre à l'évidence…**

Le lion s'enfuit en direction opposée de Rei. Il fut seul.

µ-Hn !.. Vraiment ils se sont inquiétés pour moi.. et pourquoi ce devait pourtant être moi qui devait faire le premier pas.. Leur écrire.. Leur écrire quoi ? y étais je obligé ? N'importe quoi.-µ

Un vent ramena une autre personne, celle-ci.. Celle-ci il ne la détestait pas mais pourtant.. il s'est battu contre, il ne le sentait plus.. et cette personne les sourcils relevés, presque joint.. les sourcils qui avait peur que TU lui fasse du mal.. Il s'approcha ce russe soit disant invincible, il s'approcha sans un mot puis.. hésita à ouvrir la bouche, hésita mais .. mais se retourna et sourit, pas besoin de lui parler, il te suit.. tu n'as juste qu'à l'amener au bon endroit et avec toi. Rei, les sourcils froncés la tête légèrement baissé en effet suivit Kaï. Réaction normal d'un amnésique, obligé de suivre son tuteur, comme si c'était lui qui le menait à la baguette, comme si il détenait ses fils, son Destin, SA vie. Il aimerait les couper ses fils, mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Comment les couper alors qu'il ne les voyait qu'à peine….Alors suit ton maître et tente avec le Temps de le dépasser.

Les voilà encore avec d'autres encore à une table, Le jeune chinois soupira, il soupira de ces choses qui se répètent, de ses endroits différents à ne plus finir, de son apparence qui aux yeux des autres semblait différentes de ce que lui croyait, comme si ou il s'était trompé sur sa personne, ou c'était EUX qui ne le comprenait pas. Les deux étaient valables, laquelle choisir… ou peut être et encore un choix à faire, pourquoi ne pas s'en habituer et pour quoi ne pas les appliquer toutes les deux en même temps ?

« Alors raconte comment était vos vacances ? fit avec un large sourire un français affamé de nouvelles !

- ben euux.. ça.. c'était cool !! répondit en rougissant le blondinet des Bladebreakers

-… ooooooooooh t'es trop meugnoon t'sais pas mentir, fit le capitaine des All Starz

- Et vous, coupa net le rival de Kaï, laissez moi d'viner, z'avez squatter tout le siège de la PPB et vous vous êtes prélassés dans vos transat d'américains de pleins les poches !

- .. Héhééhé.. on voit que y en a qui n'ont pas changé avec le temps, susurra le rouquin flamme russe, quand bien même tu aurais tout l'or du monde très cher Tyson, t'en auras jamais assez pour n'acheter ne serait ce qu'un grammes de matière grises pour ton cerveau !!!!!!

- Tssss… bouffon de squatteur stupidement stupide de russe qui sert à rien et quif zenfzeiojre,zelkox.. grommela Tyson

- Commencez pas, n'oubliez pas qu'on va devoir se supporter pendant une année entière si c'est pas pendant plus de 5 ans, soupira Emily.

-Comment ça supporter ?? ça va pas non !!!

- Voyons Tyson ça t'arrives d'écouter des fois, Mon Dieu, on sent déjà quel type d'élève sera ce bon à rien, continua t'elle

- et en plus clair ça veut dire quoi ???

- Internat.. on est dans un internat !!! s'exclama t'elle comme si c'était évident (an : pour nous XD)

-.. et Mademoiselle je suis si bien informé sait bien sur en combien seront nous dans les chambres, fit Tala curieux

- Bien sur VV.. nous seront par groupe de deux sauf exception.

- et Quel seront les groupes ?

- .. tu as un numéro il me semble, ton co équipier a le même donc vous serez ensemble et ce numéro indique aussi votre chambre et dans votre cas c'est le 10, il suffisait amplement d'ouvrir les oreilles et les yeux et .. ton cerveau…

- Et ta bouche fais attention elle est tellement ouverte qui as de la baaaaave.. »

Emily se contenta de se taire, elle savait très bien que c'était un avertissement à ne pas trop prendre au sérieux ou alors dommages physiques plus que probable pour la suite.

« Eh Kaï quel numéro tu as ?

- tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

- Bah.. ouéééé.. on sait jamais avec un coup de chance tu auras le même que R-«

La phrase fut coupé, tranché et une fourchette qui se plante en plein milieu de l'assiette, qui sous le choc se fissura en deux. Rei se leva silencieusement, et juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte..

« La prochaine c'est au milieu de tes yeux. »

Un silence d'au moins trois minutes, bien sur leurs esprits posèrent pour certains quasiment les mêmes questions.. Où est passée le Rei qui riait des plaisanteries mesquines de Tala ? où est passé son sourire qui effaçait toute rivalité ? que s'est il passé entre Tala et Rei pour qu'il réagisse si brusquement ?et plein d'autres encore ..  
Kaï s'enfuit de suite et Tala cloué au bec, n'osa pas rencontra ce regard de braise qu'il l'aurait certainement achevé.

« Et bé.. celui là parle peu mais quand il s'y met ils nous mets tous sur le droit chemin, fit Robert avec un brin de rire anglais.

- Tsss.. tu parles, tout ça pour un truc débile encore, grogna Johnny.

- Je sens que cette année va être mortelle, termina Emily »

En laissant aux autres soit d'éclater de rire, soit de soupirer, soit encore, de se poser toujours et autant de questions sans réponse.

Dans le noir d'un couloir une large fenêtre, quadrillé par des barreaux dans lequel filtrait des rayons lunaire, mais elle ne soulage pas le cœur du russe, la main posée sur cette baie vitré pensait déjà à cette confrontation.. Minime mais .. qui lui rappelle tant de dégâts.

$- tu te trompes tellement sur mon compte Rei.. je te jure.-$

« Kaï parfait, je te vois enfin seul. »

Sur ce Kaï haussa les épaules.

$-jamais dit que c'était réciproque-$

« écoutez je sais déjà ce que vous voulez .. mais laissez moi d'abord quelques jours encore.. le temps que.. ça se calme.

-Non. Tu as eu ta part Kaï

- et j'ai tout foiré !

- En est tu bien sur que ce soit toi le coupable ? Kaï, tu as fait ta part, quelque soit le degré de bêtises que tu aie faîtes cela n'inclues pas dans le reste, maintenant explique moi tout et on regardera alors si réellement tu en es le fautif, et dans ce cas je te laisserai en vous suivant de très près, la régularisation de cette situation. Compris ?

- M…

- Tu as peut être reconnu une erreur, mais Je ne pense pas que tu sois le seul dans ce cas là.

- J'ai voulu l'aider… et il n'a pas compris. Et j'l'ai enfoncé et

- Et on réussira à le remettre là où on l'avait laissé la première fois. »  
Sur ce sourire, et à même le doute, Kaï se dirigea vers la chambre désignée. Tandis que deux yeux d'or, témoin de cette scène.. comprit qu'il était lui aussi dans l'erreur. En tout les cas.. celui qui l'avait accompagné, celui qui ne lui en voulait pas de cette bagarre, n'était pas son ennemi et ce n'était pas lui qui le cherchait à le compromettre et sur lui, alors.. Peut-être devait il revenir ?...

-

Dans la chambre, les conditions de confort ne changeaient pas de la mansion, deux bureaux, deux armoires, deux lits et deux tables de chevet. Pas de quoi sauter au plafond ni de quoi se lamenter, Kaï s'assit sur le premier lit et fit enfin voir sa découverte. La seule photo qui y soit épargné, de tout ce Chaos il conserva la seule pièce intacte. Une photo.. et quelle photo !!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Hello, Hello !! Comment allez vous ? (bon j'ai jamais de réponse à cette question là XD donc on passe VV).. Merci encore de suivre ces quelques lignes qui ne risque pas de finir tout de suite ( ça s'annonce encore long XDDD) Me revoilà pour un chapitre. Je voulais aussi dire que la première fois que j'avais écrit cette fic, ça remonte à… 3 ans et demi.. non.. plus XD je crois 4 ans.. Bah c'est exactement là que je me suis arrêté. Maintenant place à une imagination si je puis dire toute nouvelle.

Bonne lecture !

MESSAGE IMPORTANT : Voilà, il y a quelques mois que ça arrive et c'est une chose que je déteste plus que tout au monde. Je tient à signaler, que les reviews ne sont pas faîtes pour descendre l'auteur, ni descendre sa façon d'écrire, même si ce qu'elle écrit que ce soit l'histoire, le scénario, la mise en place ; ne vous plaît pas, vous n'avez pas à FLAMER. Une review est faite pour critiquez, positivement ou négativement, mais vous n'avez pas à INSULTER, c'est un abus de liberté d'autrui. Vous devez vous souvenir, qu'une fanficceuse, met tout son cœur dans chaque histoire, et même si c'est une histoire hasardeuse, ou juste 'pour rire'. L'auteur (fille ou garçon j'avais oublier pardonnez moi les garçons !) en le plaçant sur un site ouvert à tout public, cherche tout d'abord à prendre plaisir à partager ces avis, sur n'importe quel thème.

Si réellement elle ne vous plait pas. Passez la fic, et lisez en une autre mais surtout passez vous de commentaire stupide haineux et déplacé.

Pourquoi avoir dit ça ?.. Plusieurs auteurs ont subis ce genre de méchancetés et qui à la suite se sont sentit déprimé, pour ensuite se trouvé dégoûté ou effacer totalement leur imagination (et je ne plaisante pas !!) . Et ceux qui se sentent visés, il n'y a que quelques clics et lettres à écrire pour que l'on puisse voir votre point de vue !

**Je n'hésiterai pas à flooder.**

Merci à tous !!!

Chapitre 12 : Un éclair…

Kaï s'étant allongée sur le lit, pouvait 'admirer' sa trouvaille. Il retourna la feuille cartonné coté blanc et vit une date '08/04/1993' puis quelque chose écrit en chinois.. quelque chose qui formait des pictogrammes bruns rougeâtres.. du.. sang ?

$- pourquoi ais je penser à ça.. tout de suite ?...-$

Il retourna la photo, puis fut pris de stupeur.. quelle trouvaille, quel acte répugnant !!!... ces yeux purent le voir mais son esprit ne l'avala pas. Il découvrit sur ce simple morceau de papier une scène. Deux personnes, dont leur tête soutirée du corps pendait par les cheveux. Et ces deux personnes… deux personnes, ces têtes il les avait déjà aperçu.. mais où ?? mais oui, ces têtes furent sur le pendentif de Rei.. serait ce ?

La porte s'ouvrit...

Kaï eut tout juste le temps de cacher cette photo sous son traversin et fit mine de se lever pour prendre un livre, tandis que l'ombre de son ancienne âme sœur fila tout droit au balcon.

$- Kaï arrête de te faire des films.. elle n'a jamais pu être dans ton cœur…-$

Pourtant, avant de fouiller dans l'armoire, il le vit la tête levé, pour admiré les étoiles ? où se posant différentes questions ?.. si seulement il pouvait les lui poser.. au moins.. dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, il .. accepterai tout. TOUT !

Rei se retourna et vit son capitaine planté presque au milieu de la pièce (An : bon il est sensé se situer juste devant l'armoire XD), il vit que les yeux du russe venait tout juste de s'enfuir de sa personne.

« J'étais qui… avant ? »

Kaï aurait tout juste sursauté si il ne lui restait plus de self control. Il avait entendu sa voix douce… DOUCE !!! celle qui voulait tant réentendre, elle lui traversa son système auditif et fit vibrer son cœur. Lui assomma quasiment l'esprit puis.. il trouva la situation juvénile..  
$- a y est tu fais la paix ?-$

« .. mais.. c'est parce que .. »

Il le vit assis sur l'autre lit, de dos, mais il le vit enfin, il en déduit que Rei se tortillait les mains, comme si.. comme si il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il voulait se justifier.

$- héhé et tu attends ma sentence ??-$

« La blonde… elle m'avait posé.. des questions mais… je… n'ai pas su lui répondre… »

Kaï se permit d'avancer vers cette personne, ex-ennemi ? le Temps le lui dira. Il se risqua même à s'asseoir. Mais évita son regard d'or.

«.. Tu étais.. Rei. »

Le nommé soupira…

« .. On t'as toujours vu.. tu t'es toujours fait voir avec un sourire, tu aimais tout le monde, jamais .. je crois qu'on.. devait se disputer.. enfin, tu savais comment les terminer et.. enfin toi.. tu faisais pas de.. ravages.. tu-

- pardonnais ?.. oubliais ? laisser passer, mettre une croix dessus ? ne plus revenir ? »

Il avait dit ça d'affilé, d'un coup comme ça, il en avait déjà entendu des comme ça c'est Elle qui le lui a dit, mais .. c'était pas possible, pas comme ça.

« Oui c'est vrai que.. tu effaçais nos erreurs, mais je ne pense pas que tu ais oublié, toujours est il que.. le jour se levait toujours avec un soleil après, l'orage n'avait guère de poids face à toi…

-.. Tu.. veux dire que… je ne me souciais pas d'hier.. enfin.. des jours noirs ?

- Je ne sais pas.. si on peut dire ça comme ça.. tu les cachais.. je crois.

- Comment ça 'tu crois' ? tu n'en es pas sur ? qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu voudrais me faire douter, ou me mettre là où TU voudrais que je sois ? pour TON Plaisir ?

ça recommence, il va encore prendre un autre chemin que le bon.

$- Mais pourquoi tu t'entêtes à interprété dans le mauvais sens ???-$

- Non Rei.. NON !! ce que je veux dire par là c'est que jamais tu me disais tout !! Ce qui te faisais mal, ce qui te tiraillais l'esprit, tu ne m'en as JAMAIS parlé.. tu.. »

Le russe n'arrivais pas à finir. Voilà.. il a failli s'énervé s'emporter et tout faussé, pourtant c'est comme si le chinois essayait de faire en sorte qu'il sorte de ses gonds !!! Il ne voulait pas, lui montrer de façon violente qu'il se trompait. Il voulait le faire pacifiquement. Mais si, mais si à chaque essai ça se résumait à entrer en guerre ? Mais non, il ne fallait pas rentrer dans cet ignoble cercle.

« ça veut dire que tu ne sais rien .. de moi ? »

Kaï s'était levé sous la colère vite évanoui et sans se retourner il acquiesça d'un geste de la tête.

µ- mais si il ne me connaît pas.. alors .. qui pourrait me resituer ? qui pourrait alors m'aider à redevenir moi ? Comment a-t-il pu m'aider à me comprendre jusque là ? sans qu'il me connaisse…-µ

Pendant cette petite conversation intérieur, Kaï s'était changé dans les toilettes et en y ressortant vit Rei qui le pyjama dans les bras, attendait son tour. Le regard des deux adolescents fuyaient mais… mais comme tout opposé s'attirent, à même une fraction de seconde, ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Kaï s'enfoui dans les couvertures, il se sentit si soulagé, il trembla presque, comme si, il fut encore tout sensible de l'évènement, c'est vrai, il ne savait pas .. il ne savait pas, il venait de comprendre encore une chose… enfin, venait de tout du moins s'en rappeler.

$-.. Tu me fais encore peur… c'est bizarre.. la peur je ne pensais pas qu' elle pouvais venir de toi, je ne pensais pas aussi que tu t'en ferais une arme.. je ne pensais jamais en avoir recours, quel faiblesse !.. quel faible je suis devenu, je ne sais pas si.. si c'est bien, si je devais passer par là, si il fallait l'avoir comme obstacle, T'avoir toi comme ennemi, s'il fallait TOUT ce remue-ménage pour te comprendre mais enfin.. l'essentiel c'est que le tunnel n'en soit qu'un et qu'à la fin il y ait de la lumière..-$

Sous cette nuit, le ciel tout comme l'esprit était allégée de nuages.. ne serait ce qu'une fraction minime dans le temps.. mais cette fraction les deux camps l'apprécièrent.

--

« HUENG –JI ! »

Un cri, un cri bref, strident, paradoxalement presque étouffé, mais qui réussit à le réveiller. Kaï se releva d'un coup bien sur aidé de ses mains et directement ses yeux à peine sortit du subconscient se dirigèrent en direction de son équipier. Il était haletant, rouge, suant, le visage crispé, des larmes timides qui se mettaient à dévaler les pentes, les mains sur sa tête en train de se balancer légèrement, puis il l'entendit murmurer, rapidement et progressivement se 'calmait'. Le russe s'approcha, et s'agenouilla près de Rei.

_« c'est pas moi, c'est pas moi, c'est pas moi, je vous jure que c'est pas moi, c'est pas moi .. je l'ai pas tué.. je… »_

L'émotion plus forte que les paroles, le chagrin passa son lourd fardeau sur le cœur de Rei et déversa ses larmes. Il n'en pouvait plus, il laissa, éclata aux sanglots. Moment opportun : Kaï s'assit aux côtés de Rei et l'encercla, doucement, gentiment, tendrement, puis lui caressa les cheveux de la tête jusqu'au dos.

« Non.. ne t'en fais pas… c'est pas toi.. tu n'as rien fait.. »

Rei se laissa faire, ça lui faisait tant de bien.. Le doute tapis au fond de lui, lui prêtait confusion, mais il fut si rassuré au côté de Kaï qu'il ne laissa pas le Doute prendre le dessus.  
µ-.. Kaï a confiance en moi…. Il me l'a prouvé… même si des fois j'ai peur qu'il me manipule.. j'crois pas.. que.. qu'il me f'rai ça… j'espère pas… parce que si c'est le cas….-µ  
Rei se détacha, pas brusquement, mais pas doucement non plus. C'est comme si il s'obligeait à quitter l'étreinte de Kaï, il s'essuya les joues et se leva pour rejoindre les toilettes.

$- J'attendrai Rei… J'attendrai que tu me fasse confiance, le temps qu'il faudra, le temps que.. je trouve la preuve .. de ma volonté à t'aider.-$

Quand Rei sortit ; Kaï vit de nouveau ce masque, ce masque sinistre qui malheureusement allait si bien à Rei. Comme si, cette deuxième personnalité commençait à avoir sa place dans le corps de Rei.. Kaï s'en alla pour prendre une douche, car dans cet internat les douches étaient communes…

**« **_**Le sang que tu vois te suivra toute ta vie, ce sang qui coule dans cette demeure tu en es porteur, et tant que tu resteras vivant, tu ne connaîtra pas de bonheur. **_**»  
C'est ce qui était marqué tout le long du sol, dans cette grande pièce. Là où son père aimait à lui apprendre des techniques secrètes, là où sa mère lui enseignait la tendresse la relaxation, la méditation, là où il aimait à se disputer joyeusement avec sa sœur. Maintenant cette pièce est souillé de leur sang, et ces pictogrammes suivirent.. tout le long, jusqu'à… là !**

**-**

20 minutes après le revoilà dans sa chambre, il se demandait ce que faisait Rei de dos. En s'approchant, il fut horrifié !! Rei serrait dans sa main sa dague d'or. Il la serrait si fort si fort que de sa main les doigts attachés en étaient crispés, la lame entra en contact avec la peau, tranchée et y fit couler du sang.

« … Rei.. Rei donne moi ça.. allez.. c'est rien… OK, donne .. »

Comme si Rei revenait à la « réalité » Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ceux de braise et lui tendit la dague lentement. Kaï la prit et la posa très loin sur le bureau.

« Viens.. on va te nettoyer.. »

Dans le cabinet, Kaï fit couler de l'eau et prit doucement la main de Rei et la mit sous l'eau.

_**« Tu ne pourras jamais te purifier, **_

_**- TU N'ES PAS DES NOTRES !!!**_

_**- Ouais !!. ALLEZ VA EN ENFER !!**_

_**- Toi et ta famille ne devrait pas vivre, vous nous faites subir des malédictions !!!**_

_**- Votre DROGUE nous a TUE**_

_**- ALLEZ TOUS POURRIIIIR !!!!!!!!**_** »**

Où est parti l'esprit de Rei, pour que les profondes blessures n'affectent même pas ses nerfs. En effet, en principe sous l'évincement de douleur, Kaï devrait voir une grimace amoindrir le visage de Rei. Et là.. Rien..

**« Aouch !!**

**- Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ?**

**- Ss.. err.. bah me suis coupé là.. mais bon ça va passer !! »**

**Rei se banda le doigt en laissant sa langue entre ses dents.. Kaï sourit.. quel maladroit.**

$- oué bé là il s'est pas raté !!-$

« Viens on .. on va prendre le ptit dèj. Même si on a une semaine de vacances, on devrait être à l'heure. »

Rei le suivit, la main discrètement cacher dans une poche et de l'autre, il ferma la porte. Kaï prit les devant, tandis que Rei ralentit.

_**« Moi j'irait tous vous porter quand je serais grand… Quand je serai grand, je serai capable de renvoyer les méchants !!**_

_**- Oui mon chéri mais en attendant, c'est ton bentô que tu dois manger ! »**_

µ- Son visage est encore flou, mais je sais que c'est elle, c'est… elle qui me manque le plus, avec tes longs cheveux fushia… où est tu à présent ?.. Je te veux.. si présente là tout de suite.-µ

**Une jeune femme soigna les cheveux de son enfant, elle en induisait de l'huile, de la racine jusqu'aux pointes puis lui massa le cuir chevelu qui luit sous le soleil. Elle fit de même à son autre enfant.**

_**« Mes chéris.. vous êtes magnifiques.. **_

_**- Maman chante la nous, s'il te plaiiiit !!  
- Oh oui chante la nous encore une dernière fois, hein maman ?? **_

_**- Bon d'accord.. »**_

Un bond dans le temps, un bon dans l'espace. Loin de ces kilomètres exotiques à travers l'univers, Rei sursauta à l'appel.

« EH ! »

Kaï le prit par le bras.

« Un peu plus et c'est chez les filles que tu atterrirait !! »

Les yeux fixés sur une chevelure à deux tons, Rei décida d'éviter de plonger dans ces flash. Intrigué tout de même par tant de chose. Il désirait fortement poser des questions mais..

**« Non je ne te connais pas … »**

Il ne pourra certainement pas l'aider.

« T'as le droit de me lâcher je peux très bien te suivre sans que tu me prennes pour un gosse de 4 ans

-. Pas obligé de le prendre sur ce ton. »

Arrivé au réfectoire, Kaï vit clairement le self service.

« Allons faire la queue.

-ch'uis pas aveugle, mentit le chinois »

Mentir, bien sur, il ne comprenait pas le sens de la file, tout ces gens qui grouillaient comme des fourmis dans une fourmilière, y en a qui ont des plateaux, d'autres des verres à la main, d'autres à table, et d'autre encore qui arrivaient derrière lui et TOUT ceci parlait sans cesse, sans interruption, mais qu'est ce qu'il se disait, ils se récitent une autobiographie ou quoi ??  
Autobiographie.. Est-ce qu'il y aurait une de ces personnes qui saurait la sienne ? Y en aurait il une qui pourrait le guider ?

En tout les cas, ce qui sentit, était ses oreilles bourdonner, tout ce bruit inutile lui causait la migraine.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux céréales ? chocolat ? Café ? Thé ? »

Rei resta silencieux… Quand… avant la bagarre.. c'était Kaï qui s'occupait de lui, c'était lui qui lui faisait son petit déjeuner, et, il était vrai qu'il appréciait, même beaucoup, il se demandait encore le pourquoi s'était il sentit si menacé tout d'un coup ? il se demand-

« Je te mets thé d'accord ? »

Rei leva la tête et traversa deux orbes flammes. Ces flammes restaient tellement concentré, sans vacillement. Il les admirait à se relever de ses erreurs, et de vouloir tourner la page.. La tête de Rei fit lentement un « non ».

« Tu veux pas de thé c'est ça ?

- Euh… je sais pas. »

Kaï se pencha à l'oreille de Rei et lui chuchota gentiment.

« Dans un self, tu prends ce qui te plait et puis tu laisse la place aux autres, ne prends pas trop ton temps à hésiter. »

Rei soupira et le regarda avec dépit.

« Comment veux tu que je choisisse… si je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'aime ? »

$- un point… sensible et affligeant pour toi … -$

Kaï lui conseilla de prendre du thé et des brioches, un jus et puis un fruit en insistant sur le thé.. Ils prirent ou plutôt Kaï prit l'initiative de prendre une table à deux, et à proximité d'une fenêtre.

Dans cet étouffement sonore, paradoxalement, régnait un silence alourdissant, un silence qui d'après Rei devait absolument être combler, mille et une question lui trottaient à la tête et .. et c'est pas lui qui ouvra la conversation.

« .. euh.. je peux te poser une question… enfin si tu veux bien répondre après. »

Kaï hésite.. Rei décide

« Après.. tu réponds à la mienne.. Ok ! »

Kaï acquiesça et

« Hueng ji… tu te souviens de qui c'est ? »

Hueng ji… ce prénom, était venu, au moment du cauchemar…

**Un préadolescent courrait, courrait sur la neige, il haletait, il suffoqua dans sa tunique de fourrure, il suffoqua de ses cheveux lâchés qui se faufilèrent dans l'onde nocturne. Il vit le souffle qui formait des bulles d'air, il vit les nuages qui se formait pour une tempête, et il sentit, il sentit un désastre, un désastre qui .. fut le même il y a 5 ans. Il ralentit l'allure et vit.. sur cette étendue blanche, sous cet immense forêt enfarinée, il vit là.. là bas, il s'approcha et trembla de tous ces membres, il s'approcha et sentit la sueur couler, couler et se mélanger aux larmes qui doucement tombaient. Il en était sûr, le peuple autour avait raison.. Il s'agenouilla, pria et s'agenouilla, pria ,s'agenouilla et délicatement prit le corps flegme d'une petite fille de 8 ans. Il sanglota en la mettant, en la serrant contre son cœur, puis il sentit un souffle affaibli.**

_« __**« Grand frère… tu m'oublieras pas, pas vrai ?  
- Je ne t'oublierai jamais.. petite sœur… **_

_**-.. et… tu me raconteras………… hein ?... L'arc en ciel ?... qu.. qui est ..**_

_**-Au dessus de la rivièèère….. »**_

**Il versa de chaudes et amères larmes, et se mit doucement à fredonner un air, doux, doux, berceuse chère à son cœur, à ses deux cœurs.**

_**« pardonnes moi petite sœur… pardonne m.. »**_

**La petite fille posa doucement sa main sur la bouche du préadolescent, puis **

_**« … continue à chanter grand frère.. moi j't'aimerai toujours… mm… maintenant … faut.. faut que… tu ………………………..tu..v……………… tu soi…………………….. tu sois **_

_**- Chhh.. chhh petite sœur.. chhht… »**_

**Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras, sur les genoux puis se balança en chantant doucement..**

_**« Il était… au loiiiin une rivièèèèère**_

_**Il était.. au loin l'argent qui couuuuule**_

_**Il était .. au loin un soleiiiiil**_

_**Il était au loin l'or qui brillaiiiiit**_

_**IL était…. Au loin…. Un oisea…. Tss……. »**_

**Sous ce vend glacial maintenant, une seul ombre de deux corps fusionnait. Dans les deux corps .. plus qu'un cœur qui bat. Dans les deux corps plus qu'un seul vivait maintenant .**

« Je .. ne l'ai pas tué Kaï »

Kaï vit .. encore les yeux de Rei qui brillait, brillait de tristesse, et d'angoisse.

« Je te crois Rei… je sais que tu n'as tué personne ».

Rei la tête baissé, passa sa main dans les cheveux et soutint la tête de son poignet.

« Je.. je sais qu'elle a un lien avec moi, qu'on était très proche.. mais… je ne sais plus qui c'est. »

Kaï attendit .. attendit que Rei se sente prêt pour conclure la fin du petit déjeuner

« .. Tu.. tu m'avais dit que tu ne me connaissais pas ?

- bah.. ouais. Enfin, pas .. pas comme euh.. j'connais rien de toi tu vois.

- Alors pourquoi tu as insisté sur le thé

- t'en prenais tout le temps.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de choisir ? C'est vrai si tu savais  
- Parce que tu le prendrais mal.

-.. Qu'est ce que t'en sais.

-.. tout à l'heure j't'ai pris la main tu m'as crié dessus.

-.. crier ?... Hn !.. bah dis donc.

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me poser comme question ? »

Un silence. Le capitaine se leva et prit son plateau et

« Prends le mien. »

Kaï leva un sourcil.

« T'es grand non ?... tss…. »

Le russe prit alors les deux plateau puis sourit.. $- Ta timidité est toujours intacte… t'as pourtant d'excellents yeux non ?héhé.. mais non, m'sieu a préféré passer par moi !!!-$

-

De l'eau qui s'écoule, un fort jet, tout de suite baissé.. de quelques degrés, c'est un peu froid mais on a pas le choix. Le corps de Rei entièrement à nu, découvert, s'exaltant sous la tiède chaleur de l'onde purificatrice. Quel silence, quel délivrance. Loin de cet étouffement humain, il n'y avait que lui. Et son ombre..

« sous toi Ô source vital… »

Un soupir, il lâcha ses cheveux, le ruban posé sur la portique de la douche. Versa du shampooing et massa ses cheveux. Lentement, doucement passa ses doigts devants ses longs fils de soie, tranquillement. Puis passa la brosse, elle ne fit aucun travail de démêlement. Mais les tendit, nonchalante, et ses fils qui pendent maintenant, qui lui couvrait quasiment les trois quart du corps, longs si longs…

_**« Quand tu seras grand mon chéri tu deviendras comme papa.**_

_**- Fort ???**_

_**- oui et on te coupera les cheveux.**_

_**- Pourquoi ? **_

_**- Pour te distinguer de ta sœur Rei voyons !**_

_**- Ah bah ouiii !!**_

_**- Mais tu es son égal.**_

_**- Reirei j'l'adoooore aussi, toi aussi, papa.. tout le monde.. et le bébé aussi… »**_

De l'eau qui s'écoule, qui finit de débarrasser ces filaments d'ombre de mousse vanillé.

_**« .. regarde Rei.. là bas. »**_

**Un petit garçon qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa sœur pointa son doigt vers la forêt. Deux colombes et un corbeau cherchaient de quoi remplir leur gosier…**

_**« Moi j'prend le blanc et toi le noir d'accord.**_

_**- D'accord »**_

De l'eau qui s'est arrêté.. c'est le corps que l'on masse, tout aussi lentement que les cheveux, on masse, on caresse on gratte parfois et on passe ses mains partout, sur les bras.. sur le torse.. sur… les épaules…….

_**« Rei Rei !!!! J'en ai un.. j'en ai une !!!!!! »**_

**Le petit garçon courra jusqu'à la cour où il s'était donné rendez vous… **

**Le corbeau est mort et la colombe envolée… mais pourtant…**

_**« Oh.. OH MON DIEU.. OH.. mon .. mon héritier ????!!!! »**_

**Un homme d'une belle corpulence sortit en vitesse et accoura, déjà la mère de la victime versa de tendre larmes, gémit de désespoir.. et le père .. le père fut d'un anéantissement .. Les yeux fusant de tous ce corps.. regardant, palpant le corps inerte de la petite créature..**

_**« Oh mon chéri.. Mon chéri.. on m'a enlevé mon sang ! on m'a soutiré mon âme on m'a… on a tué mon fils !! »**_

**Le petit garçon, vint lentement maintenant.. il aurait voulu approcher, ses larmes aux yeux qui ne tombaient pas, son cœur qui ne s'emplit pas de tristesse. Il voulut approcher, sortir ces mots de la bouche innocente qu'il est.. mais.. il le vit… il le comprit… et entendit encore de ses vierges oreilles ces mots gémissants ourdissant l'air qui s'emplit de deuil.**

_**« Mon chéri.. ils ont enlevé une partie de notre chair, mon aimée.. qu'allons nous devenir ? »**_

**Le petit garçon souhaitait tellement leur crier, éclater sa colère et sa peine et sa tristesse et sa révolte….**

**Maman.. c'est moi.. je suis là.. je suis ton GARÇON.. je ne suis pas mort.. c'est pas moi qui est mort… mais mais…..  
Mais il aime ses parents, il les adore, ne veut pas leur faire de peine, alors.. le corbeau qui est mort se revêtira des plumes de Colombes…. Il a violé la mémoire de sa sœur et a chéri jusqu'à leur derniers soupirs ses parents.**

« Rei.. REI.. REI t'as terminé ?? OH J'TATTENDS LA !!! »

Le "Rei" en question sursauta et se releva puis se rinça vite. Rapidement. Sans perdre haleine. Et sortit en prenant le soin de mettre sa serviette autour du torse. Cette serviette pâle couvrit pudiquement son corps et il sortit. Kaï le revit.. encore, encore son corps svelte, à même la serviette.. $- Oh si je pouvait le toucher ne serait ce qu'une fois de plus… oh bah dis donc.. ça s'arrange pas mon affaire !!-$

Rei, les yeux quasiment vide attendit le guide… Kaï passa devant lui en prenant bien le soin de volontairement effleurer la peau douce du jeune chinois.

« .. Pourquoi t'as pas ramener tes affaires ? »

L'esprit de Rei revint dans le présent, un silence pour déchiffrer le contexte et. :

« pourquoi tu l'as pas fait toi ? »

Kaï ne comprenait pas cette réponse, puis… se mit soudainement à penser… à penser au rôle que Rei jouait avant l'amnésie, c'est lui qui ramassait tout, le ménage, et aussi les services de ce genre, ramenait quand il fallait les affaires des plus jeunes. Mais aussi avait eu l'occasion de dépanner lui-même : Kaï. Il rapportait tout ce qu'on lui demandait, prenait le soin de toujours arranger leur chambres, celles des plus jeunes et la leur. Il était omniprésent pour servir les gens, sans rien demander.

$- et j'imagine qu'il est tant qu'on fasse pareil c'est ça ??-$

Dans le couloir mille regards le déshabillaient, déshabillait ce cher chinois. Mille regards s'arrêtaient cinq secondes en dépeçant une « divine » apparition. Kaï sentit plutôt que leurs yeux sales se remplissaient de mauvaises visions, des choses de mauvaises intentions. Ils les sentirent inappréciables. Alors il les foudroya tous du regard, tous sans exception, et .. le temps passe on arrive à destination et les autres content de leurs prises, vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Alors qu'un esprit celui qui fut l'objet de tant de convoitise, les joues encore rouges se dirigea directement à l'armoire prit ses vêtements et s'enferma dans les toilettes.

_**« … Entends tu cette plainte dernier né ?**_

_**Entends tu ces cris de Guerre dernier bouclier ?**_

_**C'est ainsi que descend notre tendre rivière**_

_**C'est ainsi que se lève notre divine mère…**_

_**Pourrais tu alors tendre tes mains**_

_**Essaie de la soutenir**_

_**La voûte céleste aime à ne faire qu'un**_

_**Regarde la s'épanouir.**_

…………………_**. »**_

**Le petit garçon ainsi commençait sa journée en chantant gaiement tout en installant sur l'étalage des fruits tout juste cueillit.**

_**« PLUS VITE !! Les clients viendront d'une minute à l'autre alors dépêche toi sinon je te renvoie ! »**_

**Un monsieur bien gras venait de lui tapoter la tête. Le petit garçon s'arrêta de chanter et redoubla de vitesse tout en restant très précis sur les gestes. Le monsieur s'en alla faire un tour dans une autre ruelle.**

**Un groupe de 5 adolescents s'approcha du petit garçon**  
_**"Alors la fille.. on s'tape des fruits pour friquer ??**_

_**- OU alors on la tape avec les fruits héhéhé !!!**_

_**- Naaaan .. on va l'aider .. d'accord ?**_

_**- ouaiiiis c'est çaaa on est gentil aujourd'hui hihihi !!! »**_

**Le concerné sourit à cette proposition. Les 5 autres s'approchèrent de l'étalage, l'un donna un grand coup de pied au pied de la table qui se brisa en deux et fit pencher la table et donc le contenu s'en déversa. Plein de courage, le petit garçon s'interposa vivement :**

_**« ARRETEZ.. VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !! »**_

**Mais le courage face à une violence virulente, est vite effacé par de la tristesses, les 4 autres prirent des fruits restés 'intacts' et s'en servit comme projectiles contre le petit garçon qui n'avait d'autre pensée qu'à se protéger de ses bras. Puis enfin après avoir user tous ces pauvres fruits, ils rirent de la position ridicule du plus jeune et pour satisfaire leur rang de supériorité, ils le ruèrent de coup jusqu'au sang….**

**.. Petit garçon.. où est passé ton courage ? où est passé tes habitudes à confronter plus grand et à les remettre au droit chemin ? Où est passé ta force à supporter leur caprices ? Où est passé ce caractère juste et puissant ?... Mais .. je ne suis pas un petit garçon.. je ne suis plus qu'une fille… et… je n'arrive plus à me défendre.. Parce que.. Je n'ai plus personne à protéger… Parce que si je savais le faire.. « ILS » seraient encore vivants à l'heure qu'il est……**

Rei sortit. Kaï l'aperçut, et vit deux ombres cristallines. Il était décidé. Il ne voulait plus, ne désirait plus le voir dans CET état. Alors demain, il s'obligera à lui parler, à extraire cette tristesse, quittes à devoir malheureusement la partager, mais au moins, il le soulagerai.

-

« .. t'en es sur ??

-.. bah regarde. »

Le petit brunet à lunettes tendit Dizzie, la boite mail s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un message électronique :

« Sois là à 20 h 00. Seul, devant la fontaine.

Un ami de Rei. »

« Alors ?.. c'est qui d'après toi ?

-.. je réfléchis. T'façon j'dois y aller seul alors ça ne te concerne pas, compris. Tu n'as rien vu et efface ce message."

Le jeunot acquiesça et sans demander son reste, partit à vive allure rejoindre son meilleur ami. Tandis que le capitaine des Bladebreakers, tout en traversant le couloir pensa :

$- Mais qui a envoyé ce message. Il n'a pas signé.. enfin, « un ami de Rei ».. perso ça m'dit rien du tout. Qui pouvait être son ami, à présent qu'il ne se souvient de rien. -$

-

Dans sa chambre il se demanda bien pourquoi s'être emporté et avoir tout détruit. Pourquoi avoir effacé les seuls souvenirs concrets de sa vie. Pourquoi avoir été violent tout d'un coup.. il se demandait même s'il y avait eu un intérêt. Et avec toutes ces questions sans réponse, il ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec…

-

$- Lee ?? nan !! il s'est disputé et puis.. il m'avait dit avant l'amnésie que.. c'était pas sur eux qu'ils comptaient le plus .. Kevin ? pfff.. ce singe ouais c'est ça tu parles… Oliver ???? mais non. Ce froussard n'osera même pas taper de message comme ça et puis il est trop simplet d'esprit pour coder un truc pareil !!.. bon.. réfléchissons-$

-

« Alors Kon.. tu t'ennuies pas tout seul là dedans ?

-… »

µ- Ne pas répondre ignore le et trace ta route, n'entre pas dans son jeu -µ

« Aaaah j'oubliaiiiis, il y a .. ton ami.. NOTRE ami.. à tous les deux… »

µ- calme toi Rei, on se calme…-µ

« Mais peut être que tu préfères rentrer dans l'action plutôt que de blablater non ??? »

Rei fronça les sourcils, ses pupilles se rétractèrent et embrocha le coup de Tala en l'emportant jusqu'à la rambarde du 2e étage.

« Si t'arrêtes pas tout de suite je te balances est ce que c'est clair.

- Roooo..r….kuff kuff … t'oserai pôôôô ...ahem… »

Rei sourit, fier ..

« Allez .. vas te plaindre à Kaï…. Je suis sûr que t'en meurs d'envie… »

Rei se détacha de « sa proie » et Tala recula puis il vit le chinois de dos et …

« Eh »

Rei se retourna puis Tala décrocha un fort coup droit qui l'envoya valser un petit deux mètres plus loin !

_**« Vois mon fils il y a des fois où il faut laisser sa colère exploser, quand on ne tint plus, l'énergie du surplus se dégagera d'une vitesse fulgurante**_

_**-.. mais.. papa ?.. on va faire mal**_

_**- Pas ici voyons.. il n'y a personne on s'exerce sur la Nature**_

_**- Mais justement j'préfère que ce soit sur les méchants qui nous font du mal, pas la Nature, elle nous a rien fait hein papa ??**_

_**- Tu as raison, mais la Nature nous entraîne et nous.. on l'entretient.. et ça tu le sais aussi… »**_

« Tu l'auras chercher… »

Rei plissa ses yeux, resserra ses poings, se releva et courut jusque Tala, puis le renversa et le rua de coups .. ces coups.. aveugles ?

Voulait il.. le garder intact cet autre qui lui as fait du mal sans intérêt ?.. Voulait il lui montrer que c'était encore une fois qu'un avertissement ?

Aveugle, il l'a été lui pendant si longtemps. Mais cette fois, l'occasion était trop belle, trop belle pour la rater. Il montrera à tous, que .. si.. il ne le respecte pas…  
Un coup dans la mâchoire, du sang qui gicle, une veine qui se tend, de la tension qui monte.  
µ-Si tu ne me respecte pas Tala.. alors pourquoi le ferai-je ?-µ  
Un coup dans le ventre qui coupe le souffle… Les deux qui pantellent mais un qui se relève

µ-Si tu ne sais pas qui je suis.. pourquoi viens tu te frotter à moi ?-µ

Un pied enfoncé dans l'estomac, et on appuie encore une fois dessus tout en prenant le col de la chemise de l'autre…

µ-Ouvre bien tes yeux et admire.. celui en qui tu as voulu t'exercer ….-µ

Une droite sur la pommette, voilà déjà l'hématome qui se forme.

µ-Ouvre bien tes oreilles et n'oublies jamais ceci -µ

Rei s'approcha de Tala à moitié inconscient, puis lui faufila ces mots dans une oreille encore adapté aux fonctions auditives.

« Quand on ne connaît pas l'adversaire… On évite de le chercher… »

Et puis dans une colère qu'on voulait éclater, qu'on voulait à tout pris laisser répandre, cet aura de terreur qui s'approprie déjà une partie important de son cœur, qu'on voudrais-

« REI !!!!!!!!!!!! »

En effet, Rei faillit balancer le rouquin par-dessus bord.

« Rei .. est ce que tu… ???? »

**« Je ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche Maxie.. même si tu me vois tenir une arme bien méchante dans mes mains je me contrôle fort heureusement !! »**

**Une étoile de 2 m d'envergure à double tranchant dans les mains, le chinois, la minute qui suivit, la rangea soigneusement sur son étal.**

**« Mais je le savais ça, je te fais confiance. »**

**Un blondinet qui sourit, Sincérité et Joie se reflétaient.**

µ- Ils ont confiance en moi. Mais Ils ont confiance en celui que j'ai été.. celui que je suis…-µ

Mille paire d'yeux qui, un quart d'heure avant, était émerveillé de son corps et de son visage si idyllique maintenant , y figurait du dégoût, de l'effroi, de la peur, Des yeux qui se détournent, on avale notre salive, on trace son chemin, on n'a pas voulu voir, on a pas voulu l'entendre. Et son regard qu'on essaie de dévier, ce regard …

µ- Celui que je suis .. Leur fait peur… -µ

« Rei ?.. REI ?? REI OU TU VAS ???????? »

Le chinois courut, s'échappa de cet atmosphère qu'il avait lui même rendu hostile. Kaï aurait bien voulu le rattraper sauf qu'il avait un rendez vous à ne pas manquer…

$-.. Tala mon petit .. c'est bien fait !!!!-$

La foule qui encercle l'adolescent tout amoché, la foule qui pose des questions qui ne serviraient à rien, quelques espèces humaines plus intelligentes, vont chercher les 'secours' d'autres très consciencieux de la charte de vie scolaire rapporte l'évènement et .. Une Blonde matriarche qui lève un sourcil….

-

Sous cette pluie diluvienne, une fontaine en pierre entouré d'arcades de Roses trempées, accueillit une ombre frémissante.  
»'tain l'a pas intérêt à me faire attendre celui là quel qu'il soit !!! »

Une nouvelle ombre s'approche, Kaï essaya de décrypté sous ce voile perpétré de la pluie quel est ce corps humain qui se rapprochait de lui et…

« Sale temps chez vous ??!!! »

$- Mais c'est…. -$

-----

--

-

… euh bah .. fini ce chappie .. Je suis contente parce que je reprend le fil de cette histoire.. elle va pas se finir tout de suite peut être encore 5, ou même 10 dépend si j'incluse les deux.. enfin j'vous dit rien .. pas de spoil c'est pas bon pour la santé XD !!! Vous aimez toujours ?? ooh je suis contennnnnte, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions si vous êtes perdus, de toutes façon on se retrouvera tous au récapitulatif de.. enfin d'un des derniers chapitres héhé.. comment ça je suis imprécise ?? XD j'fais ce que je peux.. ( en train d'éclater de rire de sa bêtise..) et bé comme j'adhère souvent à cette véritable règle : le ridicule ne tue pas.. sinon .. j'srai 6 pieds sous terre à l'heure qu'il est..  
Ciao et Bonne nuit les petiiiiits ( bah allez y qui c'est qu'est plus grand que moi ??? .. je sooooors)


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour, bonjour (euh

Bonjour, bonjour (euh.. bah moi j'écris le soir mais je poste le jour………………….. bref XD). Alors j'ai eu une panne d'internet pendant… longtemps !! et je revieeeeeens !!

Ce qui .. faut pas oublier !

**Blabla** : passé

_Blabla_ : paroles en chinois

- blabla - : pensées de Kaï

µ- blabla -µ : pensées de Rei

# blabla # : pensées d'un tiers.

MESSAGE IMPORTANT : Voilà, il y a quelques mois que ça arrive et c'est une chose que je déteste plus que tout au monde. Je tient à signaler, que les reviews ne sont pas faîtes pour descendre l'auteur, ni descendre sa façon d'écrire, même si ce qu'elle écrit que ce soit l'histoire, le scénario, la mise en place ; ne vous plaît pas, vous n'avez pas à FLAMER. Une review est faite pour critiquez, positivement ou négativement, mais vous n'avez pas à INSULTER, c'est un abus de liberté d'autrui. Vous devez vous souvenir, qu'une fanficceuse, met tout son cœur dans chaque histoire, et même si c'est une histoire hasardeuse, ou juste 'pour rire'. L'auteur (fille ou garçon j'avais oublier pardonnez moi les garçons !) en le plaçant sur un site ouvert à tout public, cherche tout d'abord à prendre plaisir à partager ces avis, sur n'importe quel thème.

Si réellement elle ne vous plait pas. Passez la fic, et lisez en une autre mais surtout passez vous de commentaire stupide haineux et déplacé.

Pourquoi avoir dit ça ?.. Plusieurs auteurs ont subis ce genre de méchancetés et qui à la suite se sont sentit déprimé, pour ensuite se trouvé dégoûté ou effacer totalement leur imagination (et je ne plaisante pas !!) . Et ceux qui se sentent visés, il n'y a que quelques clics et lettres à écrire pour que l'on puisse voir votre point de vue !

**Je n'hésiterai pas à flooder.**

Merci à tous !!

Disclaimers :.. ah vous le savieez paaaaas.. VV vous explique, j'ai invité Takao Aoki à la maison, on s'est tapé un peu beaucoup de Saké et de Soho et pis.. bah il m'a laissé la moitié des parts du marché. Oui madame !!...  
Kas : dans ses rêves ça s'est passé comme ça . V.v

Killy : merci.. casseur de mythes.

Chapitre 13 : Déluge.

« Sale temps chez vous non ?! »

- Mais c'est….

« Laisse moi deviner.. tu t'attendais pas à moi c'est ça ?... mais.. j'ai bien écrit non ?? »

-… y a des fois mon petit faut pas chercher à comprendre.-

« Bon.. pourquoi t'es là ?

- Ooooh quelle façon d'accueillir un ami.. »

Sous cette tempête et sous ce voile pluvieux deux adolescent face à face, une expression fière sur celui qui venait d'arriver regardait la mine dépité du second.

« Eh bien.. c'est si grave que ça ?.. »

- C'est vrai que tu me l'avais confié tu vois mais… si je te racontais tout… tu..-

Bakuryu rit.. ria … de la couardise du capitaine

« Eh bien Hiwatari, aurais tu peur de moi ?? »

-

µ- Ils ont tous eu peur, je… le garçon que je suis leur a fait peur.. mais.. mais c'est parce que… il ne me connaissait pas … en garçon.. je crois ?.. je sais pas.. je sais pluus… j'aimerais me comprendre, comprendre comment j'en suis arrivé là… Ils m'ont connu et.. d'après ce que.. Le Passé me donne, c'était à cause d'eux que j'étais comme ça… Raa.. j'vous en prie.. aidez moi….. -µ

Une forme humaine quelque part dans le parc scolaire cherchait refuge, un refuge sécurisant, pouvant le rassurer, mais de quoi ?

µ- .. j'ai failli tuer… ais je déjà tuer ?? si ça se peut.. ils avaient peut être raison, les gens là bas.. je suis peut être bien l'assassin… c'est moi qui les ai tous tué ??... et et si c'était le cas…. Oooh… aidez moi … s'il vous plait… je ne veux pas-µ

Il se mit accroupi, se balançait et priait…

µ- J'ai peur….. c'est peut être de moi.. je ne sais pas … j'aimerais tellement recommencer …. Aidez moi.. aidez moi… -µ

-

« Si tu savais tu ne rirais pas. »

Bakuryu leva un sourcil.

« Eh bah dis moi. Et .. on verra ce qu'il en est. »

Bakuryu se mit aux côté de Kaï et tapota le dos amicalement en guise de confiance. Sous cette pluie où les deux corps commencèrent à sentir l'humidité, des révélations se mirent à dévaler.

« écoute.. tu vas pas me croire, oui alors tu croiras que c'est de ma faute mais.. au début j't'assure que .. c'est pas moi qu-

-.. Rei fait mieux que toi. »

Le chinois fronça les sourcils, puis croisa les bras.

« Accouche je caille ici. »

- Très drôle, non sérieux il me fait rire celui là -

« Rei a perdu la mémoire. »

Il y eut un silence. Long de .. quelques secondes.. peut être plus… puis ce qui suivit, Kaï le perçut comme une défaillance comportementale. Bakuryu rit de plus belle, la bouche grande ouverte, et à même la pluie qui les frigorifiait, une incompréhension s'en suivit tandis que l'autre reprit son souffle.

« .aaaaaah ça f'sait du bien héhé… naaaaan.. Rei ne perdra JAMAIS la mémoire tu m'entends ? jamais.

-.. j-………………….

- aaaaaah me disaiiiis……… mais tout de même il s-…-

« Eh.. EH MAIS OU TU VAS ??

- T'as tout de même pas cru que j'allais rester ici sous cette flotte ça va pas non ??

- mais.. mais attends on a pas fini qu'est ce que tu entends par.. il ne perdra JAMAIS la mémoire, si je te dis que c'est les médecins qui l'ont dit !!

- Je vous ai suivi.. depuis une semaine, c'est assez je pense pour te répondre.

- mais.. EH REVIENS ON A PAS FINI.

- Demain ! Salut !! »

Il resta seul, un sourcil relevé, et toujours autant d'incompréhension. Mais il savait que Bakuryu connaissait Rei depuis plus longtemps que lui et que si Ryû-san lui disait ça et avec une tranquillité phénoménale, peut être que ça signifierait que tout s'arrangerait. Il sourit. Mais ce sourire fut éphémère, Bakuryu ne connaissait pas TOUTE la vérité. Il rentra au bastion et y trouva un attroupement gigantesque vers la porte et du monde autour des fenêtres.

« Alors ? fit Oliver.. vous l'avez trouvé ?? »

-.. quel bordel encoooooore….-

« quoi ?

- Mais Mais Rei !! »

Kaï prit brutalement le bras du français , puis l'emmena au calme et :

« Explique moi tout.

- d'abord retrouve Rei il est dehors, c'est sur, mais où, personne le sait, Judith est déjà dehors, il y a Bryan super en colère et Maxie, il y a aussi son père.. mais vite Kaï ça fait plus d'une demi heure qu'il y est et sans rien.. enfin… et j 't'expliquerai ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Mais cette dernière phrase seule le vent la comprise, le russe le cœur battant d'une vitesse fulgurante traversa cette marée humaine et sortit puis courut sous cette pluie qui ne voulait pas finir. Des cordes, de longues rafales de vent agrémentait le froid glacial.

-.. qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? qu'est que tu as fait ? Qu'est ce qu'ON t'as fait ?.. ah Rei… mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivée… pourquoi tu pouvais pas être un simple fils de bonne famille qu'elle serait encore vivante, que la chance t'ait sous son aile et que … tss… et les rêves bien sur mais c'est ça !!-

Les yeux de Kaï scanna entièrement toute la place, il courra puis.. il essaya de se mettre à la place de Rei. Si il se sentait menacé.. où se cacherait il ?...

« REI.. REI .. OU TU ES ? REI.. ALLEZ REVIENS !! REVIENS REI.. j' t'assure.. JTASSURE QUE CEST PAS GRAVE .. REI REVIENS »

-

« rei..rei …………ei… iens…………………….ave………… »

Tu les entends, il te cherche, allez reviens à la vie et dis leur que tu es là. Dis leur que…

Ils ne faut pas qu'il s'approche. S'il s'approche.. je ne veux pas leur faire peur, je veux pas leur faire de mal….

Ils savent que jamais tu ne leur feras de mal

MAIS C'EST ARRIVE !!

Non, tu t'es défendu, tu.. as simplement voulu lui faire comprendre

Et Kaï hein ? pourquoi je lui ai fait du mal à Kaï ??

Kaï.. bah justement écoutes…

« REI.. REI ….. JE SAIS Q.. je sais que tu es là…. Rei ?... ce n'est pas de ta faute.. je sais. »

Voilà, le froid t'as prit en captivité.

En effet la gorge blanche et sans salive, ne pouvait émettre aucun son, rien. Il essaya de se relever, mais recroquevillé sur lui-même et sous cette froideur humide, agressive, et violente, il ne pouvait non plus se relever, il n'arrivait à rien faire… qu'à verser des larmes. Salées, et chaudes.

Un flash, un néon lumineux qui passa sur une tête qui lui était familière…

« Rei………………arr.. Rei, ne t'en fait pas.. ça va aller…. »

Kaï encercla tendrement son ami et l'aida à se relever mais quand il vit le corps en bloc et rigide de Rei alors il lui montra son dos et l'assista jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne fassent plus qu'un.

Et c'est sous ce déluge qu'il rentra dans le bâtiment, c'est sous cette foule de questions qu'il se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre en laissant le soin sous ces ordres d'administrer à Oliver le rappel des autres chercheurs. Et C'est enfin sous la chaleur d'un endroit sûr que Kaï put se défaire de ce fardeau pourtant bien précieux.

Quelques minutes lui suffirent en pensant à rien d'autre qu'à le réchauffer, bien sur, ça passait par.. le déshabillement nerveux, non pas à cause du froid mais..

- c'est de ma faute si j'en suis tombé amoureux… ?…. ??… am…………………………… …… ………………………………………….. non, ça pas bon DU TOUT !!-

Puis enfin, après avoir réussi à lui mettre une chemise de nuit, parce que plus pratique à mettre, il laissa Rei se reposer et

Toc toc

- C'était Presque vrai qu'ils allaient nous foutre la paix.. presque.. .-

« euh.. j'peux entrer ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- ben.. tu voulais pas ……….savoir ?.. ce qui c'est passé quoi… !

-.. entre. T'as cinq minutes. »

Oliver entra et ferma la porte doucement derrière lui, puis s'assit sur la chaise et n'eut pas le temps de commencer car soudain :

« CE GARS LA J'VAIS LE BUTTER SUR LE CHAMP »

Bryan entra en fureur et fit claquer la porte devant lui puis l'autre Russe se leva lentement et

« touche le… et t'es plus de ce monde.

- Hiwatari.. c'est pas TES affaires alors enlève toi de là

-.. C'est les tiennes peut être ?

- ptêt que Tala n'a plus aucune valeur pour toi mais c'est pas mon cas, alors bouge !

- .. euh.. dîtes les gars.. hm… vous, vous pouvez pas régler ça .. demain non ? il fait tard là et.. …

- FERME LA ET TOI DEGAGE »

Kaï prit le poignet de Bryan et le retourna ce qui le fit chanceler et le voilà qui se fit encercler le cou puis,

« C'est lâche de t'en prendre à quelqu'un d'inconscient… alors ou tu te calmes ou je t'envoie paître avec Tala.. Compris. Tu le savais autant que moi qu'il le mérite.. non ? le seul truc qui t'embêtes c'est que ce soit Rei qui ait réussi à faire ça… je me trompe… »

Il lâcha Bryan en le poussant vers la porte, ce dernier la franchit en silence, mais dans un silence inachevé. Oliver aurait bien voulu le suivre mais attendit encore un moment de peur de se retrouver seul face à ce mastodonte. Et le soir se termina avec un silence lourd de secrets et de complots…

-

« .. Tu peux te casser aussi. »

Oliver avala sa salive et fit mine de partir puis…

« Tu peux pas m'accompagner hein ??... »

Kaï réfléchit… ce n'est pas à la réponse qu'il réfléchissait mais plutôt à ….

« Reste ici, j'arrive. »

-

Le russe traversa le couloir en prenant du coin de l'œil une petite vision de la chambre de Tala… - J'y vais j'y vais pas … mm.. j'irai demain !.. il mérite pas du tout mon attention .. imbécile !- puis fila dans la chambre de l'italien, qu'il partageait volontiers avec le français.

« .. on échange. »

Sans même comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, l'italien fit un oui très rapide et se mit au lit. Puis le russe prit le lit d'Oliver qui ne fut pas de ses goût au niveaux des couleurs. Bien entendu il ne s'endormit pas tout à fait.. puis.

«' S'est passé quoi ? »  
Bien sur aux oreilles de l'italien ce fut sans précédent qu'il entendit une voix bien sèche cingler jusqu'à son cerveau, et sans attendre ne serait ce qu'une minute de réflexion, il déboula.

-

Le sommeil avait oublier beaucoup de gens dans sa ronde.. et un certain français en fit partie. En effet Oliver se résolut de ne pas tomber dans les Songes tant que Rei ne fut pas réveiller.. quittes à sacrifier ces heures où il semblait entendre les ronflements de ses camarades . Il le vit.. ce chinois qu'il savait prisé de plus d'un. Il aimait partager avec lui ses connaissances culturelles, il aimait à partager ses émotions artistiques, pourtant depuis quelques jours il lui semblait que Rei avait changé.  
« Je comprends qu'on ne veuille pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds… Mais, de là à vouloir le trépasser ?!.. »

--

Un soleil radieux fit apparition et cela jusqu'à chasser les ondes impures, un soupir s'échappa d'ici bas.

Kaï regarda à présent la pureté de ce ciel… - si seulement ça pouvait être pareil dans la vie… -

« Bouh ! »

-'tain m'avait fait peur c't'imbécile !!-

« ça va ??

-.. pourquoi tu te caches hein ??

- c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Rei.

-… m… mais non, c'était pas cet été ?

- Le cadeau a été envoyé cet été parce que je croyais que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

- Hn ! j'espère que Rei n'est pas superstitieux, !

- ah.. et pourquoi ça ?

- parce que .. c'est très mal vu les cadeaux avant le jour J.

- et bah.. pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas superstitieux tu en sais des choses. »

Kaï roula des yeux et se râcla la gorge.

« T'as toujours pas répondu a MA question.

- de quoi ?

- pourquoi tu te caches. »

Bakuryu qui était suspendu à une branche et dont le buste pendait descendit de son support et s'assit sur le banc, aux côtés du capitaine russe.

« … parce que. »

Kaï ferma les yeux et sentit la colère monter en lui.

« z'êtes TOUS chiant. A force de me cacher TOUT je n'avancerai pas et j'avancerai pas non plus Rei et .. ET CA VA ME-

- si je te disais que Rei n'a plus de maison. »

-

« EH !... je peux t'emprunter… Dizzie ?... »

Le petit binoclard regarda un peu étourdit la tête bien chevelu de son co-équipier qui venait d'apparaître sans avoir frapper.

« Hm.. s'il te plait… »

Machinalement le bras de Kenny s'allongea et céda l'ordinateur chéri aux mains d'un esprit très complexe et de plus en plus hostile.

-

« Oh. »

Bakuryu regarda vers les cieux.

« il se passe beaucoup de choses en Chine, trop. Et … il faudrait que Rei revienne d'ailleurs. Mais d'après ce que tu m'as raconté c'est encore sensible. »

Le chinois se gratta la tête, la situation se montrait compliqué mais en même temps.

« c'est dans les temps. »

Le russe intrigué ; attrapa cette fois le bras et força Ryû à se rapprocher de lui.

« Qui est Hû.. Hueng ji… raconte moi tout de suite. »

Ryu sourit et

« C'est pas à moi de te le dire.. et si on s'en tient compte de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure.. Sache que tu connaîtra tout dans peu de temps. Mais je te préviens, une fois cela passer tire une croix sur Rei. »

- Tire une croix sur Rei..-

« et… c'est-à-dire ??

- Rei… N'existera plus. »

Bakuryu s'enleva de 'l'emprise' de Kaï et s'enfuit quelque part dans les haies. Et le russe médita.

- Rei n'existera plus ?.. il mourra ?.. n'importe quoi.. il… il changera.. mais c'est fait.. mais j'comprend pas

**" Je ne t'acceptes pas. Hû. Où est ce que t'étais parti?"**

Je me souviens de cette phrase et de l'expression de Ryû.. et aussi. Et aussi qu'ils nous avaient dit qu'on était sur la mauvaise voie… mmm…. Et si… et… et il faut que je lui demande, parce que si c'est ça.. alors.. alors qui est Rei ? pourquoi ce prénom, même administrativement, il est Rei !!... rââââ.. vais péter un câble… un café, me faut un café.-

Le russe se leva d'un coup sec et

-.. j'crois que j'ai oublié quelqu'un .. tss… 'mérite mon attention celui là ?? bon allez un petit effort.. Rei je suis sur qu'il l'aurai fait. -

Kaï se leva puis se dirigea à la cafétéria puis ensuite dans le dortoir des garçons, atteignit l'étage des deuxièmes années et s'aperçut de sa chambre ouverte, jeta un coup d'œil express. Rei était sur le bureau de dos avec Oliver à moitié avachi. Puis sans s'arrêter il toqua à la porte de…

« quoi ? »

Il ouvrit la porte.

« qu'est ce que tu veux ? t'as rien à foutre ic-

- J'ai à foutre et tu as même l'obligation de te casser. »

Bryan fulmina mais exécuta cet ordre. Bien sur que le lavande craignait le phoenix.

Les voilà seuls dans cette chambre d'où s'émanait une lourde atmosphère. Tala revint du cabinet de toilettes et ne fut pas surpris de la présence de son compatriotes. Il s'allongea brutalement sur le dos.

« un câlin ?

- crève.. et j'espère que t'as compris la leçon. »

# méchaaant #

« Si ça aurait été Rei t'aurais pas hésiter !! »

Kaï sourit. Tala n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Mais en même temps - c'est de sa faute j'lui avait prévenu il a pas voulu me croire c'est dans ta face mon pote !!-

« mais c'est pas Rei. »

Tala s'assit puis fixa de ses yeux azurs son compatriote.

« Je te jure que c'est pas possible que ce soit lui.

- et.. pourquoi ?

- il aurait jamais osé me toucher, encore moins s'défouler sur moi.

- et il aurai jamais osé me battre aussi .. bien sur.

- mais C'EST VRAI !! on l'a ptêt remplacer !!

- C'est lui. Un point c'est tout.

- et.. comment tu peux en être sur ? »

Kaï se leva, il le savait Ryu était un ami d'enfance et le connaissait sur tous les points, alors il l'aurai deviner bien avant si Rei avait été remplacer.

et..mais..-

« Et puis d'où t'es venu l'idée qu'il a été remplacer ?

- avoue le t'as douté !! »

Kaï roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit puis.

« quel gamin !!

- héhé.. merci pour le café !.. mais ça vaut pas la Vodka. »

--

« Bryan.. arrêtes !! »

Le lavande perçait de ses yeux l'enveloppe corporelle du chinois. Rei le regardait, non pas de peur mais on pouvait sentir de l'hésitation pour ses actions futures.

µ- je ne veux pas recommencer, mais .. je sais que je dois me battre, LE battre, mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas faire l'erreur-µ

Oliver s'interposa courageusement même si la peur était visible de l'autre. Puis.. la situation reprend, µ-c'est moi qui ai les rennes et personne d'autres.-µ Rei s'assit tranquillement en fermant les yeux.

« Franchement, si l'autre pouvait pas se défendre, toi tu ne vaudras pas mieux

- Rei ! n'allume pas la mèche.. tu ne crois pas que tu as eu assez d'ennuis ??

- ce n'est pas moi qui les ai créer ! »

Bryan prit le col d' Oliver et faillit le balancer quand

« Bryan.. dégage. »

Mais le concerné ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Kaï qui était entré recommença à parler quand.

« ASSEZ. Rei, dans mon bureau. Kaï aussi et toi aussi et Oliver rentre dans ta chambre et tu n'y bouges pas.

- mais j'ai rien f-

- tu veux autre chose ? »

Le français ferma sa bouche et s'en alla sous le regard de la blonde principale. Tandis que les trois autres la suivirent.

Kaï jeta un coup d'œil sur Rei, il sentit les battements de son cœur qui n'arrêtait pas sa folle allure (an : heureusement quand même !!XD). Kaï posa sa main discrètement sur l'épaule de son (ancien) ami. Rei n'osa pas relever sa tête.

- Aurait il honte ? si c'est le cas.. il n'avait pas à l'être. Aurait il peur ? ou peut être souhaiterait il me repousser de manière.. réservée ? .. ou peut être que.. il ne veut pas de moi ?.. y a des fois je crois que je me pose Trop de questions !-

µ- encore une de ces humiliations.. je déteste cette femme, je les déteste tous de toute façon !-µ

--

On déambule. On a été libéré après une sentence. Comme si on avait l'apparence d'une bête sauvage qui avait été un danger pour le monde. Il rentra dans une immense salle.

**Un air qui s'y dégage, nostalgique, amoureuse, simple, aussi douce qu'une plume, ou un câlin, une jeune femme mère de deux adorables bout de chou, chantait sur des notes de piano. Quelle soprano ! une merveilleuse voix couleur arc en ciel qui agrémentait une douzaine ou même une infinité de rayon de soleil.. Et les deux bouts de chou étaient assis sur les genoux de leur père, près de l'immense baie vitrée. Ils admiraient tous cette femme. Ils l'adoraient, ils l'auraient même idolâtrer, cette femme. **

µ- elle m'avait tellement rendu heureux..-µ

« Il est bien triste cet air non ? »

Oliver entra dans la Salle de Musique. Il pénétra avec autant de douceur que les notes qui filaient maintenant dans l'air. Il se serait assis et sourit si le français n'aurait pas vu…

« Oh … mais Rei.. elle a été méchante Judith ? allez viens t'en fais pas ça arrive à tout le monde. »

Oliver voulut s'approcher pour effacer les quelques larmes qui ne voulaient pas elles s'arrêter, mais Rei fit non de la tête puis se tourna dos à Oliver…

« Si.. si je savais d'où je venais qui j'étais… je ne serais certainement pas ici à l'heure qu'il est… »

Oliver comprit bien les résultats de l'amnésie. Beaucoup d'élèves en étaient d'ailleurs au courant. Ce qui ne les laissaient pas indifférents.

« mais pourquoi tu viens ici.

- bah.. pourquoi je ne serai pas ici ?

-.. ben.. enfin elle a dit que je ne devais pas être en contact avec des humains… »

Oliver éclata de rire.. ou c'est l'innocence qui avait déformé les dires ou c'est la méfiance, des deux cas, la réaction de Rei fut trop candide à ses yeux !

« Allons Rei tu n'es pas un monstre. En tout cas ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es bagarré avec Tala que ça fait de toi un monstre.

- mais .. avant j'l'aurai pas fait .. si ?

- qui sait. Tala est un grand filou et c'est vrai qu'il adore taquiner jusqu'au bout ses proies.. et comme on le voit souvent comme un grand méchant loup personne lui as remis les pendules à l'heure.. sauf toi ! et certainement Kaï mais ça, ça va de soi !

- alors pourquoi maintenant tout les autres me regardent comme si j'étais un OVNI. Si .. si toi tu laisse aller ça, alors pourquoi pas les autres ?.. Et pourquoi dès qu'il me voient ils chuchotent leurs stupides messes basses.

-.. parce que comme tu l'as dit ce sont des imbéciles et que je fais partie de ceux qui ont un esprit ouvert, et .. et peut être aussi que.. comme tu es amnésique ils doivent se demander ce que tu ressens.. peut être.

- …. Perdu. »

Oliver se releva et leva Rei avec lui puis lui conseilla de prendre l'air. Et que si Rei le voulait, Oli' l'emmènerait dans un restaurant hors pairs !!

--

« Yo.. Ryu ?.. Rei est parti faut que je te pose des questions là.. tout de suite.. »

£- j'déteste chercher, j'déteste chercher j'déteste chercher PUTAIN JE DETESTE CHERCHER MAIS OU IL S'CACHE !!-

Kaï fit les 100 pas et celui qui le rejoint n'est pas du tout celui que LUI attendait.

« Bah alors tu parles tout seul mon vieux !

- j'vois que m'sieu se sent bien.

- Oooooh il se faisait du soucis pour moiaaaa.. comme c'est charmant. »

Tala prit une cigarette et l'alluma, en proposa à son compatriote redevenu ami qui refusa.

« trop jeune pour mourir. »

Tala faillit s'étouffer et leva les yeux vers l'arbre. Puis…

« t'as le droit de me traiter de Jeanne d'Arc mais… y a bien.. quelqu'un sur l'arbre.

- Non l'arbre parle de lui-même.. par télépathie ducon !! »

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et fit mine de monter puis Kaï l'arrêta.

« Merci pour les présentations. »

Kaï leva la tête et bien qu'il ne vit pas du tout la présence humaine, il parla :

« Descend, j'ai à te parler.

- Seul.

- descend, c'est URGENT ! »

Un soupir puis Ryu descendit d'une flèche. Tala faillit sursauter s'il n'avait plus de self control. Il fut en face d'un.. gars… chinois, habillé. A la chinoise, une écharpe tiens tiens.. et des yeux rouille qui ne manquèrent pas de répondre à l'appel du regard.

« Il me semble que j'avais dit seul non ?

- J'reste là que ça te plaise ou non. »

Confrontation du regard. Tala ne céda pas à la demande d'un inconnu. Et sûrement pas si ça concernait Kaï.

# si tu t'amuse avec Kaï je te le ferai payer très cher. #

- Si Ryu savait ce que Tala avait fait je crois que… bon je reconnais que Tala se demmerde bien mais roo bordel c'est Ryu que je veux là, il est là alors c'est maintenant ou jamais.-

Mais le russe prit tout de même ses précautions.

« Tala, pas de problème, seulement pour l'instant tu ne pose AUCUNE question. Compris ? »

Et pour réponse Kaï reçu une bonne bouffée d'air toxique sur les yeux.

- quel crétiiiiiin.. -

« Je vais te poser des questions toi.. et par contre à celle là t'es OBLIGE de répondre .. c'est clair ? »

Ryu ferma les yeux.

« t'as déjà demandé à Rei.  
- pas celle-ci parce que ça m'étonnerai qu'il s'en souvienne.

-WAHAHAHA.. ah j'avoue surtout là ! »

Ryu foudroya Tala du regard et Kaï fronça les sourcils.

« C'est booon y a pas de blême lààà !! »

Kaï fixa Ryu des yeux et

« Est-ce que Hû et Rei sont… la même personne ?

- Non. »

- fait chier. Ça veut dire que je dois…

« mais pourquoi t'as dit que Rei allait disparaître alors ?

- ah bon il va disparaître ooh pourquoi ça ?? j'commençais à m'amuser mo-«

Ryu fit mine de partir

« J'ai aut' chose à faire, et je ne supporte pas SA présence. Alors ou tu le dégages ou JE dégage. »

-.. j'aimerais bien reprendre ma place avec les fils des personnes et que TOUS m'obéisse et qu'ils se barrent pas à chaque fois que j'ai un DEBUT de réponse !-

« Tal-

- Non je me barre pas mais j'pose plus de question ça lui va à l'aut' imbécile.

- Hn ! fit le chinois. Tu as essayé de rentrer Rei dans ton jeu ?.. mmm… parce que si c'est le cas alors tu sauras que je fais pareil…

- Qu'est ce que tu sous entends môssieu - je - viens - ici - mais - personne - doit - me - faire – chier

-.. »

Il ne dit rien. Ryu est bien trop gêné de cette personne pour répondre et justement rentrer dans la conversation avec cet inconnu.

Voilà Kaï et Tala seuls. Le rouquin sourit alors que le voilà sous le regard de reproche du capitaine des Bladebreakers.

« quoi ?

- C'est le seul qui connaisse Rei comme sa poche, j'avais une chance de tout comprendre et toi.. TOI T'AS TOUT BOUSILLER !!

- wooo t'auras l'occasion de le voir non ?

- Tala. Je crois pas que tu aies TOUT saisi

- perso.. à part le fait que Rei soit amnésique.. non j'ai pas tout saisi comme tu dis. »

Kaï réfléchissait à.. comment allait il lui raconter.. - je me demandes bien si justement je lui racontes…-

« Tala .. tu m'as montrer que tu n'étais même pas digne de confiance.

- Tss.. juste parce que j'ai pris les dev-«

mais il ne finit pas sa phrase il se vit plutôt embrocher encore une fois et Kaï s'approcha de lui

« Arrêtes tout de suite. C'est à cause de TOI qu'il est dans cet état. Il ne me fait plus confiance, tu as bousiller mes relations avec lui, et tu lui as bousiller sa vision du monde et maintenant je me vois obligé de le lui reconstruire.. tsss »

IL le lâcha et commença à rentrer au complexe scolaire.

« mais j'crois que t'es pas assez 'grand' pour comprendre à quel point c'est dérangeant. Dérangeant et .. pfff»

Tala sourit.

« ooh je peux très bien comprendre.. mais il me semble que ça ne me concerne pas du tout .. Bon courage pour la « reconstruction » … »

Séparation des deux. L'un s'en alla finir sa cigarette un peu plus loin dans la cour, tandis que l'autre monta les escaliers et rencontra..

« Rei ?.. »

Le chinois s'était arrêter en plein milieu de l'escalier et semblait de nouveau perdu dans ses visions

_**« Grand Père.. pourquoi je ne suis plus Hû ?**_

_**- … tu l'es mon fils.. tu l'es dans ton cœur… »**_

--

_**« grand père.. GRAND PERE.. GRAND PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE !! »**_

**Le petit garcon fut horrifié, comme si le Destin qui avait suivit le moindre de ses pas avait lance et gardait la malédiction au dessus de sa personne. Cette personne de 13 ans venait de perdre encore un membre cher de sa famille. Il vit du haut de la colline, du haut de son mètres 49, des flammes qui dansaient leur ronde macabre, et qui emportait avec elle un autre bout de son patrimoine, un autre bout de son cœur, un autre bout de son sang. Il tomba sur ses genoux et versa des larmes.. il versa des larmes qui n'éteignit pas le feu qui s'emparaient de la demeure de son grand père… Qui ?.. mais qui lui faisaient ça ?**

**--**

_**« Je t'ai déjà expliquer mon enfant. Ce qu'il veulent c'est que nous partions de leur territoire.**_

_**- Mais grand papa, tu avait dit que ce territoire était à tous le monde **_

_**- oui mais .. enfin, eux ils l'ont. Ils ont mis leur noms sur ces Terres.**_

_**- MAIS ILS ONT PAS LE DROIT !!**_

_**- Calme toi Rei,veux tu ?.. ça ne te ressemble pas de crier. Je sais que tu veux qu'on nous laisse en paix. Et je vais te dire ce qu'il faut faire, mais je sais aussi que tu ne le feras pas.. Ton sang est trop fier pour ça. »**_

**Le vieux chinois fit un clin d'œil au pré adolescent qui sourit en retour.**

**--**

_**« C'est quoi des clans maman ?**_

_**- qui t'as demandé ça mon chéri ?**_

_**- Bah je me posait des questions, parce que Reirei m'avait dit nous on était un clan super fort et super gentil et –**_

_**- .. aah mon chéri, ne te pose pas des questions sur ce que les adultes se disent entre eux, ça ne t'avancera pas et .. ça ne sert à rien dans ta petite tête ! »**_

_**Fit elle enfin en tapotant de son doigt le crâne lisse de cheveux du petit garçon.**_** »**

**-**

**Dans une salle, Grand père et Grand-mère jouait au go tout en discutant. **

_**« On devra bientôt dire au petit tu sais ?**_

_**- Attendons encore un peu, il est si jeune, quel dommage que l'on ai à gâché de sa jeunesse tu ne crois pas ?**_

_**- Peut être mais tu sais qu'il menace nos vies.. et viendront à bout de la sienne.**_

_**- Non sœur, je te jure que lui… ils ne l'auront pas.**_

_**- Qu'est ce qui te met si sur de ça ?**_

_**- Regarde la fougue qui grandit en lui, comme une liane qui s'accroche à l'Arbre - Vie et qui sous aucun prétexte ne souhaiterait s'y détacher. Et puis regarde le encore, après toutes ces épreuves il trouve toujours où et quand sourire, n'est ce pas une preuve ?**_

_**- Oui mais tu sais qu'à son âge on est encore fragile de l'environnement..**_

_**- C'est à ton touur sœur !**_

_**- Et les Grands de l'Ordre du Dragon n'hésiteront pas à .. enfin Grand frère tu ne te soucies de rien ?**_

_**- Si que je vais perdre si tu fais une action que je vois mais que j'espère que tu ne feras pas !!**_** »**

« Rei.. OH REI ?? »

Les orbes solaires glissèrent et vinrent se fixer sur ceux de flammes.

« Mon grand père est mort. »

Kaï le regarda bizarrement et l'incita à monter le reste de l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Je.. ne le savais pas.

- Ah bon ? »

--

--

Meuh si faut l'arrêter là le chappie !! Vous vous perdez ?.. parfait c'est comme ça qu'on se retrouvera héhé.. j'adooore les énigmes, et les puzzle.. c'est marrant, et puis.. si vous arrivez pas à le finir, on le finira ensemble ;) !!


	23. Chapter 23

Recto Verso :

**Nanao-chan** : Coucou merci du fond du coeur c'est que ça fait longtemps que je n'avias pas reçu de reviews même si je ne perds pas espoirs puisque les hits monte tout le temp et ça me fait plaisiiiir. Revenons à toi ouaiis vive Reirei même si chez moi pov chou il s'en prend plein la tête .. et pis sa tête elle en fait des labyrinthe. Bonne vacances à toi et kissou !

Recto Verso :

MESSAGE IMPORTANT : Voilà, il y a quelques mois que ça arrive et c'est une chose que je déteste plus que tout au monde. Je tient à signaler, que les reviews ne sont pas faîtes pour descendre l'auteur, ni descendre sa façon d'écrire, même si ce qu'elle écrit que ce soit l'histoire, le scénario, la mise en place ; ne vous plaît pas, vous n'avez pas à FLAMER. Une review est faite pour critiquez, positivement ou négativement, mais vous n'avez pas à INSULTER, c'est un abus de liberté d'autrui. Vous devez vous souvenir, qu'une fanficceuse, met tout son cœur dans chaque histoire, et même si c'est une histoire hasardeuse, ou juste 'pour rire'. L'auteur (fille ou garçon j'avais oublier pardonnez moi les garçons !) en le plaçant sur un site ouvert à tout public, cherche tout d'abord à prendre plaisir à partager ces avis, sur n'importe quel thème.Si réellement elle ne vous plait pas. Passez la fic, et lisez en une autre mais surtout passez vous de commentaire stupide haineux et déplacé.Pourquoi avoir dit ça ?.. Plusieurs auteurs ont subis ce genre de méchancetés et qui à la suite se sont sentit déprimé, pour ensuite se trouvé dégoûté ou effacer totalement leur imagination (et je ne plaisante pas !!) . Et ceux qui se sentent visés, il n'y a que quelques clics et lettres à écrire pour que l'on puisse voir votre point de vue !

**Je n'hésiterai pas à flooder.**

Merci à tous !!

Il me semble oublier quelque fois certaines notes comme….

-blabla- : Kaï qui pense

µ- blabla-µ : Rei qui pense

# blabla # : un tiers qui pense

**et blibli (le blabla fait grève !) : passé**

et aussi sous l'obligation de personnes que je ne nommerai pas

Le disclaimers : … il sert à rien (Killy se barre mais revient sous les menaces de décamper de Rei) roooo ça va hein.. t'façon.. tout le monde le connaît…. CEST BON BOUFFON DE TA RACE , T'APPARTIENT A BEYBLADE voilà fini t'es content !!

--

Chapitre 14 : L'orage

« mm.. Rei… faut vraiment que je te parle. »

Le chinois ne bougea pas, même s'il était réveillé, pour lui, il était trop tôt pour se lever. Et encore trop tôt pour écouter.

« Reiii je sais que tu es réveillé.. bon… tu connais Bakuryu ?  
- Jamais entendu parler, laisse moi tranquille. »

Kaï se détacha du lit de son co – équipier.

« c'était.. et normalement c'est encore ton meilleur ami.. ton ami d'enfance. »

Rei s'assit les sourcils froncés.

« .. c'est ça. »

Kaï se retourna et prit une serviette

« Si.. je te jure que c'est vrai… mais dis moi… qui est Hû ?  
-… je sais pas.  
- Hueng ji  
- je te l'ai déjà dit que je m'en rappelai pas !  
- elle est morte elle aussi ?  
- … «

Rei se leva doucement de son lit.

« Under the snow.. blood on white snow… and several person dead on Fire.."

Le russe prit son pyjama.

« elle en faisait partie ?.. de ses personnes.  
-.. peut être… »

Rei se dirigea vers la porte, et cette fois à son tour.  
« c'est quoi un clan ? »

--

Dehors, un vent léger soufflait, Tala une cigarette dans la main droite et un mp3 dans l'autre tranquillement écoutait le yeux dans le vide de la musique bien métalleuse. Puis il sentit une présence et se retourna vivement.  
« ah.. c'est toi ! »  
La personne s'assit à ses côtés.  
« et toi .. t'es qui ?  
- Quand on est poli on se présente d'abord.  
- Il m'a semblé que Kaï t'en ai déjà parlé .. je me trompe ? »  
Tala sourit, mesquinement. Pauvre russe crois tu vraiment pouvoir avoir des proies à tous bouts de champs.. fais attention aux ronces.. ça démange !

--

« Si je te raconte tout tu vas comprendre ?  
- bah essayons. »

Le déjeuner venait de sonner, et les voilà seuls, tranquille personne qui les dérangerait. Normalement…

« la nuit, je fais des rêves. Mais pas n'importe lesquels, c'est comme si, comme si ça s'était vraiment passé. Et.. et le jour.. des fois, c'est bizarre mais.. je les revois, enfin d'autre passages, peut être d'autre passage de ma vie.. je sais pas.. mais par exemple.. quand.. enfin, j'avais vu devant moi grand père mourir. Tu vois.. c'était bizarre. Normalement, je devrais pleurer, ou me sentir triste, là.. là c'est autre chose, comme si, quelqu'un essuyait mes larmes et me relevait pour me dire de continuer, continuer.. à vivre.. et, à me battre.  
- Et.. tu l'as déjà vu ce quelqu'un ?  
- ben.. non !  
- c'est pas.. ta conscience ?  
- non.. c'est une voix, enfin, pas celle qui .. enfin non je sais que c'est pas la conscience, c'est.. quelqu'un.. quelqu'un que je suis SUR qu'elle a existé !.. elle m'est familière.  
- Sa voix ?  
- oui. Kaï.. cette voix.. elle me guide.. depuis.. depuis que les personnes qui m'entouraient sont tombés. Et.. elle me dit aussi .. de te-  
- EH Rei !! ça vous dirait d'inaugurer les thermes de l'école ??  
- Oliver.. »  
Le russe fronça les sourcils en soupirant.  
« Euh.. j'ai .. c'est pas le bon moment c'est ça.. »  
Il pointa les deux index et s'en alla vers cette direction  
« Désolééé  
- Attends.. des thermes ?.. ah.. mais il y aura .. du monde ?  
- Ben là tout de suite oui.. mais comme il ferme tard, je pense que vers les heures du soir, ce sera vide ! bon ben.. Ciao ! »

- Oliver … si t' avais pas aidé Rei, … j't'aurai tué .. mais bon.. -

« ça t'arrive toi.. de faire des cauchemars ? »

--

Des jumelles.

« mmm…. Je t'ai retrouvééééé »

--

Dans le parc, l'après midi était libre, libre comme ses oiseaux qui piaillaient joyeusement dans les airs.  
« 'Poil de carotte' c'est ton pote ?  
-… qui ça ?  
- tu sais très bien de qui je parle.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce que si ça l'est pas je me ferai une joie de verser le sang de sa gorge et de l'y noyer dedans. »

Kaï sur le banc releva lentement la tête, son cœur se mit à battre et sentait ses joues s'échauffer… le savait il ? ça pourrait rendre les choses plus faciles … il réagissait bien tout de même.. enfin.. Kaï n'avait pas vu la réaction mais…  
« je te dis ça parce que je trouve qu'il regarde Rei d'un air un peu plus que vicieux. »

Il soupira. Non encore raté. Mais par contre.

« Ryu… Rei ne se souvient pas de toi.  
- Pas grave. Il s'en souviendra au moment voulu.  
- Mais..  
- Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit là.. depuis son 'amnésie'.. même si c'est pas vrai.  
- .. Son grand père est mort.. Hueng ji a un lien avec lui… et quelqu'un le guide… Le sphinx lui arriverai à la cheville  
- gné ??  
- non rien.  
- et.. c'est tout ?  
- oui. Tu pourrai pas recoller un peu là ? parce que je suis dans un trou noir.  
- Non le voilà qui arrive il le fera à ma place. »

Le chinois à l'écharpe dégagea bien vite et une autre personne arriva à l'opposé.

- Un jour.. je collerai Ryu avec de l'extra glu et je lui poserai toute les questions que je voudrais.-

L'autre personne avait l'air d'hésiter… Qu'y a-t-il ? pourquoi ça ? Elle avait un cahier dans les mains. Puis finalement réussit à combler le vide entre Kaï et elle-même.

« Rei..  
-.. Tu vas encore me poser des questions ?  
- c'est.. pour t'aider .  
- Pourquoi tu le fais ?.. c'est vrai tu te sens obligé ?  
-.. ben… un peu .. avant j'étais ton cap  
- oui mais c'était avant.  
- et alors ? Le passé n'est pas révolu »

Rei baissa la tête

« il ne l'est jamais… »

Kaï se proposa à aller lui chercher de quoi casser la faim. A son retour.. le banc fut vide… il fut vide mais il découvrit en s'approchant le mince cahier format A4. L'avait il oublier ? ou l'avait il fait exprès ? -J'opterai pour la deuxième solution.- Alors il prit le cahier et se résolut à l'ouvrir. C'était un cahier de mathématiques … Enfin, des gribouillis numérique.. - Héhé les maths .. c'est pas ton truc à ce que je vois ! -

Puis il tourna les pages.. encore.. encore mais après les 'cours normaux', il y avait du blanc.. alors c'était bien la première solution, celle de l'oubli. Mais juste avant de fermer il aperçu un bout de choses grisée au crayon à papier, il plaça le doigt de façon à marquer la page puis ouvrit là où il fallait le cahier et. Et ??

-

Rei retourna dans sa chambre, la traversa et tout d'un coup vit son reflet instantané… son reflet ?.. ah.. il ferma la porte et s'aperçut d'un miroir accroché . Un miroir dans lequel il pouvait se voir de la tête au pied. Il se passa les mains sur son corps, son reflet fit de même… il se mit de profil… il se vit de profil… puis, mima .. une poitrine en relevant des plis de sa chemise. La porte s'ouvrit, tout s'évanouit.

Cette ombre qui s'approchait de lui et son reflet qui l'incitait à l'écouter… Mais.. ce reflet, il le connaissait par cœur avant, .. qui était ce déjà ?

« Rei tu… tu sais.. c'est pas très bien de dessiner sur les cahier de cours »  
- forcément sur le coup c'est un peu pathétique mais bon… c'est le début… faut bien commencer non ?-

« Je me souviens maintenant. »

--

L'école avait commencé depuis plusieurs jours déjà, elle annonçait même la fin d'un trimestre. Rei ne supportait pas le système de 'devoirs', il avait déjà été renvoyé plusieurs fois des cours, s'était déjà fait convoqué, et inlassablement, il fut même encouragé par d'autres professeurs à changer d'attitude. Mais rien n'y fait, rien ne le dissuada de continuer à rechigner cet organigramme. Judith la principale ainsi que Mr Dickenson en furent déçus et impuissant, tel un fauve qui ne souhaitait pas être domestiquer.

-

Dans la cour Kaï rejoint son camarade de classe chinois, qui lui, fut présent sur ce banc depuis plus d'une demi heure. Kaï ne voulait pas faire le médiateur, bien qu'il fut incité par la principale à essayer de diriger Rei dans le 'droit chemin'. Ce qu'il souhaitait pour sa part, était surtout que Rei abandonne ce côté agressif qui, d'après le russe, ne lui colle pas à la peau. C'est un masque qui sali le cœur autrefois pur de son ange d'or.

« Quoi ?.. t'es v'nu pour me dire encore ce que je dois faire ?  
-.. »

Kaï ne répondit pas mais s'assit tout de même à côté de Rei, pourquoi s'enfermait il alors que personne ne lui faisait obstacle, personne ne lui barrait le passage, personne ne lui avait fait mal. Pourquoi alors cette colère soudaine.

« Beaucoup aimerait te comprendre, mais moi je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu t'énerves pour rien.  
- J'm'énerve pas  
- Alors pourquoi tu t'irrites ? j't'ai pas soûler là ? si ??  
- Mais c'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère  
- alors t'es bien en colère contre quelque chose ?  
-.. tu poses encore des questions, tu comptes en faire quoi ? un rapport à l'autre blonde c'est ça ?et après elle en fait quoi elle l'envoie à la CIA, je suis quoi un danger potentiel pour le genre humain ?  
-.. euh… et d'où te viens des idées pareilles ?  
- t'as qu'à poser la question à ta principale. »

Rei soupira. Kaï était encore dans l'incompréhension puis, puis Rei, le jeune chinois se posait des questions mais avant..  
« Je suis pas Rei.  
- Je le savais. »

Ce fut au tour du chinois d'être surpris.  
« Ah bon ? je te l'avais dit avant.  
- Non mais ça se voit maintenant »

Termina le russe avec un sourire qui allégea l'atmosphère et l'a rendu non seulement sympathique mais aussi intime.

« Kaï… »

Ce prénom, le russe crut que plus jamais il ne l'entendrai de ce ton là, ce ton.. triste mais aussi doux, pas comme avant mais encore plus profond, il descend dans les abysses et ramène comme une ancienne blessure à la surface.

« Je me sens mal ici. »

Il observa la personne de quelques mois plus jeune, il était calme, on ne sentait plus les nerfs à vifs, mais plutôt comme si, oui comme un oiseau tombé du nid et qui implorait l'aide d'un tiers pour qu'on puisse le remettre dans son logis si douillet. Est-ce cela dont Rei voulait faire part ?

« Ici.. j'étouffe, j'ai l'impression de me sentir observé et matraquer, décortiquer… c'est effrayant. Et puis.. j'aime pas l'école. »

Kaï sourit.

« Personne n'aime l'école.  
- Alors pourquoi être obligé de suivre l'enseignement ?  
- C'est comme ça.  
-… comme ça ?... pourquoi ? »

Kaï en fut amusé, c'est de nouveau un changement de rôle, le russe qui devait en dire plus que l'autre n'en posait !

« C'est la société qui nous a ériger comme ça, mais même moi j'avais du mal à m'y intégrer au début tu sais. Ça fait qu'un an aussi que je 'reprend' le fil d'un parcours scolaire normal.  
- Ah bon ?.. mais .. avant t'étais où ? »

Le sang du phoenix s'y attendait, s'attendait à ce que Rei se tourne vers le passé de Kaï, et il comprenait aussi cette réaction, ou plutôt il interprétait cela de façon réciproque, c'est-à-dire, comme si, il se devait de raconter son passé pour que Rei dévoile le sien

« .. avant que ça ne t'arrive, tu avais vu où est ce que j'avais vécu »

Le cœur de Kaï se mit à battre d'une folle allure, lui aussi pensa tout d'un coup, oui, c'est vrai, ça fait encore mal, mais, mine de rien, il le surmontait, et Rei, inconsciemment ou délibérément, l'en avait aidé.. mais là c'était différent.

« C'est comme un espèce de pensionnat où chaque élève reçoit une éducation de robot !! On nous a emprisonner dans une abbaye pour faire de nous des machines à tuer. Ça été dur plus tard de reprendre une vie 'normale' pourtant, grâce à toi j'y suis arrivé. »

grâce à lui ? qu'avait il fait ?

« Ah.. bon ?... comment ça ? »

Kaï sourit de nouveau.

« Comment veux tu que je te le dise, c'est bizarre c'est vrai, mais je sais que sans toi je ne serai pas devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui, peut être que à l'heure qu'il est je serai six pieds sous terre, ou dans une asile en train de me morfondre de ma pitoyable vie, ou .. ou enfin.. je sais pas mais je ne vivrai pas. Vivre dans le sens de 'aimer' la vie. »

Kaï n'en revint pas non plus d'avoir réussi à divulguer de telles phrases, jamais il ne se serait autoriser à décrire son passé et son semblant de futur ainsi. Il en fut si soulagé, ça lui faisait tant de bien.

« Je.. t'ai fait aimer la vie ? »

Le russe répondit du tac à tac

« oui »

Le jeune chinois fut étonné. Alors que lui-même commençait à se poser des questions sur la sienne et sur la raison de son être, Kaï venait de lui apprendre qu'il l'avait fait aimer à quelqu'un d'autre. Etrange phénomène que Kaï s'aperçut de l'être assis à ses côtés.

« Rei est surprenante »

Kaï n'en fit rien, et pourtant stupéfait, il venait à nouveau d'entendre cette voix 'muée' et l'utilisation au féminin de Rei, comme le dessin sur ce cahier de Mathématiques, Rei s'était dessiné mais les traits faisaient révéler la nature féminine du portrait. Intriguant. Puis il repensa 'Je suis pas Rei', même Ryû-san lui avait dit et insisté sur le fait que Rei, n'existe pas. Pas dans ce personnage qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il avait beau tourné la chose dans tous les sens ça restait encore chaotique.

« Kaï, ma maison elle est en Chine ? non ? »

-

**« Si je te dis que Rei n'a plus de maison »**

-

Ce fabuleux palais de bois et de Terre, de silence et de mystère, ce fabuleux joyau patrimonial, envolé ? c'était quasiment impossible et pourtant Kaï savait que Ryû-san était très sincère et il le savait pas plaisantant sur ce genre de sujet !

« Alors ? »

Que faire ?.. ne pas lui mentir, c'est sur mais en même temps…

« Oui elle est en Chine.  
- Tu m'aideras à la retrouver ? »

Kaï sursauta, Rei.. enfin, ce chinois dont il s'était fait une belle bagarre mais aussi de forts liens d'amitié venait de…

«Laisses tomber. »

… venait lui-même de casser l'ambiance. Finalement ce n'était peut être qu'une illusion, peut être que le russe se faisait lui-même des films, pourtant on aurait presque cru que,

- tu m'aurais fait confiance ? quel dommage que tu te sois repris…-

Déçu, Kaï 'leva l'ancre' et rentra sous un ciel menaçant d'orage, dans la cafétéria où il y trouva un compatriote.

« Alors t'as décidé de mettre le grappin des-«

Il ne finira toujours pas sa phrase, mais c'est sur que s'il continuait il finirait certainement en de très mauvaise posture. Arrêter la glace quand elle immerge d'un glacier de haute montagne.. ce serait tellement fantastique et fort en sensation. Tala, ne s'arrêterait pas là. Si Kaï devenait de plus en plus intouchable, il y avait bien une autre personne sur qui se défouler, et puis, elle avait bien une dette cette personne…

-

Lourd, le ciel fut lourd de nuages, chaleur étouffante, disgracieuse et insupportable, les électrons posés sur ce tableau, comme ceux qui résidait entre la masse d'air chaud et froid ; compressaient les élèves de ses assourdissant cours de physiques. La moitié fut endormis ou assommés, l'autre nettement plus attentive mettait l'équilibre en place, et fort heureusement cachait la non présence mentale de certains.

Le crayon qui tapotait le bureau, la main qui soutenait la tête et un soupir qui s'échappe dans les airs, il aurait dormi ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose ! Le chinois leva vaguement les yeux du tableau, puis en sentant que la professeur l'observait il se mit directement à apprécier la page blanche quadrillée de son cahier.

« Rei, alors tu as compris la formule ? »

aucune réponse, le chinois savait que Kaï l'incitait du regard à répondre ne serait ce que deux mots ou plus.

« Si tu as compris voudrais tu l'expliquer ? »

Encore un soupir puis

« sais pas »

Un rire s'échappa de quelques bouches naïves et désagréables, et cette présence chinoise qui ne souhaitait toujours pas être de leur partie scolaire

« Voyons, fais un effort, je suis sur que tu peux y répondre juste  
- si vous le savez alors pourquoi vous m'poser la question ? »

L'insolent personnage se reçut une mini boule de papier sur la tête et regarda directement..

« Kaï.. veux tu bien arr-  
- s'pa moi c'est Tala »

Le dénoncé tourna ses yeux azurés vers son compatriote avec un air de 'mais c'est bien sur'

« Rei j'aimerai que pour demain tu me fasse l'activité 1 et 2 de cette leçon, comme ça si tu as un problème on pourra trouver dans tes heures libres de quoi te remettre à niveau

- ah.. j'croyais que j'étais intelligent et que je savais tout par cœur »

il répondit de manière encore impertinente en roulant des yeux

Et cette fois ce ne fut pas une gentille petite boulette de papier mais un fort jet de bout gomme qu'il se reçut sur sa joue, il savait Kaï plus capable de lui vouloir du mal mais dirigea ses éclairs d'or sur une tête à fracasser contre le mur

« Tala, gronda t'il »

Ce fut le seul et le dernier avertissement qu'il s'autorisa à donner.

Croyez vous que cette charmante flamme russe s'arrêtera là ?

Pendant ce temps la professeur se dirigea vers le russe et lui prit son cahier de correspondance. Rei pensa très fort µ- limite ça lui f'ra quelque chose-µ

Le chinois n'eut pas tort. Kaï murmura à son co-équipier d'arrêter ses conneries parce que cette fois il ne fera rien du tout pour le protéger et en réponse :

« Genre tu m'as déjà protégeeeer.. j'ai pas peur de lui  
- Tala.. à tes risques et périls mon petit ! »

Tala rit de manière enfantine et roula des yeux puis justement fixa ses globes oculaires sur sa cible et la verrouilla. Il attendit un moment propice pour jeter violemment sa trousse sur le bureau de Rei. Ce fut la goutte qui déborda du vase. Le chinois se leva lentement, et Kaï sentit à nouveau cette atmosphère sombre, commença à entendre les murmures des autres élèves, les rouspétances de la professeur, tour à tour ces bruits inutiles qui se firent engloutirent par cet aura sombre et virulente. Il le vit s'avancer comme si l'image, la séquence se déroulait au ralenti et que les bruits eurent été supprimés. Puis cette fois cette même séquence passa à la vitesse suprême et les bruits amplifiés, les élèves eurent tout juste le temps de se placer aux extrêmes coins de la salle de cours pour laisser le terrain, libre, les tables se renversèrent, la professeur qui devint rouge et qui hurla d'horreur, Rei qui se déchaîna et Tala qui en devint blanc. Kaï ouvrit de grands yeux, il le savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il ne pourra pas arrêter Rei, pas.. pas en parlant gentiment bien qu'il aurait tout de même essayer. Ce n'est pas la motivation, mais son corps et son esprit se trouvèrent trop cloué au sol pour réagir. Il se trouvait à quelques décimètres du foyer rouge, il se trouvait en face de Rei, qui pourtant adressait sa violence sur Tala. Il se trouvait en face de ses yeux, de ses iris qui flamboyaient de rage, ses iris d'or fondu, qui s'accaparent l'espace qui avalent tous les bruits. Quelques élèves prit de panique s'enfuirent fort heureusement car ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes passées que la pauvre porte, victime encore une fois d'un jet de table tomba pathétiquement sur le sol carrelé. Une vitre se brisa, l'agresseur : Rei, l'arme : une chaise.

Le public tenta de se désintéresser, de s'en aller, de s'enfuir mais impossible, ils étaient paralyser, à même les nouveaux venus, même le médiateur (le vrai), et les surveillants ne purent s'approcher. Puis

Une pause ?non simplement le triomphe inachevé du méchant, de l'OVNI.

Il se redressa et fixa sa proie qui croyait être prédateur. Il le fixa et.

-

Il le vit, ce sang qui coulait, qui formait des flaques, il aimerait extirper ses veines, pouvoir écraser son cœur une bonne fois pour toutes, il se lécha les lèvres, il aimerai aussi pouvoir lui éclater le cerveau et aussi que la vision, devient noir, que plus jamais il n'ait à se servir de son souffle pour faire des farces stupides et dérangeante puis puis..

Il fixa ses yeux, eux-mêmes déjà rouge, eux même déjà rouges…. Ce rouge.. cette rose rouge.. délicate, délicate à son cœur, il est déçu, il est tétanisé.

µ- Je…. J'ai .. j'ai fait du mal… encore du mal… Je voulait pas.. pas.. jusqu'à là mais..-µ

-

« Rei.. Rei ça suffit d'accord arrêtes. SUFFIT !! T'AS EU TA PART !! »

-

µ-Parce que lui.. ose tout de même me donner des ordres, je suis pas ton chien.-µ

Rei se tourna vers Kaï, non. Il n'en avait pas assez, ça ne lui suffisait pas d'avoir eu Tala, de l'avoir détruit la moitié de ses côtes et l'envoyer certainement à l'hôpital. Ça ne lui suffisait pas de se refaire encore et toujours des ennemis apeurés, mais des ennemis quand même, ça ne lui suffisait pas de devoir à nouveau faire face à des gens cultivés qui jamais ne prendrait la peine de cultiver son esprit. Il fallait que, il fallait revoir encore ce sang qui apaise, ce sang des autres qui lui ont fait du mal couler.

-

-Un regard sombre qui se lève vers moi, je sais qu'il va m'attaquer, je sait que je n'aurait peuuut être pas dû monter le ton comme ça, mais.. Tala en a encore un peu plus baver que d'habitude. Et cette fois il ne s'en remettra pas à coup de café ou de vodka. J't'en prie Rei raisonnes toi, raisonnes toi je ne suis pas un méchant ! Regarde autour de toi, arrête cette vue de toi pendant qu'il en est encore temps mais-

Trop tard, la bête sombre sauta sur.., mais fut arrêter et violemment projeter vers le côté porte de la salle. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Ivre de rage, il se releva et dirigea brutalement ses yeux vers celui qui lui a fait ça. Ce n'était pas Kaï non, ni Tala à demi mort mais…

_« Ce n'est pas lui ton adversaire. »_

Rei resta interdit pendant un court instant. Il parlait sa langue, sa langue natale. Et ce visage… mais il m'a fait mal et je ne pardonne pas à ceux qui m'ont fait mal. Il courut vers cet inconnu à l'écharpe comme Kaï mais c'est pas lui. Puis de l'autre côté, l'autre analysait sa façon de se déplacer.

#Tu t'es un peu relâché mon vieux !#

Il recula et fut prêt à parer mais, mais craignit autre chose, et en effet, l'atmosphère s'électrisa à cause de l'orage et de la haine qui commençait à se dégager de manière fulgurante du corps de l'enragé,

#Alors ça y est… tu as quand même laisser ça passer.. ah non, ça.. non seulement c'est pas bon, mais en plus c'était pas prévu !!#

Et en effet, la vitesse se mit à rendre les mouvements de combats invisible, Rei enragé, se mit à bombarder son adversaire de coups aveugles et précis, brutaux mais vitaux ! Bakuryu put heureusement pour lui, éviter les 40 qui aurait pu lui être fatidique mais les 60 autres réussirent tout de même à le propulser.

« DEGAGEZ !! »

Ryu hurla aux autres qui ne mirent pas longtemps à exécuter cet ordre. Pourquoi ? parce que cette fois, Rei, haine et Furie en lui, cette fois n'allait pas le battre de manière aléatoire mais pire encore, par techniques d'arts martiaux de niveaux maître. Et ça. Ryu savait bien que ça allait faire un peuuu de dégât !

-

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire à part me mettre encore une fois en spectateur ? Que faire à part les laisser, ? en même temps d'après ce que je vois même Ryu a l'air d'avoir du mal avec Rei, mais alors… tu était bien plus fort que ce que tu nous faisais voir, alors.. tu étais d'un niveau ridicule la dernière fois. Oh mon dieu, là c'est moi qui parait ridicule.-

Le capitaine russe sur le banc de touche, cette forteresse de marbre ne tire aucune flèche pour apaiser ce monstre, …

-Monstre ?... ce que je vois maintenant me fait cet effet là et pourtant.-

-

Une vitre se brisa et Kaï vit

« REI.. REI NON !! »

-

Le monstre se rendit compte…

µ-Mais c'est à cause de ces visions, de ces envies de meurtres.. c'est… et là… et là …-µ

« Tu as voulu me connaître…. Mais croyais tu que j'étais capable de tuer mes propres amis ? »

et c'est en versant des larmes qu'il s'enfuit…

-Rei…. C'est vrai que tu m'as surpris mais finalement la preuve que tu avais encore quelque chose de pertinent dans ton cœur puisque tu t'es repris.. de justesse.-

« Euuuh.. c'est pas pour déranger mais si tu pouv- aaaaAAAAH !! »

Et justement de justesse, Kaï put prendre le bout d'écharpe de Ryu pour pouvoir ne pas le laisser tomber dans le 'vide' !Parce que précédemment ce pauvre Ryu s'était fait jeter par-dessus bord par Rei et fut heureusement pour lui retenu par son écharpe prise dans un des piquets de l'établissement.

« Tu pourrais aussi me rem.. ahhhh.. onter… tu m'é…. Trangl…. !!

- wo ça va hein !! »

Kaï aida Ryu à revenir parmi les vivants ! puis.

« As-tu compris quand je te disais qu'il était indomptable !  
- mais …  
- avant, il faut qu'on le retrouve.  
- c'est son habitude de s'enfuir  
- ou ça ou tu t'en prends encore plein la gueule alors à toi de choisir.  
- Mais .. t'as eu l'habitude toi  
- J'ai vécu avec lui depuis tout petit… pour te dire.. je suis son frère de lait. »

Le russe acquiesça à cette réponse puis suivi de Ryu, descendit par la voie la plus raisonnable de tous les temps : l'escaliers, pour se retrouver enfin dans la cour, et se séparèrent pour allonger le secteur de recherche.

-

Kaï n'eut pas de mal à le retrouver. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit de la dernière fois, mais cette fois, il ne lui restait que quelques mètres avant de franchir ma distance qui les séparait

« ne m'approches pas ! »

Kaï laissa pencher sa tête

« Ne m'approches pas je t'ai dit, laissa t'il échapper entre ses dents  
- Si Rei, je t'approcherai… parce que j'ai confiance en toi  
-… confiance en un tueur ? un malade mental ? j'crois pas.  
- non tu as raison, je n'aurai pas confiance ni au tueur, ni au malade mental… mais j'ai confiance en l'ami qui est en toi. Rei.. viens.  
-.. arrêtes… arrête de dire ça.. tu… tu peux pas dire ça…. Tu va te faire tuer si tu dis ça… à cause de moi .. »

Kaï laissa les sanglots emprisonner les sens de Rei et profita de cette occasion pour lui entourer de ses bras ce chinois chaotique.

« Chht.. dis pas de conneries voyons..  
- j'ai failli le tuer Kaï.. toi aussi.. et tu… en plus.. ça recommence… ça..  
- Chht. Viens on rentre, j't'offre le chocolat en prime si t'es sage, fit il en laissant échapper un rire discret »

Rei leva des yeux craintifs et son visage se couvrit de honte…

« j'peux pas rentrer…. J'veux pas voir les autres..  
-.. je sais mais.. on s'ra un peu obligés là.. tu ne crois pas. »

Ryu entra en scène depuis plus de cinq minutes qui l'observait, il sourit intérieurement, son frère de lait avait reprit confiance en Kaï que lui-même jugeait d'intime. Il s'était aussi clarifier la vue, mais par contre, il lui fallait rester vigilant, très vigilant pour le futur proche.

_« Na.. ne t'en fait pas.. je ne leur laisserai pas te faire du mal petit frère. »_

Rei releva la tête et se mit à rougir devant son grand frère spirituel. Kaï recommença à penser que parfois et toujours dans des situations qu'il jugeait à son avantage pour toucher le chinois, l'autre chinois faisait des siennes et son grain de sel devenait pire qu'un méga grêlon !!

-

Le trio masculin traversèrent tout un rideau de pluie pour entrer dans une marre humaine qui à leur vue laissèrent un passage qui imitait bien le recul des vagues devant Moïse. Kaï s'approcha de Bakuryu puis lui glissa ses quelques mots à l'oreille

« Je te le laisse, j'vais arranger la chose de façon à ce qu'elle nous casse pas les pieds ce soir.  
- bah tu vois tu participes ! »

Kaï lui lança un regard sérieux. Ce 'sérieux' c'était la frustration qui lui serrait le cœur. Et en les abandonnant, il se mit en route vers le secrétariat. Cette spoliation la suivait, souvent depuis cette montée de tension entre Rei et lui. Enfin, c'est surtout le fait qu'il se sentait si impuissant face à l'improvisation de ce dernier, qui le gênait au point même de l'humilier. Pourtant, Kaï.. s'était comme qui dirait préparer psychologiquement à cette situation, mais paradoxalement son âme ne s'était pas sentit prête à ce moment là. Tout en pensant à cette mise en situation de soi même il arrivait (tôt) à cette porte. Il toqua par deux fois. Aucune réponse. Attendit un moment.. long d'une dizaine de minutes puis, tourna la poignet et

« J'imagines que tu me cherchais ? »

Il se retourna lentement en roulant des yeux.

- nan j'm'attendais à voir le pape en personne me bénir de ma connerie !!-

La blonde femme qui était arriver par derrière lui fit signe d'entrer dans la pièce qui lui était donné pour y présider la plupart du temps. La porte fermée, laissa l'atmosphère s'alourdir encore une fois. Comme des nuages s'amoncelant annonçant un assourdissant orage.

-

« reposes toi, je veillerai à ce que personne ne te déranges. »

Ce n'est pas qu'il était fatigué, ce n'était pas la fraîcheur d'avoir pris une douche juste avant qui l'empêchait de vouloir s'immiscer avec la douce et chaude couette, ce n'était pas non plus l'orage et la pluie qui redoublait de violence qui ne le laissait pas son esprit traverser la passerelle des rêves. Mais. Ce qui prenait tant d'ampleur, à ce moment précis de cette soirée, fut une inquiétude, une honte, une envie pressante de passer la Vie, une envie de tout lâcher, ce poids, cette confusion en lui, ce Rouge qui se mélangeait au noir pourtant criblé de blanc, d'or et diamant. Ce qu'il voulait était au bout de la peur et de l'angoisse que lui-même avait effectué. Ce qu'il faisait l'avait rendu tout de même ce qu'il était maintenant. Ce qu'il était.. il le retrouvait après 10 ans d'une autre vie. Mais alors…

« Hû.. je t'ai dit que tout était normal.  
- Mais Ryu.. même… ça ?  
- Bien sur  
-… j'était comme ça.. avant ?  
- tout le temps. Sauf que tu réussissais à le concentrer en un jour par mois.  
-.. Tu pourrais alors… m' expliquer ?... parce que… j'.. j'ai eu peur de te perdre »

--

« AH BON ??  
- Tu n'es pas obliger de crier Kaï.  
- mais.. vous voulez dire que depuis TOUT ce temps là… il était là.. oh ce bouf-  
- Voyons, Kaï surveilles ton langage ! »

Sans un mot, il ferma la porte derrière lui.

-J'vais lui toucher deux mots à celui là, se foutre de moi, m'envoyer paître dans un trou noir, s'incruster quand il faut pas, qu'est ce qu'il croit lui ? c'est chez lui partout peut être !!-

Il s'arrêta en plein chemin et..

-… je vois que j'ai encoooore oublié un petiiiit détail… ça va.. j'y retourne !-

Il ouvra une seconde fois la porte et..

« Et… au fait… avant que j'oublie.. Tala.. il va bien ? »

-

« Tu dois te reposer maintenant. Tu va être crever demain ! »

Sans rechigner et en silence il s'enfouit dans son lit, tourna le dos à son frère de lait et ferma les yeux. Mais tout de même.. cette chose pesait un peu trop sur le cœur du jeune chinois. Alors, après cinq minutes de silence, il fallait que cette chose sortit et :

« Ryû-san…  
- mm…  
- … tu.. tu m'en veux ?.. hein ?  
- J'ai l'air de t'en vouloir ?  
-… c'.. c'est sur ? »

Le plus âgé des deux se rapprocha doucement du lit puis s'y accroupi.

« Je te retrouve après 2 ans et tu veux que je t'en veuilles pour une simple erreur de calcul ? Maintenant ferme les yeux et oublies ce jour Demain un autre se lèvera et tu y seras acclamer de nouveau comme avant. »

Sur ces dernières paroles de tendresses fraternelles, le plus jeune, le sourire aux lèvres s'endormit.

Bakuryu se leva et se dirigea vers la porte s'y posta devant. Quelques élèves tardifs se précipitèrent dans leurs chambres respectives tout en n'oubliant pas d'observer cet étrange nouveau personnage qui s'incruste dans le décor scolaire sans avoir eu affaire à la principale qui avait des yeux partout et qui était au courant du moindre évènement des plus bénins au plus important ! Puis enfin une autre tête juvénile passa par ce couloir balustrée, et se mit en face de cet inconnu qui le perça de tout son être.

« Ehm.. fit il d'une toute petite voix,… est ce que.. Rei va bien ? »

Cette petite tête l'autre l'observait, des cheveux verts qui ne manquait pas de flasher à des kilomètres à la ronde, des yeux azurées à pleurer et l'air qui sortait des phrases qu'il émettait était plutôt enfantin avec un brin aristocrate. Et d'ailleurs ce petit snob mit les mains sur les hanches et fronçait les sourcils.

« Vous auriez pu au moins être poli et me répondre quelque chose ! »

Bakuryu leva un sourcil, puis fit mine de l'ignorer.

« OH !! je vous parle vous causez japonais au moins?? »

Puis il essaya sur la pointe des pieds de se mettre à la hauteur du plus grand qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, puis serait ce une aide venue de droite qui l'aiderai à avancer dans sa démarche ?

« Ah Kaï !! il veut pas me répondre l'autre, pourtant j'lui demandais pas grand-chose. »

Le russe qui était arrivé d'un pas à vouloir tout exterminé sur son passage poussa dans sa lancée le pauvre français qui fut surpris de cet état moral.

« A toi j'en ai rien à faire d'ailleurs tu vas me prendre tes jambes et rentrer dans ta chambre mais à moi si il répond pas ça va devenir plus grave ! »

Oli déconcerté et légèrement irrité de cette position s'en alla sans demander son reste mais insatisfait de cette réponse, il alla tout de même voir la suite de l'histoire quelques mètres plus loin. Parce que devenu curieux de l'état de Rei et de son environnement qui avait si brusquement changer, il demandais encore quelques réponses qu'il savait implicite d'avance.

Dans le couloir Kaï ne le lâcherait pas du regard, Bakuryu presque désintéressé, laissait ses yeux, divaguer lentement vers quelque part de l'autre coté de l'établissement.

« Alors comme ça depuis le début tu t'entretenais avec elle ?  
-.. qui ça ?  
- tu sais très bien de qui je parle. Tu fais tout derrière le dos de Rei, il est même pas au courant moi je me fais un sang d'encre et toi, même pas tu me fais un signe.. et c'est quoi ce bordel ??  
- Tu le saurais tôt ou tard, maintenant que tu le sais à quoi ça t'avances ? »

Choqué. Kaï était choqué, il voulait lui mettre un pain dont il ne s'en remettrai pas mais se contint et furieux lui répondit.

« Tu as trahi Rei.  
- Vraiment ?  
- alors dans ce cas.. pourquoi il ne le sait pas ? pourquoi tu ne lui en avais pas parler avant.  
- On m'a dit que t'étais friqué non ? »

Le russe plissa des yeux.

« Quoi ?? tu changes de sujet l-  
- non pas du tout. Tu as peut être déjà oublié mais.. tu as une dette envers Hû et l'occasion est trop belle pour la rater alors rendez vous en Chine, okay ! »

Puis Bakuryu sauta par-dessus la balustrade et fit un signe de la main en guise de 'Ciao' ! Kaï fronça les sourcils.

-Sacré phénomène, au courant de tout et ne pas vouloir lui fournir un indice, un seul. Non c'est Judith qui les as maintenant. Et R-…. Hû ?... j'ai une dette envers Hû.. pourquoi pas Rei ?.. Rei n'existe pas… Alors la personne que j'ai côtoyé pendant toute cette année s'appellerai en réalité Hû ?... bon d'accord.. mais qui est Rei alors ?.. 'Rei est surprenantE'… Rei une fille ?... est ce que… c'est sur mais.. RA PUTAIN MAIS POURQUOI QU'IL SE BARRE CE BOUFFON DE MES DEUX !! -

Kaï sortit dehors par ce temps de chien et tira une cigarette comme un pompier.

« Et voilà… j'ai repris….. »

--

Fini ce chapitre, fini ce chappie nananananèèèèère !!.. allez promis le prochain vous dira presque tout haha !! au moins une partie que vous comprendrez sur notre cher Rei. Quelques petits encouragement seraient les bienvenue!


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour à tous !

Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas uploader. Veuillez me pardonner, non pas que j'avais la flemme de le faire mais pour une fois ce n'était pas de ma faute… c'est la faute à la freebox qui n'a pas tenu le coup face aux hurricanes de mes petits frères XD résultat Killy n'existait quasiment plus virtuellement. Donc me voilà de retour avec des chapitres fraîchement arrivés

Amusez vous bien ! et encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent même si ils se cachent ou qu'ils ont la flemme de reviewé (héhé ça je connais XD)

_Blabla_ : paroles en chinois

Blabla : paroles en russe (je le mets mais je sais même pas si il y en aura…. XD)

2-blabla-2 : pensées de notre très cher Kaï

1-blabla-1 : pensées de ce petit Reirei adoré

3 blabla 3 : pensées d'un autre personnage

**blibli** (pour changer) : flash passé

Disc-… qui as dit que j'allais réellement le faire ?…. Personne bon alors.. non mais oh !!

-

Chapitre 15 : Casse - briques…

-

1- Il est entré. Il est entré, je sais qu'il est là mais.. je ne veux pas lui parler… lui non plus… pas un son n'est sorti de sa bouche. Je ne le crains pas, mais autre chose s'est placé dans mon esprit.. c'est bizarre, je n'ai pas honte de le dire, mais j'ai honte d'y être maintenant… et puis… je sais aussi que j'vais avoir affaire à l'autre blonde.. et ça veut dire aussi que je vais devoir sortir, me faire voir d'autre monde. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur d'eux. Je n'ai pas honte, mais c'est à cause de lui. De tout ça.. et puis c'est revenu, tellement de choses qui sont revenues vite, tout de suite comme ça, ça s'est déboulé dans ma tête, comme des quilles qui se renversent toutes d'un coup. Il s'asseoit sur mon lit… je ne veux pas me lever. Que.. que… que fait il ?-1

Le russe entré, en effet, s'était assis doucement sur le rebord du lit de Rei. Ce dernier allongé dos à Kaï, le russe le pensait encore dans les Songes, le russe le pensait inconscient, endormi, de cette longue nuit qui s'éternisait, mais cette éternité, Kaï espère qu'elle sera bénéfique pour tous. Tout du moins, il l'espérait pour Rei. Alors voilà. Il se mit à l'admirer, uniquement, laisser ses yeux surligner encore cette carrure. Intrigante par ailleurs, fine, légère, et pourtant il l'avait vu forte, il l'avait vu d'acier, et de sang.. non, pas ce qu'il voulait croire, bien sur, elle lui avait fait peur mais, mais. Il mit sa main, il traça, il fendit cette comète ténébreuse qui traçait toujours ces innombrables méandres sur le matelas drapé. Toujours douce, soyeuse, ça.. ça ne changeait pas. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent. Il aurait pu les ouvrir si.

« Rei tu es convoqué maintenant chez la directrice »

Kaï eut tout juste le temps de se mettre complètement face à Rei, mimant un je réveille mon camarade de classe pour qu'il puisse se lever avant d'être en retard pour les cours…….

Un samedi.

Et Le chinois…. Toujours allongé. Mais il n'était pas réveillé ?

1- je le savais -1

« T'as le droit de dégager »

La voix grave cingla l'air et vinrent frapper aux tympans de la délégué des classes Emily. La jeune fille fit volte face et s'en alla vivement en refermant gentiment la porte. Puis le russe, une fois s'être assuré auditivement que personne n'était dans le couloir, s'approcha du lit concerné et avec plus de plaisir posa sa main sur l'épaule mais n'eut pas le temps de la secouer, cette même épaule bougea et le corps entier se retourna vers le russe qui fut surpris de voir deux iris d'or le regarder profondément.

2-... était il réveiller ?... -2

Le russe se pinça les lèvres, puis…

« Ehm.. Salut… »

Ses mots perdus devant une situation vide, il se dirigea vers son bureau et ne trouva pas plus original que d'ouvrir un livre et de suivre quelques mots perdus eux aussi dans leur contexte.

Le chinois se leva.

« … tu peux m'accompagner ? »

Le début fut hésitant, le reste plus ferme.

La réponse.

-

Dans une autre chambre, on se pose des questions, on se remet même en question, on questionne le destin, et c'est l'avenir qui nous renvoie la balle, finalement, plusieurs leçons nous ont été données, la première. C'est l'adversaire qui nous l'a dit verbalement passons. La deuxième, plus d'importance car la troisième : ' si ton ennemi est plus fort que toi alors fais toi en un ami'….

Etrange réaction, mais quand on connaît l'esprit tordu de Tala, on comprend que la logique n'existe pas dans ce fort intérieur.

-

Il l'aurait bien aimé l'accompagner jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à l'intérieur, mais on l'a intercepté juste au niveau de l'étage. Et voilà cette fleur vénéneuse à la proie d'une administration plus compliqué qu'un champ de ronces…

$- Bonne chance Rei.. ou.. je dois dire Hû… $

-

Il le vit, cette silhouette unique au monde, il le vit, soulagé de par sa démarche. Elle n'insinuait pas une quelconque reproche, ni une colère, encore moins de la tristesse. Peut être que l'entretien s'était bien passé ? De l'autre côté du hall, le jeune chinois s'empressa de rejoindre Kaï qui lui présenta un chocolat bien chaud.

« alors ? »

Le plus jeune prit une grande inspiration. Puis ouvrit ses pépites d'or.

« Bah.. soi disant qu'elle me laisse une troisième chance… en même temps j'ai pas tout compris !

- nan sérieux ?? XD

- ben.. elle a déboulé son discours mathématiques puis elle a parlé de mon bulletin que je n'ai jamais vu puis qu'elle me disait qu'elle allait faire des recherches sur mes parents pour m'aider… hihi, elle pourra toujours chercher ils sont six pieds sous terre (roulant des yeux)

- t'aurais quand même pu lui dire !

- Bah.. elle m'a pas demandé, elle a préféré me faire des remontrances pendant trente ans.

- Sacré toi va ! »

Puis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le parc. Le chinois leva les yeux vers le ciel.

« Je pensais à quelque chose récemment… enfin, je crois que je colle les morceaux.

-.. si seulement j'avais pu t'aider dessus.

- tu l'as fait tu sais.. je n'avais pas compris comment.. tu sais.. j'en suis pas fier mais. »

Ils s'assirent sur le banc.

« La blonde là.. enfin la principale, je crois qu'elle a .. un peu raison.

-.. ben ça dépend !

- non, non enfin.. J'pense que faut que j'me calme. Et pis plus j'y pense et plus je me dit que l'imbécile dans l'histoire c'est moi. »

Il posa le gobelet pas commencé à ses côtés et entrecroisa les doigts, mit sa tête de façon à ne pas voir Kaï dans son champ de vision.

« Bah.. dis moi tout et puis. J'relativiserai. »

La situation, les deux comprenaient qu'elle avait inter changé leur rôles. Comme cette Fière roue d'Airain, celle du destin, celle qui compromet toujours ce qu'on souhaite. Mais cette fois, ce tournant, c'est pour remettre les choses en places, les recueillir tous une bonne fois pour toutes. Reprendre tout ce qui avait été précédemment éparpillés.

« Je n'aurai jamais dû balancer ce fameux coffre. Et.. je n'aurai jamais dû.. me mettre en colère comme ça.. et puis.. et puis tu sais.. je, je crois que je regrette amèrement les évènements qui se sont passés, c'est vrai .. ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, j'pense… je crois que.. j'en ai trop fait et. »

Il passa sa main sur ses yeux et relaxa la tension qu'il avait fait monter seul. Comme pour s'auto corriger. Une autre main ne l'aida pas, mais fit mieux.

« Allons Rei.. enfin, j'crois ! ce que je veux dire c'est.. on fait tous des erreurs qu'on regrette, le fait est fait, maintenant que tu as réalisé, je pense que tout ira comme sur des roulettes plus tard. »

Un regard hésitant. Un drôle de frisson parcourut l'échine de sa colonne vertébrale, puis il se sentit rapprocher vers un corps où il aimait s'y sentir enfermé, comme une grotte qui de par sa devanture aqueuse le protégeait de tout regard. Une forte stature qu'il aimait à s'y enlacer.

« Merci Kaï »

Cette phrase, le russe la dégustait, l'adulait, enfin, ces nombreuses épreuves l'avaient finalement amené là où il souhaitait, espérait jusqu'à y perdre le souffle à cet endroit, à retrouver plus que de sa chaleur, mais aussi la confiance en ce jeune chinois.

La sonnerie brisa cet atmosphère, et enleva tous liens. Kaï se maudissait et Rei, conscient de sa position, rougit, il fut si près… de lui.

Les deux adolescent se levèrent en même temps puis après un sourire mutuel, ils auraient regagner leur classe si.

« KAÏÏÏÏÏÏ !!! t'aurai pu me rendre visite plus tôt, mais non, c'est moi.. pauvre victime qui me suis déplacé jusqu'à sa suprématie, qui pactise avec l'ennemi !!!! »

2- si ce crétin de Tala ne l'ouvrait pas si grand .-2

Après un long soupir, il vit du coin de l'œil son âme retrouvée s'en aller. Puis au moment où il comptait s'entretenir avec son compatriote, non seulement il vit que lui aussi était parti, ce qui le mit de très mauvaise humeur, mais en plus.. ce qui contre balançait le tout, il se retrouvait en face de :

« Hello.. de Lu.. » (An : spécial pour ma Sali adorée qui me manque beaucoup !)

Entre l'humour et la mauvaise plaisanterie, la seule chose que Kaï trouva pour y répondre ne fut que :

« hn »

Bakuryu le sourire au lèvres l'entraîna hors de la cité scolaire.

-

Après les cours, le jeune chinois en entrant dans la chambre, vit que les lits n'étaient toujours pas fait. Il se demandait, si.. ici, dans cette admirable société scolaire, il ne disposait pas de femmes de ménages personnelles.

**« **_**Han Hû ! je viens de nettoyer la grande chambre, ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu viens de**_** faire »**

**Le petit chinois était entré en trombe avec un jeune tigre, ils sautaient de partout et ayant déjà fait leur empreintes dehors sous la pluie, il ne tardèrent pas à marquer le si beau plancher lustrée par sa sœur.**

**«**_** Grande sœur, je suis désolé.. je vais réparer c'est promis.**_** »**

**A la seconde qui suit, il se mit à emmener le tigre dans la salle d'eau qui se situait à l'extérieur de la demeure. Puis l'enleva de toute salissure due au mélange boueux et ensablés de l'aire de jeux. Puis s'arma d'un seau et d'une longue serpillière et vint après s'être changé et lavé lui-même puis répara, sous les yeux bien joyeux de sa sœur, la bêtise qu'il avait fait.**

**« **_**Aaah tu es si gentil petit frère**_

_**- ben.. c'est normal !!!**_** »**

Il laissa ses yeux se refocaliser sur les draps du lit de Kaï et se mit à les arranger si bien, presque. Il vit quelque chose dépasser le traversin, resté curieux dans l'âme, il prit ce bout de chose. Une fois retiré, il s'aperçut d'un évènement crucial dans sa vie…

--

« Alors tu es d'accord.

-c'est quoi cette fausse question ?

- bah quoi.. je reste poli (u_U)

- Hn c'est ça.. Mais … sincèrement, d'accord. A une seule condition

- Ah tu vas pas recommencer

- Non, je souhaite simplement que tu m'en dises plus sur le fait que 'Rei doit rentrer en Chine pour des règlements de compte'.

- Okay ok, seulement après qu'il t'aie tout raconté

- je veux pas le savoir maintenant, c'est la menace qu'il pèse sur lui, que je veux comprendre

- justement ; c'est en sachant le passé de Rei et plus précisément il y a sept ans que tu dois absolument connaître, car c'est à partir de là que tout à basculer, et puis je suis sur que comme ça.. tu te sentiras apte à subir le reste .. hein ! »

Finit Bakuryu en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil. Kaï, ne résolut pas de savoir pourquoi ce geste, bien qu'au fond de lui-même il y était persuadé. Le russe congédia le chinois après une nouvelle entente sur le jour J.

-

Il ouvrit la porte car il sentait que le soleil cherchait à tout prix à s'enfuir de ce ciel pur et merveilleux. Quelle déception s'il ne pouvait pas en profiter. Mais là, tout de suite, il se trouvait en face de ce cœur qui réchauffe, qui cache, pour le comprendre … lui ? après tout, il était vrai qu'il cherchait à l'aider. Alors.. il n'en dira rien.

« Tu sortais ? »

Kaï le russe, tentait de toucher vite, il en était si proche du but que.. stupéfaction. Une main qui coulait dans la sienne, douce et cette mélodie.

« Tu m'emmènes quelque part ? »

Serait ce un rêve éveillé ? il referma les yeux. Puis les rouvrit et vit en face de lui toujours cette main, mais pas l'expression qui en suivit.. en même temps on aurait aussi comprit pourquoi.

« Et bien .. qu'est ce que t'attends ? »

-

« T'as vu ça Bryan… a y est.. c'est foutu.

-.. bah comme ça il nous foutra la paix une bonne fois pour toute.

-.. Bryan

- quoi ?

- …. On s'fait quoi ce soir sous la coueeeeette ????????? »

Bryan reconnaissait bien le russe. Ce rouquin, flamme qui jamais ne s'éteint, qui se relève et s'embrase quand bien même une tempête glaciale traversant sa toute petite aura.

« En même temps on aura compris d'où v'nait l'inspiration…

- Quoi ?

-on s'fait un poker sous le lit

- Haaaaaaaan c'est tout ?????? »

Les deux russes, une canette de bière dans les mains trinquèrent et burent cul sec !

-

Un taxi. Ils sont deux dans un taxi… comme avant ?

$- On est deux.. deux.. TOUT seul …. Deux dans un taxi, côte à côte, tout seul. Et on va dans un resto.. comme en Chine..-$

Kaï en aurait presque baver d'impatience, si il ne s'était pas reprit en relevant le regard que lui lançait Rei..

Ils ont pris une table à deux, l'ambiance était douce, calme, sereine, l'ambiance seulement, parce que les deux esprits face à face, eux, étaient plus stressés, plus angoissés, mais.. de quoi ? de la réaction de l'autre ? Le phoenix brisa ce tabou.

« Tu te sens mieux.. que.. hier ? »

Rei, releva ses pépites d'or et sourit.

« Ah oui.. largement. »

Kaï remarqua que les conversations commençait toujours aussi hargneusement, il renvoya le sourire. Il sentit toujours ces silences qui renferment les esprits, qui posent un masque entre les deux. Enfin, non, plus comme avant.

« Kaï… j'ai des choses à te dire. »

(An : Coupééééé… BAF… ah nan toujours pas XD)

Le russe, sentit ce velouté sonore enrubanner son cœur, il se sentit échauffé d'un coup. Intime, oui c'est ça, le ton était plus intime, comme si il l'avait choisi lui plutôt que les autres, pour écouter ses confidences. Alors, l'avait il accepter dans son cœur, dans ce morceau de cristal, qui avait eu beaucoup de séquelles dans ses précédentes années ?

« Oui, j't'écoutes. »

Il le vit en face de lui, il le vit ses yeux, qui tentaient de trouver une base solide sur quoi commencer. Sur quoi se poser, pour pouvoir être à l'aise, et ses orbes solaires vinrent trouver du réconfort dans la braise d'hiver, cette braise qui fait si bon de se mettre devant elle. Il posa ses mains sur la table, et juste avant qu'il ouvrit la bouche, un serveur coupa l'élan et tout sourire, présenta les cartes.

« Saleté ! »

Kaï se racla la gorge après avoir lancé ça devant le pauvre serveur.

« .. Hm.. pardon. »

Le jeune chinois éclata de rire, ce rire, ce tintement de clochette… Kaï se le rappela, c'est pourtant un Rei qui se présentait devant lui, pas un autre.. il était confus. Puis son équipier le ramena sur Terre.

« Euh.. Kaï c'est à toi de choisir.

- t'as choisi toi ?

- ben.. oui ! »

Kaï redonna la carte après avoir décidé de sa commande puis leva un regard fataliste au dos du serveur qui s'éloignait.

« Kaï.. tu vas bien ? tu m'as pas l'air en grande forme ce midi

- ouais.. non.. n'importe quoi.. c'est juste que.. »

Cette phrase, il savait que c'est ce qu'il souhaitait dire, du tact, il fallait du tact, alors il inspira un grand coup. Rei, lui dira tout, si lui faisait le premier pas, il en a fait, dans le vide certes, mais il en a fait, cette fois, c'est ce fil, et ce fil il ne le lâcherait plus, il le tissera jusque au bout.

« Rei… Je souhaitais que… que .. hn.. je ne m'exprime pas très bien, désolé mais.. j'vais le refaire.. »

Il stoppa, prit un peu d'eau, Rei le regarda et d'un sourire d'or l'encouragea.

« Voilà.. ça devrait aller là….

- Et bien.. vas y !

- Tu trouveras ça peut être stupide ok, mais ce qui importe c'est que .. ce soit sorti. »

2- courage mon vieux t'y es là, là.. !-2

« J'ai toujours souhaiter que nous retrouvions notre amitié. »

Devant Rei, se tenait un russe, dont le teint se changea progressivement de couleur. L'asiatique se mit à sourire en laissant sa tête penché.

« Moi aussi, je suis sur que.. si on se l'était dit depuis le début, y aurais pas eu tout ça.. hm.. tu crois pas ?

-.. ouais.. »

2- première étape réussi, woo je suis trop fort.. champagne pour la peine !-2

« Je souhaitait en effet que.. tu ne me rejettes pas »

et avant que Rei finisse sa phrase Kaï ouvrit grand les yeux et posa sa main sur celle de Rei

« JAMAIS.. euh.. non mais tu vois c'est.. sur maintenant , euh.. enfin »

Il enleva sa main.. 2- c'est sur.. là ça dérive grave de travers, on s'calme Kaï on se calme, c'est samedi, y a pas cours, et les vacances arrivent jeudi qui vient, donc pas de prise de vitesse .. -2

« Je me souviens exactement de tout ce qu'il me manquait. Et peut être qu'il serait préférable pour toi d'en savoir plus.

- euh de quoi ? fit Kaï qui avait un peu perdu le courant de l'histoire entre temps

- .. sur moi. »

Rei baissa les yeux, les releva, le ton avait changé, ce regard sérieux, celui qui plonge au plus profond de l'âme.

Le serveur vint et amena l'entrée. Récompensé d'un admirable coup de revolver rouge, il s'enfuit.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de cette voix qui m'indiquait la route à suivre ?

-.. Oui, je croyais que c'était ta conscience mais tu m'avais dit que non…

- Rei était ma jumelle. »

Kaï recula et se laissa soutenir par le dos de la chaise. Alors comme ça.. il avait une jumelle. C'était bizarre, mais en même temps ça collait, ce portrait sur le cahier de mathématiques, cette phrase qui mettait Rei au féminin,

« ..Bakuryu m'avait dit que.. qu'elle n'existait pas.

- Il a tort.. Elle existait.

- ah.. désolé.

- c'est bizarre, je me rappelle de chaque seconde de ce moment. C'était.. si dur… si éprouvant Kaï… il .. ils ne m'avaient pas reconnu.. mes propres parents ! »

Le jeune chinois s'empressa de repousser les larmes qui criaient leur liberté.

« Tu sais Rei, euh.. pardon, enfin tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconter .. .. enfin, si c'est trop douloureux e-

-.. j'étais né pour me battre, j'étais né pour ne pas avoir, comprendre et savoir les sentiments, j'étais né que pour servir, j'ai servi et on m'a abandonné, parce que j'ai compris le sens d'une vie… «

Ces phrases, Kaï s'en souvenait exactement, c'était lui-même qui lui avait dit.

**Le jeune chinois regardait une photo de Kaï, quand ce dernier surgit en trombe et lui arracha cette photo.**

**« Désolé Kaï, je n'ai pas fait exprès, elle était tombée je te jure.**

**-Tant pis c'est pas tes affaires.**

**-.. c'est sur, si tu fais cette tête là, tu n'apparais pas photogénique mais.. »**

**Le chinois souriait, même si il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur ce regard de tueur que cette photo soulevait. Et là, le capitaine des Bladebreakers se sentait l'envie de lui cracher à la figure**

**« Tu sais.. je peux comprendre que la vie n'est jamais un passage facile.. »**

**il ne lui a suffit que de cette phrase pour provoquer ce déclic. Se pourrait il que Rei partage ses idées ? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir…**

« Kaï. Tu m'avais tout raconté, je me sens.. euh… c…. coupable ?.. peut être un peu redevable.. de ne pas moi-même te satisfaire.

- Je ne cherchais pas la monnaie tu sais.. je souhaite simplement, qu'on entretienne de bonnes relations… mais effectivement si tu désires te soulager, je serai l'épaule sur laquelle te poser. »

L'entrée n'avait pas été commencé. Mais peu importe, Kaï, lui entrait enfin dans ce territoire qu'il lui avait été interdit depuis plus d'un an à présent, et lui-même au plus profond de lui-même tentait en vain de trouver la clé à cette serrure. Et aujourd'hui à cette seconde, le propriétaire lui-même offre cette chance.

« Ma mère a accouché de deux jumeaux. Rei, d'abord, puis vint Hû….

Il y eut un silence coupé…

« Des questions ?.. désolé mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer ! »

Rei laissa un rire s'échapper, un rire nerveux, c'est bien la première fois qu'il se désiste ainsi, qu'il capitule. Capitulation. Pourquoi ce mot si négatif. 1- je préfère plutôt de partage -1. Kaï le regarda longuement.

« Alors tu es Hû c'est ça.

- oui. Ma sœur est morte le jour de nos 8 ans. Et c'est depuis ce jour là que tout a basculé. C'est un château de cartes qui s'effondre… j'en ai honte à te raconter tout ça..

- m'en parles pas.. moi-même à chaque fois que je repense à l'abbaye , j'ai envie de me suicider

- ah bon toi aussi ?

- Eh.. non mais.. faut pas ..

- je sais.. et pourtant… j'ai bien cru vouloir le faire, la mort de ma sœur, puis celle de mes parents, puis mes grands parents, à qui devais je tenir, pour qui ? quand ma sœur est morte, mes parents ont cru que c'était moi qui suis passé. Ils ne m'avaient pas reconnus, ils avaient perdu espoir, ils croyaient que c'était fini, à croire que ma sœur ne valait rien, j'en étais frustré mais en même temps ça m'avait aussi bouleversé.

- .. je ne peux pas te comprendre Rei, tu sais, c'est.. enfin,.. j-

- oui je sais. »

Le chinois fronça les sourcils, qui pourrait comprendre cette situation, peu de gens s'était séparer de leur jumeau, remplacer par leur parent.

« J'ai fait des choses horribles moi-même, j'en.. j'en suis encore tout tremblant !

- mais non.. voyons..

- Ecoutes moi.. d'abord.. tu me promets que ça resteras entre nous.. que tu n'en reparleras à personne.

-.. Tout ce que tu voudras.. j'ai tellement eu du mal à .. enfin.. laisse tomber ! »

2- un peu plus et j'lui dit que j'veux l'embrasser, serais je devenu fou-2 Il lança ces dernières pensées en roulant des yeux.

« Je vais te raconter en détails, peut être auras tu un avis à me donner.. parce que je suis .. encore perdu.. c'est vrai..

-.. ok.

- Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, on gambadait tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que je propose à ma sœur de faire une chasse à l'oiseau, c'est un jeu pour entraîner notre rapidité. Il consistait à attraper un oiseau le premier.. bien sur on le relâchait juste après, il n'y a pas de problème ! Et pis alors j'étais chargé de la colombe et ma sœur du corbeau, je ne sais pas.. comment ça s'est passé, quand je suis revenu, j'ai entendu les hurlements de ma mère, j'ai entendu.. tous .. tous ces sermons sur. Comme quoi.. il.. ils avaient perdu leur seul héritier.. je n'en croyais pas moi-même, de mes yeux, ils nous avaient confondus.. et ma sœur qui ne voulait pas leur dire, mais elle était déjà morte, et puis là, ma mère s'est adressé à moi, en me disant.. qu'elle n'avait plus rien. Et j'ai raisonné ainsi : cela voudrait il dire que en comptant que mes parents s'adressaient à Rei, cela voudrait il dire qu'elle ne représentait rien, qu'elle ne servait à rien, que ce qui comptait était Hû, que seul Hû pouvait sauver notre clan ?.. j'en avait honte, mais.. j'ai volé la mémoire de ma sœur, pour la venger, l'élever au même rang de celui qui était soi disant mort. J'ai joué son rôle sans même lui demander la permission.. j'en.. »

Ses larmes qui coulaient, qui ne s'arrêtait pas dans sa fureur, cette crise d'identité qui avait toujours du mal à sortir, Kaï sentit bien, le compris à présent. Pourquoi administrativement, il était Rei, pourquoi depuis tout ce temps c'était ce prénom qu'il souhaitait que le monde connaisse, mais…

« Mais.. Rei.. pourquoi ne l'avoir pas dit à tes parents ?.. enfin que tu étais Hû ? »

Rei entra dans une colère, il mit les poings sur la table

« Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas reconnu tout de suite ELLE !! pourquoi ? Jamais, JAMAIS elle ne nous avait confondu jusqu'à.. jusqu'à ce jour !! »

Il se calma, il fallait se calmer, parce que ça s'est quand même passé depuis 7 ans.. c'était loin normalement… normalement.

« .. Ont-ils compris plus tard leur erreur ?

-.. hn !, le jeune chinois sourit, ils n'ont même pas eu le temps… »

L'entrée est devenue froide, ainsi que les tempéraments. Kaï plongea sa fourchette suivi de peu par son équipier. Il essaya d'analyser tout, tout ce que Rei avait pu lui dire sur lui.. alors il était réellement sensible, au moindre mot, au moindre faux pas, susceptible peut être .. non, simplement, il souhaitait de la reconnaissance, oui c'est ça. Que le monde le reconnaisse comme tel, comme lui, comme si on l'avait connu depuis sa naissance.. non, pas ainsi.. mais alors quoi ?

« Au jour d'aujourd'hui.. qu'espères tu des autres ? »

Rei se sentit vide tout d'un coup, il était vrai que jamais il ne s'était posé la question sur le futur, il était toujours dans le passé, il se soutenait du passé pour pouvoir survivre le lendemain.. que répondre ?... la vérité.

« Je.. Je ne le sais même pas.

- pour commencer, que souhaites tu d'abord ?

-… Kaï, je ne me suis jamais posé cette question, j'ai vécu dans l'ombre d'hier, pourquoi .. comment tu fais toi pour.. vivre ?

- moi, j'ai décidé de tourner la page, d'essuyer toutes les conneries qu'on avait faîte, comme .. une résurrection. Enfin c'est ce que je crois que je fait .. mais il est vrai que ça laisse des séquelles tout ça hn !

-.. serait ce la meilleur chose à faire ?

-.. pour moi sûr.. je ne regrette rien du passé, j'me fiche de tout ce qui a pu se passer, rien ne me retient là bas.. mais toi.. c'est peut être différent, réfléchis à deux fois avant de prendre la décision, d'accord ?

-.. tu as sans doute raison. »

Il doutais encore, c'est vrai, mais il sait maintenant qu'il peut le faire confiance, il avait appris que Kaï n'avait qu'une parole. Il l'avait compris dès à présent, le jeune chinois sourit.

« Merci Kaï, je regrette tant de choses moi… arriverais je à faire le bon choix ?

-Je t'y aiderai t'en fais pas »

2- Wahaha, Ryu de ta face, il est à moi, rien qu'à moi !!!... bon ça suffit Kaï….. et pis pourquoi comme par hasard j'ai la chanson 'What's my age again ?' dans la tête … il y a des fois, mais vraiment .. faut que j'arrête de délirer, je me demande comment qu'il pense lui… sur, il doit encore être plonger dans ce précipice… ou plutôt un puit, mais pas profond, pas dangereux, j'crois pas.. c'est bien Kaï tu fais dans la métaphore maintenant, bon.. c'est déjà plus sérieux que de penser à.. j'm'arrête là .. ça va pas l'faire sinon.-2

« C'est devenu une habitude Kaï ? »

2- et voilà.. encore grillé !-2

« Euh.. 'scuze !

- Je te demandais si toi.. enfin, tu as tes parents ?

-J'ai jamais vu ma mère, et mon père teeente de renouer les liens.. qu'il croit qu'il y en a encore… crétin. »

Ce dernier mot, il le laissa s'échapper involontairement, c'est le seul.. bien qu'il possédait.. mais il n'en avait aucune estime.

« moi.. j'aimais les miens, je les aimais beaucoup.. crois tu que je les avais mal jugés ce jour là ?

-.. tu veux vraiment mon avis, ou c'est rhétorique ?

-… non, je souhaite vraiment que tu me guides.

- raconte moi d'abord comment ils étaient

- si je te le raconte, je pense que… mais dis moi, je t'en avais jamais parlé ?

- C'était Rei qui parlait.. pas Hû.

- alors peut être était ce une grande erreur

- chouette j'ai pas été le seul à en faire dis donc.

- comment ?

- euh.. laisse tomber Rei… ça vaut pas la peine !! »

Sur cette discussion, le déjeuner terminé, les deux amis s'enfuirent de ce restaurant hors universitaire, pendant que deux jeunes ombres assises à quelques tables de là se penchèrent :

« Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'ils se soient racontés ?

- Ma qué tu crois que j'ai des oreilles de Daimbo ou quoi ?

- Bah on sait jamais, soupira le petit français, et pis.. tu les as déjà les oreilles de chou !

- Grazzie Oliver, grazzie !

- Wooo boude paaas mon italien adoréé !!! »

-----

---

--

-

An : c'est ainsi que se termine ce chapitre alors.. heureux/se ?.. (plus, plus un petit peu plus un peu plus … XD). Je l'aime bien ce chapitre, l'histoire globale on dirait des montagnes russes et les persos principaux sont les pauvres victimes de cette abominable attraction !

T.L.B : merci =_=

Non je ne suis pas méchante… XD


	25. Chapter 25

Coucou me voilou ! c'est parti pour du bourrage de psychologie adolescente. Bon comme vous l'avez tous remarquer je change quinze fois de signe pour faire les pensées de chacun alors voilà ce qui se passera pour les prochains chapitres. Oui vous vous doutiez bien que cette histoire ne se termine certainement pas comme ça. J'ai pourtant essayer de couper les chapitres mais faut que je marque tous les sentiments c'est mon bonus rien qu'à moi. Mais revenons à mes histoires de marquage :

R- blabla-R : pensée de Rei. Donc si vous avez compris (comment ? mais voyons parce que…) je prendrais l' initiale du perso et je mettrai entre les trait ses admirables pensées

K- blabla-K : Pensées de Kaï

**Blibli** : flash passé

_Bleubleu_ : paroles en chinois

Reblibli : paroles en russe

(et la prochaine ce sera blublu)

il fallait que je passe par al ca se pause review.. Franchement je ne sais quoi dire très chère Moeka Rayra, ta review m'a énormément touché, alors que j'étais plutôt en train de penser que peu de gens s'y intéresserait =_=.. C'est vrai que c'est important un review en vérité ! ils s'en rendent pas compte les lecteurs XD

Enfin, voilà la suite que j'espère tu attendais ! Merci encore à tous (car les hits ne mentent pas lol !)

Bonne lecture

---

Chapitre 16 : Brume.

Jeudi : le premier jour de vacance. Ce mot d'ailleurs sonnait dans toutes ces têtes juvéniles à séniles

« Comment mais je ne suis pas si vieux ma chère à vouloir faire du ski !

- Oh je n'ai jamais dit de choses aussi infâme Mr Dickenson

- Nooon, seulement que mes os bien rouillés et détruits par l'arthrose ne pourrait point supporter ce sport vif de sensation et ainsi n'en serait pas attribué à un vieux lorgnon comme moi ! »

Un éclat de rire féminin embauma tout la salle jusqu'à un knock knock à la porte.

Mr Dickenson prêt à partir ouvrit la porte et après un au revoir solennel laissa entrer un Russe bien soucieux.

Seul à seule, il ira chercher quelques informations sous le regard bien interrogateur de la seconde principale.

« Oui ? »

-

Le soleil lui aussi prenait ses vacances en se cachant derrières ses adorables acolytes brumeux. Il releva la tête en jurant dans sa tête cette malédiction météorologique. Puis vit une certaine double pointe enflammée à l'autre bout de la cour. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et tapa amicalement sur son dos puis lui adressa d'un sourire narquois :

« Alors toi aussi c'est université city comme destination exotique ? »

Le jeune chinois fronça les sourcils en rencontrant les globes azurées de l'autre russe.

« Et toi tu pars pas ?

-… Pour ça fallait que je réservasse une villa ! »

Rei hocha la tête latéralement de cette décomposition absurde puis se décida à rentrer dans sa chambre mais se fit suivre par cet espèce de glu UHU !

« Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-.. Mais j'ai rien à faire tu veux pas jouer avec moi ?

- … jouer ?

- Alleeez Kaï il veut pas de moi, Bryan est parti au bowling avec Spencer moi j'voulais m'faire un poker mais y a personne !

- je sais pas jouer au Poker et Kaï m'a dit que tu trichais trop !

- moi tricher ??? mais nooon jamais de la vie promis je me la joue honnête !

- à parce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-… oui môssieu cela signifie que le cœur s'emplit de franchise et de loyauté envers l'adversaire quelque sournois qu'il puisse être. »

Rei éclata de rire.

« Qui c'est qui t'as appris à si bien causer !

-… Je te le dis mais tu dis à personne

- … oui je ferai comme toi pour ma passion pour le chocolat praline

- .. alleeeeeeez

- …. Vais voir ce qu'il se passera les prochains jours

- Bah c'est Oliver en fait à la base c'est à cause d'une rédaction je me suis caracoler un

- 5, 3 .. ah oui j'm'en rappelle !

- oui bon ça va hein..

- va pour ton poker mais tu ramènes du monde. Tous les deux j'vais encore faire un massacre.. surtout si je perds »

-

Pendant ce temps, après une longue réflexion, un certain russe ouvrit une porte de manière brusque :

« Eh j'te jure que j'ai rien fait !

- c'est-à-dire ?

- non mais .. quoi je sais pas moi tu viens on dirait tu veux me butter ! »

Le jeune français vit le changement d'humeur en direct live !

« Mais non nullos ! »

Oliver s'assit et Kaï fit de même. Le russe prit une longue inspiration et juste avant qu'il ne commençât :

« Si c'est pour les problèmes de cœur ne t'en fais pas j'ai les solutions pour les blocages dus à la timidit-

-… Quoi ? »

Le sourire archi niais d'Oliver se métamorphosa en explosion de rire.

« Pardon Kaï mais j'aurai juré.. pourtant tu ne vas pas me dire que les apparitions de Rei te laissent indifférent ?

- q… et comment tu s… et pis d'abord j'a… lais qu'est ce que t'es venu chercher des bêtis-

- bêtises ?... Vraiiiiiiment ? »

Le cœur d'Oliver est d'un romantisme si persistant qu'il en est devenu lucide sur tous les autres. Kaï ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

« Depuis quand tu le sais.

- depuis longtemps tu sais ça se voyait tellement, même les nombreuses barrières entre vous !. Mais je te rassure j'ai gardé tout ça au fond de moi. Mais tu sais Kaï, vu tes relations actuelles avec lui tout le monde le verra bientôt.. alors fais bien attention à le cacher. »

Le russe aurait souri mais il a préféré garder son silence secret et quasiment intarissable. Puis ferma les yeux et

« Oli faut que tu me rendes un service… Un énorme service et il y a que toi qui puisse le faire

- wooo ! alors ça je m'y attendais pas !

- Je suis sérieux

- moi aussi .. vas y je t'écoutes. »

---

« Alors ce poker tiens toujours..

- y a combien de personnes ?

- rooo mais pourquoi pas tous les deux on sera tranquille

- je t'ai dit non et si tu veux qu'on fasse un poker c'est avec du monde un point c'est tout.

- maiiiis personne veut jouer avec moi

- t'es un tricheur c'est pour ça

- mais non c'est qu'ils ont tous peur de perdre !

- Bah voyooons. Bon tu t'occupes des filles j'prends les garçons

- ehh et pourquoi pas l'inverse

- parce que… »

---

Le jeune chinois rejoint sa chambre presque immédiatement après Kaï qui venait de se retourner pour admirer cette silhouette.

« Ah t'es là !

- euh.. je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Le russe releva les sourcils.. Puis vit l'ambiance embarrassé qui prenait en otage ces adorables prunelles d'or, alors le prit de suite au sérieux.

« Il y a un problème ?

- Ben .. C'est Tala.. il-

- il t'a embêté cet espèce de cré-

- non non pas du tout il était cool ! je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de faire un poker avec lui mais je ne sais pas y jouer, je me suis dit que peut être tu aimerais faire une partie .. et enfin pour pouvoir me montrer comment ça se passe et tout.. tu comprends ?

- tu es sur de vouloir en faire un avec lui. »

Le chinois s'allongea sur le lit. Il sourit doucement.

« Je lui dois bien un petit cadeau ..c'est qu'il a réussi à surmonter toutes ces méchancetés que je lui ai faîtes et.. je ne me suis jamais excusé.. je me sens quelque part un peu coupable.. tu comprends.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte et puis ça l'a calmé cet espèce d'enturlupineur ! »

Immédiatement après, le jeune chinois éclata de rire en se cachant la tête dans la couette !

« hihi.. qu'est ce que t'as dit ???... c'est quoi ce mot.. ahahaha ! »

Le russe, si heureux de le voir rire, reprit ce mot plusieurs fois puis se mit à le répéter d'une voix grave puis à l'accentu0er en y mettant tout le poids d'un accent russe et enfin le laissa en paix quand il vit que le visage de l'autre complètement essoufflé se mit devenir rouge . La porte se mit à ouvrir et Tala croisa les bras avec un sourire mesquin :

« Je vois qu'on a commencé sans moi ! »

Kaï le fusilla du regard

« Tu sors et tu frappes à la porte !

- Rei t'as ramené du monde pour le poker ?

- de quoi ? »

Le chinois se remettait à peine de ce fou rire. Il se leva gentiment puis sortit de la pièce et lança un coup d'œil au rouquin :

« On l'fait où ?

-… mmm .. Dans ma chambre okay ?

- j'espère qu'elle est propre ! »

Le russe concerné tira la langue derrière le dos de Rei.

--

Il était accoudé à la rambarde, pensait à ce merveilleux moment d'allégresse. Ce fut le premier fou rire depuis son amnésie. Le premier qu'il n'espérait pas dernier. Il sourit. Il fut si heureux. Il avait réussit à le faire rire. Il le caressait mentalement, de tous ses mots, il le caresserait.

« Et bien tu piques mon rôle de divagueur de place !

- aha très drôle. Qu'est ce que tu fous tu pars pas cette année ? »

Oliver s'attrista de suite.

« Mes parents sont en tournée internationale et ont été conviées à tous les festivals. Je ne sais même pas si je les reverrai pour la deuxième semaine.

- … Mais tu sais bien qu'ils pensent à toi..

- Ouais .. c'est ça. Au championnat d'escrime junior ils m'ont dis qu'ils y serait, ils m'avaient certifiés leur présence. Et je les ai attendu jusqu'au jour de la finale.. Il n'y avait personne au public. Même pas un coup de téléphone la veille ou même le matin. J'ai tout de même gagné la médaille mais.. J'en voyais pas la couleur.. non. .. Mais bon on verra avec le temps. L'essentiel c'est qu'ils passent du bon temps ensemble

- Allez déprimes pas Oliver.. Pas toi !

- C'est gentil Kaï. Rei vient de me proposer un poker, il m'a dit que tu y seras c'est vrai ?

- tu le crois pas ?

- si mais c'est bizarre, il ne sait pas jouer au poker à ce que j'ai entendu et y aura Tala aussi Michaël, Emily, Enrique n'aime pas ce jeu et bah moi.. je sais pas.

- Sois partant tu vas voir on va s'éclater…

- Bon.. bon ok.. mais cet après midi alors… ah et faut que ce soir tu passes me voir j'ai un truc à te montrer, bon le voilà qui arrive je vais déjeuner à tout à l'heure. »

Le français n'avait pas laisser le temps au russe de répliquer. Ni même de poser une question, il avait défiler comme ça de suite, comme si il n'avait pas le temps ou

K- ou qu'il a envie de passer un petit moment seul à digérer l'absence de ses parents.. –K

La petite personne française disparut de ce long couloir tandis que Rei y apparut.

« J'ai dit à Tala qu'on se le fera cet après midi…

- T'as faim ?

- oui.. et toi ?

- ça te dirais d'escorter un ami pour le réconforter ?

- Tu parles d'Oliver. Ce matin je suis parti dans sa chambre. C'était triste de le voir ainsi. »

Les deux amis côte à côte prirent leur manteau et attendirent le français.

-

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

- ben .. c'est Kaï il a mal digéré son café

- Quoa !! »

Oli sourit au regard de la tête déconfite du russe.

« Nan mais sérieusement ?

- Bah on a faim.. pas toi ?

- je n'av .. »

Le jeune chinois prit la main du français et d'un sourire admirablement chaleureux l'entraîna au dehors de l'université.

« C'est une idée de Kaï. Bien qu'effectivement je me devais de te rendre ton invitation au resto.. ça m'avait si bien remonté le moral la dernière fois.

- Mais je .. n'en ai pas besoin. »

Le français regarda de façon un peu accusateur le russe qui lui-même lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien.

« Vraiment ?

-… peut être un peu… »

--

Ils étaient cette fois trois. Trois à s'embrouiller le cerveau sur une histoire de cartomancie. Puis tout d'un coup :

« Dis moi Oliver.. tu t'y connais beaucoup toi, en ésotérisme non ?

- euh.. bah tout est relatif.

- Tu connais la géomancie ?

- ouh laaa y en a qui sont parti loin dans les archives ! »

Le français tint le coup, mais pas le russe qui dut capituler en sirotant un verre de café bien brûlant.

« Mais siiii attends j'vais t'en dire quelques mots tu vas voir.

- Aah si je m'en rappelle, ça me fait penser à une double page au départ j'ai pensé que c'était une histoire de domino et après j'ai lu un petit résumé

- il disait pas, par hasard que la première ligne de point correspondait la ligne de tête

- et la deuxième celle du cœur, la troisième le ventre et enfin la quatrième celle du pieds

- ouiii.. on aurait, me semble t'il, lu le même livre

- Le dictionnaire des Symboles au éditions Hatier ! »

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre de la troisième table venant du fond

« Oui c'est archi drôle, fit un Kaï archi largué »

Et il réussit à rallonger le rire des deux amis.

« C'est gentil à vous de m'avoir remit d'aplomb, fit Oliver

- Perso.. j'ai pas fait grand-chose, renchérit Kaï

- .. Waoooooh meuh non mon Kaïounet qu'on t'aime quand mêêêêême, sourit le chinois en tapotant du doigt le biceps du russe.

- appelle moi encore comme ça et je te descend direct »

Le chinois sourit encore plus de la réponse très stoïque de son capitaine.

---

« Ah bah vous voilà eeenfin il ne manquait plus que vous

- C'est le meilleur pour la fin, fit Oliver en réponse à Tala. »

Le cercle se fit, puis on distribua les cartes. Bien entendu, le rouquin laissa la place au joker pour expliquer aux novices les règles du jeu. Les joueurs furent respectivement : Tala puis à sa droite Max, Tyson, Michaël, Emily, Johnny (friand de défi), Rei et enfin Kaï.

Après les premiers cadeaux pour la solidarité des novices on commença à corser la chose puis ….

« Mais Rei mais qu'est ce que tu faiis !

- maiiiis c'est à cause de ton mot làà.. il m'enturl… hihihi..

- Rei tu viens de perdre .

- Ah… mais.. j'savais pas »

Après une heure de jeu, la seule fille s'en alla pour cause de problème technique. Comme on vit qu'elle ne revint pas Tala eut la formidable idée de :

« Strip poker entre gars.. ça vous tente ? »

Kaï détourna ses yeux, Max se mit en équipe avec Tyson de suite et décréta qu'il soutenait Tyson de toute ses forces, le nippon, qui ne comprit pas acquiesça volontairement. Oliver s'y était attendu pria du regard Rei qui ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, Michaël, un sourire au lèvres, accepta le défi en lançant un regard à Johnny. D'ailleurs ce dernier prétendit que Tala allait tricher et qu'il l'en empêcherai en déjouant ses mauvais tours.

On commença à jouer. Bien entendu le novice paya :

Il enleva son premier t-shirt et le posa sur la table et tout le monde se dépêcha de le prendre mais c'est le gagnant alias Tala qui mit le grappin dessus. Il fit mine de s'imprégner de l'odeur, ce qui valut l'hyper frustration de Kaï qui se mit à rentrer franchement dans la partie. Si Rei perdait ses vêtements, il ferait tout pour les récupérer (An : je ne connais pas du tout les règles du poker et j'avoue que cette fois ci je n'y ai pas pris la peine de m'être renseigner. Pardonnez ma flemmardise !)

Aux trois quarts de la partie Johnny avait abandonné la partie et s'en était allé, bon joueur mais mauvais perdant, vint ensuite Oliver qui s'était mis sur le côté pour observer les réactions du trio des plus constrictrice qui ne soit jamais apparus sur cette Terre.

Car effectivement entre Tala qui titillait jusqu'au bout Kaï en s'acharnant sur un jeune chinois qui était des plus embarrassé depuis qu'il se trouvait torse nu, sans oublier que les jeunots américano-nippon, de cette vue prodigieusement sculptée les laissait bouches bées. Quelques minutes de supplice.. et cette fois les jeunots, fort heureusement retiré de cette compétition par les besoins saines,dégagèrent de la pièce par Oliver en leur confirmant leur besoin urgent de goûter et donc ne purent se délecter d'une vue encore paradisiaque : un Rei déjà rouge torse nu et les cheveux complètement lâchés.  
Oliver comprit quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Dans cette partie du jeu on aurait dit que Tala et Kaï se disputait le corps d'une poupée, car en les voyant pressé de le déshabiller, en décryptant les expressions faciales, il en lisait un sadisme chez le rouquin qui fit agrandir son caractère sournois, et Kaï qui entra lui aussi dans cette spirale noire. Il en tremblait ce français et quand il vit.. il comprit aussi l'innocence de Rei, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en méfier, juste déçut de perdre tant de point. Le français se remit à regarder cette scène, ce combat de coqs non de corbeaux dont les yeux luisaient de cette proie blanche, colombe de nature, qui prenait confiance en ces sordides personnages. Les mains sur les joues Oliver se devait de cesser ces horribles prédications :

« CA SUFFIT ! »

Les deux compatriotes se regardèrent puis le russe posa ses yeux de braises sur ceux tout ronds du chinois qui fit glisser les siens jusque dans ceux océans du français.

« … Voyons Rei.. je, je trouve que ce jeu n'a que trop durer.. tu ne crois pas ? non ? »

Il se força à l'en détacher à le décapsuler de leurs griffes, de leur emprise diabolique et perverse. Fort heureusement pour Rei aussi, ce fut un moment délié en voyant son état vestimentaire il reprit ses habits et :

« Bon ben, j't'attends à… la cafétéria »

Il repartit avec un air gêné.

Le russe voulait tout de suite l'accompagner mais Oliver le français ne l'entendait pas ainsi et ferma la porte en la verrouillant de suite. Les voilà tous les trois à Huit clos.

« Eh on peut savoir qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? gronda le rouquin.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question ! »

Kaï ne comprit pas tout de suite puis en plongeant ses flammes dans l'océan quelque peu orageux il se rendit compte de l'erreur phénoménale dont il était coupable.

« Allez bouge de là le french et va faire joujou avec ta peinture.

-.. J'en était sur quand tu as proposé ce poker à Rei. Au départ, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était parti d'une bonne volonté.. Mais on ne change pas un … un.. »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase trop dégoûté de ce qu'il venait de voir puis déloqua la porte et s'enfuit sous cette ambiance alourdit par tant de reproche .

Sous le poids de la culpabilité, l'ex capitaine des Bladebreakers rejoint le même parcours que le français, frappa légèrement à cette porte de bois.

« Rei t'attend depuis tout à l'heure tu ferais mieux de le rejoindre.

-… »

Echec.

K- Echec sur toute la ligne.. et pourtant je sais j'y étais, conscient en plus mais non, j'étais si tenté .. cet abruti de Tala et moi aussi mais quel con . j'ai mis les doigts dans l'engrenage et ceux de Rei avec moi et .. et je n'ai même pas pensé à lui.. et en ce moment qu'en as t'il pensé ? Qu'en as t'il pensé ???..-K

-

Dans la cafétéria, deux paires d'yeux indigo et bleuté vinrent traverser le pull et le T shirt d'un certain chinois tout juste arrivé. Ce chinois de manière très robotique se dirigea de suite et leur donna le dos grâce à un distributeur de boisson fraîche. (An : et la paire de fesses qui va avec- baf)

La double porte vitrée de la cafétéria s'ouvrit brusquement, le Russe aux cheveux nuits fusilla le duo très excité du regard, qui n'eut pas mis longtemps à lever le camp.

Cette immense pièce faite de table et de chaise, avec un comptoir à boissons, un self service et deux adorables distributeurs de boissons, l'une chaude l'autre froide, recueillera quelques vérités.

Kaï se mit à côté de Rei et prit un café corsé un sachet de Candy puis.. Puis hésita à poser ses orbes de braises sur la tête encore rouge du chinois. En fin de compte il alla s'asseoir mais vit derrière lui Rei le suivre.

Sur cette table, ils furent de nouveau seul en ces premiers jours de vacances…

« Kaï ? »

Le russe concerné décrypta le ton donné. Simple, ni grave, ni haussé, ni appuyé en sorte de focalisation, non comme…

« c'est quoi le but du .. Poker ? »

Comme une information. Mais cette fois le russe se promit la vérité. La franchise, l'honnêteté, le français avait commencé sur cette voie là, l'y avait inciter, alors il se jura de ne plus jamais mentir.

« Dans ce cas là, humilier l'adversaire.. »

Kaï passa ses mains sur son visage et avant que le chinois ne pusse plaquer quelques lettres vocales, il coupa net :

« écoutes, je sais ce que tu vas me dire.. »

Quelques coup d'œil ailleurs que sur lui, cette idole !

« Que j'ai laissé faire, que je suis rentré dedans, que je suis un salaud m-

- ah oui ?

- Rei.. je.. je suis désolé m-

- t'es en train de me dire que Tala croit m'humilier comme ça ?

-.. Tu t'es pas senti ..

- Honteux ?.. Nu ?..

- … R-

- tous les jours, à chaque fois que je le rencontre c'est ce que je pense. Depuis ce jour, j'y pense, toutes les nuits dans mon lit j'y pense… Mais tu m'as dit de passé outre. Et puis, il n'y aucune satisfaction à humilier les autres. »

Kaï le phoenix soupira. Il se sentit mal, très mal, il sentit que son cœur voulait exploser.

« J'ai passé outre parce que ça sert à rien de rester sur ça. Ça ne fait qu'empirer mon humeur. »

Le chinois sur cette dernière phrase, finit sa gorgée de chocolat, écrasa le gobelet de sa main, le jeta à la poubelle et partit laissant le vide s'y installer à sa place. Kaï ne savait pas quoi faire, encore une fois. Comme toute les fois où il se trouve dans une impasse et qu'il peut se délecter de ce buste à enfermer vivant dans de l'argile ou du marbre. Pourquoi ça virait toujours vers ce côté sombre et horrible, pourquoi, pourquoi voyait il en ces vision idyllique le début d'un enfer. Comment y résister, comment haïr sa façon de penser ?

K- Je n'ai jamais été aussi dégoûter de l'amour de ma vie –K

Malgré ce panneau prit en pleine face, le russe continua sa course contre la disparition d'un être cher. Il eut du mal à s'avancer enfin, oui son corps faisait les pas à sa place, mais son esprit lui, était pris d'une violente angoisse, cette boule qu'il espérerait extirper de ses tripes puis il se trouva en face de la porte voulue. Ça remontait, il avalait mais non, elle était toujours présente.. K- je n'ai jamais eu peur de cet espèce de nul… -K  
Mais cher Hiwatari, l'angoisse n'est pas forcément né de la peur…

-

C'est sur le ciel qu'il tentait de se réconforter. En laissant ses yeux suivre, la descente de chaque goutte, puis les quelques rafales de vent qui illuminaient quelques animosités végétales… il aimerait le comprendre. Bizarrement, l'effet que faisait ces chaque phrase dites le réchauffait. Il avait l'impression que cet âme enflammée voulait partager son ombre… il, il commençait à prendre beaucoup de valeur à ses yeux ce russe. C'est à cause de cette franchise, et puis, c'est à cause de lui aussi… Il le sait, au fond de lui. Mais il a toujours voulu une confirmation verbale.

-

Il a frappé.. pourtant il le sait, ce n'est pas son habitude, à cette porte là, il entre comme si de rien était. Mais là quelque chose s'est passé, et c'est lui, cette autre personne de l'autre côté du bois qui le lui a fait comprendre. Peut être l'aiderai t'il…

K- et bah voyons.. un psychiatre maintenant mais c'est bien sur !-K

« Bon tu m'ouvres ou quoi ? »

Le français obéit puis le regarda.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était toi !

- oui bon ça va »

Les voilà à l'intérieur de 4 murs. Ils ne se dévisagèrent pas.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- pourquoi tu veux savoir ? »

Brut, comme à l'habitude.. tellement que maintenant on s'y fait..

« Rien, rien.. je.. je voulais juste te prévenir que.. ce que tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure… »

Il osa regarder le russe.

« ça.. ça prendra.. beaucoup plus de temps. »

Il soupira.

« Tu peux pas être précis. »

Cette fois, il osa.. il fronça les sourcils et se mit debout en croisant les bras.

« Pardon ?

- quoi ? tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi ? »

Kaï se leva et fit face au français, il le regarda de haut, comme si il voulait l'écraser d'un seul doigt

« .. je ne comprends pas ce que tu me demandes. Avec quel sentiment accompagnes tu tes actes ?... Sors de ma chambre et réfléchis..

- peut être que si tu m'expliquais ! »

Il ferma les yeux..

« Que t'as dit Rei tout à l'heure ?

-.. répond à ma question .. De toute façon pour ce que je t'ai demandé, t'en as pas besoin non ?

- Tu devrais davantage faire attention Kaï, si tu aimes une personne prend soin d'elle complètement, ne fais pas les choses à moitié .. enfin, tu as toujours été jusqu'au bout de tes requêtes pourquoi pas celle là

- MAIS OLIVER JE NE LE COMPRENDS PAS !!!!!! »

-

« Dis on s'fait un jeu ?

- t'en as jamais assez !

- Oui bon d'accord je me suis emporté sur le poker mais promis j'ferai attention là

-.. tu manques pas de culot, dégages !

- wooolala, si tu le prends comme çaaaa.. alleeeeeeeeeeez sois fair pl- »

Le jeune chinois poussa d'une main Tala qui recula sous la pression de quelques grands pas puis comme réponse il se reçut une porte fermée avec derrière un gros soupir plein de colère !

« Je resterai iciiiiiiii »

Il n'a plus le droit de faire du mal. Il ne doit plus s'y méprendre, il n'a plus l'autorisation de.. de faire saigner, s'il recommence, alors il retombera dans ce gouffre d'où il a eu tant de mal à remonter la dernière fois. Mais il n'arrête pas de le pousser…

Un mp3.. Il sait bien à qui il est. Il se permit de le prendre, pour oublier, les ennuis, les ennemis, les érudits, les effacés, les oubliés.. et les blessures.

-

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Le français sur son ordinateur retouchait quelques photos, avec une lassitude et une peine hors du commun.

« … »

De tous les élèves de l'école, ce fut une des trois personnes à en posséder un. Non pas qu'il fut un favori et encore moins un privilégié mais ce fut le seul infographiste de l'école. Et c'était grâce à lui que l'école fut médiatisé, site Internet et brochure…

« ouais…

- tu as vu dans quel état il me les a mises ? j'vais mettre une année entière à tout remettre en état..

- Il n'y a que toi qui puisse les faire Oli. J'ai une question à te poser.

- je t'écoutes

- .. Tu le décrirais comment ?

- Bizarre que ce soit toi qui me demandes ça.. tu es perdu face à lui ?

- .. je veux l'avis d'un tiers, c'est tout. »

Oliver se mit à sourire de cette question. Son regard devint profondément attendri.

« Il est, il n'est encore qu'un chrysalide, qui cherche à se protéger tant bien que mal. A mon avis, on a déjà dû lui faire plus que du mal auparavant.

- C'est dur d'oublier.

- je pensais que tu le saurais, tu n'es pas passé par là ? »

Le russe ne voulait pas aller plus loin avec lui. Ami ou pas de Rei, ce n'est pas à lui qu'il réservera ces impressions, et ses difficultés sur ce chinois. Il sortit sans répondre.

-

Le jeune Tigre, justement, ouvrit la porte et

« .. t'es encore là ! »

Le rouquin assis au seuil de sa porte sourit

« je te l'avait dit

- mais t'es vraiment pire qu'un gamin, faut toujours te trouver une occupation ou quoi ? je me demandes comment fait Bryan pour te supporter.

- Il fait comme Kaï pour toi »

Rei fronça les sourcils et d'un coup de pied modéré le fit bouger de la sortie de sa chambre.  
« dis tu vas où ?

-.. j't'en poses des questions ?

- mais alleeeez ..

-… je vais où j'ai envie d'aller

- d'accord. »

Sur ce simple mot, Rei leva un sourcil, et soupira en jetant un coup d'œil pardessus son épaule. Effectivement le rouquin le suivit. Puis tout en parcourant ce couloir :

« Att-«

Tala éclata de rire. Rei venait, une fois n'est pas coutume, de rentrer dans le torse de Kaï.

« C'est devant qu'il faut regarder pas derrière.. »

Le jeune chinois grommela puis rejeta son indifférence à cet acte de chair sur..

« Tu peux pas m' débarrasser de lui, je te jure, j' vais faire un malheur si ça continue. »

Kaï, le sourire au lèvres, dévisagea l'autre russe. Le rouquin, un adorable regard apitoyant, se fit passer pour un souffre douleur pour.. Rei qui fulminait :

« à cette heure ci, c'est la sieste pour les gosses. »

« .. t'es abominable Rei »

Tala cette fois prit la position d'un maltraité théâtrale !

« Je ne demandais .. qu'à m'excuser.. je te jure »

R- Eh bah vas y fais nous de l'hypocrisie on te dira rien. -R

« Bon un dernier jeu.. et après c'est fini d'accord ?

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah tu devrais prendre exemple sur la gentillesse de Kaï !»

R- c'est ça, dis tout de suite que je suis le méchant dans l'histoire mais c'est bien sur. -R

Mais l'ex Bladebreakers fit tout de même affaire d'un carton jaune à Tala :

« Mais je te préviens. Si jamais tu recommences sur cette voie là Tala.. je n'hésiterai pas…à te massacrer »

D'un souffle brûlant le phénix lança ses derniers mots. Tala prit cela .. comme toujours à la légère.

De nouveau dans la chambre de Tala, des adolescents firent le cercle une deuxième fois. On reprit les même protagonistes, moins trois personnes : Emily, Michaël et Oliver.

Johnny ouvrit la conversation

« Bon vas y c'est quoi cette fois ci ? »

Pour toute réponse, Tala fit un large sourire…

« Action ou vérité ! »

Kaï voulut allonger un poing à cet espèce de cerveau sexuellement dérangé, mais Rei l'arrêta du regard. Il se pencha vers lui en lui chuchotant

« qu'est ce qu'il y gagne.. tu verras c'est lui qui dira le premier des mensonges. Personnellement j'en voyais pas l'intérêt de 'vérité'.. mais si ça l'amuse, et pis après il nous fichera la paix une bonne fois pour toutes »

Kaï le regarda, d'un air déçu mélangé à un peu de tristesse…

Une fois complet, Johnny commença en lançant un coup d'œil mesquin à Tyson.

« Action ou vérité

-..action ! »

Johnny présenta un bocal de moutarde.

« Okay cap' d'avaler une cuillère à SOUPE de moutarde ! »

Après une grimace de rejet Tyson se lança….

Le second tour se fut à Tyson qui après avoir perdu 12 kilos de sueur revint à la vie :

« err…. Euuh…. Kaï !!!!! fais le tour de notre groupe en pas de canard

- t'as oublié quelque chose crétin

- ah ouééé. Woo c'est nul !.. action ou vérité.

- vérité

- pff comme par hasard parce que j'ai dit ça tout à l'heure »

mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire davantage, il se fit arrêter verbalement par la majorité.

« oué oué, bon… euuuh.. tu dis la vérité hein pas de mensonge… est ce que.. tu.. as… des.. amis ? »

à cette question que le Russe qualifia de stupide, il roula des yeux

« Oui.. crétin.

- ah ouais vas y.. c'est qui ?

- c'est une question pas deux Tyson, fit Rei

- woo il est nul ce jeu

- c'est parce que tu sais pas y jouer, renchérit le rouquin de service »

Troisième tour se fut à Kaï.. il lança un coup d'œil à Rei, puis.. le dirigea vers Tala qui ouvrit gentiment les lèvres pour faire un admirable sourire.

« Action ou vérité..

- mmm.. j'hésiiite… allez Action !

- Tu va te taper très fort pendant 30 secondes.

- quoa ?

- dépêches je commence à compter uniquement quand tu te seras mis un premier poing dans la gueule »

Cet admirable châtiment fit rire tout le monde excepté.. Tala

Quatrième tour, le rouquin savoura cet instant en laissant ses yeux se fixer sur ceux qui le fuyaient .

« Rei… Action ou vérité. »

R-.. j'en étais sur.. si je dis action, je sais ce qu'il va me faire faire, si je dis vérité… ce salaud va forcément me poser une de ces questions ….je le ..déteste. -R

« .. Je te jure que si tu fais un trucs de ce genre je te bousillerai jusqu'à mort s'en suive c'est clair ?

- bon alors t'as choisi ?

- Action. »

Ces secondes qui suivirent, on virent deux paires de rubis bouillant cibler de vue la tête de Tala.

« Okay…. Tu vas… me… simuler

- TALA , gronda d'une voix venue d'outre tombe Kaï

-… un chat ! »

Rei sourit.. puis s'approcha du rouquin qui se lécha les lèvres.. mais ce qu'il ne comprit pas ce fut la suite, il se fit griffer violemment à la joue

« EH mais ça va pas non ??

- Le chat quand il n'aime pas quelqu'un il le griffe .. tu savais pas ??

- Tu me le paieras !

- En attendant c'est mon tour… »

Il scanna le cercle.. puis effectivement c'était tentant mais…

« Max…

- ah vi !

- Action ou vérité

- Action

-… Tu va boire un verre de …. »

Le blondinet se cacha les yeux et pria intérieurement.

« … de.. ben d'eau à bulle.. j'ai pas pu te faire un truc plus méchant ! »

Il termina d'un sourire magnifique. Le blondinet bien que le Perrier ne fut pas une de ces boissons favorites, rendit le sourire de son ex co-équipier.

Cinquième tour :

Max regarda à son tour tous ses camarades d'écoles, puis s'arrêta forcément sur..

« Tyson !! action ou vérité !

- Ah vérité .. j'en ai marre de m'en prendre plein la tête

- mais on vient de commencer !!

- oué oué allez dis

- C'est toi qui m'a volé mon paquet de Fraises Haribo ? »

Le reste du groupe à part le concerné roulèrent des yeux à cette question.

« Ben il en restait que 3

- c'est pas vrai y en avait au moins 8 là dedans

- non non, je te j-

- Oui bon ça va maintenant allez, prend quelqu'un et dis ta question ! grommela Johnny avant que cet interrogatoire dure à l'infini »

Max fronça les sourcils et fit la moue, puis Tyson regarda Johnny..

« Tu vas morfler toi !.. Action ou vérité

- héhé .. t'avais qu'à fermer ta bouche, vérité !

- Tsss me fais toujours avoir dans ce jeu

-.. t'as déjà eu une petite amie ?

- non

- vrai de vrai ?

- non.

-.. beuh… en plus il ment ! »

Johnny regarda le cercle puis..

« Tala, action ou vérité..

-Vérité..

-.. T'es gay ?

-..ouais.. j'en sais rien.. ptêt bi.. ou .. trans ahaha !!

- bon alors c'est quoi ?

-.. tu choisis je suis généreux aujourd'hui. »

Johnny soupira du cas avarié qu'il avait à ses côtés.

« Rei… Action ou vérité ?

-… Vérité.. »

Il sentait que là, était ce qu'il redoutait. A cet instant il s'y était préparé, mais toujours, toujours cette angoisse qui rodait aux alentours…

Le rouquin profita de ce dilemme pour :

« T'es vierge ? »

Rei fixa d'un regard vide le rouquin qui ne faisait que de sourire. Narquois cet esprit…

« Non. »

Le cercle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Je suis Tigre en horoscope chinois. »

Puis ce même personnage se leva et sortit. Sans excuse, sans un mot, rien.. en laissant, une suspension énorme dans ce cercle, quelque chose comme une épée de Damoclès, comme si Tous furent témoins d'un crime, tous furent coupables. Culpabilité commune en chaque cœur. Peut être qu'ils savaient tous qu'ils lui avaient fait du mal, au moins une fois…

-----

----

---

Chapitre terminée, mesdames et messieurs, j'espère qu'elle vous sied toujours autant ! si vous voulez des explications plus précises dans certaines scènes ou qu'on revoit des dialogues, parce qu'effectivement on ne voit pas les protagonistes, surtout dîtes le moi d'accord !  
Passez de bonnes vacances et surtout pensez à ceux travaillent en été, les pauvres victimes !!


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour à tous,

Je me sentais obligé de revenir vous mettre au courant tout de même de cette longue absense, EH ne partez pas voyons, si j'ai réussi à mettre un doc là c'est parce que je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais m'arrêter là.. A y est contents !!!

Bon tout d'abord je remercie tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui m'ont laissé une ou plusieurs reviews (par ordre d'apparition ^^)

Marie-Pier, Kalas 1209, SNT59, Somilia-Jenfia-Kynia, Mimina, Violet 1987, violette, Nanao-chan, Esprit d'or et enfin Moeka Rayra (toi si ça continue je me devrais dans l'obligation de t'offrir quelque chose XD !!)

Et aussi je remercie beaucoup beaucoup touuuuuuuuus ceux qui se croient invisibles, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais lue aussi dans les autres pays, en UK, en Algérie (Bon ramadan !!), au Canada (hello les petits Québécois (ok ils sont tous plus grands que moi =-=)) Merci mille fois !

-

Mais ce n'était pas que pour ça que je me suis mise à écrire cette petite page :

Information très importante ou plus précisément :

ERRATUM :

Eh oui, en tant que mémoire poisson rouge et fan d'écriture de roman (non pas du tout mais j'ai vu que j'avais atteint les 25 chappies et que c'était pas terminé en fait XD !) j'avais fait aussi de grandes erreurs,

1- tout d'abord, non mais dis donc, Reirei et les autres n'ont que 13-14-15 à la saison 1 si je situe ma fiction juste après, les âges respectifs correspondraient à l'entrée au lycée à tout cassé et non pas l'université …. Ahem non !!

2- Oliver, cher Oliver, il n'a pas les yeux bleus comme je l'ai pensé, il les a : violets !! Sans compté qu'il est plus petit que Takao/Tyson, c'est vrai j'y est même pas pensé, c'est très important lol.. Pour moi XD !

3- ensuite, je le sais et je vais le redire, je déteste les fautes d'orthographe, ben figurez vous que ça ne m'a pas empêché d'en faire .. Ahahaha _

.. Bon vu que je n'ai retenu que ces points là, je sais que je ne tarderais pas à remplir cette page si vous en voyez, mailez moi je les mettrai ici =D!

-

Et non je n'ai pas encore terminé, ni d'écrire cette fiction, car ce n'est pas parce ue cet abruti d'ordi a planté et qu'il m'a perdu toutes mes données et que par ma faute et ma jalousie de les avoir gardés pour moi, deux chapitre de recto verso sont partis avec que je vais m'arrêté là, il m'a déjà fait le coup deux fois, je ne vais pas abandonner de si beaux projets et pour preuve,

J'en ai encore d'autre des projets, dont des illustrations de Recto verso (que je posterai sur deviant art) et une future fanBD (ben allez hop jusqu'au bout) sans compter que j'ai deux autres fictions à mettre

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, que l'art jamais ne cesse d'embellir vos esprits, l'écriture pour voyager et le dessin pour rêver

Bon courage à tous pour la rentrée et à bientôt !!!!!!!


	27. Chapter 27

Tout d'abord, je souhaite à toutes et à tous une très bonne année, qu'elle vous apporte tout ce que la précédente aurait oublier de vous offrir, à commencer par la santé pour vous ainsi qu'à vos proches, bien entendu tout le succès pour vos projets, futurs et en cours, et enfin, ce qui contribue à notre bonheur, ne nous cachons pas, beaucoup de sous !

(en passant qu'avez vous eu à Noël ?... pour ma part, il a été un brin Alzheimer.....)

K- j'aime Rei -K : pensée de Kaï  
Kaï : =_='**  
Beuboubeubou** : flashback

Disclaimers : …... Euh il s'est envolé avec l'année dernière et les résolutions raisonnables !

Chapitre 17 : Éclaircies

«Tala, avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je serai sensé regretter, tu peux me dire pourquoi ton cerveau est toujours logé entre tes jambes?... non... finalement ne me dis rien!»

Le rouquin, après avoir attendu quelques secondes, ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer avec surprise, ceux améthyste de son compatriote.

«A y est dis donc, on dirait que tu l'as scotché !!»

Il s'en suivit un rire pimenté de Vodka.

-*-

Bien sur, à cet instant précis, celui laissé, en suspens, il avait laissé tout ce monde, obligatoirement, il se retrouverait alors au centre même du 'pourquoi?'. Bien sur, il n'aurait jamais dû réagir ainsi, il aurait dû le prendre à la légère, aurait dû en rire, ou y répondre sarcastiquement. Il aurait dû ne pas se laisser tomber dans le piège, dans cette cage hostile rugueuse et acide.

Mais maintenant, à présent, les deux mains crispées aux bords du lavabo, maintenant, il aurait aimé, aimé être cet autre, cet autre qui avait réussi à surpassé tant d'obstacles, il aurait aimé être cet autre, cet autre qui écartait tous ces précipices d'un seul sourire. Qu'était il devenu ? Qu'était il devenu?

Plus rien, si ce n'est qu'il ressemblait à une poussière flottant et se cognant dans le noir. Plus rien si ce n'est qu'allongé il perdait de sa ténacité d'ivoire.

Lui, lui aurait bien voulu arrêter cette maudite horloge universelle, au moins pour quelques secondes, le temps, le temps d'admirer tous ces ennemis figés dans un vide inter temporel, le temps de passer derrière eux et de les frôler et de les tuer un par un ; ceux qui avaient rit de lui, ceux qui l'avait pris pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

Mais lui, allongé sur ce lit qui accueillait de sa douceur les méandres capillaires formés sur les plis, lui, n'était qu'un simple mortel, un être impuissant...

«Quoi?»

Rei se retourna vivement pour faire face à un bourreau dont la seule idée qui lui traversait l'esprit serait de le décapiter et de poser dans le mur ce trophée d'angoisse.

«Dis, il est parti où Kaï?  
- Parce qu'il est parti?…  
- Vous vous êtes disputés??»

Rei laissa un profond soupir s'étaler sur le parterre, se leva du lit et dépassa le rouquin aux yeux glaces, il avait une soudaine envie de s'enterrer vivant dans des livres.

«Eeeeeeeeeeeh ! T'as pas répondu à ma question !  
- J'en sais rien et j'en ai absolument rien à faire  
- Mais pas à celle là.. l'autre!»  
Le jeune chinois passa machinalement une main sur son visage puis... sa curiosité pointa... d'abord, parce que cette question, c'est Tala qui l'avait posée à sa place, et parce qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas y penser et surtout qu'il anticipait le fait que lui-même serait forcément obsédé par ce fait, et surtout parce que le soupçon de fierté dépassait la cuillère à soupe sentimentale qui le cuisinait, il eut la brillante idée de faire volte face à son 'ennemi' et se dirigea vers celle qui savait tout sans jamais pouvoir tout connaître.

*

Ils étaient deux dans un taxi. Deux, dans un taxi... en Chine...vers l'est de Beijing... Il connaissait cette route, par coeur, mais son esprit s'y était comme qui dirait déporté, il s'était détaché un moment de son corps, comme si il flottait dans un vide inter temporel.

K-Qui avait osé lui faire ça?-K

«Dis t'en as pas marre de me faire croire que j'suis tout seul là?? »

K- Quand est ce qu'il a subi ça? Tala aurait il réellement fait jusqu'au bout.. c't'espèce de bâtard de salaud aurait osé conclure aussi rapidement!!!... il me l'aurait dit depuis.... ça peut pas être à ce moment là... je l'aurai senti.. fff..-K

«Oh saleté de nazis! Je te cause làààà!»

K- si c'était avant... comment s'en était il rappelé? Dire qu'il avait une chance de pouvoir tout oublier-K

Kaï se massa le front, accoudé à la fenêtre de plexiglas du taxi. Il pensa, pourquoi les mauvais souvenirs

sont si difficiles à oublier puis..

«Bakuryu..  
- Eh vous ! Arrêtez là, c'est bon pas la peine de continuer plus loin!»

Les deux amis sortirent de la voiture de taxi puis suivirent une piste à demi-effacée, Kaï, instinctivement, suivait Bakuryu, le décor ne l'enchantait plus.... peut être parce que le guide n'était pas le plus attrayant non plus.

«Ryu je te parle.  
- Ben mwa j't'emmerde et paf dans ta gueule!!!!  
- C'est une question délicate et tu ne me facilites pas du tout la tâche  
- Blabla... moi aussi j't'avais posé une question.. mais bon, j't'écoutes...  
- Qui a violé Rei?»

L'interlocuteur ne répondit pas mais il avança d'un pas ferme comme quelqu'un qui ne mâchera pas ses mots.

«Vois ce qu'ils lui ont fait. »

Kaï releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux, il ne reconnut plus rien du tout, mais absolument rien. Il ne put qu'apercevoir des ruines d'où s'élevait encore vivante une fumée meurtrière. Il en resta abasourdi, cette immense barrière qui cachait cet énorme trésor patrimonial, cette cours magique fantaisiste et hors du temps partie elle aussi, cet escalier respectueux et qui aspirait au silence, tout... Il sentit visuellement qu'il manquait également une grosse partie de la forêt qui entourait ce paradis, cet extraordinaire paradis qui n'est plus. Il en fût dégouté. Il sentit une chaleur lui envahir le corps.

Peut être que maintenant il se sentirait utile, tout du moins, il pourrait enfin offrir quelque chose à Rei, quelque chose qui se voit, car niveau sentiment, il se sentait encore perdu....  
Il balaya de ses orbes de flammes le lieu qui l'avait rapproché le plus de Rei, ce lieu qui l'avait vu autrement...

Il sourit en suivant des yeux la course de ce voile ténébreux.

« C'est ça le problème avec le bois... ça brûle.»

*

Quelle tristesse! Quelle honte! Mais quelle humiliation a t'il dû subir!.... Non mais c'est vrai, il a déjà du mal à se refaire, pourquoi faut il que certain esprit soit assez cruel pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie... mais pourquoi le monde est il si écliptique, pourquoi avons nous besoin de nous plomber l'aile avec des abruti de la sorte!...

Comme si il n'avait pas d'autre chats à fouetter que de se pencher sur le sujet que l'on traitait autrement!

Oliver, le petit français relevait lentement la tête pour se mettre bien face à l'écran.. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était dessus, et même plusieurs nuits. Dans deux mois, dans deux mois il devait avoir tout terminer.. mais il n'en avait fait qu'à peine 4.. 4 misérables photos remises à neuf, reconstitués avec une peine incommensurable.. mais un russe ça se fiche de tout mais de tout, et surtout ça n'a aucune notion du mot 'difficulté' non.. ça, ça n'existe pas... Les yeux prune d'Oliver se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée de sa chambre qu'il partageait lui aussi. Mais son colocataire cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait entendu parler. Plus précisément, le colocataire l'avait forcé à prendre une autre chambre.

Résultat il se trouve seul avec deux lits dans le dortoir des filles.... Le français hocha la tête latéralement pour chasser ses sombres pensées. Puis il se leva prit un énorme drap et enveloppa un long cadre rectangulaire. Il le contempla dans toute sa blancheur et se mit à le transporter, discrètement, il ne faut surtout pas se faire voir et arrivé au palier du premier il s'aperçut que premièrement, la porte de sa chambre n'était pas fermé, mais surtout que l'écran de son ordinateur était allumé. D'accord pour avoir caché la toile, mais si on dévoilait le reste, tout le plan était à l'eau, et Kaï a dit.. 'surprise'.. c'est bien le mot russe ça.. 'surpriiiise'. Il abandonna sa toile, se dépêcha d'éteindre son ordinateur après avoir soigneusement sauvegarder tout son travail de reconstitution, puis courra encore au premier étage, repris sa toile et s'engouffra au sous sols. C'était dans une pièce assez large qu'il avait entreposé la plupart de ses travaux artistiques, en vérité c'était sa galerie personnelle, personne ne voulait de cette pièce elle ne servait à personne et personne non plus ne peignait, où même n'y était intéressé... peut être est ce pour cela qu'il était le seul à penser obliquement sur l'affaire 'Rei'... Après avoir longuement soufflé il retourna dans sa chambre, et ferma lentement sa porte d'entrée. Il s'assit, ralluma l'ordinateur qui vrombissait de déplaisir.. enfin c'est ce que pensait le français.

«Et c'est reparti pour un tour mon pauvre ami! J'aurai préféré bûcher sur une composition musicale...où une aquarelle mais meussieu ne me laisse pas le choix ! »

Il scanna les morceaux d'un nouveau puzzle photographique et se plongea avec l'adresse d'un céramiste, la psychologie d'un archéologue, la patience d'un anthropologue et la volonté d'un ballon de baudruche!

Il sursauta, on avait frappé à la porte, il éteignit en paniquant et à peine tourné à demi sur sa chaise, il se vit nez à nez avec...  
«Qu'est ce que tu fais? je te dérange??»  
Le français tenta d'esquisser un sourire malgré la sueur qui coulait sur l'épine dorsale.  
«Rei!!.. tu... tu m'as fait peur!  
- C'est à cause de Tala, il m'énerve à me suivre comme une ombre mais... je crois que je te dérange. Désolé... et c'est pas très bien d-  
- Nononononooooon.. pas du tout.. enfin.. ce que je veux dire c'est que.. ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas occupé ouu-  
-.. mais si je te dérangeais... je comprends que tu ne veux pas de m-  
- Non... ce n'est pas parce que t.. Hm.. enfin  
- Tu écris à tes parents c'est ça?»

Il y eut un affreux silence, angoissant pour le français, puis.. de ses lèvres rosés il réussit à sortir cette toute petite réponse.  
«… Tu as vu juste Rei, comme souvent.»  
Le français baissa les yeux. Comment pouvait il lui mentir... comment oserait il se regarder en face après.

«Bon.. alors je m'en vais»

Le jeune chinois s'apprêtait à fermer la porte derrière lui quand Oliver reprit vivement la poignée et fixa Rei dans les yeux  
«… j'aimerai bien qu'on passe une après midi ensemble... si.... si ça te dis... peut être pas maintenant mais quand... quand je n'aurai pas grand chose à faire et si tu le veux bien  
- Oh merci c'est gentil alors.. Je t'attendrai et tu sais où me trouver  
-.. oui oui!  
-Ah... au fait, une dernière chose....»  
L'adolescent aux cheveux d'ombres s'approcha puis glissa à l'oreille de son ami :

«Sais tu où se trouve Kaï?»  
Le français sourit et dit sur le même ton  
«Non.. je n'en ai aucune idée»  
Les yeux d'or de Rei rayonnèrent de plaisir, Oliver était vraiment quelqu'un de confiant... puis une fois parti, il se posait quand même quelques questions.. qu'est ce qui a bien pu faire vaciller un esprit si jovial.. est ce si dur d'écrire une lettre à ses parents?.. peut être qu'ils se sont disputés... et les siens.. non, il savait qu'il s'entendait à merveille, ils les aimaient...

Le français adossé à la porte poussa un lent soupir. Il déteste ça, mentir à quelqu'un qu'il apprécie, non mais Rei.. REI!! adorable, gentil et si.. et siii... et si mais comment a-t-il osé faire une chose pareil, il eut envie d' hurler au curé de l'église qu'il était un pécheur sans précédent.. mais l'heure tourna et les aiguilles ne l'attendant pas, il se dépêcha de se replonger dans sa photographie

«.. ah.. j'ai oublié d'enregistré le scan..»

*

«'tain j'm'ennuie Brian, c'est la fin du monde  
- tu m'emmerdes moi aussi ?  
- mais sérieux qu'esse tu fous là?»  
Allongé sur son lit le rouquin vola la console portable du russe qui pourtant était bien concentré  
«EH M'EMMERDES PAS DONNE MWA CA OU JTE DEFONCE TA FACE DE BOUFFON DABRUT-  
- vas y essaies pour voir  
- TAIN TALA TU FAIS CHIIIERRRR»

«Et c'est reparti pour un show à la russkov, et ils sont obligés de crier aussi fort franchement»  
Le chinois fronça les sourcils, même s'il n'avait pas la volonté de le leur dire, il n'en pensait pas moins, vraiment pas moins. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous.

« Taisez vous ! Certains sont en passe d'examens alors on baisse le son et on corrige son langage c'est compris!  
- oui m'dame.... j'vais t'  
- ouais..oui... j'ébileretardédemesdeux  
- enfin!»

La blonde directrice s'en alla après s'être assuré s'être bien fait comprendre et les deux russes étouffèrent leurs insultes sous une bataille de bras de fer en dessous leur couette.

*

Le crépuscule tombait, c'était si beau ces couleurs qui défilent et qui se reflètent sur le miroir nuageux du ciel, bridés de filet de lumière doré...

Rei, au balcon, sentit le vent faire couler ses longs cheveux d'ébène, il passa ses doigts le long de ses mèches puis, il baissa la tête..

R- Si tu me voyais Kaï tu rirais bien de moi... je me sens vide de ne pas te savoir à mes côtés..... Est ce donc ça ce que je … je....-R

Il soupira, ressentir? C'est bien le mot. Ces flammes qui l'entouraient comme la chaleur d'un brasier en hiver, celles qui revigorent tous les membres du corps pour enfin réchauffer ce petit cœur glacé par le dehors. C'est la force de Kaï sur Rei que ce dernier décrivait mentalement. Puis il l'imaginait, il se remémorait le simple geste de ses mains sur son dos, cela lui faisait tant de bien, comme si on le portait dans les airs et …. et il bailla. Il était temps de dormir, car la nuit dernière n'était pas des plus reposantes, cauchemars, cauchemars quand tu nous tiens....

*

Le russe se leva, se massa légèrement les tempes en pensant au long travail fastidieux et surtout trèèèès mais trèèèèès ennuyeux.... Hier déjà, hier ça lui prenait la tête, d'abord ce long voyage de six heures pour arriver en Chine avec des débiles de douaniers qui le fouillèrent qui le matraquèrent du regard  
K- sérieux z'ont jamais vu de tatouages non??-K  
Ensuite à faire cette longue queue parce qu'évidemment, la Chine étant le pays le plus peuplé et aussi une zone touristique très prisé...  
K- moi aussi, pourquoi j'suis passé par Hong Kong, pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à aller dans un p'tit aéroport pourri .. d'abord c'eût été moins cher .. mais passons!-K  
Le plus gros était là... à quelques kilomètres. Hier il s'était démené pour comprendre ce que cet espèce d'architecte  
K- architecte de mes deux qui ne sait même pas déceler le nord sur un plan de maison !-K  
Certes, cette carte déniché par Bakuryu était tout de même vieille de plus de 100 ans à voir le jaunissement voire même le brunissement qui attaquait les divers plis illustrant le soin pris à la cacher.  
K- non mais de là à pas voir qu'il y avait une croix derrière pour indiquer la rose des vents mais il est vraiment débile ce type... et c'est pas tout!!!-K  
Non absolument pas ! Il y avait aussi tout une équipe de bipèdes sans cervelles à diriger, parce qu'avoir Bakuryu comme interprète ne suffisait pas du tout.  
K- y en a un qui te demande une pause toute les 5 min, y en a un autre qui va chercher ses fils pour le remplacer, l'autre qui va zyeuté des madames rizicultrices...-K  
Il laissa tomber un bon soupir d'exaspération  
K- Heureusement que la corruption marche toujours.. et quelle corruption!!!-K

**Le soleil tapait malgré la fraicheur de cette fin d'Octobre, mais il n'y avait pas que lui qui tapait sur la tête du jeune Hiwatari**

**«Euh Kaï.. y en a un qui veut faire une pause.. il dit que ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'il déblay-**

**- Écoutes, on a pas le temps pour des pauses toute les demi heures, tu peux comprendre que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Rei, et j'aimerai lui offrir ça c'est possible que ça imprègne la mémoire de ces macaques ???!!!  
- Tu sais que ça marche pas comme ça... vu qu'ils sont pas payés ils ne voient pas pourquoi est ce qu'ils devraient travailler comme des forçats**

**- Ah ouais alors comme ça.. ils marchent à la Vendetta ces types.. Parfait alors voilà ce qu'on va faire...»**

K-Et c'est comme ça qu'on les a matés ces chinois de mes deux, ils veulent pas travailler très bien... alors pas de repas non mais qu'esse qui croient?? Hiwatari merde, savoir diriger une équipe de travailleurs chinois c'est comme savoir diriger 10 000 Tyson c'est kifkif !!!!!-K  
Puis après avoir réussi à .. à peu près, déblayer la surface habitable il a fallu consolider les fondations et là... et là, voilà où il en était aujourd'hui...  
K-On va faire les marchés ouaiiiiiis......pour aller leur chercher du matos _-K

Il en avait marre... cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne ressentait pas un tel ennui, l'ennui de tourner en rond, l'ennui de devoir se balader, visiter des allées de devoir faire le choix, de réfléchir de saisir, de tâter, de penser ….

«et ça là, ça ce truc en pierre c'est pas bon.. mais pourquoi pas en bois d'abord, et .. aaaah regardes là c'est beau comme couleur ça : comme du sable!  
- Je cherche du marbre, toi comprendre 'marbre' ??  
- t'fous pas de moi, j'ai pas vu de marbre depuis des lustres, et pis d'abord c'est pas en marbre qu'on les fabrique les tombes chez vous??  
- Laisse tomber tu veux !!! Laisse moi faire, tu sais quoi ? Toi, vas me trouver une société américaine de bâtiment, une vrai tu vois un truc fiable parce que moi payer des mecs qui me fasse tourner la tête en bourrique ben j'en ai ras le bol et comme tout est dans MON financement tu pourrais pas m'épargner l'hôtel par hasard??  
- euuuuh tu penses à quoi là?  
- je sais paaas.... dormir chez toi par exemple ce serait un MINIMUM si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
- euh, j'ai rien à te donner moi, rien à devoir, rien à voir !! c'est pour Hû que tu fais pas pour moi , que dalle moi  
K- se calmer, je me caaaaaalme-K  
«Dis tout de suite que tu veux pas que j'aille chez toi  
- Euh alors tu vois j'ai encore mes parents de un, et de deux ils sont pas comme qui dirait commodes si tu comprends le genre !  
- j'comprends tout fait. Bon j'ai noté les références des matériaux, regarde bien pour une fois  
- Woh ça va hein, j'suis paysan mais je sais reconnaître du granit au marbre !  
-.... jamais douté de toi.....»

*

"Punk I don't know what you can but I am what I am  
Don't you fucking understand... Yo I am what I am  
I'm a girl, I'm a man, kindo mix... Quoi?  
- Qu'est ce tu fais ??  
- Je chante  
- je sais tu chantes quoi?  
- une chanson  
- Rooooh mais pourquoi t'es fâché??  
- fous moi la paix, j'ai pas envie de m'énerver, si t'as envie de voir la blonde vas y .. mais seul !»

Il y eut un temps, le temps pour Rei de descendre silencieusement de la grosse baffe de la salle de théâtre, de s'asseoir au bord de l'estrade tout en parquet et pour le rouquin, le temps de s'approcher de ce charmant chinois et de s'allonger sur cette même estrade les bras croisés derrière la tête et un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Rei s'apprêta à partir, il se devait de ne pas rester dans la même pièce qu'un malade mental comme lui.

«Tu sais moi j'l'ai tué celui qui m'a fait ça

- alors dis, comme si que j'avais pas compris le message»

Il y eut un autre temps, ce silence qui s'accapare de chaque atome atmosphérique qui les entoure, ce silence qui devient mordant, cette pomme de la discorde qui pendait et cette pomme devenue noir en un bref délai comme la haine qui s'abattait brusquement sur le cœur du chinois. La suite, le rouquin ne l'avait pas compris.. enfin presque.  
«Et c'est une raison de vouloir le faire sur les autres??»  
L'adolescent aux cheveux d'ébène embrocha le cou du rouquin et de ses yeux d'or fondu il le fixa puis  
«Est ce une raison pour le faire subir aux autres.. Tala ?  
- Rrrr...arrrrêê... j'suis jeune pour mourrrr... kuffkuff... t'fais une grosse erreur … Raaaaah.. j't' jure»  
Le chinois le lâcha... après tout, il ne trouvait plus d'amusement si il le rendait inutile.. ce divertissement rempli de piment !

«Maintenant on a un point commun»

Le chinois fronça les sourcils et se retint de lui mettre un bon poing dans sa face.  
« Sérieuuuux.. franchement tu te sens pas bien après?  
- après quoi débile j't'ai rien fait !  
- Hm … bref... tu sais c'est en Février l'anniversaire de Kaï et me suis dit qu'on pourrait lui faire une méga surpriiiise alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez ne me dit pas qu'il te branche pas hein??? heiiiiiiiiiiin??? alors il a pas raison Tonton Tala ???»  
Que faire? Il avait bien raison mais en même temps..

«C'est marrant, je suis né en Automne... et lui en Hiver, dans le froid de l'hiver  
- un bonhomme de neiiiige tout s'en va plein de neiiiiige et s'en allant au villaaaaaaaaaaage  
- c'est fou ce que tu chantes mal Tala !  
- alors on fait la paix ??  
- j'appellerai plutôt ça.. une trêve.. pas la paix, t'es trop vicieux pour te faire la paix  
- roooooh»  
Et le rouquin bouda, bouda mais le suivit ce chinois, parce qu'après tout, il ne sont plus ennemis, juste amis, drôle d'amis mais amis quand même et il sut une chose, que Rei. n'était pas qu'un simple et innocent amnésique, en tout les cas, il a su traverser une épreuve, la même que la sienne, et juste pour cela, Tala en tireras du respect.

Les deux acolytes furent dans la chambre de Kaï.. que Rei partageait bien entendu, Tala s'allongea dans le lit de ce même chinois puis avec délice plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller et après quelques minutes de satisfaction corporel...

« Alors comme ça toi aussi tu fais de la zic? Quelle genre ?  
- d'abord c'est des paroles que j'écris que je n'ai jamais chanté, sauf preuve du contraire, j'ai dû alors être bien bourré ce jour là m-  
- aaaaaaaaaaah tu bois toi?  
-Non...  
- t'as tort... 'tin d'ailleurs j'ai une soif wouhouu... j'arrive j'vais chercher queque chose tu veux quoi toi?  
- j'ai des jambes et je peux aller le chercher tout seul  
- Roooooooooh tu me fais toujours pas confiance??  
-... Disons, que si Judith te prends en flag j'aimerais ne pas être dedans»  
Tala se rassit brusquement sur la chaise, les bras croisés avec une tête de..  
« ahahaha c'est quoi cette tête de frustré??  
- … J'l'avais oublié celle là.. j'sais ce que je vais faire héhéhé.. Au fait, Oli est un sacré allié au niveau musique !»  
Rei, adossé à la chaise de son bureau releva les sourcils et pencha sa tête, le français?  
«Ah ouais?  
- Ouais m'sieur .. même que c'est un contre-ténor meussieu U_U  
- C'est quoi ça ?  
- Ben .. vas lui demander héhéhé, j'suis plus intelligent que toi nanananèèèèèèèèèèèèère »  
Et la tête du rouquin disparut par la porte fermée derrière lui. Rei en attendant, sortit de ces tiroirs quelques feuilles gribouillées de-ci de-là, sortit sa trousse et...  
« Et les exams quand est ce que j'vais m'y mettre?........................haaaan la fleeeeeemme! Comment ils font les gens intelligents et qui réussissent à trouver la motivation et... bon on s'en fout... plus tard les révisions ! »  
Le chinois releva la tête et la posa sur sa main, pensif.  
R- Contre ténor.. mais qu'est ce que c'est?-R

*

« Coucouuuuuuuu! »

Cette fois Oliver n'eut pas cette débandade paniquée d'éteindre l'ordinateur car il reconnut cette voix sulfureuse, il éteignit avec plus de lucidité l'écran.  
«Tala.. qu'est ce que tu veux?  
-On me parle autrement petit!  
- Oui bon.. j'ai pas le temps là! »

Le rouquin s'approcha dangereusement du français qui lui donnait le dos, cette sournoise sangsue plongea suavement ses mains dans les cheveux d'Oliver qui sursauta !

«TALA!! .. j'ai... j'ai rien fait, j'ai même déménager ! qu'est ce qu'il veut cette fois ?»  
La tête du russe approcha vers celle du petit enfant et il susurra :

«Vas me chercher de quoi boire, de la booonne boisson si tu vois ce que je veux dire  
- J'ai pas le droit Tala et tu le sais  
-.. j'crois que t'as pas très bien compris »  
Puis, cette fois, sa main fila encerclant le cou du pauvre français.  
«d'accord d'accord, j'y vais.. mais après tu me laisses hein?  
-..... Dépend de ce que tu m'amènes ! »

Le français, très consterné, se leva de sa chaise et s'en alla vers la cafétéria. IL y alla pieds nus, qu'allait il bien inventé cette fois pour ne pas se faire prendre, et surtout que le mensonge n'était pas sa plus belle arme, ni même la plus sûre... Il jeta quelques coups d'œil partout, comme une petite buse effrayée. Il entra enfin dans la cafétéria et tout en tremblant il se dirigea au comptoir des spiritueux... il fallait faire attention à ne pas prendre une boisson qui créerait l'effet d'un trou sur l'étagère...  
O- Je ne serai jamais un parfait voleur.. je n'en ai même pas la vocation de toute manière -O  
il inspira un grand coup, prit une chaise, le comptoir étant en hauteur, il ne faut surtout pas trembler, il balada sa main puis tira adroitement une canette de bière et raligna de l'autre les canettes semblables à celle qu'il venait de prendre. Puis reposa cette canette sur le bar et remit la chaise en place.

Il ferma très doucement la porte, sa prise dans les mains. Il souffla faiblement, qu'allait il dire ? Qu'allait il inventer si Judith le voyait ? Il ne pouvait pas feindre encore une nature morte alcoolisé, il l'avait déjà fait une fois, et il lui fallu gâcher une toile pour pouvoir constituer une preuve, il soupira en montant un premier étage, de plus, en T-shirt et pantalon sans poche il ne pouvait même pas la cacher, et derrière le dos n'était pas considéré comme le plus habile. Il arriva enfin aux deuxième étage, le dortoir des garçons, pourquoi est ce que ce bâtiment était il si immense ? plus immense encore surtout lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la situation d'un criminel. Il arriva au couloir des deuxièmes années de lycée. Puis tout au bout se pointait la chambre de son tortionnaire, enfin, il tenta d'accélérer l'allure quand..

«Oliver?  
-..... P.... »

-

Je suis de retouuuuuuuuuur pour vous jouer un mauvais tour Wahahahahahahahah que cela fait du bien de revenir sur ces traces pour pouvoir réécrire (j'espère en beauté XD) cette loooooooooongue fiction, qui texte pur, fais 210 pages... rien que ça (j'suis dingue j'crois!)

j'viens d'écrire un roman les enfants... et j'l'ai pas terminé, surtout que ce qui va suivre... se corse U_U EH.. faut bien justifier ce long silence par une venue de choses épicées tout frais arrivée de ma tête dis donc ..  
Ciao Bonsoir (vous pouvez éteindre la télévision et suivre une activité normal (merci aux guignols!!)


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Rei : a y est s'parti pour des titres qui font météo!.... Killy : comment ça météo? Rei : ben regardes toi même U_U ! Brumes, orage, éclaircies.... enfin j'voudrais pas dire... Killy : il te plaise pas mes titres peut être ?  
Rei : … ben changes de thèmes ça serait cool non? Killy : j'suis le boss et t'es un pion... compris ?  
Rei : =_=!

Disclaimers : je ne suis toujours pas respectueuse envers Mr Takao Aoki voilà!

Chapitre 18 : Étreintes lunaires

« Oliver?... est ce toi? »  
La main de l'enfant se crispa sur la canette et commença à trembler de toutes ses forces.  
O- c'est pire que je ne me l'imaginais... -O

*

Kaï était fraichement arrivé de Chine, il soupira, la seule envie qu'il eut fut de plonger passionnément dans son lit et de ne plus en sortir tant que son envie de dormir ne l'eut rassasié. Il bailla et étira ses membres, il fut tellement fatigué de ce voyage qu'il prit même l'ascenseur.  
« Quand on a ce luxe... autant en profiter... ce n'est pas abusé c'est au deuxième.. pas au premier !»

Comme un zombie et habitué au lieu il se dirigea avec un automatisme mêlé à de la fatigue, il parcourut le morceau de couloir et arriva dans sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bout du couloir  
K- Il fout quoi s'type?.... m'en fous mon lit .. ça oui!-K  
Il entra avec un sourire au lèvres qui.. s'évanouit !  
« qu'est ce tu fous là?.. dans MA chambre »

Il vit d'un œil sombre Tala sur le lit de Rei, le rouquin se leva avec un large sourire puis en s'approchant de Rei qui zyeuta avidement le rouquin en se doutant de la réponse :  
« Je le drag-BAF »  
Rei lui mit un poing dans sa tronche puis.  
« T'as vu moi aussi j'me suis bien occupé de lui pas vrai?  
- euuh..  
- et d'ailleurs, pendant qu'on y est.. t'étais où exactement ?  
- euh... »  
Le chinois fronça les sourcils...  
Un claquement sec qui venait du couloir se fit entendre. Rei, le premier et le plus curieux aussi, ouvrit discrètement la porte puis suivi de deux autres paires d'yeux, il tenta de distinguer ce qui venait de se passer.

De l'autre coté du couloir, un homme imposant venait de gifler d'une légèreté bien lourde la joue du pauvre français, qui sous la force s'écroula et laissa tomber la canette de bière.  
Cet homme, fort bien vêtu, de l'argent vieilli venait se mélanger aux cheveux bien soignés. Il portait un trois pièces bleu marine, feutré, aux boutons d'or et d'argent, des chaussures cirés noirs brillants. Et de ses yeux émanaient comme de la stupéfaction, dont il saurait en découdre. A ses pieds.... son fils.  
Ce fils qui se releva en frottant lentement la joue touchée et rougie par la claque.  
« .. Alors c'était bien vrai? Tu t'es bien émancipé à ce que je vois..  
- Non mon père.. vous vous trompez. »

Il osa lever ses yeux prune sur ce regard tranchant. Il tenta tout de même de s'expliquer.  
«Je comprend votre embarras mais je vous assure que ce.. je.... »  
Ces mots se perdirent, comment le lui expliquer, qu'il était soudoyé par un malade mental qui lui a déjà fait mal auparavant?..  
« De toute manière j'ai bien été mis au courant de ton évolution scolaire, tu ne fais plus tes devoirs correctement »  
O- pas fait mes devoirs ? Judith l'aurait elle mis au courant du fait que j'ai oublié de rendre mon devoir d'histoire à temps ?-O  
« Tu gênes tes camarades qui tentent de réviser »  
O-... oh non... ce n'est pas Judith ça... ce ne peut être elle qui lui aurait parlé!-O  
«tu dépéris et tu ne prends plus soin de tes études.  
-.. co.. Comment? Mais c'est faux, j'ai les meilleurs notes de ma classe !  
- 12 en physiques est une bonne note pour toi? Par ailleurs je me fiche pas mal de tes notes, les appréciations ne me ramènent que désagrément ... Enrique m'avait prévenu de ta dégradation. Il était temps que je te reprenne. Mais je te préviens : si tu ne réussis pas ces examens tu iras au pensionnat comme l'année dernière. C'est par respect pour la décision de ta mère que je t'ai laissé ici, dans cet établissement.»  
Oliver baissa la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux, alors..  
O- comment a t' il osé ? Non mais de quel droit communiques t' il avec mon père... pour lui mentir en plus .... qu'est ce donc que j'ai bien pu lui faire? -O

Et de l'autre coté du couloir, on commençait à entendre quelque murmure....  
«... Non mais c'est qui cet espèce de … de … et qui, quii-  
- Calmes toi Rei, à mon avis c'est son père.... mais .. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment ça se fait qu'il avait une canette de bière dans les mains.. il boit pas quand même .. si? »  
Et deux paires d'yeux fixèrent un rouquin qui recula doucement, mais douuuucement.  
« .. j'opte pour la méthode Kaï : euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh-  
- alors c'est de ta faute !!!! »

Rei s'apprêta à le balancer net quand Kaï l'arrêta.  
«.. tu ne pourras pas faire ça maintenant, de toute manière, plus on essaiera quoique ce soit plus il se verra enfoncer, ça sert à rien et c'est pas une bonne idée »  
Le jeune chinois fronça les sourcils.. pauvre Oliver, Qu'est ce qu'il l'attendrait?

« Descends. »  
L'enfant ne broncha pas, il comprit de suite où son père voulait en venir, son teint pâlit et le souffle lui manquait...  
- Descends te dis-je! Ou serais tu assez effronté pour ne pas m'obéir.. tu es une honte pour nous, tu nous ramène que déchéance, tu nous as terriblement déçu moi et ta mère. »  
Le français, tremblotant comme une feuille au gré des vents, descendit, puis jeta de très vifs coups d'œil à son père. Après tout, il le comprenait, il savait aussi que ses moyennes avaient baissé et qu'il manquait parfois d'attention, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais comme son père le désirait et il n'y avait pas que parce qu'il n'était pas ce fils parfait qui aurait pu être la fierté de la famille ou parce qu'il le détestait mais surtout parce que c'était sa façon à lui de briser ces barrières aristocratiques, et ça... il savait aussi que c'est sa mère qu'il lui avait démontré.

« Ouvres cette porte ! »  
Le jeune héritier prit la poignet de la porte et fut pris d'un frissonnement si brusque qu'il mit sa deuxième main dessus pour calmer son angoisse.  
« J'vous en prie mon père soyez clément.. murmura t'il d'une voix si faible »  
Cette porte, ce fut celle qui gardait en silence le fameux atelier d'Oliver donné par Judith. Elle s'ouvrit lentement. Et tout aussi lentement se dévoilait les quelques tableaux qui se présentaient au père. D'une moue de dégout il fixa les toiles de lin une par une.  
« C'est ainsi que mon propre fils au lieu de se concentrer sur ce qui fera vivre notre famille, brise cet espoir dans des choses futiles, ces... Choses qui ne lui serviront à rien.. Mais STRICTEMENT à RIEN !.. »

Puis il entra vivement dans la pièce, prit les toiles peintes une par une et soit les brisa en deux soit les déchira, il fit en sorte qu'elles soient rendues inutilisables et joncha ce cadavre artistique au milieu de la pièce, il s'arrêta sur quelque chose de voilé. Oliver qui jusque là souffrait en silence ne s'opposa point pour ne pas contrecarrer l'ordre si cruel de son père, mais à cet instant, il releva rapidement la tête et se précipita sur le bras de son père.  
« Mon père Pitié j'vous en prie j'vous demande clémence ! pas celui là.. il n'est pas pour moi ! .. j'vous en prie ne le brisez pas! »  
Le père prit l'avant bras de son fils qu'il détacha avec violence, si bien que le pauvre français fut plaqué contre le mur et rapprocha ses bras de sorte à en faire une vaine protection.  
« Oserais tu mettre la main sur ton père maintenant ?  
- Non mais... j'vous en prie mon père, il .. il  
- Il est à vendre monsieur et j'en suis l'acheteur »  
Oliver écarquilla les yeux. Qui avait dit cela? Enfin, au fond de lui il reconnut cette voix, cinglante comme le vent du nord. L'homme aux tempes grisonnantes tourna la tête et aperçut ce fameux russe aux cheveux nuit.  
« Vraiment?  
- Oui monsieur.  
- … Et combien?  
- Père.. c'est un am-, tenta de répliquer le français »  
Mais l'enfant n'était plus qu'un spectre aux yeux des autres protagonistes.  
- 2500 $ c'est un cadeau que j'aimerai offrir à quelqu'un qui m'est cher, mais en même temps ce n'est pas non plus un peintre très connu je ne peux monter le prix plus haut...»  
Le père eut un sourire au coin des lèvres puis regarda son fils. Ce pauvre français aussi blême que l'aurait pu être un mort, en suffoquant, attendit la sentence, le jugement de son père.  
« Soit. Ce sera le seul et le dernier qu'il peindra. »

Sur ces dernières paroles le pater familia tourna les talons et partit.

Oliver se laissa tomber adossé au mur, paupières closes. Après quelques longues secondes, il brava la lumière artificielle avant que Kaï à son tour ne l'abandonna et lui adressa ces quelques mots d'une voix blanche :  
«Tu n'aurais jamais dû avancer un prix aussi exorbitant, tu ne sais peut être pas que mon père ira le vérifier et .. je ne mérites pas cela... Mais merci beaucoup.  
- C'est pas pour toi que je le fais, c'est pour Rei.»  
Le russe n'ajouta absolument rien, il gravit les escaliers, retourna dans sa chambre, s'allongea et ferma les yeux sous le regard réprobateur de son colocataire.

Le petit enfant traça visuellement ce qu'il restait de toutes ses œuvres, il avait tellement aimé passer du temps dessus, il se sentait si rassuré, si libre en les peignant, ces échafaudages artistiques furent ses vrais jours de printemps, c'étaient eux qui le permettait de s'échapper dans un monde où l'idéal pacifique et bénéfique le baignait sans rupture, sans question, sans nuages angoissants et inquiétants de la vie de tous les jours. Ces toiles qui faisaient partie de lui, de son être, de sa chair, de son esprit, de sa vie.  
Les voilas à présent, gisant laissant leur âmes crier aux yeux de leur petit propriétaire.  
Et à cause de sa lâcheté, il devra s'en détourner, peut être pour toujours. Oliver se leva et sans se tourner vers ce massacre il gravit à son tour les escaliers et rentra dans sa chambre. Fort heureusement, ce père de sang, n'était pas venu vérifier ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Mais en dépit de sa crainte pour le phénix russe, il enregistra son dernier document et éteignit l'ordinateur. Puis sortit de son tiroir un paquet de feuilles doubles et entreprit de tirer une longue dissertation. Mais arrivé à la fin de l'introduction. Il dirigea son regard vers la large fenêtre et scruta ce ciel devenu sombre par l'arrivée de la nuit.  
Le méritait il ? L'avait il réellement blessé pour être traité de la sorte?.. Quoiqu'il en soit, demain, il se promit de faire une petite visite avec ce qu'était autrefois un ami de longue date.

*

«Tu peux m'dire pourquoi tu veux pas répondre à ma question ?  
- Rei sérieux, j'suis crevé okay ! Mais j'vais t'dire puisque j'sens que tu vas pas m'lacher sinon ! J'suis parti régler des papiers en Russie, j'ai affronté ce putain froid de mes deux, j'ai pas dormi pendant 2 nuits, j'ai dû rentrer à la maison faire ce que je déteste alors pour une fois, comprends moi laisse moi dormir !  
- Y a pas que toi qu'a pas dormi, et de toute façon c'est pas une raison pour ne pas me répondre  
- mais j't'ai diiiiiiiiiiiit.. bon fous moi la paix ça te vas? »  
Le chinois pour toute réponse lança un coussin sur la tête de Kaï qui se cacha sous la couette et lui tourna le dos. Rei se mit en pyjama et lui aussi s'apprêta à s'endormir.. Mais il n'y arrivait toujours pas, pourtant cette fois il fut .. à c'est cela, il fut à demi- heureux. Heureux, il était de retour ce cœur qui ranimait ses braises ; mais d'un autre côté, il fut triste pour Oliver, bien qu'il n'ait pas tout suivi, il sentit que son ami venait de passer une très mauvaise soirée.

*

On frappa à sa porte. Il se doutait bien qu'après cet événement il ne pouvait rester seul ces dernières minutes. La porte s'ouvrit. Il n'eut aucune envie d'affronter âme qui vive de la soirée. Il voulait rester seul, il en avait assez, on lui demandait toujours trop, il ne disait jamais non, il n'était jamais assez courageux pour refuser.  
« J't'ai connu plus audacieux le français ! »  
Puis, au moment où justement ce français s'apprêtait à savoir qui lui avait dit ça, le vide répondit à sa question. Et il se retrouva cette fois sur son lit à lire un livre-critique sur la littérature. Les larmes ne venaient pas. Il se sentait frustré. Frustré et en colère contre lui même. Si. Si il était audacieux, il l'était, mais là il ne put rien faire, car malgré la crainte qu'émanait son père, il avait quand même appris le respect et bien qu'il n'aimait pas sa façon de le prendre pour moins que rien, ses absences justifiaient énormément de choses...

*

« Héhéhéhéhé... c'est pour qui cette joli canette hein??? »  
Tala en avait profité pour venir frapper à la porte du français mais ce fut un prétexte pour aller récupérer cette fameuse canette fautive et perverse. Puis alors qu'il revint dans sa chambre.  
«EH Bryan je l'ai  
-Tala Dans mon bureau immédiatement !  
- …... meerde! »

Le rouquin donna dépité la canette de bière à Judith qui ne rassasiera point sa soif aujourd'hui en tout cas. Il la suivit jusque dans son bureau, et une fois assis face à elle, la blonde trentenaire fronça les sourcils :  
« .. que tu fasses le malin, devant tout le monde je m'en contrefiche mais... ne mets plus jamais Oliver dans de telles situations .. est ce que tu as bien compris? »  
Le russe se ficha pas mal de ce qu'elle racontait, surtout si ça concernait un gamin et ça Judith le vit très bien dans ces yeux glaces indifférents, alors elle usa cette fois ci d'autorité plus touchante, en prenant pour cela un ton plus approprié.  
«Mêle-le ne serait ce qu'une seule fois dans une de tes combines désespérantes, je te renvoie, et je ferai en sorte que personne ne te prenne en tutelle ce qui veut dire qu'un caractère de ta trempe trouva un endroit qui le redressera. Toi si ça t'amuses de dériver vers la délinquance cela ne me dérange absolument pas, mais Oliver.... je te l'interdis. »  
Cette fois, il avala sa salive et fit un oui énergique, enleva son sourire de tête à claques et se demanda bien qu'est ce qui était arrivé au français pour avoir reçu une telle menace.... d'un coup de tête, elle lui ordonna de sortir, le rouquin ne mit pas deux secondes à s'en aller.  
« Pff.. si on peut même pas s'amuser, c'est pas comme si... j'l'avais violer héhéhé !!!! »

*

Le soleil était haut et la date des examens avançait à grands pas. La bibliothèque était prise d'assaut par tous ceux qui faisaient semblant de devoir plonger dans les révisions, résultat : de grands bruits exaspéraient le français qui psychologiquement savait qu'il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur, il devait se dépasser par n'importe quel moyen mais il devait obtenir les meilleurs résultats qui puisse être accorder.  
«..impossible n'est pas français, sourit il... »  
Puis, il parcourait de vue les différentes tables de l'immense bibliothèque. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une tête blonde. Une tête blonde....  
Le français prit ses livres et entreprit de rejoindre cette tête à embrouiller mentalement mais au moment où il l'aborda, il fit demi tour.

« Aah Enrique tu peux pas m'aider à réviser mon Italien s'iiiiiil te plaît  
- nyahah.. pas de problème je suis là pour ça !  
- ça tombe bien j'ai ramené une amie elle va réviser avec nous hihihi! »  
O- Prince charmant ….. il est venu me bousiller ma vie cet adorable italien qui fait vaciller le cœur des filles il n'a pas vu qu'il savait aussi briser ceux des garçons.... C'est peut être pour ça... nous aurions très bien pu rester amis, juste amis. Aveugle tu es né, aveugle puissé-je y rester … !-O  
Le français se dirigea vers la sortie, et passa aux cotés d'un couple assez identifiable.  
« Mais Rei, si t'es bon en anglais t'as pas b'soin de réviser donc on va s'concentrer sur les mathématiques!  
- J'déteste les maths  
- mais .. si je t'aide tu vas comprendre j'sais expliquer j'te jure!  
- quoique tu fasses, j'ai trop de retard dans les maths alors laisse tomber ! »  
Le russe soupira.  
« Fais un effort Rei, t'es intelligent comme type tu dois essayer, tu verras, au minimum pour assurer un 10 quoi !!! sinon tu vas devoir repasser cette matière et là tu s'ras tout seul avec le prof !  
-........................... fffffffffffffffffffffffff.. ça va j'ai compris! »  
Le jeune asiatique soupira lourdement puis il aperçut du coin de l'œil un certain petit garçon. Et ce même petit garçon au contact visuel, détourna la tête et redoubla d'allure pour s'éloigner de la bibliothèque.

Il faisait froid aujourd'hui, le vent, qui soulevait les pages de son livre de sciences physiques, traversa les vêtements pour glacer la peau du français.

**Il était en face du bureau de Mme Mizuhara, il devait être ferme, ne pas détourner les yeux ni même avoir la voix qui s'efface quand il rencontrera ses yeux océans. Il inspira une deuxième fois puis frappa doucement à la porte.  
«Oui. Entrez!»  
ça y est. Le voilà face à elle, il sentit qu'on tapait dans sa tête comme un marteau sur une enclume. Il sentit aussi qu'il devenait bien chaud tout d'un coup.  
« Bonjour madame..  
Oliver? Comment vas tu? Tu voudrais me parler de quelque chose ou voudrais tu que je laisse un message à Mr Dickenson? »  
Elle lui ouvre là voie alors c'est l'occasion à ne pas manquer.  
« N.. n.. »  
Ahh il ne faut surtout pas faillir, elle va se douter de tout sinon !  
« J'aimerai vous demander un.. quelque chose.. je sais j'abuserai mais..  
- abuser? Ah .. non tu n'abuses de rien du tout Oliver tu ne m'as encore rien demandé qui soit si dérangeant.  
- Oui mais cette fois.. c'est exceptionnel.. oh.. quoique... Hm.. les autres fois aussi..  
- Eh bien je t'écoutes. »  
Il se racla la gorge, ce n'est pas le moment de tout gâcher, elle laisse la voix ouverte!  
«J'aimerais avoir une chambre seul.  
- Seul? Enrique te dérange? Il n'est pas venu se plaindre à moi te concernant.  
- Non mais je sais que c'est moi qui le dérange, parfois je veille tard, j'aime lire des livres et je ne vois pas le temps passer ou... euuh.. enfin c'est pour cela que j'aimerai cette chambre.. s'il n'y en a pas une de libre je.. ce n'est pas grave.. »  
Puis en baissant la tête il continua en murmurant  
« Même si ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de m'imposer ainsi  
- c'est d'accord, par contre la seule qui me reste est au premier étage, c'est à dire au dortoir des filles et la seule condition que je mettrai serait que tu n'oublies pas qu'il leur est consacré.  
- Oh.. oh oui madame, merci merci mille fois. Je vous promets de ne pas les déranger. Merci encore. »  
Et il est parti.**

Et il se remémora la raison à laquelle il dût changer de chambre.  
**Il était en train de lire tranquillement sur son lit, en chemise de nuit un bon livre romantique attendrissant et tellement passionnant qu'il n'avait entendu personne entrer ni même passer près de son lit. Certes, il était plus de minuit et il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que son colocataire ne vint passer la nuit dans cette chambre puisqu'il le savait en weekend en Italie.  
**  
Mais ce soir là.. il eut très peur, trop peur, ses yeux couleurs iris s'embuèrent.  
I**l sentit qu'on lui caressait le dos, il sursauta puis se trouva à quelques centimètres d'un sacré perturbateur.  
****«Tala? … qu.. qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- alors le frenchie, on aime les relations entre hommes.. peut être que tu ne sais pas encore quel goût ça a ?  
- p.. pardon ? »  
Il avait reculé, et plus il reculait plus le loup de Sibérie s'approchait, si bien que le voilà coincer dans un 'trou' entre l'armoire et l'espace où se trouvait le deuxième mur ; et ce loup, ce loup dont il sentit également son souffle âpre près de son cou fébrile.  
«Tu veux que je t'enseigne la virilité à deux ? Oui?  
- N.. Non Tala qu'est ce que tu racontes?  
- allooooons à ce qu'il paraît t'es pas contre un tour de passe-passe et pis.. j'aimerai bien goûter moi au vin français...»**

«- Eh Oliver ? Tu révisais dans le froid ?»  
Au son de son prénom, l'enfant sursauta, essuya très vite les débuts de larmes et se retourna pour se retrouver face à un ami, qui peut être jamais ne lui fera du mal.

« … euh oui, oui oui je révisais la physiques, et si je suis dehors c'est pour m'empêcher de dormir..  
- maso alors?.. ahahaha ! D'accord elle est nulle la blague.. dis tu peux pas m'expliquer un truc là.  
- bien sur, dans le mesure de mes moyens je t'aiderai Rei.  
- euh par contre ça ne te déranges pas si on va dans ma chambre.. moi, j'suis un peu frileux! »  
Le français acquiesça et accompagna ainsi son camarade de classe. De l'autre coté Rei, lui, savait que ce n'était absolument pas pour la physiques qu'il souhaitait la compagnie du français.

*

« Mr Hiwatari Kaï est demandé au téléphone, Kaï Hiwatari au téléphone, merci. »

K- Je DETESTE être déranger quand je suis trèèèès bien là, pour une fois que j'étais motivé à terminer ce livre de malheur pourri de mes deux qui m'énèèèèèèèèèèèèèrve et il me coupe dans mon élan... j'suis sûr que c'est encore un coup de Bakuryu.-K  
Le russe se leva avec nonchalance et vit les 15 000 paires d'yeux des autres élèves présents dans la bibliothèque le fixer intensément.  
K- Quoi? Z'ont jamais été appelé au téléphone ou quoi!!-K  
Le russe aux cheveux nuit prit le téléphone...  
« Qu'est ce tu veux ?  
- aaah comment t'as su que c'était moi?  
- parce que y a que toi pour me faire chier dans des moments pas possible .. bon c'est quoi cette fois ?  
- c'est quand vos prochaines vacances ?  
- quoi déjà? Mais t'a vraiment cru qu'on était à ton service ?  
- … j'peux te donner des vacances moi au moins!  
- Tsss... c'est à Noël  
- ce sera trop tard alors euuuh disons à dans deux semaines .. Salut!  
- EH MAIS-............AAAAAAAAAAAH SA RAC- »

Le russe raccrocha avec une violence qui frôla l'extrême démesure puis la secrétaire releva ses lunettes avec un air de reproche.  
« Le matériel vous est aussi concerné Mr Hiwatari, tâcher de faire attention, où vous pourriez pâtir de certaines dépenses de l'établissement »  
Cette charmante longue phrase, seul le vent en a gobé les trois quart, le russe, lui, était parti de puis plus de cinq minutes en direction de cette Bibliothèque qui à cette heure ci de leur cursus trimestrielle s'avèrerait être très utile.

*

«.. mais qui t'as dit que j'étais un contre ténor? Et puis on s'éloigne du sujet là!  
- alleeeez s'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plaiiiiit !!!  
- Eh bien c'est.. euh.. comment dire, Hm... quelqu'un qui.. et qui te l'as dit d'abord et je te dirais ce que c'est  
- Raaaaaaaaaaah d'accord c'est Tala voilà t'es content! »  
Le français ferma doucement son livre de physiques et se contenta de balayer visuellement la surface du bureau de Rei et Kaï.

«Tala n'a pas sa langue en place celui là  
- Ah ! Ça je ne te le ferai pas dire, maintenant que je t'ai cédé, à ton tour ! »  
L'enfant sourit légèrement puis leva ses yeux prunes pour rencontrer ceux d'or chinois.  
«C'est quelqu'un qui a la voix d'une femme ou d'un enfant pour un homme  
- euh.. en plus clair ça donne quoi?  
- et bien ça veut dire que c-  
- Non. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est prouve le moi.. vocalement. »  
Sauf que cette fois, le regard du rossignol a terni et là, en ce moment, il n'avait pas envie de rire, pas envie de faire plaisir. Puis d'un coup, Oliver sentit qu'il ne faisait plaisir qu'au vils et non aux véritables diamants chéris de son cœur. Peut être est ce pour cela qu'il était à présent dans cette situation, peut être est ce pour cela qu'il venait de perdre une amitié qu'il idolâtrait intimement auparavant.  
« Rei? Je peux te poser une question? »  
Vu la teneur vacillante de la voix d'Oliver le chinois n'hésita pas.  
«Oui, je t'écoutes.  
- Comment tu as su tenir tête à Tala ? »  
Mais juste avant de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Kaï entra à la manière d'un Borée prêt à tout dévaster sur son passage.  
« Bougez de là vous deux si vous voulez pas bosser !.. Y a la bibliothèque qui est archi pleine et comme une cafète si vous le souhaitez !  
- Tu parles autrement et on bouge, meussieu je-viens-donc- tout-le-monde-dégage »  
Le russe prit une large inspiration, se calma mentalement et pour faire plaisir à ce qui est devenu considérablement plus qu'un ami.. et surtout pour ne pas désirer autre chose que lui sauter dessus il fit barrière en changeant de comportement  
« Pourrais tu avoir l'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamabiliTÉ de bouger tes charma.. bref pour que je puisse lire en toute tranquillité... merci d'avance.. ça va là j'ai été correct ?  
- moué..  
- Reiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii steupléééééééééééééééé »  
Puis l'adolescent chinois sourit malicieusement et continua :  
«- et si on le mettait à genoux le petit russe qu'est ce que ça donne? »  
Oliver ne prit pas part à cette luxueuse demande, il préféra s'enlever immédiatement, les répercussions il en avait bien marre et il eut sa dose hebdomadaire, alors autant s'effacer. Il sortit de la chambre suivi de très peu par Rei, qui lui prit la main.  
« pourquoi t'es pas resté j'suis sur qu'il se serait mis à genoux ! »  
L'interlocuteur resta silencieux. Il pensait, tout comme ses romances lues au clair de lune, il commençait à se poser quelques questions...  
Quelle chance, quelle adorable chance avaient ils ces deux là... s'entendre, être en harmonie de leur esprits et de leurs corps, que lui manquait il à lui pour recevoir une moitié qu'il accueillerait volontiers en son coeur si grand ?

« Ohé Oliver!  
- pardon.  
- je te pardonne, si tu me dis où tu étais !  
- je pensais à vous.  
- nous?  
- oui... je voulais.. savoir, enfin, si tu t'entendais à merveille avec Kaï.. je veux dire tu sais, en toute sincérité!  
- Et bien, .. »  
Les deux adolescents étaient dans la salle de musique, autour d'un piano à grande queue noir à touches d'ivoire (An : pas bien _). Oliver caressa ce grand instrument, ouvrit le rabat pour laisser apparaître ces harmonieuses plaques fines qui filaient délicatement sous ses doigts.  
« Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer tu me promets que tu ne te moqueras pas de moi? »  
A cette question, le coeur du français se resserra un tout petit peu. Aucun de son entourage ne lui faisait confiance alors...  
« Je ne me suis moqué de personne jusqu'à présent Rei. Mais je te le promets si ça peut te rassurer. »  
Oliver, en attendant la réponse, ferma les yeux pour mémoriser quelques partitions qu'il aurait appris un jour dans sa vie. Le chinois ouvrit ses lèvres :  
« Ben.. Tu vois je ne sais pas quoi penser, Kaï était parti enfin il m'a dit en Russie mais je le crois pas trop. Et puis, quand il est parti, c'est bizarre, c'était, comme si lorsque je me regarde dans le miroir je m'aperçois que mon reflet y manque, ou que l'on m'aurait soustrait des organes vitaux ou que mon âme se serait enfui.. et ooh.. ahahah, c'est 'space' non?  
- Continues voyons, je n'ai absolument rien dit!  
- d'accord.. quand il est là, mon coeur se met à courir vite, mais très très.. très vite,alors qu'au contraire quand il est absent je me sens comme.... comme, comme si je me serait suspendu à un fil et que je le sens se détacher..  
- comme si tu étais à deux doigts de la vie.  
- euh.. ouais, ouais un peu ça.. puis, il y a autre chose aussi.. mais ça c'est.. un peu.. j'en ai un peu honte.  
- l'aimes tu ?  
- ah... je sais pas si c'est ça que je ressens.. je l'apprécie, c'est sûr! Il est agréable auprès de moi, mais est ce l'aimer?  
- tu sais.»  
Court silence, silence de réflexion.  
«ce verbe, pour ma part me fait rire.. bien rire, même. Il est un des modèles que l'on apprend à conjuguer à tous les temps en primaire (An : école de 6 ans à 11ans). Et c'est un verbe qui a une signification si abstraite, si incomplète dans nos cœurs. Mais tu sais , moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qu'est d'aimer.. je croyais savoir enfin, j'ai cru avoir ce pouvoir.. au moins de l'effleurer mais je crois que je me suis trompé, ou alors c'est un verbe schizophrène, oui ça doit être ça.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça? .. Tu n'as pas encore trouvé ta moitié mignon comme tu es ? il y en a bien un ou une qui te plairait, non ?»  
Le français rougit au compliment, mais ses mains tremblèrent...  
«Je ne sais pas  
- Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeez tu vises au moins quelqu'un. »  
Il y eut un soupir de consternation. Quelque chose comme de la colère mélangé à de la tristesse avec une pointe de mélancolie qui coulait dans les veines de l'aristocrate parisien :  
- Rei je visais. Je n'ai plus envie de viser. Aimer, c'est mal ! Laisses moi s'il te plait. »  
Le chinois fut surpris de cette réaction mais ne voulut pas pousser le français à la déclamation, alors se retira comme demander. Il se demandait tout de même, qui l'avait blessé? R- et ben voyons mon p'tit Rei comme si tu ne te doutais pas uuuuuuuuun peu... Enrique voyons? Qui d'autres sinon!-R

*

« Elle est devenue folle celle qui a engendré d'un dégénéré... de quoi parles tu insensé?.. Celui qui des astres fut oublié.. Mais quoi donc petit damné?... Sans doute les nymphes ont hurlé et m'y ont condamné... Tu es un égoïste petit bien-né. C'est faux sinon je le saurais. Si tu le sais et je peux te le prouver.. Tais toi, tais toi! Tu dis n'importe quoi!!! »  
Après une gamme à l'allure exigüe, le français posa un poing sur les touches du piano, puis se mit à jouer frénétiquement des notes sombres digne d'un orgue virulent offrant à l'ouïe le désespoir d'un requiem. Et tout en traversant cette futile démonstration, le français versa des larmes de désespoir puis à la fin, il laissa ses doigts couler du clavier et s'en vint sangloter.  
«Alors vas y prouve le moi, .. Mais.. mais moi je ne suis qu'un piano moi... Je n'ai rien demandé qui ne te fâcha. L'homme est si brusque à cause de ces noix, ce désir bestial sommeillant en lui ne fait que de lui ronger les doigts. Ce n'est pas faux ce qu'il raconta ! Merci je le sais, la vérité n'est pas né de poix mais bien de ces étoiles.. et moi je n'en suis point une. Tu vis, n'est ce pas l'essentiel...j'aurai certes dû m'en contenté au lieu de m'aventurer dans ce terrain de fiel.. Ne te souviens tu point de cet air?.. »  
Zéphyr, brise légère qui soulèverai chaque note défunte pour en relever de nouvelles celles qui viennent juste de naître, encore engourdies de ce froid d'hiver  
_« Sovente il sole  
Sovente il sole  
Risplende in cielo  
Più bello e vago  
se oscura nube  
già l'offusco_

_E il mar tranquillo  
__quasi senza onda  
Talor si scorge  
Se ria procella  
pria lo turbo...... »_  
La haute fenêtre était faiblement ouverte, ce ne fut pas cette brise de printemps qui vint jouer avec les fins cheveux du français mais ce vent d'automne celui qui fait vibrer les peintures rousses et or des arbres et aussi qui fait frémir le sang d'Oliver.  
« .. Comment ai-je pu apprendre sa langue?  
- je ne sais pas mais c'était très joli.. Oui je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais je n'ai pas pu résister de rester... »  
Rei vint rencontrer l'ombre du français.  
« Maintenant je sais ce que c'est qu'un contre ténor...  
- Je le savais que tu viendrais. Tu n'es jamais parti d'ici, vrai?  
- Non..»  
Le jeune chinois observa d'un oeil incertain la réaction du petit contre-ténor, et vit un mince sourire.  
«Je suis content que tu n'aies pas l'air fâché. Mais dis moi Oliver, est ce possible de te demander un.................mégaservice? »  
Rei sortit son plus majestueux sourire, auquel Oliver ne sut refuser.  
« Dans la mesure de mes moyens! »

*

De retour dans sa chambre, le petit français s'assit sur son lit moelleux.  
« Ils sont vraiment marrants ces tourtereaux, j'vous jure !!.. L'un souhaite offrir un palais à l'autre qui en échange voudrait lui offrir l'orchestre philarmonic du dernier opéra de prestige en guise de fête d'anniversaire et tout ça.. en m'incluant... mais j'ai accepté dans les deux cas. M'y soustraire serait très malsain de ma part. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Ils ont tellement cette chance de s'adorer. Pour ma part, je lui aurai offert n'importe quoi. »  
Il fronça les sourcils, point de courage à ceux qui mentent, la vérité, nue, seule sera son arme.  
Il sortit vivement de sa chambre et se dirigea vers son ancienne pièce. Il frappa à deux coups sur la porte.  
«Entrez.»  
Il entendit derrière cette porte un gloussement féminin. O- pff.. pathétique Don Juan, tu as tout à apprendre du véritable amour!-O.  
Oliver entra avec une superbe fermeté. Il laissa la porte close derrière lui.

« Kaï.. tu sais pendant que tu n'étais pas là j'ai écouté ton Mp3  
- ah c'était toi qui l'avais  
- euh.. mais tu l'avais laissé alors je me suis permis de le prendre mais si tu-  
- Non non pas grave, mais j'crois pas que tu aies tout aimé, si? C'est un peu spécial ce que j'écoute alors bon.  
- Ben un peu comme Tala !  
- Euh.. oué mais vite fait !  
- Tu aime quoi comme instrument, parce qu'à part le métal et le black métal et le heavy métal et le-  
- la guitare.. électrique. C'est tout.  
- tu n'es pas Tala j'espère?  
- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question?  
- ça posait un problème.  
- oké j'ai rien dit, juste que ça me …. tur-lu-pi-nait. »  
Comme il l'avait prédit, il s'en suivit à son agréable mental un magnifique éclat de rire de son amour de clair de lune. Et à ce moment, Kaï le vit dans toute sa splendeur, de ces rayons lunaires qui établirent de faire briller étonnamment ce corps métamorphosé en divine entité ; il le vit cette voix claire qui provoquait des spasmes à alléger la portée de ses vêtements laissant librement quelque bout de chair jouir sous cette lumière artificielle ; il le vit de ces cheveux un peu négligés, ce long drap capillaire sombre, sombre, et ces yeux constellés de paillettes argentés, si heureux ce bonheur il voulut le partager, il voulut s'en rapprocher et alors il sentit, il le sentit délicatement, puis s'y plongea comme dans son rêve, il se rendit enfin dans ce jardin d'Eden, il caressa crapuleusement les cheveux de son aimé, il lâcha ses mains il les débrida et les laissa se balader n'importe où mais sur cette peau de pêche délicate, parfumée et douce, si douce, infiniment veloutée ; puis il voulut encore une fois se réjouir de cet être qui est sous la Lune quelqu'un d' autre, quelqu'un qui partageait ce même lit, quelqu'un qu'il appréciait et dont il était apprécié, quelqu'un qu'il souhaitait à lui, rien qu'à lui, quelqu'un qui lui appartient, quelqu'un qui-  
« Kaï.. KAÏ EH!! »  
Kaï se releva.  
Il était allongé sur Rei, il l'avait senti, gouté sa chair fraiche douce et délicieuse, son toucher soyeux et velouté et il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas QUE attaquer au cou... Mais aussi lui avait déshabillé le torse et...et s'en étonna !  
«Toi... »

Le russe au cheveux obscurs fut de nouveau seul dans sa chambre, évidemment se fut à son propre plaisir qu'il succombait, où est le partage.. Amour, désires tu le partage en frappant tes sujets ?

*

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir sortir mesdemoiselles. J'ai à parler avec monsieur.  
- Et ça pouvait pas attendre peut être, répliqua très mal Enrique  
-... Non. »  
Les filles en voyant l'ambiance devenir subitement interdite en si peu de temps, n'attendirent pas pour décamper.  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux? À t'immiscer d-  
- M'immiscer. »  
Le français avait laissé couler sous le souffle ce mot étranger.  
« Est ce de toi qu'est venu ce mot?.. De quel droit, mais de quel droit tu t'entretiens avec MON père? Il ne te suffit pas de m'envoyer un goule ? Il ne te suffit pas non plus de me chasser ? Il faut en plus que tu mettes mes propres parents à dos ? Sache qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de toi pour cela, je suis bien assez grand pour les décevoir. Surtout ne t'obliges pas à détourner ma route, tu ne me verras plus croisant la tienne. Et ne dis rien, je n'ai ni besoin de tes explications, ni de tes faux arguments, je veux une réponse, une seule.. Que t'ai je fait d'aussi cruel ?»

La lune, cyclique, orgueilleuse et féminine s'exhalait de ses vapeurs poussiéreuses et exhibait fièrement sa platine dans les cieux, qui lui offraient à cette occasion un espace céleste pur et sans tâches, à la place, ce sont ses sujets qui les éparpillent : ses astres qui croyaient lui faire défiance et concurrence en s'amassant autour du lait de Junon. Cette Lune l'on dit que c'est elle qui influence les fous, c'est elle qui présiderait à certaines réunions obscures, celle qui aussi dit-on inspire aux plus funestes présages. C'est faux. Celle-ci est mère de tous les reclus, de tous ceux qui se détourne du jour qui les a trop déçu, trop blessé, c'est celle qui recueille, celle qui berce et qui influence simplement les troubles sentimentaux.

C'est celle qui réclame un Allegro, celui qui aurait précéder l'engourdissement de l'hiver, celle qui souhaite éclairer parfois la voie délicate qu'on aurait pris, qu'on aurait appris à apercevoir tard comme toujours les ronces qui entouraient cette même voie, celle qui écoute encore et toujours, inlassablement ces cordes pincées déchirées, limées par cet archet ; qui adopte aussi une position favorable aux larmes argentées qu'on aurait versé, attendant patiemment que le Destin pèserait sous la voix de cette Lune d'argent.  
« Décidément, nous étions fait pour ne pas nous séparer aujourd'hui! Mais dis moi Oliver, tu joues combien d'instruments en tout? »  
Ils étaient de nouveaux deux. Deux entourés d'une roseraie entretenue avec soin et au dessus d'eux cette Lune qui veille.  
«Très peu à vrai dire.  
- Modeste personnage !... Que fais tu à cette heure ci de la nuit ?  
- Je.. J'aime le calme de la nuit et c'est le seul moment où je peux jouer de mon violon sans embêter personne. Et toi, si je peux me permettre ?  
- Je me suis disputé avec Kaï.  
- Oh.. c-  
- enfin disputé et un bien grand mot mais... j'ai l'impression être déçu. »

Je me suis dit.. bon j'devrais ptêt m'arrêter tout de même !!

J'ai oublié de mentionner quelque petites choses sur le chapitre précédent :  
Rei a chanté des paroles de Shakaponk, groupe français de leur chanson : How we kill a star.  
Oliver lui a interprété avec charme une chanson que je ne me lasserai jamais d'écouter : Andromeda liberata de Philippe Jaroussky et écoutez sa voix vous vous rendrez compte de ce qu'est un véritable contreténor, par contre totalement faux sur le plan de la voix d'Oliver, c'est encore un enfant, 13 ans alors bon u_U de là à dire qu'il est homme à avoir voix de femme … mais bon, c'était pour la véritable signification du mot.  
Un petit mot encore sur 'cette lune qui accueille l'Allegro' : écoutez également le Presto d'Été de Vivaldi pour vous mettre l'ambiance en tête.. j'adore les violons, Voilà !  
Bon appétit ou Bonne nuit ou Bon courage à vous de choisir XDDD !!!!


	29. Chapter 29

Bonsoir. Euh.. après deux ans ? si si c'est toujours possible de revenir.. Vous rendez-vous compte, cette fiction va bientôt avoir … Six ans ! Je ne l'ai pas encore terminé. En réalité, j'ai écrit la fin, et un peu du milieu, mais comme le milieu me paraît trop détourné de la fin, il faut que je le retappe. Et puis pourquoi deux ans ? Ben parce que il y a les concours, les exams… la fac.. des choses qui prennent plus d'ampleur.. Et heureusement qu'il y a vous ! Derrière vos écrans. C'est pour vous que je la remet en route cette fiction. Envoyez moi plein de petits messages marrants surtout. Que ça me fait plaisiiiir !

Moeka-Rayra, si il y a une chose que je peux faire pour toi n'hésites pas ! Fanart ou une petite fiction en passant, ou même un chapitre spécial, je suis à toi ! C'est aussi pour toi que je le fais hein ! surtout en fait x) … ET POUR TOUS CES AUTRES LA QUI NE ME DONNENT PAS DE LEUR NOUVELLES HEIN (Kalas, Violette, SNT 59, Mimina… z'êtes pas obligé de la suivre la fic hein … bon si un petit peu.. mais dîtes moi si vous existez encore hein XD !)  
BON OKAY DISCLAIMERS (vraiment parce que ça fait longtemps hein !) : JE LES AI TOUS CAPTURES ET ILS RESTENT SAINS ET ….non en fait je ne garantit ni leur sanité ni leur saufité !

Chapitre 18 : Vesper

«.. Kaï t'aime vraiment beaucoup, il ne faut pas que tu sois fâché je t'assure qu'il ne voulait pas .. euh ..  
- Il vient juste de me sauter dessus et moi, la seule pensée qui m'avait traversé l'esprit c'est qu'à ce moment là, il m'avait semblé avoir affaire à Tala »  
Le chinois sentit encore une vive colère ébranler son esprit. Il y eut une pause désagréable pour le français.  
« .. c'est vrai qu'il est un peu comme ça lui aussi. Mais c'est pas Kaï … tu lui plais trop et il n'a pas su te le dire je pense.  
- Ben m'en fous, il me dit qu'il m'aime et j'envisagerai la suite ! Viens j't'accompagne dans ta chambre... et d'ailleurs, t'étais pas au deuxième avec Enrique ?  
- … si, enfin non... Disons que j'ai.. Changé de chambre. »  
O- ne continues pas plus loin Rei s'il te plaît!-O  
«Vous vous êtes disputés vous aussi?

Fort heureusement pour l'enfant, les deux garçons étaient arrivés devant la chambre du plus jeune et ce dernier eut le réflexe d'y entrer puis..  
« Oh déjà 23 h 25... mince on va avoir du mal à se lever demain. »  
Rei avait jeté un coup d'oeil au réveil d'Oli qui flashait en rouge pétillant l'heure tardive.  
« Ou.. oui oui c'est vrai...  
- fais voir tes mains Oliver ?»  
Le jeune asiatique aperçut de son regard bien vif les mains du français qui les cacha bien vite  
« Allez Oli montres les moi  
- mais.. pourquoi?  
- Montres!»  
Le français se résigna.  
«à ce stade là, ça ne s'appelle plus se ronger les ongles, mais se massacrer les doigts! »  
En effet, le français ne se rongeait pas seulement les ongles mais avait aussi attaqué la peau qui entourait ses doigts si bien que l'on pouvait apercevoir autour de ses ongles quelques croutes qui ont certainement saigner avant de se durcir la nuit.  
«Faut pas stresser, ou alors prend autre chose, par exemple moi, je jette toute ma colère sur Tala c'est très dangereux pour lui mais ça aide! c'est mieux que de tuer ses mains, compris! »  
Le français, après avoir discrètement rangé ses mains derrière son dos, hocha la tête  
« Promets moi que tu ne recommenceras plus.»  
Il hocha une seconde fois tout en sachant très bien qu'il n'arrivera jamais à tenir cette promesse. Rei l'abandonna et Oliver commença à devenir réticent au sujet du chinois, gentil... Mais trop attaché à sa personne. Ce français là, c'est un atome qui aime à quitter, seul, le centre de la terre pour épouser des rivages soit dangereux pour lui, soit inconnu...

Oliver qui n'avait pas réussi à dormir, se leva avec une tête déconfite. La mine d'un spectre aurait eu plus de couleur, et la rougeur qui teignit faiblement ses paupières et le juste dessous des yeux confirma bien la fatigue qui pesait sur le front chaud du français. Il s'assit avec une force herculéenne, puis se passa les mains sur le visage. La journée risquait d'être très longue, surtout que la période des examens commençait... aujourd'hui précisément.  
Le jeune parisien passa devant la cafétéria qui à cette heure ci de la matinée était bondée et ne se viderait qu'une fois les cours commencés, il ne perdit pas de temps et préféra s'engouffrer dans la bibliothèque afin de mieux se préparer à l'examen de demain qu'il tentera de réussir tout en se concentrant également sur celui de cet après midi. … Option latin, non pas qu'il était mauvais mais il faisait des fautes d'étourderie qui accumulées lui coutait très cher et il n'avait pas besoin de cela non plus. Il soupira quand il relut pour la énième fois ses formules de mathématiques et de physiques- chimie...

IL respira un air nouveau, dans une place nouvelle. Quel mensonge !  
Il se trouvait au milieu de la cour centrale qui venait tout juste d'être achevée, elle était comme avant avec son sol de gravier à dominance blanche et il avait bien fait attention à ce qu'elle reproduise ce qui avait été détruit par le feu, c'est à dire que le russe avait pris soin de lui même planté un cerisier de 7 ans environ, afin qu'il y est de l'ombre cet été sous ce banc en marbre blanc d'où à ses pieds coulait imperceptiblement une délicate source d'eau limpide qui parcourait suavement son tout nouveau canal poli et poncé pour qu'aucun défaut ne soit ressorti. Il suivait de ses yeux cette admirable cour, vaste et en même temps paraissait intime : exactement comme avant, aux yeux du russe, Kaï sourit.  
«Il ne reste plus qu'à fignoler toutes ces pièces. »  
Avant de visiter le travail bien onéreux de cette société privé il vérifia la sculpture des portes en bois consolidé par des fils d'argents qui enlaçaient intimement ce matériau naturel. Ces fils qui formaient des arabesques et qui de loin ressemblait à ce goût pour le végétal. Il espérait que toutes les portes donnèrent écho à leur maîtresse en étant gravés par ces motifs floraux qui avant l'incendie l'avait attiré la première fois. Il entra d'un pas sûr, franchit avec satisfaction cette double porte qui ouvrit sur ce qui était et qui restera la maison, le bâtiment, le palais de sa perle rare. Il vérifia que tout les murs furent bordé de pourpre et d'or puis toucha de sa main un parquet poli et vernis par un ébéniste français, un oncle d'Oliver que ce dernier avait conseillé en tant qu'amateur de belles orfèvreries boisés. Il s'aperçut avec joie que la rambarde de l'escalier mimait le lierre montant et embrassant de ses feuilles une vrille travaillée avec l'œil d'un maitre. Il se tourna vers Bakuryu qui lui adressa un large sourire.  
« Comment ils ont fait pour faire aussi vite?  
-Tant fait pas pour les chantages ça me connait mais bon l'essentiel c'est que ça ait marché non? »  
Le russe ne chercha pas plus loin...  
« ouais on va dire ça comme ça. Je sais pas pour toi, mais il manque toujours quelque chose..  
- euh des meubles? »  
Le russe roula des yeux  
« Je sais ça!.. mais à part les meubles, manque un truc j'te dis!  
- bon, pendant que toi tu vas cherché des meubles et le je sais pas quoi qui manque, moi j'm'occupe d'autres choses ok ? à tout à l'heure !  
- Tu vas où?.. EH et cette fois pas de blague tu m'dis j'en ai marre de pas avoir de réponse de ta part  
- Yo wooo cool mec, pas de 'blème, je vais récupérer les trésors de Rei  
- des trésors de Rei.. il avait un trésor?  
- Tu te souviens de sa vitrine d'armes?  
- On en a profité pour les lui volées c'est ça?  
- Tu vois quand tu veux ! .. quel génie ! alleez salut! »  
C'est sur, Kaï avait repris un calme monstrueux afin de ne pas éclater sa colère sur cet espèce de paysan.  
K- mais comme je le dis souvent... il faut savoir se montrer noble et leur prouver qu'il n'ont pas le niveau pour nous facer ces gars là _ -K

En classe, une lourde ambiance studieuse à défaut se fit sentir pour la majeure partie des élèves dont un admirable asiatique. Par ailleurs, Rei était impatient de remplir cette fichue copie double puis, après n'avoir pas vérifier une dernière fois son rendu, il se dépêcha de poser son dégout pour les mathématiques et s'en alla bien soulagé d'avoir terminer cette épreuve.  
« J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi on devait faire des contrôles...»  
Il descendit d'un étage ou plus exactement, se rendit au premier sous-sol où se situaient les salles de Physiques-chimie, puis aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce couloir où plus exactement qu'un certain rouquin y était déjà...  
«Mais.. t'as fini quand?  
- euuuh genre une heure avant !  
- t'as pas rendu feuille blanche, si?  
- ben presque, j'ai dû répondre allez à tout casser deux questions sur dix ça va quand même !  
- Moi qui ai cru avoir battu mon record!.. Bon enfin si! J'ai répondu à quasi toute les questions mais c'est pour pas me prendre la tête avec la prof.. il paraît que si on réussit pas ce test on va devoir faire un tête à tête avec elle  
- c'est pas Kaï qui t'as raconté ça?  
-... pourquoi tu demandes ça?  
- Paske c'est un looser il t'a dit ça pour pas que tu looses ton contrôle mais pas du tout elle s'en fout elle, elle corrige puis après elle met ta note sur ton bulletin et si tu t'es planté, tu vas juste avoir un contrôle en plus, ou alors faut que t'aies une super note dans une autre matière pour compenser. Voilà m'sieu c'est comme ça que ça marche!  
- rooh! Le menteuur ce Kaï mais il va voir j'vais lui butter sa tronche!  
- Tiens r'gardes qui c'est qu'arrive avec sa démarche de zombie de l'outre tombe quoique franchement j'aurait plutôt dit qu' ce serait la décomposition ambulante.. rooh j'me sens trop puissant sur ce coup là! »  
Rei roula des yeux et hocha la tête latéralement. Tala pour du français c'est bien un cas à part ! Puis il leva ses yeux d'or sur une petite silhouette qui ne marchait pas tout à fait droit, elle avait même l'air de pencher vers la droite vu le gros sac qu'elle portait. Et cette silhouette ne pouvait être que celle de ….  
« Quelle chance que vous ayez terminé sans avoir conscience des possibilités de plonger en maths ! »  
Le jeune français enleva avec peine son sac en bandoulière et le posa sur le sol se mit contre le mur et soupira un grand coup.  
« Ben alors t'as ramené ta maison ou quoi ? fit le rouquin  
- Non, ce sont des livres que j'ai emprunté tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque.  
- t'es sur c'est pas des dicos dedans. »  
Oliver sourit faiblement,  
Vinrent les élèves de leurs classes suivi de l'arrivée de la prof de Physiques-Chimie. Bien entendu, tout le monde la connaissait, mais ce qu'ils redoutaient le plus c'était sa sévérité à noter les copies d'examens... Rei regarda attentivement la feuille d'énoncé et ses formules qui parlaient tout sauf le chinois!.. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au rouquin, assis au rang d'à coté, il se faisait des morpions. Et le français, que faisait il? Certainement en train de plonger dans des schémas où cohabitaient des éprouvettes, des tubes et des noms à coucher dehors ! Et Reirei ? Lui, seul avec une double table préférait se poser des questions sur son voisin absent par ailleurs, qui habituellement terminait ce genre d'examen les mains dans les poches... Il a combien de cerveau ?.. ou alors posons la question en sens inverse, combien de neurones lui manquaient il pour terminer ce maudit test ? Puis après avoir pensé bien fort que ce n'était pas en comptant le nombre de lettres que possédaient tout l'énoncé de ce contrôle qu'il réussirait à attraper la moyenne dans cette matière. Il se résolut de le travailler sérieusement. Au moins aujourd'hui, au moins pour Kaï...

«Heureusement qu'il sait aussi faire de meubles sur mesure... j'suis content d'être riche! »  
Un temps...  
« 'tain il me faut une glace... »  
Kaï s'assit sur ce fameux banc de marbre regardait le ciel, ce ciel d'ivoire, il avait fait le nécessaire pour au moins encore un mois de finition, il se dit que ce n'était pas si difficile en fin de compte de diriger une construction immobilière. Le tout c'était de montrer la bourse pleine !  
«Ouais.. surtout pleine d'or cette bourse.»  
Il vit de loin un type qui lui était familier.  
«Alors?  
- y en a beaucoup qui manquent à l'appel, mais j'vais déjà placer celles là, tu viens?  
- et après tu m'offres une glace  
- quoi ! a y est le compte est vide?  
- ta gueule! »

« Alors? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit?  
- qu'on a pas le droit de le voir..  
- Tala t'es vraiment pas drôle et puis que je sache tu l'as bien vu toi et alors?  
- c'est normal Rei, c'est moi qui l'ai porté et c'est moi qui aie fait venir cette Judith. Il pouvait pas crever un autre jour que le jeudi.. jour où y a pas d'infirmerie...  
- comment ça crever?  
- j'plaisantais Rei-chan!  
-Tiens le voilà ! »  
Le jeune chinois se précipita sur cette personne quinquagénaire vêtu d'une blouse d'un blanc immaculé. Il avait les cheveux argent en couronne et essuyait ses lunettes avec un mouchoir en tissu à carreau. Soigneux. C'était déjà ça de gagner.  
« Excusez moi de vous déranger mais.. comment vas t'il?  
- Oh rien de grave, mais tu es souvent avec lui?  
- Euh... en ce moment oui, pourquoi?  
- force le à manger... un véritable repas trois fois par jour, qu'il n'hésites pas non plus à goûter ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal.  
- mais qu'est ce que c'était? Enfin, je veux dire..  
- il est anémique, mais, ne t'en fais pas, maintenant, il se repose, repasse dans une heure environ, et présente lui un plateau consistant. »  
Puis il tourna les talons, il fallait qu'il s'entretienne avec la directrice de l'établissement. Pendant que Rei, une fois qu'il ait senti l'absence de ce médecin, tourna la poignée de la porte qui menait à la chambre de son camarade.  
**Ils étaient tous en cours : cours de Sciences de la Vie et de la Terre. Encore une de ces matières que l'asiatique n'appréciait pas. Sans compter que le hasard faisait bien les choses, le professeur lui avait demandé de faire un exercice au tableau... un schéma qu'il devait présenter en plusieurs parties mais pour ce faire, il aurait fallu qu'il comprenne déjà de quoi il parlait ce professeur. C'est alors que comme le jeune chinois ne manifestait aucune volonté à exécuter ce schéma, le prof de Sciences demanda l'aide du petit français.  
R- Et c'est là que je me suis aperçu qu'effectivement, ça n'allait pas. Je l'avais déjà vu, une main sur le front et une expression de dégoût dans ses yeux, comme si... comme si il venait de vomir et qu'il sentait encore ces remontées digestives lui faire tourner la tête. Je l'ai vu qui plus il s'approchait, plus il essayait de chasser ces douleurs je ne sais où mais quelque chose qui le torturait. Il était à mes cotés, il jette un coup d'oeil au tableau, ah j'ai compris maintenant, en fait pour les matières scientifiques il faut pas réfléchir faut faire le robot tu fais comme sur les images qui a dans ton livre et le prof il sera content.. Hum... enfin, à la manière d'un automate Oli remplit avec succès cet espèce de dessin tout carré, et il pose la craie, le prof le félicite pour sa démonstration, bon bien entendu, il ne m'a pas oublié entretemps, moi j'aurai pu... Mais je fixais Oli qui retourna mon regard et j'aperçus son visage doux, un peu maigre mais blanc, blême, fade, il avait vraiment une sale figure à ce moment là, puis juste en descendant de l'estrade il s'est écroulé, mais vraiment comme si qu'il avait raté une marche mais là, il ne se relevait pas...  
Tala, par contre, avait des réflexes qui me laissaient perplexe : je le soupçonnait d'être derrière tout ça, c'est vrai, il n'a pas mis une milliseconde pour réagir, illico il prend de manière très professionnel le corps d' Oliver et le ramène dans sa chambre. Je le suivis.-R  
«On est quel jour aujourd'hui?  
-.. Jeudi pourquoi?  
- fais chier, vas-y ! vas prévenir Judith, dis lui qu'on a besoin d'un médecin, vite!»**  
Tout compte fait, peut être que Tala était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, j'en sais trop rien, mais il me fait douter tout de même. De l'avoir vu tout d'un coup si attentionné, je le vois encore là, à poser son regard, un regard de grand frère, se souciait il de lui? Je ne sais pas, et puis … cette fois j'hésite pas.-R  
Le jeune chinois regarda avec insistance Tala qui ne laissait pas ses globes azurés bouger d'un iota du corps tout frêle d'Oliver, exsangue, on aurait dit une poupée d'ivoire qui sentait au plus profond d'elle l'ombre de la Mort planer au dessus de sa petite tête.  
« J'peux te poser une question?  
- encore ! »  
Cette fois le rouquin fit un sourire assez sympathique au chinois :  
«Pourquoi t'es gentil aujourd'hui? C'est vrai t'aurai pu en profiter pour.. Mm. Réfléchissons quelque chose que tu aurais l'habitude de faire  
- Ah ouais comme quoi par exemple ? T'as l'air de me connaître tellement Reirei! »  
Le chinois néanmoins ne sourit pas, plissa les yeux et ses pupilles se rétractèrent...  
«Comme profiter d'un corps inconscient par exemple...»  
Le rouquin détourna vivement sa tête. Ça ne l'amusait plus, bizarrement, ces hormones s'étaient peut être glacés, peut être que c'était l'hibernation, mais il n'avait plus envie de jouer avec un petit innocent. D'autant plus qu'apparemment, il tombe souvent sur des faux innocents, ce qui parfois le gênait dans sa démarche. Et puis cette fois, il n'avait plus envie de plonger dans cet espèce de satisfaction qui le rendait comme un drogué après avoir été soulager pour avoir pris cette drogue, qui cette fois, était dangereuse pour les autres mais agréable pour lui.  
Rei surprit cet air sérieux, comme mature, il sourit en fin fond de lui. Tala, n'était pas ce qu'on croyait qu'il était. R-Sommes nous tous comme des dieux Greco-romains? Dualité commune?-R  
«Je rêverai bien mais alors on dirait que m'sieu Tala s'est calmé?  
- c'est pas drôle.  
- allez raconte..  
- Dans ces deux semaines t'as pas capté qu'il avait pas été là lui non plus?  
- tu sais où il est parti? Comment tu fais pour savoir?  
- Judith tiens donc!  
- Mais à moi elle ne me dit rien! C'est pas juste  
- tu tiens vraiment à le savoir toi?  
- T'étais pas parti pour ? »  
Tala fit un signe de la tête pour inciter le jeune asiatique à le suivre. C'est ce qu'il fit.  
Arrivé à la cafète, le rouquin prit un cappuccino faute d'alcool, le chinois un bon chocolat et il s'assirent tous les deux face à face.  
«Ecoutes si je te le dis, c'est parce que je sais que t'as pas une grande gueule et je sais que tu sais la boucler quand il faut. Judith elle me fait souvent chier, et cette fois j'voulais m'amuser, mais bon, ça a pas marcher sur Oli alors elle est v'nu m'casser les oreilles après. Et apparemment, elle a un peu compris que j'l'emmerdais comme jamais. Alors elle m'a dit un truc... mais franchement j'vais t'dire que.. »

Revenu de Chine encore une fois, il n'était pas fatigué, mais il n'avait pas eu ni sa glace, ni son café, tout ça parce qu'il ne devait absolument pas rater ses examens, il avait bénéficié d'un petit décalage par rapport aux autres. Mais le russe se fichait pas mal que ça foutait les travaux des autres en l'air, lui, il aimait bien rester en Chine, surtout qu'il savait où exactement il restait, dans la maison de quelqu'un qui... qui quoi? Kaï regardait par les vitres de la cafète. Il fronça les sourcils. K-Tala.. Profites mon petit tu vas voir ta gueule comment que je vais te l'arranger !-K  
« AHUM! »  
Rei soupira, juste derrière lui, se plantait un certain camarade de chambre  
«à tes souhaits meussieu-j'aime-casser-les-pieds-des-autres ! »  
Kaï releva les sourcils et arrondit les yeux.  
«Comment ça?  
- c'est simple ! Je suis occupé et que toi, tu viens, d'on ne sait d'où premièrement et de deux on est en pleine conversation, alors si tu pouvais attendre qu'on ait fini ça nous arrangerait tu vois?  
« PASKE LAUTRE DEBILE DE MES DEUX IL SAIT DISCUTER? »  
Le russe était définitivement jaloux, K- il me le vole, et Rei l'apprécie, c'était pas ce qui était prévu!-K  
« Quand on aura fini et quand tu te seras calmé tu m'expliqueras pourquoi toi, monsieur-j'ai-des-vacances-avant-l'heure n'a pas à avoir ses examens en même temps que les autres .. d'accord! »  
Kaï franchit la cafète d'un pas de rageur, s'enferma en claquant violemment la porte de la chambre qu'il partage avec quelqu'un qui réussissait toujours à le mettre en colère et surtout qu'il ne peut pas la renvoyer cette colère, parce que ce quelqu'un.. a souvent raison!

Il se réveilla doucement... enleva avec peine quelques mèches qui lui prenaient tout le visage et l'empêchaient de respirer, il suintait de partout, il détestait cet état, il se maudissait d'être si malade. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé juste après.. enfin après un blanc qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler. Il vit par la fenêtre cet admirable crépuscule prenant lentement en otage ce ciel de jour. Il assombrissait calmement avec une sérénité léthargique l'horizon qui se dénudait à la venue de l'hiver. L'enfant n'avait pas le courage de s'asseoir, il fit le tour visuel de sa chambre, il s'aperçut également, d'une lettre sur son bureau. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas reçu.. Peut être était ce celle qu'il attendait de ses parents? Il fit un effort. Il se sentit Héraclès soulevant la voute céleste à la place d'Atlas...  
Le jeune français prit gracieusement cette enveloppe, physiquement il n'en avait pas le courage mais mentalement, il paraissait surpris. Cette adresse lui était inconnue, pourtant elle lui était bien adressée. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et commença à décacheter la lettre doucement, puis en saisit le contenu. Il remit la lettre dans son enveloppe et la remis à sa place comme si personne n'avait touché ce morceau de papier. Il retourna dans son lit et enveloppa son visage avec son bras. Les évènements les plus désagréables aiment à donner une ronde ensemble. Ils aiment se multiplier successivement le plus souvent dans une même journée. Le français se demandait si il arriverait à les supporter.  
**« Mon garçon, nous venons de te faire une prise de sang. Autant dire que les résultats ne sont pas médiocre, mais tu as tout de même quelque carence, au point que tu en sois anémique. »  
L'enfant restait silencieux.  
«J'imagine que tu le savais ? »  
En effet car le silence le confirma.  
« Alors si tu le sais tu connais aussi le traitement que l'on te donne donc, je ne te demande pas de me faire plaisir, ni à personne d'autre mais je t'ordonne de suivre ces prescriptions, je te pose sur ton bureau les médicaments que tu dois prendre, et ces choses là, il faut bien évidemment les accompagner par de véritable repas. Est bien clair ? »  
Les yeux iris de l'enfant bien que faible acquiescèrent, comme si il en avait le choix. Il arriva tout de même à ouvrir ses fines lèvres:  
«pourrais je vous demander un service s'il vous plaît? »  
Le docteur se rapprocha du jeune français, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas tout entendu de cette faible voix et d'autre part pour permettre au petit parisien de ne pas trop se fatiguer.  
« Pourriez vous ne rien dire à mes parents. Je ne voudrais pas les inquiéter... j'vous en prie monsieur.. Je... je ferai ce qu'il doit être mais s'il vous plait ne dîtes rien à mes parents.  
-.. C'est d'accord, mais je suis tout de même bien obliger de mettre au courant ta directrice »  
Il hocha une seconde fois la tête et vit le docteur partir. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas sentir le mal de tête qui lui entrava toute façon d'interagir avec l'environnement qui l'entourait.  
**On cogna à sa porte, puis on ouvrit silencieusement. Une tête au teint clair avec d'admirables cheveux sombres passa le seuil de la porte. Rei s'aperçut que son ami était encore allongé, il posa le plateau sur le bureau du français. Il approcha une chaise près du lit et mit une main sur le front du français. Encore chaud... Il s'assit. Le petit malade ouvrit les yeux et Rei crut entendre sa voix.  
« Oliver ? Tu veux quelque chose?... est ce que ça va mieux ?  
- Non.»  
Ce petit mot, sorti éraillé par la tristesse émut le cœur du chinois qui se baissa pour caresser fraternellement le front du petit parisien.  
«Tu as mal quelque part?

Le corps grelottant d'Oliver tourna et fit face à Rei, puis ses yeux s'ouvrèrent à demi et il laissa échapper ces murmures  
« .. au coeur... »  
Rei ne put que sourire chaleureusement. Il présenta un verre d'eau à l'enfant, qui s'assit avec l'aide du plus grand.  
« Merci. »  
Il but la moitié du verre et le rendit au chinois, puis en se rallongeant, il réussit à rajouter :  
« Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul... »  
Le chinois ne put rien faire, il sortit doucement pour ne pas troubler le silence qui berçait Oliver, et qui pensant Rei, pourrait alléger ce 'mal de coeur' en l'emportant dans le pays des Rêves.

«Tu m'as toujours rien dit j'crois..  
- mééééééé  
- arrêêêtes de faire la chèèèvre et racontes moi plutôt avant que l'autre ne fasses des siens. »  
Tala sortit de sa chambre et cette fois se rendit non pas à la cafétéria mais dehors, une cigarette à la main.  
« 'tain qu'esse ça fait du bien de la tirer celle là ! Ben tu vois mon pote sur ce coup là j'pensais vraiment pas qu'elle irait si loin.. elle a de ces dossiers sur nous j't'assure... ben tu vas où?  
- J'aimerai lui poser quelques questions justement  
- mais .. attends, j'finis là j'étais super dans ma lancée qu'est ce tu fais tu m'coupes t'fous de moi ou quoi?  
- bon ben dépêches j'vais oublier après!  
- ok ok!.. »  
Le russe aux cheveux flammes finit sa cigarette et l'écrasa sur le cendrier de fer.  
**Certes, le rouquin voulait une fois de plus jouer les croques mitaines, les méchants, les pervers enfin tout ce qu'un petit innocent sous la douche pourrait penser de quelqu'un qui...  
«Mai.. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?  
- oooooooooooooh pardooooooooooooooooooon j'voulais juste quelque chose comme un gel douche tu vois ! »  
Car effectivement, quel délice pour cher Tala de pouvoir se délecter des corps présents dans ces cabines de douches, assurément, fermées et on y voyait pourtant rien avec la buée qui établissait un voile mais rien est voilé pour les yeux azurés d'un russe plus vicieux qu'une belette. Alors pour satisfaire sa dose de vision corporelle juvénile, il prétexta avoir oublié ses affaires de douche et ouvrit avec allégresse une porte d'où il savait bien évidemment qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur à en entendre les jets d'eau.  
Il vit tout de même avec une sorte de stupeur, comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas, un petit corps, bon bien sûr ce n'était pas surprenant, des bébés ça manquait pas ici... mais ce petit dos n'avait pas cette peau qu'il pensait fraîche et rosé un peu rougie par la chaleur, non, elle était criblé de longues cicatrices à son milieu. Il referma de suite la porte de douche, bien qu'une petite main lui présentait un gel douche  
«J'aime pas son odeur...»  
Il ouvrit une deuxième porte :  
« J'VAIS LE DIRE A MAMAN! »**

Rei éclata de rire  
« nan sérieux il a fait ça!  
- te marres pas c'est à cause de lui aussi tout ça!  
- ouais mais toi, tu sais pas faire gaffe franchement ?  
- j'continue tu permets ! »  
Rei s'esclaffa encore un long moment, bien que Tala continuait son récit...  
**Et comme prévu, Max balança sans crainte ce que Tala appelait de simples petites plaisanteries, il aurait bien voulu passer dans le bureau de Mr Dickenson, puisqu'il était revenu de vacances, et bien non.. c'était encore cette blonde maman qu'il avait en face de lui... Comme si son gosse était en danger imminent.. et c'était reparti pour des remontrances, des menaces à deux balles, puis elle lui demanda de fermer la porte et de la verrouiller ce qu'elle-même vérifia, ouvrit un tiroir et laissa sur le bureau un dictaphone, un appareil tout gris avec le seul bouton rouge de REC (pour record sans doute …) Tala avait poser un coude sur la table pensant taper ronflette pour pouvoir éviter de raconter sa vie.. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait seulement, la blonde matriarche enleva son coude d'une main bien sèche et enclenche le petit appareil qui fit tourner la bobine d'une cassette. Ce n'était pas un dictaphone, mais un magnétophone...**

« T'as pas vu Rei? »  
Oliver était sur son bureau. Enfin il avait réussi à s'avancer sans chanceler entre le lit et son bureau, il visualisa sans volonté les boîtes de médicaments, préféra simplement avaler des cuillerées de compote, quand un russe aux cheveux d'un double ton, ouvrit la porte.  
« Tu l'as vu ou pas alors?  
- Non désolé  
- tu sers vraiment à rien quand tu veux... »  
La porte se ferma. Oliver sourit .. c'est reparti pour de la chasse à l'être envolé... deux tourtereaux qui volètent dont l'un cherche à se cacher de l'autre. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, décida de terminer tant bien que mal son plateau et s'habilla.  
L'air de fin novembre ne peut que lui rafraîchir les idées. Dehors, il se sentait tellement mieux, beaucoup moins enfermé, moins confiné dans cet espace qu'il sentait comme carcéral pour son cœur et son esprit. Il entama une route qu'il apprit à connaître par cœur ces derniers jours. Plus pieux que jamais, il entra beaucoup plus tranquille dans une allée qui aspirait au silence, ces quelques arbres qui entouraient l'allée, le petit français avait l'impression qu'ils le saluaient de leurs branches nues. Il regagna un alcôve qui donnait sur une autre cour plus profonde et enfin une église, modeste de par son architecture ; la seule beauté qui faisait la fierté de cet ensemble religieux fut la statue d'environ deux mètres trente d'une madone majestueuse située à l'entrée de l'église qui invitait les gens au respect et à la tolérance avec son regard chaleureux opposé au matériau mortuaire avec lequel on avait sculpté ce fabuleux monument.  
Il se signa devant cette haute dame de pierre, puis entra avec une intime pudeur, et se dirigea vers cette multitude de bougies, prit un cierge, alluma et le posa habilement entre tous les autres, prononça quelques prières. Les gens de l'église à cette heure ci n'étaient pas présent, certainement en route vers d'autre actes charitable dans une ville voisine. Il était seul, mais l'endroit était comme habité par un esprit mystique. Un génie bienveillant, Il s'assit sur un des ces longs bancs en hêtre puis joignit les mains et ferma les yeux...

**«alors... alors je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi ont ils fait cela, parfois je me pose encore cette question, et parfois je m'accuse d'un forfait que j'aurai commis et dans ce cas, je ne saurais dire quand exactement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce que je sus c'est cette douleur... »  
Elle rembobina encore une fois ne sachant plus à quel moment elle voulait faire écouter ce passage, certainement plus crucial et plus parlant que des menaces à tout va!  
« c'était... c'était le premier jour... vous savez, parfois je me dis que... que si l'enfer avait un début il serait ici.. je sais que mes propos sont certainement injuste »  
Elle passa...  
«Ils étaient plusieurs, j'étais pourtant dans une chambre qui n'avait encore aucun occupant, et ils sont venus, en catimini, je les avais entendu mais je n'osais rien dire, je fus nouveau dans cet établissement, et je les sentis venir, je ne sais pas trop combien ils étaient, ni, ce qu'ils cherchaient exactement.. J'eus très peur, ils... …... pardonnez moi mon Père »  
On entendit que cette voix juvénile renifla, vacilla, éraillé par une tristesse absolue. Des frottements comme pour essuyer des larmes.  
« Ils sont venus à plusieurs et ils m'ont attraper les membres pour ne pas que je bouge, ou que je parte, ou je ne sais plus... »  
Encore ce temps pour laisser couler des larmes de douleurs.  
Elle stoppa. Et elle fixa de ses yeux océans sur ceux glaces qui n'étaient pas qu'étonnés, mais abasourdis.  
**Deux adolescents sentirent ce Borée hivernal frigorifier leur membre. Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement, ne se dévisageant pas.  
« Tu sais, je me demande ce qui est le mieux... ne plus avoir de parents, ou en avoir des cruels...  
- Sur ce coup c'est un gros bâtard le père d'Oli.. mais tu vois quand je lui en ai parlé-  
- parce que tu lui as dit ?  
- mais nooon mais disons que j'ai tourné autour du pot tu vois, pour pas qu'il se doute, sinon, j'suis in ze mouïse moi aussi !  
- ah d'accord..  
- Eh ben figures toi qu'il m'a dit que son père n'était pas.. euh tu vois pas salaud genre, juste qu'il m'avait dit ... »  
**Il était à la bibliothèque, le rouquin vint à ses côtés, au départ, le français frissonnait, en effet, il n'avait pas encore eu de bons souvenirs de chaque rencontre avec cet étrange personne. Sans compter, que le plus souvent, il en sortait toujours quelque chose de très malheureux.  
Sauf que cette fois, ce russe, était là pour lui donner un livre qu'il n'arrivait pas à attraper. Il le prit, et voulut s'enfuir..  
« Merci..  
- pars pas.. attends deux minutes. »  
C'est ce qu'il redoutait.  
«ben alors qu'esse t'as en ce moment? Hein? »  
Le petit parisien arrondit ses yeux. On demande de ses nouvelles ?  
«p.. Comment ça ?  
- il paraît qu'c'est un bouffon ton père ? »**  
« Attend tu lui as dis ça comme ça? Cash!  
- Ben t'es marrant j'voulais savoir moi, pis t'as de la chance, moi j'te mâche tout t'as rien à faire comme ça!  
- moué _! »  
**«Tala, ne parle pas comme ça de mon père s'il te plait.  
- gnagnagnannn... et pourquoi pas ? »  
Ces petites lèvres fades s'incurvèrent, et il s'assit à côté du plus grand.  
«Il ne me connaît même pas, c'est normal qu'il ne sache pas s'y prendre avec moi.  
- c'est ça son excuse ptêt.. comment tu peux le défendre franchement ?  
- c'est mon père c'est tout. J'ai le droit de ne pas l'apprécier, mais je ne peux pas le détester. C'est comme ça.  
- Et si un jour il te lâche?  
- si j'étais une fille cela arriverait mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors .. ça n'arrivera jamais. »  
**« Une énigme pas vrai?  
- D'un côté je le comprends.  
- Ah ouais ? Chouette ! tu vas m'expliquer alors!  
- Si son père a souvent été absent, c'est normal qu'il ne connaisse pas son fils, et si il le voit dérivant enfin, de son point de vue, vers le 'mal' et bien il va le punir sévèrement pour combler le fait qu'il n'avait pas été là tout ce temps où il le devrait. Tu comprends?  
-... euh vite fait hein!  
- bon pour faire simple, si il l'a mis dans cette.. enfin comment t'as appelé ça toi?  
- Une maison de redressement  
- ben voilà si il l'a mis là et qu'apparemment c'est une solution radicale, c'est pour prouver que même si il n'est pas là voilà ce qui arriverait si il serait là... je sais c'est toujours pas clair, mais toi aussi tu veux pas réfléchir...»  
Quand Rei leva ses yeux sur Tala il ne put s'empêcher de rire à la tête que faisait son camarade de classe. Ils entrèrent chacun dans leur chambre.

Rei ressortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de quelqu'un qui à son avis, avait besoin de réconfort. Il frappa doucement à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit.  
« Mais.. qu'est ce que tu fais là toi?  
- je le savais que tu viendrais ici, alors j't'ai attendu.  
- mais qu'est ce que t'as à la fin ? Qu'est ce que tu crois que je vais toujours attendre meussieu Kaï, que meussieu se prélasse, alors que j'ai aut'chose à faire, non mais dis ! laisse moi respirer, allez Oust !  
- Calmes toi, je voulais juste te dire deux mots c'est tout. »  
Le jeune chinois s'assit sur le rebord du lit du parisien, attendant avec consternation la réponse du russe.  
« J't'écoutes.  
- Bon, je sais que tu vas ptêt pas apprécier  
- Dis toujours...  
- j't'ai menti...  
- mais encore !  
- je... je suis désolé de t'avoir sauté dessus la dernière fois.  
- ça j'imagine que c'était prévu mais ensuite  
- mais ensuite quoi? ... enfin tu le sais de toute façon  
- Savoir quoi?  
- bon laisse tomber. »  
Le jeune chinois soupira, il se doutait bien que la fierté de Kaï était bien plus forte que ses sentiments. Il suivit du regard son camarade de chambre, une fois parti il prit toute la largeur du lit pour s'y allonger en attendant l'arrivée du français. Il avait remarqué un point positif : Oliver s'était remis à manger, en tout les cas à finir son plateau ce qui n'était pas si mal.  
Il pensait lui, au relation qu'il entretenait avec ses parents. C'était tout le contraire, il les adorait, et ses parents l'aimaient plus que chaleureusement, l'adolescent sentait encore dans son cœur les caresses que lui portaient ses deux parents, il sentit également les mains de sa mère passer sur ses cheveux, ceux de son père le porter et le serrer fort dans ses bras. Ils sentaient toutes ses marques d'amour et d'affection. Bien que ces souvenirs soient loin dans le temps, dans son cœur ils étaient encore tout chaud, tout près.  
« Non reste.. ne t'en fais pas pour moi! »  
L'enfant bien qu'entré sagement, comme une ombre filant sur les murs, Rei s'était redressé de suite, mais étant arrêté verbalement, il sourit à son ami.  
« Alors, ça f'sait du bien de sortir un peu j'imagine.  
- oui c'est vrai.  
- tu es allé à l'église?  
-.. oui. En ce moment ça me fait du bien. »  
Il mit son pyjama, mais alors que Rei se dirigea vers la porte pour le laisser dormir, Oliver se retourna vivement et :  
« Rei... est ce que je peux te demander un .. un service?  
- Bien sur, tout ce que tu veux Oli. »  
Le petit enfant fit quelques gestes afin que Rei se rapproche de lui. Puis dans ses oreilles, il glissa ces quelques mots :  
«Pourrais tu dormir avec moi.. enfin dans cette chambre.. juste ce soir?  
- C'est d'accord, j'vais mettre mon pyjama et j'reviens d'accord.  
- Merci, merci beaucoup. »  
Quand l'asiatique était revenu dans la chambre du français non sans s'être à nouveau disputer avec Kaï, l'enfant dormait déjà, en tout les cas, il était allongé. Le chinois pour ne pas le déranger, s'enfouit de suite, il remarqua cette veilleuse au couleur douce qui restait allumée malgré la nuit avancée, alors comme ça Oliver craignait les pouvoirs maléfiques de la nuit ?  
Il ouvrit les yeux, il avait entendu un sanglot assez fort, l'adolescent asiatique se releva, se dirigea directement vers le lit du jeune français, qui, soit à cause d'un cauchemar, soit à cause d'une ancienne douleur, versait à grands flots toutes les larmes de son corps. Rei le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos.  
«ça va aller Oli, d'accord? Tout ira bien je suis là... »  
Il sentit contre son corps le cœur du petit enfant battre à une folle allure, il redoubla de douce paroles, puis il l'allongea sur ses genoux, il traversa ses cheveux à l'aide des ses mains et les passa légèrement sur le front tiède de l'enfant.  
« c'est fini Oliver, plus jamais tu y retourneras »  
Bien entendu, il parla bas, si bas que le français allongé n'avait pas distingué ces derniers mots. Rei soupira, lui aussi détestait les cauchemars, rien de tels pour te rendre vulnérable, pour te rendre mauvais aussi, combien de fois il voulait faire preuve d'acte terrible sur l'humanité à cause d'un de ces cauchemars, la nuit. Mais la nuit n'est pas si méchante, elle ne nous veut aucun mal..  
Le jeune asiatique chanta doucement une berceuse, celle que lui chantait sa mère pour l'endormir en toute sérénité.  
_La nuit mon enfant  
La nuit chère enfant  
T'aime et tends ses bras loin loin devant toi  
La nuit mon enfant  
La nuit chère enfant  
T'aime et veille sur tous ceux qui sont comme toi..._

Oui Reviews... C'est un ordre ... il clignote làààààà *PAW*...


	30. Chapter 30

Désolée pour le retard T_T ! J'espère que vous passez du bon temps en les lisant (même si l'histoire est compliquée.. quoique ça se dégage là nan ? XD !  
Tous les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils viennent du manga (anime) Bakuten Shoot Beyblade de Takao Aoki.  
Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 19 : Snow white Queen

Levant les yeux vers ce ciel d'ivoire et d'hiver qui silencieusement, doucement, faisait tomber ces perles givrés ; l'enfant serti de jade fit un panorama visuel depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, ils auraient pu la laisser tranquillement faire son tapis blanc, avant de l'interrompre de manière barbare courant dessus, tirant bêtement la langue comme s'ils réussiraient ne serait ce qu'une fois à capter ces minuscules étoiles de glace. De la fenêtre où il se tenait, il releva ses fins sourcils couleurs flore, et traça du doigt l'itinéraire d'un de ces flocons de neige qui avec ces milliers de frères allaient bientôt submerger le ciel pour son petit bonheur.  
«Oli OLI OLIIIIIIIIIIIIII? VIENS VOIR IL NEIIIIIIIIIGE ! »  
Comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué depuis le temps, mais sa conscience invita le petit Parisien à sourire à l'américano-nippon, qui avec cette exclamation, l'attendait.  
«.. euh.. tu veux que je t'accompagne c'est ça?  
- Ben ouais ! Avec Tyson on va se faire une méga partie de boule de neige. Tu veux pas?  
- euh... »  
C'était le dernier week-end avant les vacances. Plus qu'une semaine de cours et enfin un bon break pour souffler, un vrai, car il avait eu tous ses examens avec succès et il lui semblait qu'il était éreinté, fatigué d'apprendre, toujours apprendre, être étouffé entre ses feuilles et cette angoisse qui tournoyait en son cœur pour lui rappeler la puissance paternelle...  
Mais en cette fin de semaine, épuisé depuis son incident anémique, il se disait qu'il laisserait bien tout tomber pour profiter de ce souffle et qu'il ne donnerait rien au monde pour paraître à l'instar de tous ces camarades, quelqu'un d'enfin apaisé...  
« J'arrive ! »  
Ce jour là, en ce Samedi 13 Décembre, Oliver mit son bonnet, son écharpe et armé de ses gants et de son manteau feutré, il ferma tous ses livres, rangea ses cahiers, et ferma la porte de sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres pour courir enfin à la liberté. Cette liberté qui sonnait dans sa tête depuis la rentrée des classes.  
Il fila furtivement à travers ces arbres nus, qui conservaient en leur seins, leur futurs bourgeons. Il salua le lierre qui avait perdu de son attachement sur ces murets de briques, courut encore et encore, battit ses ailes invisibles jusqu'à cette roseraie qui restait encore noble malgré son apparence squelettique, car, givrée, elle donnait un esprit d'un romantisme gothique, il s'arrêta devant et caressa du bout des doigts ces épines toutes petites, comme si elles aussi s'étaient cachées du froid glacial.  
«Je savais bien que je te trouverai là. »  
Oliver se retourna...  
«Alors comment ça tu peux pas venir?  
- Ben.. je suis désolé Tala, mais tu vois, »  
Comment tourner la chose... Comme tu l'as toujours fait Oliver, par la vérité.  
«Ecoutes, si tu peux pas v'nir on va faire comment nous? Hein? T'as une idée de ce que t'as fait tombé ce château de cartes  
- Que j'ai construit à trois, je te demande pardon, mais je ne peux pas refuser à mon père.  
- Ton b? De père.. vas y ! souffla Ta :la en fronçant les sourcils, expliques-toi on va voir si ça vaut le coup  
- Il m'a demandé expressément de venir passer les vacances dans notre maison aux Alpes, je ne peux pas lui refuser, ma maman sera là-bas aussi, tu comprends, on sera pendant ces quelques jours tous ensemble.. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Et surtout pourquoi refuser…  
- Arrête de l'embêter Tala! »  
Un asiatique le sourire doux aux lèvres tapota le dos du rouquin en lui écrasant de la neige jusqu'à venir la coller au cou !  
« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAGH TAIN DE TA RACE REIIIIIIIIIII!  
- Dis tu plaisantes? j'suis sur que t'as l'habitude en Russie  
- QUE DALLLLEEEEEEEEEEUUUH ENLÈVE MWA CAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !»  
Il en suivit un éclat de rire de la part du jeune chinois, qui reprit son souffle et :  
- Ok ok! Pas grave Oli l'essentiel c'est que vous soyez en famille on se débrouillera!.. Eh ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu devrais être tout content de pouvoir profiter de ta famille, moi, j'aimerai bien être à ta place.  
- Peut être...  
- Pis avoues-le que ça t'arrange bien quand même vu ce qu'on prévoyait pour toi héhé veinard!  
- ça m'ennuie surtout Rei, avec tout le travail qu'on a fait, l'énergie qu'on y a mis, je ne trouve pas cela très satisfaisant, je laisse tomber alors qu'on est près du but...  
- roooooh si tu souris pas, j't'enfonce ta tête dans la neige ! »  
Puis un rouquin sourire au lèvres s'approcha du français :  
« Pas b'soin du sourire on peut toujours faire sans! »  
Tala prit un pâté de neige et barbouilla le pauvre Oli sur tout le visage. Le Français se débattit puis ensuite après s'être débarrassé de son agresseur il partit d'un fou rire lorsque Rei fit un croche patte tout bête au russe qui s'étala comme une crêpe.  
«J'ai réussi, mords la poussière vermine!»

…

Vacances, vacances, vacances.. Premier jour pour une embarcation particulière...  
Il était tout excité, il s'embarqua et attendit l'envol avec impatience. Point de silence à l'intérieur de l'avion, mais il lui importait. En attendant, il laissa ses yeux faire le tour du hublot qu'un couple de retraités lui avait gentiment donné. Il arrangea une nouvelle fois ses cheveux, maniaque, ses gestes qu'il passait sur ses longues mèches d'ébène. Il vit de ses yeux d'or que l'avion décollait, il fut si heureux. Doublement, quand il pensa que de l'autre coté de l'Océan un autre vol s'appareillait, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que le trajet de son ami serait beaucoup plus long que le sien, car arrivé à Paris, il devait rentrer chez lui, pour faire ses bagages d'hiver puis prendre le métro et le train, un long voyage de plus de 6h pour arriver dans les Alpes. Tandis que lui, n'avait qu'à attendre 5h tranquillement jusqu'à... St Petersbourg. Alors il attendrait qu'on vienne le chercher. Il sentait que tout s'arrangeait. C'est sûr, il, oh ce il…. Kaï ne lui avait toujours rien dit, mais de l'avoir invité juste quelques jours, juste avant le troupeau humain qui s'inviterait lors de l'anniversaire du Russe, ce serait comme une intime invitation que ce dernier lui donnait. Rien qu'à lui.  
Et il pensait à nouveau qu'une situation parallèle s'arrangeait : celle d'Oliver. C'était i peine quelques jours.

**Ils étaient au coté de la roseraie qui venait de perdre toutes ces feuilles, il y a de cela une semaine. Ils discutaient sur ce banc en demi-cercle tous les deux. Ils parlaient de plusieurs choses et Rei se souvint qu'il avait sorti une blague, pour que le jeune Français oublie cette atmosphère qui l'attristait :****  
****« Franchement tu vois Tala en pierrot toi? Non mais c'est vrai d'abord, il est gauche en plus si c'est pour le voir s'étaler comme de la confiture sur le parquet, c'est pas la peine !****  
****- confiture? ah.. ahaha.. AHAHAHA... »****  
****C'est grâce à cette expression mal tournée qu'il avait réussi à lui soutirer de la joie. Quelque chose qui avait mal tourné, mais il appréciait ce moment, et il l'appréciait à deux ! Enfin jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vint. Alors cette fois sa gueule d'atmosphère redevint oppressante. Rei ne demandait pas grand-chose, c'était trop de l'avoir vu pendant deux minutes se relaxer ?****  
****Oliver se leva de suite, interdit et surpris de la visite de son père. De ses yeux d'or, le jeune asiatique avait vu une fois de plus son jeune camarade de classe trembler. Il regardait durement ce père. Ce père que jamais il n'a cru devoir le supporter un jour...****  
****«Je vous dérange? Peut-être voudrais-tu que je repasse plus tard?****  
****- Non.. non »****  
****Et il vit encore une fois cette figure blanchir lui plaider bonne cause. Rei ne voulait pas s'en aller, il voulait être là pour le défendre.****  
**Et il n'en avait pas besoin.**  
****Alors il resta sur le banc, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.****  
****« Rei est ce que … pourrais-tu nous laisser seuls un moment s'il te plaît ?»****  
****Et le père de renchérir****  
****« Je ne resterai pas longtemps.»****  
****Le chinois dût se résigner à s'en aller. Il ne se retournera pas, mais attendit juste à l'entrée de l'établissement, laissant cet immense parc nu entourer son petit protégé.**

Il se souvient encore de ce moment, où..**  
****Il avait vu Oliver entrer vivement et traverser le couloir, il l'avait vu monter les escaliers, se diriger dans sa chambre qu'il partageait volontiers avec lui, il l'avait vu redescendre avec son étui à violon. Il ne voulait pas l'arrêter, ce sourire le rassurait. Parce que oui, en descendant les marches, Oliver souriait. Mais à Rei de se poser la question… Qui est réellement ce père? Comprenait-il enfin que ce parent avait fait une erreur phénoménale ? Il se souvient ensuite des pas bien familiers qui se dirigeaient derrière lui. Rei retourna sa tête et rencontra les yeux océans de Judith.****  
****« Ce n'est pas la peine de les épier Rei, je suis sûre que tu auras la réponse à toutes tes questions de la bouche même d'Oliver.****  
****- Je sais mais-****  
****- Ce n'était pas une proposition, mais un ordre, vas dans ta chambre.»****  
****Parfois, il avait juste envie de lui répondre insolemment, mais il avait de la retenue et surtout consolidait son respect vis-à-vis des personnes dont il se méfiait. Alors il dût de nouveau céder et monta l'étage à son tour.****  
**Et elle avait à nouveau raison, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'en faire.  
**Oliver était revenu, plus de deux heures plus tard. Et le jeune chinois avait entendu sa petite démarche légère et silencieuse. Le petit Parisien était entré dans sa chambre et ne fut pas surpris de le voir l'attendre.****  
****« Oh Rei, je suis si heureux!****  
****- vraiment?****  
****- oui, je sais que c'est bête mais rien que le fait qu'il m'ait.. Posé des questions.. enfin, c'est nul m-****  
****- je n'ai encore rien dit »****  
**Il avait dit ça parce qu'il se souvenait d'une discussion similaire avec le même interlocuteur. Ce qui fit encore plus sourire son compagnon.**  
****«Il m'a fait jouer du violon****  
****- c'est tout?****  
****- ah tu ne comprends pas, mais c'est normal si tu ne connais pas mon père.»****  
****Le français s'assit sur son lit juste en face de Rei.****  
****«Mon père. »****  
****Il fit une pause, l'enfant s'assit d'abord face à Rei laissant sa tête baissée. ****  
****« Mon père est spécial. Il a une seule ambition vis-à-vis de moi : que je devienne son parfait successeur. Mon père est un homme qui a une droiture implacable, tu le sais, mon chemin est entre ses mains, enfin ce que j'ai cru.. Je veux dire… Tu sais. On a eu, on a eu euh.. »****  
****Oliver inspira un bon coup, c'est Sa vie qu'il déballait. Cette vie qu'il avait cachée à tous. Pourquoi la déballait-il à Rei ?****  
****ça c'est une de ses questions… une vrai colle !****  
****« Excuse moi hein… Je suis un peu troublé à cause de la visite de mon père tout à l'heure. Avant, ah ah ah »****  
****Il rit un peu, était-ce nerveux ? Rei ne le savait pas…****  
****« Non mais.. j'suis un vrai rebelle moi tu sais pas ! hm. C'est parce que des fois, je contestait si si je te jure ! »****  
****Oliver avait insisté face à un Rei pas très convaincu.****  
****« D'après toi pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai été envoyé au pensionnat ? Ben parce que je voulais pas moi, je ne voulais pas de cette voie-là, je me voyais pas du tout en méga PDG d'une entreprise possédant quinze millions de succursales dans le monde. Je.. je me suis mis à le détester mais d'une force Rei ? D'une force que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Je.. Je… »****  
****Il souffla un instant, les larmes aux yeux, il avala sa salive bloquant, troublant la parole.****  
****« Oliver si c'est trop dur pour toi-****  
****- Non.. Tala m'a dit qu'il fallait bien que ça sorte un jour… »****  
****TALA.. MAIS QUEL ABRUTI JE LUI AVAIS DIT DETRE DISCREEEET ! Hm… bon, et puis après tout… Il avait peut être raison !****  
****« Et contrairement à mon père, ma mère. C'est le seul être après Dieu que j'adorais. Elle m'était tellement gentille, agréable, attentive, douce .. En fait, je la voyais comme l'antinomie totale de mon père. Je haïssais mon père autant que j'adorais ma mère.****  
****- Et.. dis moi Oli, ta maman, elle voulait que tu fasse quelque chose plus tard ?****  
****- Non, elle ne me parlait pas de l'avenir, elle me disait toujours Carpe diem filii…****  
****-euh..****  
****-Désolé, ça veut dire, cueille le jour, ou plutôt, profite de chaque jour que Dieu t'offre. Cependant, ma mère n'était jamais là, contrairement à mon père qui me traçait chaque seconde de ma vie. »****  
****Oliver baissa les yeux.****  
****« Il se fichait de beaucoup de choses à mon égard, sauf des examens. Ah ça, il n'a jamais oublié de les vérifier, même s'il rentrait tard à la maison.****  
****- Mais Oliver, tu es resté ici quasiment toute l'année, enfin, jusqu'à maintenant quoi…****  
****- Je te parle de ça maintenant, mais ce que je te raconte se passait l'année dernière. Il n'y a que cette année qu'il m'a laissé réellement seul. Enfin, presque… Il m'a laissé seul parce que maman a été absente tout ce temps et mon père a eu sa période de voyage qui tombait en même temps. »**

Rei suivait du regard les nuages que l'avion survolait,.

**Oliver se leva et se mit à la fenêtre.****  
****« Pour te dire. Avec mon père, enfin… On ne s'est jamais parlé. Je veux dire, parler dans le sens de discuter. Discuter, de père en fils tu vois. Non, ordres et executions. Point final. »****  
****Ses lèvres qui remuaient, ne tremblaient plus, elles se détendirent, tout comme les ombres de plis sur le front du Français.****  
****« Mais cette période a l'air d'être révolu aujourd'hui… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera demain, voire après-demain, mais aujourd'hui, ça a l'air d'être enterré.****  
****- Positivons Oliver, aujourd'hui ton père s'ouvre à toi, c'est un bon départ. »**

R- En fait, Oli fait parti d'un clan.. à la française mais un clan quand même, s'il doit s'effacer aux yeux des autres.. C'est ptêt ça. En fait on a beaucoup de points commun alors tous les deux.-R  
Il ferma ses yeux d'or. Pauvre Oliver, pour avoir frôler ses passions il a subi des humiliations dans cet établissement de redressement, il a dû se séparer de sa mère et ne plus lui envoyer de lettres donc ne plus communiquer avec ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et en revanche garder contact en permanence avec un être obtus et carré qui refusait de regarder au-delà de cette petite enveloppe corporelle.  
Il comprenait alors ce 'Il ne me connaît même pas.' et il se souvient alors de ce dernier dialogue. Lorsque revenu de cet établissement, deux semaines après lorsque son père lui avait demandé quelques notes de violon. Il se souvient maintenant pourquoi le français était si heureux. Rei priait intérieurement pour que ces vacances se passent bien pour ce jeune Français, Oh oui j'espère qu'il passera un moment très agréable.. et c'est là que.. mais j'y pense pas. Quant à moi, mais quant à moi, je me remets en boucle cette chansonnette qu'Oli m'avait chanté une fois, 'Il lui frôla la hanche  
et à son oreille il se penche  
Lui adressa ses quatre mots  
et aussitôt on oublie... mais moi je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie, je ne veux pas que ça s'oublie, mais à ce moment là c'était sa situation qu'il décrivait, pas la mienne, c'est l'amour qui se refuse à lui, pas à moi, je ne l'ai pas encore connu, moi, je veux qu'ensuite ce serai 'et d'une éternité s'en suivit..' Car même si il ne veut pas dire ces quatre mots, je lui en fait grâce qu'il m'enlace et m'emmène dans notre Eden, que jamais il ne me laisse seul c'est tout ce que je lui demanderai lors de ce séjour.-R

J'aimerai bien savoir à quoi elle ressemble sa mère. A part le fait qu'Oliver soit fasciné. Enfin, tout enfant est fasciné par sa mère. Rei plongeait dans ses souvenirs.. A quoi ressemblait elle d'ailleurs sa mère à lui ? De longs cheveux ? De grands yeux ? Une peau douce ? Une chaleur parfumée ?... Ou peut-être rien de tout cela. Non, enfin, si, il y avait de ça je crois… Bah… Chaque chose en son temps !

Et l'adolescent asiatique suivit du regard le ciel qui s'assombrit, la nuit étalant ses ailes de velours sombre, elle même enveloppant ces cieux vaporeux. Le jeune chinois sourit, l'arrivée était proche lorsqu'il sentit imperceptiblement, l'avion descendre pour atterrir lentement sur la piste givrée de St-Petersbourg. Ces membres commencèrent à frissonner d'excitation aux paroles de l'hôtesse de l'air. Arrivé à l'aéroport, il cherchait impatiemment de ses globes d'ors, dans tout ce fouillis humain, une tête qu'il connaissait, et qu'il chérissait à présent, au moins délicatement dans son cœur. Ah ! je le vois ! Je te vois ! Il courut vite sans même prendre ses bagages jusque dans les bras de son ombre intime..  
« Hey! À ce point là?  
- tu ne ressentais pas la même chose? »  
Malicieusement, Rei lui susurra ces quelques paroles, il vit alors la rougeur teindre ce visage neige, confus et irrité :  
« Si.. c'est juste que.. Hum, j'vais chercher tes bagages. »  
Cette franchise encore nouvelle pour lui, il a encore du mal ce Russe à s'y faire : Rei, Hû, les deux qui se mixaient. D'un côté, il avait cette douceur qui enrubannait ses sens et de l'autre ce zèle toujours en attente d'une réponse, il ne savait toujours pas comment s'y faire. Ce séjour, peut-être l'y aidera, c'est toujours un apprentissage de côtoyer avec son amour de clair de lune.  
Dans cette limousine aussi blanche que le sol sur laquelle elle roulait, l'adolescent chinois s'emplit de ce nouveau sentiment, celui qui apaise le corps qui vous enflamme généreusement, ce bienfait qui passe ses mains douces sur votre front. Il se sentit bien. Juste comme il faut, aucune angoisse qui le tourmentait, aucun cauchemar qui le ravirait, non, il pensait même qu'il se submergeait d'un rêve inconnu, mais qu'il sentait beau et heureux, puis de peur que ce rêve s'envole, il ouvrit brusquement ces yeux et les braqua vers son guide. Kaï laissa glisser ses rubis sur ceux d'or, il aurait bien dessiné un point d'interrogation à la place de ses pupilles félines.  
«ça va ? »  
Il entendit avec délice ce simple mot couler sous le souffle de son protégé.  
« oui... »  
Kaï se rapprocha de Rei, et lui frictionna les bras.  
« On va faire les courses ce soir, il fait froid ici !  
- Tu me réchaufferas au besoin. »  
Kaï, surpris comme souvent, regarda longuement cette enveloppe corporelle vanillé qu'il tenait dans ses bras, sa poupée avait fermé les yeux. Le décor lui importait, l'essentiel..  
K- je serai ton essence ? Et ma quintessence c'est toi, je te le prouverai.-K

« Fermes les yeux. »  
Rei sans rien demander, obéit, sage. Il se laissa guider par la main chaude son mentor. Il sentit même sa deuxième main sur son épaule, il se sentit si bien qu'il se serait laissé tomber pour n'être que porter jusqu'à l'endroit voulu.  
« A y est tu peux ouvrir. »  
Immense. C'était juste immense, il se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un hall mais qu'on dirait simplement une pièce vide entièrement carrelé, carrelé, n'importe quoi, ce sont des mosaïques qui couvraient du sol au plafond. De la mosaïque mauve, bleuté, quelque chose de vraiment étrange, avec en guise de fenêtre des vitraux digne de Notre Dame de Paris. Ils représentaient des cristaux qui tombaient sur une tulipe. Pourquoi une tulipe en plein hiver? Et à ses pieds une gigantesque rosace. Toute la pièce était enveloppée d'une lumière douce, bleutée mais solennelle. Il frissonnait, on le dirait pécheur à entrer sans permission.  
« Bon je te laisse aux mains de mon majordome pendant que je vais faire quelques courses d'accord? »  
Rei jeta un vif coup d'œil à un sexagénaire grand et sec doté d'un visage tout fripé. Après cette très rapide observation, le jeune chinois soupira et tenta sa chance.  
« J'suis obligé?  
- ben …  
- ok ok.. je te préviens t'as intérêt à te rattraper ! »  
Sur cette condition, auquel Kaï imaginait bien la pression qui y engendrait, il partit laissant sa perle d'or dans SA maison.

De nouveau dans cette prodigieuse limousine, le russe laissa les réverbères jeter des éclairs sur ses rubis mi-clos.  
« Je me demande si elle te plaît, tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop sombre ou enfin... On a dit pas de parano... Rei le fait très bien.. c'est qu'il devient contagieux ! »  
Sur ces dernières paroles, il essaya de se détendre.

Il se laissa emporter par son instinct... Bibliothèque, à voir simplement la quantité de rangées qui aggloméraient et s'attachaient absolument la totalité des quatre murs de cette (toujours) gigantesque pièce, il se dit que Kaï était sacrément intelligent, enfin.. encore faut il qu'il les ai tous lu, mais rien qu'avec les titres on devient intelligent.. 'chimie quantique' 'psychologie clinique de 1976' 'nouveau roman de Dostoïveski'... tous ces noms lui donnait le tournis. Trop de lettres dans cette pièce, trop de lettres qui dansent sous les yeux de Rei. Il eut soudainement une envie de sortir... Alors il se dirigea vers la large porte-fenêtre tout au fond de la bibliothèque, il se mit par devant et attendit la réaction du vieil homme qui était posté à coté de lui quand il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Rien, il ouvrit.. ou plutôt il fit pression sur la poignée pour l'abaisser  
« .. c'est fermé _ »  
Alors il se décida à parler avec ce vieux qui ne disait que dalle qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent. Rei pensait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un valet de pied, mais juste de sortir.  
« Mind if I go out for a few minutes ? »  
Le vieux ne broncha pas.  
« Can I just take some ..air .. well. Hm.. I will not leave this... castle of course ! »  
Toujours pas  
«Sir ? Did you hear me? »  
Le mur a répondu, mais pas le vieux !  
« MISTER I WANT TO LEAVE JUST FEW MINUTES CAN'T I? »  
Le vieux prit la main du chinois et avec un méga sourire l'entraîna par le large couloir et tourna à gauche puis traversa une salle toujours immense et enfin un salon avec une cheminée d'où émanait une douce chaleur et enfin au mur qui longeait la cheminée il ouvrit la porte fenêtre et laissa sa vieille main veineuse faire joujou avec le vide et de sa bouche édentée sortit un :  
« aout aout... hir aout... »  
Rei leva un sourcil... et pensa très fort  
R- l'aurait pu m'dire que j'aurai affaire à un sourd ça aurait éviter une perte de temps.-R

Il traversa gracieusement le pas de la porte-fenêtre. C'est vrai, il fait froid. Non. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est un air de cristal. Froid comme du marbre c'est vrai, mais ce froid est royal, il est étrange, quelque chose comme un voile d'hermine posé sur vos épaules vous invitant au silence, un silence presque confessionnel. Ce prodigieux silence qui l'entourait de son manteau d'une blancheur hivernal. Rei, à travers la nuit de velours, aperçut le mince tapis blanc et une trace de dalle qui faisait un petit chemin jusqu'à un escalier qui entourait une petite marquise toute blanche, son squelette de métal a été blanchi sous la neige. Il s'y dirigea, vit un banc et malgré la froideur du climat, malgré cet air blanc, nu, givrant, il s'assit et ferma les yeux.  
Ce silence, cette hibernation, cet engourdissement de la nature, tous firent comme lui, tous avaient fermé leurs yeux afin de profiter de ce silence. Il sourit. Comme c'était agréable. Il les rouvrit et profita de ce panorama quasi lunaire. La neige avait recouvert finement les formes du jardin, ces haies du fond, des larges murs végétaux devenaient à cause de l'hiver, comme un rempart imprenable, ces arbres qui parsemaient ce terrain plus immense que la bâtisse, étaient les gardiens d'un temps immuables, celui des tsars. Et c'est ce lieu où Kaï avait grandi? Kaï avait-il grandi ici, dans cette demeure paranormale, spirituelle plutôt. Ce château était aussi mystérieux, charmant et silencieux, il représentait bien le propriétaire. Mais, combien de temps était-il resté ici avant de rejoindre la Biovolt ? Même si nous n'y restons que très peu de temps, les ondes de notre terre natale ont tatoué notre âme. Elles ont gravé notre cœur de leur atmosphère. Je suis sûr…

En scrutant l'horizon dentelée par les haies, il s'aperçut de la présence d'une petite personne. Rei se releva un instant. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, et cette personne n'avait pas l'air d'être un fantôme. Cette personne avait tout l'air d'une petite fille qui jouait, des cheveux sombres, sombres, couleur ciel de nuit, qui s'amusait à clopiner de pied en pied sur cette plaine lunaire, avec un sourire si pur. Cette petite fille lui rappelait quelqu'un... La jeune demoiselle regardait en sa direction. Doucement, tranquillement, elle parvint à ses environs. Rei vit qu'elle n'avait qu'une jolie robe de laine et un gilet fin, certainement du coton, avec certes, une écharpe tricotée avec de grosses mailles, mais le chinois remarqua surtout qu'elle n'était pas si bien couverte. Alors il se leva doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et s'approcha d'elle. La petite fille sourit, et lui tendit la main. Le chinois ne put résister d'accepter. Et le voilà entraîné par cette petite fée d'hiver à tournoyer, tournoyer, tournoyer sur eux-mêmes en entendant de ses oreilles un éclat de rire comme une bille de cristal éclater sur des nuages mousseux. Il ouvrit les yeux, et rencontra ceux rubis de cette petite fille. Elle a un visage curieux. Laiteux, avec des petites pommettes rouges, des yeux rubis qui se mêlent à un peu de mauve une petite bouche rosée tirant vers le bleuté et il se débarrassa bien vite de son manteau et le mit sur les épaules de la petite qui s'y emmitoufla dedans. Ses longs cheveux sombres firent des méandres. Cette petite fille lâcha les mains de Rei et tourna autour de lui, puis l'asiatique toujours soucieux de cette frêle demoiselle l'invita par des gestes à entrer à l'intérieur. La demoiselle s'arrêta et le regarda certainement qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce que Rei avait tenté de mimer. Elle lui fit un sourire euphorique et se mit à courir aussi loin qu'elle put puis fit des signes au chinois pour qu'il la rejoigne. Avec un soupir, il croisa les bras car il sentit la froideur du climat s'éteindre sur lui et traça son petit chemin jusqu'à cette petite fée verglacée. De ses petites mains, elle prit celles de Rei et sautillait comme ces lutins d'hiver qui emplissent les livres de contes celtiques de son enfance.

**Il prenait les mains de sa sœur jumelle et tournoyait, ils tournoyaient ensemble jusqu'à perdre le Nord, jusqu'à oublier la gravitation, jusqu'à fendre la Réalité, jusqu'à créer un monde A deux.**

Ces moments de pure innocence, Rei les avait gardés enfouis au plus profond de son être, il les avait chéris du plus profond de son âme. Oui, il avait oublié ce qui était le réel, il avait oublié ce qu'il était à ce moment, juste à tenir les mains de sa sœur, il ressentait exactement la même chose avec cette étrange petite fille. Il ressentit un fluide prendre ses veines répandre une châleur qu'il avait oublié il y a si longtemps, il en aurait les larmes aux yeux à sentir cette si petite main lui tenir les siennes, lui faire rappeler ce sentiment de réconfort auprès d'un être petit..  
« Hueng-Ji… »

La demoiselle fit faire le tour du petit jardinet, mais lui montra qu'au-delà de la haie et d'une immense grille faite de barreaux fin, en métal peint en vert, il y avait un autre grand bout de terrain, et à sa gauche, il vit une partie terreuse, labouré, et des fébriles plantes en sortaient, avec en guise de membre des moignons qu'on avait raboté avant l'arrivée de l'hiver.  
« Kaï Kaï ! »  
Elle sautillait de partout en tournant autour de ce terrain labouré, Kaï, ce terrain appartenait à Kaï, ou peut-être qu'il l'entretenait. Ohohoho ça aurait été marrant de voir Kaï jardiner ! Héhéhé, Rei commença à se faire un film, en regardant la demoiselle se planter devant un plant. Puis elle le pointa et s'écria de nouveau :  
« Kaï Kaï ! »  
Ah donc ce plant appartient à Kaï. Puis la jeune demoiselle se planta sur un autre plant beaucoup plus petit :  
« Lenzca, Lenzca ! »  
Et maintenant, je sais comment tu t'appelles ! Rei lui sourit, puis la petite fille courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, Rei ne put que rendre le câlin et la porta puis se dit. La neige, pour moi, c'est beau et ça s'apprécie uniquement quand on est à l'intérieur d'une pièce chauffé par un graaaand feu. Oui parce que le jeune chinois sentit la froideur du temps, la froideur l'atteindre et prendre petit à petit ses membres extrêmes, ses mains, il ne les sentit plus, ayant donné son manteau à la charmante jeune fille, il n'avait plus qu'un pull. Non, un pull ça n'est pas assez, rappelez-vous, je suis très TRES frileux, puis il finit par allonger ses enjambées voire même courir !  
A l'intérieur Rei, posa la jeune fille et après une brève courbette, il se ficha devant la cheminée et se recroquevilla. Aïe aïe aïe, on est en Russie, Rei, t'as oublié ou quoi ! EN HIVER ET EN RUSSIE NAN MAIS TE RENDS TU COMPTE.. quejevaisêtremaladependantle sseulsmomentsoùj'auraiKaïàmoitoutseul ! aaah mais que vais-je deveniiiir ? à sa gauche il vit un nouvel arrivé, un homme la quarantaine, barbe de trois quatre jours, il se dit que c'était un autre valet vu les vêtements qui ressemblaient à peu de choses près à l'autre sourd de service. Alors, il enleva le manteau de la jeune fille, son écharpe de son cou, puis les lui donna avec un chouette sourire. L'autre homme se mit à rire puis parti les ranger. La jeune fille courut et disparut de la pièce, Rei finalement se mit sur le canapé, s'allongea et finit même par dormir, alors que Lenzsca revint avec une bonne chaude couette dont elle couvrit le chinois, et resta au bas du canapé, fermant les yeux et recevant la bonne chaleur se répandant sur leur visage laiteux.

« J'en reviens pas. Je te le laisse et tu trouves le moyen de le foutre dehors avec un temps pareil ! J'te préviens si jamai-«  
Rei toussa et éternua  
« J'vais te tuer ! »  
C'est Kaï qui réprimandait l'homme de la quarantaine qui n'était autre que son propre père.  
« Pfff, je le savais bien de toute façon qu'il allait sortir. »  
Le père de Kaï posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son fils qui se mit sur le côté pour l'éviter.  
« Ah… et sinon, c'est qui ? Un ami ? je pensais que tu n'avais que Yuri et Boris. »  
Kaï soupira.  
« J'uis pas xénophobe. »  
Le père sourit.  
« Je serai là pour ton anniversaire. Dix-sept ans ça se fête !  
- tss. Hn ! t'es pas obligé ! »  
Le père s'en alla, la reconstruction est toujours difficile, mais elle est aussi toujours possible. Il émit un petit rire, ahlala j'avais oublié comme ça grandissait ces choses là, encore plus vite lorsqu'il manque de guide…

Tbc...


End file.
